A hunter's angel
by superloudean
Summary: Dean Winchester founds out that he has a daughter. This is his family story. A tragedy that leaves Dean heartbroken, an old enenemy who wants revenge, angels and someone beloved is back from the dead. Please give it a try! NOT SLASH! NOW COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Oh…hello there :) I guess I'm starting a new story! Sorry but I kinda dreamt it and I can't get it out of my mind…I know it has been done a lot of times the concept of Dean having a daughter but…you can't blame a girl for trying, right? I will try and make it different :)

Basically this chapter is the prologue of the story. I hope you really like it *crosses fingers*

Enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Dean Winchester couldn't believe his ears. He had a 14-year old daughter?

"I'm a what?" he asked the person at the other end of the line

"A dad Dean, you are a dad" the female voice said

He couldn't. He just lost his own father; he can't be a father himself!

"Are you sure Ari?" he asked

"Actually no. I spend the last 14 years of my life bringing up and imaginary kid, OF COURSE I'm sure Dean" Ari replied

"You kept this for me for whole 14 years? How could you Ari?" he said slightly annoyed

"For her safety Dean! I didn't want to raise my kid like I and you were raised" she replied angrily

"I had a right to know about my child Ari! I would have…"

"What Dean? Give up hunting? I don't think so! Hunting is your life, it's in your blood" Ari said calmly

"You are right, but she would have a father. I would have been there for her" Dean said

"I know, but it's all in the past now. We can't change it as much as we try or wish"

"Christo" Dean suddenly said

"Cute" Ari said and he laughed "You always had a gift to ruin the moment"

"You know it babe. Anyhow, why are you telling me now?" Dean asked

Ari took a deep breath "Bobby told me about the accident. I was afraid that…you almost died Dean. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you and…" she said almost crying

"Hey, hey it's ok Ari. I'm alive and kicking. It takes more than a lousy demon and semi truck to kill Dean Winchester" he said smirking and she laughed softly

"I'm sorry about John"

"Yeah…me too Ari" Dean said trying to hold back the tears. It has only been a weak since John died

"So…do you want to meet her?" Ari asked hopefully and Dean smiled

"Of course"

* * *

"You have a kid?" Sam asked his brother, who was driving

"Yes Sam"

"So, I'm an uncle?" Sam asked again that made Dean laugh "Get used to it Uncle Sammy"

"It's Sam"

"Well not for long" Dean said laughing

"I still can't believe it. You and Ari hated each other in school. I mean how?" Sam asked

"Well Sam…let me tell you about the birds and bees" Dean started

"Jerk"

"Bitch"

"I wish dad was here. He would be proud of you" Sam said and Dean gave him a sad smile and a nod

"C'mon were here" he said parking the car

"Home Sweet home" Sam said and walked out of the car

* * *

They have been standing outside the door for ten minutes now

"Are you going to knock?" Sam asked

"Shut up Sam" Dean said simply

"Just try to relax" Sam said again

"Shut up Sam" Dean said and Sam just rolled his eyes "Girly" he said and knocked the door

"What the hell Sam?" Dean asked angrily

"My feet began to hurt"

"It's not my fault they are…" he started saying but he was cut off when the door opened

"Ari…" he said when the blonde beauty appeared in front of him

"Hello Dean" she said smiling and she hugged him. He hugged back "I've missed you dork" she said in his ear

He laughed "I've missed you too rat"

Ari looked Sam "Damn. Little Sammy Winchester" she said and hugged him too "not so little though! You are huge Sammy" Ari continued and Sam blushed

"Good to see you Ari. You haven't changed at all" he said smirking, referring to her height

She faked laughing "Shut up Sam" she said and invited them in

"If I had a nickel…" Sam said laughing and went into the house

* * *

"Beers?" Ari asked

"Sure Ari thank you" Sam replied and she went towards the kitchen

"So…" Dean started "wheres ummm…"

"At school" Ari replied, returning from the kitchen holding two beers "and her name is Leca"

"Leca?" Sam questioned

"Unusual, I know. It's short for Electra" she explained and at that moment they heard the front door open and close

"Mom! I'm home" a girl shouted

"Living room!" Ari shouted back and smiled at Dean, seeing how uncomfortable he looked

"Hi mom" Leca said and hugged her mother

Dean was stunned. That little girl was an exact prototype of her mother. Her hair, her eyes, everything! Well everything except her lips. Those had Dean Winchester written all over it

"How was school?" Ari asked. Leca smiled sweetly at Sam and Dean and answered

"Ugh…same old crap" Leca replied shrugging

"Language. What happened to your face?" her mother asked noticing her swollen, purple eye

"Umm…I fell" she lied

"Don't lie to me! Did you get into another fight?"

"Mayyybe" the girl said innocently and Ari sighed. Sam and Dean were watching the interaction between mother and daughter smiling

"Who was it this time?"

"Tommy! He was being a jerk!" Leca said annoyed

"Language…hunny just because you know how to protect yourself, doesn't mean that you should attack your classmates"

She lowered her head "No all of them. Just the jerk ones"

"Did you win?" Ari asked smiling and saw Leca smirking

"Of course!"

"That's my girl!" Ari said and high fived Leca, while Dean and Sam were laughing

"What?" Ari turned to them "I know the kid, he is a real douche"

"Mom? Who are they?" Leca asked her mother nodding towards the duo

"Hunny…this Sam and Dean" Ari said introducing them

"Nice to meet you" Leca said smiling "wait, wait…_Dean_? As…as my…" Leca started and looked at her mother for confirmation, who nodded

"Hello Electra" Dean said smiling

Leca was left with her mouth open

"Dad?" she asked carefully and Dean nodded

"Oh..." she said and took a big breath "This isn't awkward at all" she continued and they laughed

"Sweetie, Sam is Dean's little brother" Ari said and Leca's eyes widened

"Little?" Leca questioned and Sam laughed

"Yeah…"

"Well…nice to meet you Uncle Sammy" she said grinning and he turned to look at Dean who was smirking

"Pie anyone?" Ari suggested

"PIE?" Leca and Dean said at the same time

"I guess that's a yes"

* * *

So, years passed by. Dean and Sam continued his search of the YED. Dean couldn't stay with Ari and Leca but he settled with visiting them whenever he and Sam could

Dean made the deal to save Sam. At that year he decided to marry Ari and spend some time together with her and his daughter before he went to hell.

Dean died and was brought back to life. Lucifer raised and they managed to save the world from the Apocalypse with Sam's sacrifice.

Sam returned from the cage, with his soul and went to find Dean who was in Laurence, with his family.

Sam met Ari's best friend, named ironically Jessica, fell in love and got married. They even had a baby boy named Johnny

No this isn't the end. This is just the beginning of another chapter in the Winchester book

* * *

So? Did you like it? I really hope you did :)

The rest of the story will take place after 6 years…

Should I continue this story? Please reviewwwwww :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! I hope you are all having a great time! This chapter goes to the awesome 'HSMSupernatural' who left a review! Thank you so much for your kind words and I hope you will enjoy this chapter as well :)

Enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 2

6 years later…

Six years have passed since Dean first met his daughter. Since then, so many things occurred. The Apocalypse, angels, Lucifer and you are familiar with the rest

Despite all these though, Leca still remained in the dark. She wasn't familiar with hunting. Vampires and Werewolves only appeared in books and movies. Oh how wrong she was…

"I'm baack! Is anybody home?" Leca shouted when she entered the house. In few days she would turn 20 years old and she couldn't be more excited

She he was very smart. She finished high school at an early age and managed to get her college degree, major in criminology, few years later; After all she was Sam Winchester's niece

"In the kitchen sweetie" Ari yelled back and slapped Dean on the back of his hand when he tried to steal one of the cupcakes

"No Dean there for dessert" she said firmly

"Oh come on Ari, pleaseeeeeee?" Dean said pouting

"Ummm, I'm going to need more persuasion than that hubby" Ari said smirking

"Oh is that so? How about this…" Dean smiled seductively and kissed her just as Leca was coming in the room

"Ewww guys not over the cupcakes" Leca said faking a disgusted face. They laughed

"Get used to it Leca. Someday you'll have your own man to kiss" she said and that made Dean's face fall

"Which is not happening till your 35" Dean said pointing a finger at her and grabbing a cupcake

"Exaggerating much dad? If I'm allowed to kiss someone when I'm 35, what about sex?" Leca asked innocently

"Whaaat?" Dean nearly screamed and Ari laughed harder at this father-daughter moment

"You know…when a boy likes a girl then…" Leca started and Dean covered her mouth "Don't even say it!" he said to her

"Dean she's playing you" Ari said smiling

"Relax daddy" Leca said laughing and hugged her father "I'm relaxed" Dean said grinning and he kissed her head

"Good, so you won't mind taking….zoink!" she said and took the cupcake from Deans hand

"You little thief! Gimmie my cupcake!" Dean shouted and run after her, leaving a smiling Ari behind

I know what you are thinking. Things are pretty good right? Too bad they won't last for long

* * *

Suddenly the front door opened

"Her RaRa" Sam said entering the house, his 5 year old son by his side. Sam lived just across the street with his family, but they had given him a key to the house. Little Johnny couldn't pronounce Electra's name except from the –Ra. So it stuck

"Hey Uncle Sammy" she said giving her uncle a tight hug "hey Johnny" she said and ruffle his thick black hair. He had his mother hair but all the rest was screaming Sammy Winchester. From the nose and they eyes and yes, the freaking puppy dog look

"It's John" the little one said pouting

"Whatever Johnny" she said laughing and picked him up in her arms "Wow you are getting heavy there bug" Leca continued and Johnny giggled

"Oh by the way, give this to my dad will ya?" she asked handing him the cupcake "before he has a fit" she said and left with Johnny in her arms, towards their homemade playground at the back

Just then Dean appeared "Where's…" he started but he shut it when Sam presented him the cupcake "Thanks bro"

"My pleasure Dean" Sam replied rolling his eyes and they both sat down on the couch

"How was work?" Dean asked while devouring the cupcake

"Ugh…the same as you know it. There is a douche I'm representing who pleads innocent on killing his ex wife and her lover but he clearly did it" he said. Sam was working as a lawyer now since he went back to Stanford and completed his course

"So much easier if it was a vengeful spirit yeah?" Dean asked and Sam laughed

"Well…it would make me feel better if I salted and burned him."

"As I said in the past Sammy, demons and ghosts I get, people are just crazy"

"I second that. So was your work?" Sam asked

"They brought in a '67 Chevy Camaro, black, man it was a beauty" Yes, Dean was a mechanic, duh

"Careful now Dean! She might get jealous" Sam said chuckling

"Who? Ari or the Impala?" Dean asked

"Both" Ari answered coming from the kitchen "Hey Sam, where's Jess?"

"Work. The hospital called and they needed her. That's why I brought Johnny over. His outside with Leca" Sam explained

"You know you are welcomed any time you want Sam" Ari said smiling sweetly "Thanks"

"Hey babe…Sam ate my cupcake, will get me another one?" Dean said innocent

"I did not!"

"You did"

"I did not…jerk"

"Bitch" Dean said smirking

"I'll be right back" Ari said rolling her eyes and laughing

"You are such a baby Dean"

"I'm a sucker for cupcakes. Sue me" Dean said grinning

"You know I will. Whatever happened to pies? I thought they were you number one?" Sam asked

"They still are heathen. Nothing tops the pie Sammy" he said and continued "is just that Leca ate the last piece of apple pie"

"Man you are so alike that is scary" Sam said and laughed. Dean was about to reply but he was cut off by Leca

"Man I saw the weirdest thing outside" she said and put Johnny down

"What RaRa?" Sam asked

"There was a guy across the street, staring at me. A complete psycho"

"Why are you saying this?" Dean asked

"Which normal person goes out with contact lenses like his?" she said

"What do you mean?" Sam asked

"He had black contacts. Psychooo" she said and sat down on the couch as well

"Bl…black?" Dean asked with fear

"Yeah, like…all his eyeball was covered with it. Totally black" she explained "Dad is everything ok?"

Dean looked at Sam and saw the same fear in his eyes

"Nothing baby. Everything is just fine. Normal"

* * *

It's moving slow but I'm getting there! I swear it will be worth it in the end! :)

I hope you really liked this chapter! I would really appreciate if you'd review!

Virtual cookies for everyone!

xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Hello guys! I want to thank you so much for your alerts! :) Special thanks to HSMSupernatural and I LOVE Sparkley Scars for reviewing! :)

I hope you like this update

Enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 3

Dean couldn't sleep that night. He kept tossing and turning. What if a demon was watching Leca this evening? Maybe it was just a psycho with black contact lenses…yeah

"Dean, baby what's wrong?" Ari asked worried

"Nothing Ari, go back to sleep"

"Dean…something obviously is troubling you. What?" Ari asked sitting up. Dean didn't tell her about what Leca saw

"Ummm…it's probably nothing" Dean started

"If something is troubling Dean Winchester, it's definitely NOT nothing" Ari said touching his hand

"Ok…when Leca and John were outside, she noticed someone looking at her"

"What? who?" Ari asked

"I'm not sure" Dean said

"What do you mean, not sure?"

"I'm not sure it's a who, more like a what" he said uneasy

"I'm…not following" she said looking at him in the eyes

"Leca said that the man was wearing contact lenses. Black" he said and Ari's eyes widened

"D…demon? You think it was a demon?" she asked obviously scared

"What else? He had black eyes" he said closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. When he opened them he saw his wife frightened face

"Don't worry babe. You know I'll do anything to protect Electra don't ya?" he said and she nodded

"I know…that's what scares me"

* * *

1 day later

The day passed by with no problems at all. Leca never saw the black eyed man again

There were celebrations in the Winchester house tonight. In just few hours Leca would turn 20. They wanted to be perfect. Dean and Ari insisted that they go and celebrate out but Leca wanted just her family. So they would celebrate in the house

"Hey Jess!" Ari greeted when she opened the door "hey Ari! You look beautiful" she said and it was so true. Ari was wearing a simple, strapless black dress, up to her knee with red heels and she had her blonde hair up in a bun

"You too Jess. Come in Sam and Johnny are in the living room" Ari said

"Mommy, mommy" Johnny yelled happily when he saw his mother. He run towards her and Jessica took him in her arms "nice to see you too baby". Unfortunately due to Jessica's busy schedule at the hospital she couldn't see her family very often

"Hey Jess" Sam said sweetly and kissed her on the lips "hey stranger" she said and continued kissing

"Ewwwww" Johnny said and covers his eyes with his little hands causing everyone in the room to laugh

"LECA! C'mon it's almost 11:30" Ari shouted

"Do I have too? I hate wearing a dress" Leca shouted back

Sam just laughed and said to Dean "Like I said…scary"

"Just get your butt down" Ari shouted and rolled her eyes. Her daughter was such a tomboy

Just then Leca appeared. She was beautiful. Simple and yet so stunning. She wore a light purple one shoulder dress, up to her thighs with a dark purple belt under her chest. She wore gold heels and she had her wavy hair down

"I know I look ridiculous" she said reaching the others

"You look beautiful sweetie" her mom said and hugged her. She turned towards her father

"Wow…"he said and that was enough for Leca

"Thank you" she said blushing "I still don't understand why I have to wear heels INSIDE the house"

"Because it's your birthday baby" Ari said "in a half an hour to be exact"

"Don't worry Leca you are rocking that style" Jess said smiling "Thanks Jessica" she said and looked down as she saw little Johnny walking towards her

"RaRa beautiful" he said and that brought tears to Leca's eyes

"Thank you bug" she said smiling and gave the little one a hug

"Oh shit" they heard Ari said

"What's the matter Ari?" Jess asked

"Stupid, stupid, I forgot the wine" she said

"That's ok Ari, no harm done" Sam said

"Oh no, no, no. We can't have a celebration without red wine" she explained and put on her coat

"Where are you going?" Dean asked

"To the store to grab some wine" she said with a 'duh' face

"I'm coming with you" he said to her

"Oh no, you won't. You have to cut the meat" Ari said

"Ok, then I'm coming. You are not going alone" Leca said and she also put on her coat

"Ok Leca, follow me" she said with a smile

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive you?" Sam asked

"Don't be silly Sam, it's around the corner. We'll be back in 10 minutes" she shouted the last part and exited through the door

* * *

Leca and Ari walked down the street. It was so quiet

"Hurry up mom, I don't want to miss my own birthday" Leca said laughing and crossed the street. She checked behind her to see her mom but she was standing in the middle of the street, not moving

"Mom c'mon. You stepped on a gum or something?" Leca asked going towards Ari. Thank god the road was empty

"Or something" Ari said and tried to move. She couldn't. Her feet were glued to the earth

Leca tried to move her but it was useless "What the hell did you stepped on?" she asked and tried to push her this time. Nothing

"Hunny you have to move" Ari said suddenly

"What? why?" She asked and Ari nodded towards the end of the road. Lights. A car was coming

"I can't leave you there! C'mon mom, you have to move" Leca said and started pulling her mom. Again nothing. She was routed in the ground

The car was approaching them fast!

"HEY!" Leca started shouting and waving at the oncoming car "HEY STOP WE NEED HELP" She yelled but she noticed that the car wasn't stopping

"Mom…" she said scared and started pushing and pulling her

"Move Leca, you have to leave" Ari said

"NO! That car will hit you!" she said continued pulling

The car was coming. Ari took one breath "I'm sorry baby" she said and pushed her daughter as hard as she could, the moment the car was crashing onto Ari

"NO!" Leca yelled with tears in her eyes "MOM" she yelled and pushed herself up. The car had stopped now and she could see the blood on the bumper

She ran towards her mom, who was lying in a puddle of blood in the middle of the street

"Mommy" she whispered and went to her. Leca lifted Ari's head and put it on her lap. She slowly stroked her hair and checked for a pulse

There was one but it was faint "Mommy" she said and more tears escaped her eyes.

Just then she saw the man who was driving the car coming towards them

"YOU BASTARD!" She yelled at the unknown man

"Now, now you kiss your mom with that mouth?" he asked grinning evilly "well, not for long"

"Who the hell are you?" she asked crying harder now, still holding her mother in her arms

He took a large breath and kneeled down with her "A friend, little Winchester" he said

"How do you…" Leca started but she stopped when she saw the man's eyes

"Wh...what are you?" Leca asked and the man laughed

"You don't have a clue don't you? Poor little bitch" he said and laughed more

"Lea…ve her al…one" Ari said while coughing blood

"Look at this! Mommy survived! Aren't you a tough cookie?" the man said

"Go to hell" she spat out

"Been the there, done that, got the t-shirt" he said and let his eyes flash again

"No…it can't be. You are su…possed to be dead" Ari said spitting more blood

"And yet, I'm back. It was a real pleasure Ariadne" he said and with a flick of his fingers he snapped her neck

"NOOO! MOM!" Leca shouted and the man laughed "It's like I'm watching 'Bambi'"

"I'm gonna kill you son of a bitch!" she yelled, eyes red from crying

"You?" he said and laughed even harder "I'd like to see you trying" he said and with a flick of his wrist Leca was sent flying into the windshield of the car

He walked towards the car and looked at her broken and now bloody body. He took a knife from his pocket and leaned towards her head

She couldn't move. She was helpless

He took the knife and cut his own wrist. Blood trickled down his hand. He put his wrist on Leca's mouth and forced her to accept his blood

He smiled in satisfaction. He leaned down on her ear and whispered to her "Tell your daddy and uncle I say, howdy!"

He straightened up and moved to leave "Shame on me! I almost forgot…Happy Birthday Electra" he said and disappeared

Leca just laid there, glass piercing her body and tears streaming down her face. This couldn't be happening! If she ever survives this, she will be haunted by that…man. Her mother's killer. Her own killer. The man with the yellow eyes

* * *

Please don't kill me! *ducks*

I hope you really enjoyed this chapter!

Please drop a line or two to tell me if you like it or not :)

Please reviewwwwwwwww

Also I LOVE Sparkley Scars remember saying in your review that one thing would make this story better? Yeah? Well I have a feeling that you are going to loveeee the next chapter ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey there awesome readers! I hope you are having an awesome day/night :) I'd like to thank my wonderful reviewers I LOVE Sparkley Scars, AshleyV6661 and Halit! You are awesome *hands chocolate chip cookies*

I hope you'll like this update

Enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 4

LECA'S POV

I woke up to a beeping sound. Wait…since I woke up that means that I'm alive, right?

The last thing I remember is feeling an excruciating pain all over my body and that m…no he wasn't a man. This _creature_ was making me drink his blood

He killed my mommy; he just…snapped her neck! But I wouldn't cry anymore. I had all dried out. I had to be strong for my dad

Just then the door opened and he walked in with my uncle by his side.

My dad looked terrible. He was obviously informed that mom was dead. His eyes were puffy and red 'Was he crying?' I asked myself. My dad never cries

"What I'm supposed to do Sammy?" dad asked my uncle on the verge of crying

"You have to be strong Dean. For Leca" Sam said and guided him to sit on a chair next to my bed

"Ari is dead Sam. I can't. I feel lost without her" he said wiping a tear. Sam put a hand on his shoulder "Why we are always screwed over Sammy? Why can't we just get a fucking break for once?" he asked. Sam didn't answer "I'm tired of burying people I love"

My uncle didn't know what to say to ease my dad's pain, so he just remained silent. I on the other hand was confused, what did he mean?

"I wish I was…" dad started by Sam cut him off

"Don't even finish that sentence Dean! Don't you dare! Electra needs you"

"You don't get it Sam! The doctors say that she will never wake up! That machine is the only thing keeping her alive!" dad yelled and my eyes widened

'What machine? I'm alive' I thought and sit up

"Dad?" I said "Uncle Sammy?"

"Doctors make mistakes all the time Dean! She WILL wake up" Sammy said ignoring me

"I AM AWAKE" I yelled to both of them. 'What the hell is going on?' I thought and stood up

"Hellooooooo! Can't you see me?" I shouted

"They can't see you nor hear you Electra" a voice behind be said. I turned around and came face to face with a blue eyed stranger in a trenchcoat

"Who are you?" I asked scared fearing that he was wanted to finish the job that the yellow-eyed man started

"I don't work with demon abominations, do not be afraid my child" the man said and stepped closer to me

"Demon? Who the hell are you?" I asked again backing up

"My name is Castiel and I'm an angel of the lord"

* * *

Commercial Break

"Really man?" Sam Winchester stated

"Someone has to do it Sammy" Dean said laughing

"Why me? It's a feminine product so…why me?"

"Because you are the girl" Dean said grinning "Enjoy" he said and went to sit on the bench along with 2 blonde girls

Sam took a big breath "Are you feeling…" he started and stopped

"Come on Sammy! Rock this commercial!" Dean yelled and gave him two thumbs up

"…not so fresh? You want to feel fresh all the time, including that time of the month?" he said turning red from embarrassment

"Yeah!" the two girls from the bench yelled smiling widely

"Then you are lucky!" Sam continued "because the new, oh god, Tampax is here with its…smooth, I think I'm gonna pass out" he said sweating "it's very absorbent and gives you freedom and you can wear those white pants without fear, Dean I hate you so much"

"I know you do bro" he said grinning

"Easy, breezy, Tampax girl" Sam said almost on the verge of crying "First the genital herpes ad now this. I hate my life"

* * *

Now back on the story

I just stood there and watched him in shock

"You are a what?" I said "You know what? This is just a bad, really bad dream. I'm gonna wake up" I said and close my eyes

I opened them a minute later and I still saw this Castiel dude in front of me

"Oh you are shitting me" I said mostly to myself and when I turned my back on him I was stunned once again

There I was, lying on the bed, tubes and machines all around me

"Am I dead?" I asked Castiel

"No, but you'll soon be" he answered

"Wow…you are very blunt you know that?" I said to him with wide eyes

"My apologies. My 'people' skills are a little 'rusty'" he said making air quotations and I couldn't help but smile

"What did the police said?" Sam's voice interrupted us

"Those douches? They said it was an accident and the driver just ran" my dad said

"But you don't believe them" my uncle said

"Of course not! I went there by myself and found sulfur on the ground"

"Demon" my uncle stated

"Yeah…" dad said putting his hand on mine. It broke my heart seeing him like this

"Did you call Bobby?" Sam asked and I smiled. I loved Bobby. He was always so kind to me

"Yeah" he replied sighing "and not only"

"What do you mean?" Sam asked

"I tried reaching Cas, but nothing" dad said and I turned towards Castiel

"You are Cas?" I asked him and he nodded

"I used to…work with your dad and uncle once upon a time" he said with a sad smile

"That's why you are here?" I asked and he nodded again

"He said and I quote that I should take my fatherly ass down and help him"

"Yeah, that sounds like my dad"

"I have to go the bathroom" suddenly my dad said and left the room, leaving Sammy behind

He came closer to my body and moved some hair of my forehead "Hang in there Leca. We'll find a way to save you. You are a fighter, like your dad" he said to me and kissed my forehead

I wiped a tear from my eye and turned again to Castiel

"Can you help me?" I asked him

"Yes, but…" he started

"But what?" I asked

"It's going to be difficult and…painful" he said

"Can't you just…lay your mojo on me?" I asked him and he smiled "What?"

"You are so much like your father"

"I hear that a lot lately" I said and smiled myself. That Castiel dude wasn't that bad after all

"The problem is that the demon polluted you with his blood. That's why I can't heal you with my…mojo" he said

I didn't give it a second thought "I'm willing to do anything" I said truthfully

He smiled "Good" he said and guided me to my bed. I lied down on the bed, over my body

"What do I have to do?" I asked him

"Have faith" he answered and I saw him putting two fingers on my forehead

"Wait…will I remember this?" I asked

"Only if you want too" he answered

"I want too. Thanks Cas" I said and closed my eyes

"I'll be seeing you Electra. Be strong" he said and felt him kissing the top of my head

Lights out

* * *

THIRD PERSON POV

Dean returned from the bathroom and sat down on the chair next to his daughter's bed. His eyes were red from crying and who could blame him. His wife was dead and his daughter was a vegetable. Bloody demons

Sam had to pick up Johnny but said that he would be back as soon as possible and he could ring Jessica if he wanted anything, since she worked in the same hospital

Suddenly Dean felt a light breeze in the room. He looked up and noticed that the window was closed

He could have sworn that he heard wings too

"Pull it together Dean" he said to himself and stood up to grab something from his bag

Just then he heard it

"Hello Dean" the voice said

"Cas…"

* * *

Another chapter finished! Yey :D

Did you like it? I hope you did…also did you liked the commercial break? Should I continue it? If yes, do you have any commercials you'd like to see Dean, Sam and even Cas star in?

Please reviewwwwww! It means a lot :)


	5. Chapter 5

Hello guys! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner but I was busy with my university exams! Ugh I hate exams :( I want to send a big thank you to my wonderful reviewers _HSMSupernatural_, _CSIViami_, _SakuraDagger15_, _Kitty Black Cat_ and _MeliaAlexander _I love you guys! (In a non creepy way :P)

Here is the next chapter! Btw I keep forgetting to put a disclaimer, sorry! Of course I own absolutely nothing, except than the laptop I'm writing it. Now I'm sad…

Enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 5

"Hello Dean" Cas said in a calm voice

"Cas…" Dean mumbled thinking that he was seeing things

A minute of silence elapsed. An awkward silence

"Are you going to say anything?" Cas questioned. Dean remained silent just looking at the angel

"Dean look I know i…" Castiel began to explain but he was cut off by Deans fist "I deserved that" Cas mumbled and rubbed his jaw, out of reflex. Not that he was in pain

"YOU fix her NOW" Dean said angrily and pointed towards the bed, where his daughter was

"I just can't fix her Dean" Cas started only to be cut off again "What do you mean you can't? you are a friggin full angel now" Dean growled "Heal her!"

Cas sighed "It's not that simple"

"So you _can_ fix her?" Dean asked

"Yes but…"

"But BULLSHIT! Do it damn it" Dean yelled

"I will but you have to listen to me first Dean, please" Cas said looking the broken father in the eyes

"Ok explain" he finally said

"Call Sam, he needs to be here too" the angel said and saw that Dean was trying really hard not to cry in front of him

"Fine"

* * *

An hour later Sam walked into the room, along with Jessica

"Hey Dean" she said sweetly and hugged his brother in law, not noticing the man in the room "how are you holding up?"

"I'm trying" Dean answered honestly

"Cas" Sam said surprised. Dean didn't tell him why he was needed there "long time no see"

"Hi Sam" Cas greeted back

"Wait" Jess started "the angel you told me about?" she asked and Sam nodded "Oh…" she said and walked towards Leca's bed to check on her vitals

"Enough chit chat. Cas talk!" Dean demanded and the angel nodded

"A demon attacked your wife and daughter" Cas said

"No shit Sherlock" Dean said

"Dean!" Sam hissed at him

"I don't understand" Cas said confused

"Of course you don't" Dean replied but the angel didn't understand the sarcasm "Jesus Cas, what did they did to you in heaven?"

"None of your business" Cas replied that made Dean laugh "I guess along with your angel mojo, your dickyness returned too"

Cas didn't reply. He slowly walked towards Dean and grabbed him from his collar "You keep forgetting Dean that I'm not obliged to help you. AGAIN. I'm not a little dog that you drag with you. So if you don't want my help, to save your daughter just say it" he said and let go of him

Dean stumbled back and fixed his shirt "so why are you helping, if you are not _obliged_ to do so?"

"Because you are my friends" Cas said calmly and looked down

"Great friend you are. After God brought you back and became the new sheriff in town, you disappeared. Six years Cas"

"You don't understand Dean. Heaven was, is, a total anarchy since Michael is not in command. Civil war is happening" Cas explained

"Who gives a crap about heaven" Dean said

"I DO!" Cas yelled suddenly that caused Dean to widen his eyes and take a few steps back "my brothers are getting killed! My family Dean! so sorry if I wasn't on earth all this time! You know what? I like spending time on earth because then I don't have to deal with Raphael, the war and all the killings!"

"Cas we are truly sorry" Sam said apologetically

"And you know something else?" Cas asked ignoring Sam "you say that I disappeared all those years. Like you people say 'it's a two way street'. I never heard Sam or you calling me"

"That's bullshit Cas! We…" Dean started to say but he was cut off "ENOUGH!" Jessica yelled "you are acting like a bunch of 3 years olds. Boo-hoo you never called so I didn't call either! For crying out loud stop bitching and you" he pointed at Cas "tell us about Leca" she said and shook her head "Idjits" she mumbled, something she picked up from Bobby and kinda stuck with her

Nobody saw the little smirk on Sam's lips

"As I said earlier Ariadne and Electra were attacked by a demon" Cas said

"The demon she saw outside that day?" Sam asked

"It wasn't an ordinary demon" the angel replied

"What do you mean?" Dean asked

"I looked into Electra's memories and saw who the demon was"

"So we know the demon?" Sam asked and Cas nodded "Meg?" he asked

"No. The demon I saw had…" Cas paused not knowing how to say it

"Had what?" Dean asked

"The demon I saw had…yellow eyes"

* * *

Commercial break

"Dean I don't understand why you want me to…" Castiel started

"C'mon dude it will be fun" Dean encouraged him

"I still don't understand. Why you want me to show everyone my…"

"Friggin child" he mumbled "because that's showbiz Cas"

"And why 'showbiz' is interested on my…"

"Because it sells Cas. That's what women want to see on TV"

Castiel sighed "ok if you say so. I trust you" he said and Dean grinned with satisfaction "what would I have to do?" He asked

"Nothing really. Just bring your…merchandise out and let me do the rest" he said

"Ummm…ok, I guess" Castiel said reluctantly and stood completely still. Just then a loud thunder echoed through the room. Castiel's wings appeared behind him in the form of a shadow that everyone could see. Dean appeared holding silver can

"Redbull… gives you wings" he said grinning and pointed to Cas

"I don't need a red Bull to give me wings Dean! I'm an angel. Why would an animal give wings anyway?" he asked

Dean just stared at him and blinked

"Don't worry folks! Redbull only gives you wings not his brain" he said smiling

"Does this animal come in other colors too? Like Bluebull, Pinkbull, Greenbull?" Castiel asked

Dean didn't answer. He just threw the can on Castiel's head "you are definitely not working in commercials again" he said and left

Castiel picked up the can and rubbed his head and pouted "He hit me…"

Now back on the story

* * *

"WHAT?" Dean and Sam yelled at the same time

"This is not possible he is dead. I KILLED the son of a bitch" Dean said

"Somehow Azazel is back" Cas said

"This can't be happening" Sam said and sat down on a chair. Jessica put her hand on his shoulder. She knew from the stories who the yellow eyed demon was

"There is more" Cas said

"More that the bastard is back? What?" Dean asked

"He…bled in Electra's mouth" Castiel said and everyone gasped

"That son of a bitch, I'm gonna kill him. AGAIN!" Dean shouted "he poisoned my baby girl"

"That's why you can't just heal her" Sam said and Castiel nodded "but you will do something, right?"

"Yes, but it's very risky and painful. There are a lot of chances she will not survive"

"Do it" Dean said in a calm but strong voice

"Dean! Wait you can't just…" Sam started

"What do you want me to do Sam? Think about it? Don't need to. We do what Cas says" he said

"But you heard him! She might die"

"Wake up Sam! We have two choices! We do what Castiel says and she dies or survives OR we don't do anything and let her be vegetable forever. My mind is set. Cas do whatever it takes" Dean said and Castiel nodded "As you wish" he said and walked towards Leca

He takes a syringe from his trenchcoat and draws some of his own blood

"What are you doing?" Sam asked

"I will inject my blood into her system. The angelic blood will dominate over the demon blood and exterminate it" he said and with a flick of his hand all the equipment disappeared. It was just Electra on the bed, no tubes no anything

"You have to hold her down" he said and everybody nodded. Jessica went to the door to make sure that no one would interrupt them; Sam went to hold Leca's legs and Dean her arms and torso

Castiel nodded to the brothers and injected his blood in Leca

Few seconds passed and Leca started to shake violently. Castiel hold her down as well and put his hand on her mouth to muffle the screams

She shook even more violently and the three men strangled to hold her down

"C'mon baby you can do it" Dean said to her and he tried not to start crying seeing his child like this

Soon enough blood started to trickle down the girls' nose

"Is this normal?" Sam shouted as he tried to hold her legs down

"Yes" Castiel said "It's the demon blood! It leaves her system"

Then she suddenly stopped shaking. The men stepped back from the bed and looked at Castiel with worried eyes

He closed his eyes and prayed that he managed to save Electra. Her sudden gasp of breath came as an answer

"Leca?" Dean asked with tears in his eyes. She was still breathing hard and had her eyes closed

She finally opened them and looked at her father

"Daddy…" she managed to whisper and Dean threw himself on her. He hugged her like there was no tomorrow

He eventually pulled away from the hug and stared at his daughter. He gently wiped the blood from her nose

"I thought I lost you" he said to her

"You can't get rid of me so easily dad" she said smiling a little

Dean laughed at her daughter and hugged her once again

Leca saw Castiel standing there with a small smile on his face and she mouthed a thank you. He nodded "I'll be in touch" he said

"You better. Or I will kick your white feathery ass myself" Dean said not pulling away from the hug

"Duly noted" he said and disappeared leaving the Winchester family to celebrate Electra's return

* * *

Ta da! Leca is alive :) I hope you really liked this chapter! It means a lot hearing from you!

Your commercial ideas were all so awesome! All of them will be used :) just be patient…Keep them coming

So do you like the story so far?

Here's a little spoiler for you. An emotionally break down is coming up and it turns very ugly…Can you guess who is gonna to break down? :P

As always reviews are appreciated! Cookies for everyone! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Hello awesome fandom! I hope you are having an awesome time :) Once again thank you so much for your reviews and alerts! It means a lot to me…Special thanks to _Halit_, _WWE-Little-Angel, HSMSupernatural _and _Sammy's sweetheart_ you guys rock :P

So here is the next installment! I remind you that I own absolutely nothing. Supernatural belongs (sadly) to the CW and to that brilliant man (more like a God) called Eric Kripke :D

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6

After Leca's miraculously recovery, the doctors found her absolutely healthy and they send her home after two days. Leca didn't give her father details on the night of the 'accident' and neither did Dean push her. Leca saw that her father was struggling to be strong for her, he was just putting a façade. But would it last today? Why today especially you might ask. Today is the day of Ari's funeral.

The '67 black beauty arrived at the cemetery. Her occupants took a big gasp of breath and stepped out. Dean wore a simple black suite and he had circles under his hazel eyes. He might not let other people see it but he was heartbroken. Leca saw her father suddenly stop and came up to him and took his hand into hers. She gave him a light and comforting squeeze. He just nodded and continued walking hand in hand with his daughter. Leca knew why he didn't look at her anymore. She was a spitting image of her mother.

After some brief walking they reached their destination. In front of them was the casket, beautifully decorated with white flowers. Behind it was 4 rows of chairs, all occupied except from the first row which was for the Winchester family. Dean and Leca approached slowly the chairs and sat down next to Sam, Jessica and Johnny.

Leca noticed the people in the back rows staring her and gossip. Maybe her clothes stroke them as peculiar to wear at a funeral. She didn't wear the traditional black outfit but she wore a long white dress. Her mother always said to her not to dare to wear black clothes in her funeral because wearing black clothes attracts and transmits negative and distressing frequencies in the environment therefore making the mourner vulnerable to be possessed by ghosts. Wearing white colored clothes on ther hand repel those frequencies and make it less conductive for ghosts to possess the mourner. When her mother told her that, Leca thought that she was just being superstitious. Now she knows that she was telling the truth.

* * *

The service started. Leca was lost in her thoughts but a light nudge from her dad brought her back to reality

"Now the daughter of the diseased would like to say some words" the priest said and made room for Leca.

She approached the podium and looked at the crowd in front of her. Her family smiled softly at her

"What can I say about my mother? She is…was a wonderful person" she corrected herself and continued "she was so caring and loved everyone. Never hold a grudge, well except the time where I accidentally burned our sofa and she had given me the silent treatment for a month" she said and everyone laughed lightly. She continued talking about Ari but only her family paid attention. The other people just kept pointing at her and chuckling. She had enough

"Excuse me am I boring you?" she asked and everyone stared at her with perplexed eyes "is my family's misery amusing you?" she continued "this is my mother's funeral not a…a damn coffee place to chit chat and giggle. Most of you I have never seen in my life and some I saw when I was 5 years old. What are you doing here? really? Because obviously you are not mourning, hell you don't even care. Let me tell you why you are here. To gossip on what clothes I wear, to show off your dresses and your hats with feathers and of course…the hope of being in the will, vultures. You don't deserve to be here. My mom deserves to be in her resting place with people who love her. I don't care what you think of me. My family raised me to be honest and to tell the truth, so did I hurt your feelings? I couldn't care less" she finished and approached her mother's casket. She put a lily on it

"I love you mom. We'll miss you" she whispered and sat in her chair again. Dean couldn't help but smirk

The priest awkwardly continued the service in silence this time.

As soon as the service ended all the people but the Winchesters, left with their tail between their legs

Dean approached her wife's grave and kneeled in front of it. He placed a flower on the ground and let a single tear escape his eye. He couldn't break. He had to be the strong one. Leca went to approach her dad but she took a step back. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea. So she let her uncle go and she along with Jess and Johnny returned back to the house.

* * *

Later that day, Leca was lying on her bed trying to erase that day from her head. Suddenly she heard the door open and close. She secretly climbed down the stairs and she saw Dean sitting on the couch, his head on his hands. He was crying and it broke her heart. She decided to let him alone for the time being and went straight to her room only to come face to face with familiar blue eyes.

"Cas" she said surprised "you scared me"

"My apologies" he said and looked down on his feet

"Is something wrong?" she asked

"No, I just want to give my condolences" he said

"Oh…thanks Cas, ummm can I ask you something?"

"Of course"

"My mom…is she in Heaven?" she asked

"Your mother was a good person Electra. She wouldn't be anywhere else" he said that made Leca smile

"Good to know, also something else" she started and Castiel nodded "Who was the yellow-eyed man?"

Castiel shifted from leg to another "This is something your father should tell you"

"In case you haven't notice Cas, me and dad aren't on speaking terms" Leca said a little frustrated

"What do you mean?"

"Dad can't stand looking at me. I remind him too much of my mother. He is hurting" she said

"I understand" he said "You might want to sit for this" he said and Leca did as he asked

"It all started when your grandmother Mary made a deal with the yellow-eyed demon. Azazel…" he started

* * *

Commercial Break

"Oh come on! This is ridiculous" Dean said and Sam just laughed

"I'm getting even brother. You made me do the tampon commercial, now it's your turn" Sam said grinning

"Cas man you want to help me out right?" Dean asked

"Sorry Dean. You said that I would never work in commercials again" Cas said smiling

"Damn angel…"

"Enough Dean! Take this…" Sam said and gave him the product "and in 3…2…1 ACTION!"

Dean took a big breath "the National Association for Continence estimates that some 25 million Americans suffer from incontinence or bladder issues" he said and sighed "not that I need it"

"Stay on the script" Sam yelled

"Well your script sucks anyway! Where was I? Oh yeah" he said and continued "Adult diapers are designed to allow you to regain your freedom and enjoy the simple pleasures in life" he paused to take a diaper out of the plastic and hold it against his face

"Smile Dean, smile" Sam yelled once again

Dean turned slowly to look at Sam, smiling "Shut up Sam"

"There is no point on worrying where the nearest bathroom is. Not when you have…'Depend, the adult bladder protection'. It gives you both comfort and compatibility" Dean finished or so he thought

"You are not finished" Sam said

"What do you mean?"

"You have to wear it too" Sam said grinning that cause Dean to choke "WHAT? You can't be serious?" he said and looked Sam "you are serious"

"As a heart attack bro" Sam said and laughed and Dean's expression "I'm not wearing a diaper Sam! I rather listen to opera than take my pants off"

Sam smiled

"I'm NOT TAKING MY PANTS OFF"

Now on with the story

* * *

Leca couldn't believe what Castiel had told her. Demons, angels, demon blood, the Devil

"Wow…" she said when Cas finished talking

"I understand this is a lot to take in" he told her

"You understand correctly" she said

"But you are taking it surprisingly good"

"Well…after what I saw, I can believe everything. Hell even vampires" she said chuckling but when she saw Castiel's stoic face, she raised her eyebrows

"Vampires are real too?" she asked and the angel nodded in agreement "Well I'll be damned…" she muttered to herself

Castiel stood up "Ummm…I should be gone" he said but Leca stopped him "Wait" she said and gave him a kiss on the cheek "I never thanked you for saving my life. Thank you Cas" she said and laughed when he blushed

"I…ummm…I should leave now" he said and left in a blink of an eye

Leca lied on the bed with her eyes closed and her hands behind her head. She wanted to scream, she wanted to cry but she couldn't. She wouldn't. She would bottle all her feelings inside.

* * *

Later that night she went downstairs to check on her dad. She found him in the exact place as the first time she saw him with a new installment. A couple of bottles of Jack

She approached Dean and kneeled in from of him. She gently took his head off his hands and forced him to look at her

"Dad…please talk to me" she pleaded and wiped away a tear from her father's cheek

"I…miss her" he whispered "I miss her so much"

Leca stood up and sat next to him. He hugged him and tried to soothe him

"I miss her too daddy" she said and let her father weep on her shoulder

When Leca thought that her dad was fast asleep, she got up and took the remaining bottle of Jack Daniels. She went to the kitchen and started pouring it down the sink.

"What the hell are you doing?" the voice said angrily and she almost drop the bottle

"Dad, i…" she started but she couldn't utter a word. Dean came closer and tried to snatch the bottle away from Leca's hand

"No! Drinking is not the solution dad" Leca said and despite the tight grip on her wrist, she managed to empty the bottle

"You are in no position to tell me what to do" he said angrily, his breath stinking by the booze

"Dad I know you are hurting…"

"DO YOU?" he yelled "you have no idea. Hell you didn't even shed a tear in her funeral. Nice daughter you are" he said bitterly

Lace knew that he didn't mean the words that he was saying, but they still hurt her. She touched her wrist lightly and winced

"We are all hurting dad. Mom was not important only to you!" she yelled back and that caused Dean to see red and do something that he would regret the next day

He approached Leca and with a quick motion he punched her. She took a few steps back but she didn't fall down. She touched her jaw where the punch landed and turned towards Dean who was breathing heavily

"Feeling good now?" she asked looking at him in the eyes "did the pain go away?"

Dean turned his back on her and kicked at the table in front of him causing it to break

"You just don't get it Electra. Every time I look at you, every _fucking_ time…I see Ari's face. And then I have to remind myself that she is DEAD! Do you even know how much that hurts? It breaks my heart! I CAN'T LOOK AT YOU! I can't…I can't" he kept saying and dropped to the ground crying

Leca kneeled down in front of him and hugged him once again. He resisted at first but then he accepted the hug

He put his arms around his daughter and cried on her shoulder. Leca didn't care that he was hurting her with his tight hug. He had to let it all out

"It's ok dad, let it out, let it all out" she said

"I can't…i...want her back. I want my Ari back" he said not letting go

* * *

Half an hour later he fell asleep, right there on Leca's arms

After a little struggle she managed to carry him to the nearest couch. She found a blanket and covered him

She watched him sleep peacefully for a minute and her hand went to rub her jaw

"It's not your fault" she said and kissed his forehead

* * *

Another chapter finished :P I really hope you liked it!

Please Reviewwwwww :):):) In the next chapter someone makes a surprise visit. Someone who was dead O_o who is it? can you guess?

Also, do any of you have twitter accounts? I'd love to chat with ya :D My name on twitter is Lou_Angel

xxx


	7. Chapter 7

Hello awesome people! I'm so sorry for the late update (I'm horrible I know) but I had some problems with Microsoft Word. Ugh…I guess this lucky try number 5 :)

Special thanks to those who reviewed _:) MeliaAlexander_, _HSMSupernatural_, _Live love and laugh_ and _Sammy's sweetheart_

With no further due, I present you the next update!

Remember I own absolutely nothing

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7

Dean woke up the next morning, feeling well…awful. When was a hangover fun to deal with?

"Ugh…" he groaned, rubbing his eyes and trying to adjust them to the light "Why I feel like I drunk a liquor store?" he asked himself and sat up on the couch

He glanced at the empty bottles beside him "Close enough" he mumbled and walked towards the kitchen

"What the hell?" he said when he glanced at the broken table in front of him "Stupid hangover, can't remember a thing"

He poured himself a cup of coffee and went back to the living room and switched the TV on

"LECA?" he shouted "Are you home?" he yelled again "She must be out" he said and ran a hand through his hair. Just then the door opened and he heard familiar footsteps

"Baby that's you?" he asked

"Yeah!" came the answer "Didn't expect you to be awake" Leca said

"Well..." Dean started but he was stunned when he saw Leca "What did you do to your hair?" he asked

Leca blushed a little "Well, I needed a change, so I dyed them and cut them a little, you like them?" she asked

Dean stood up and approached her with a smile "I think…it suits you. You look beautiful. Plus you will get rid of those blonde jokes" he said grinning and Leca smiled. Leca's dirty blonde hair had changed to a sweet dark brown, almost chocolate color, cut up to her shoulder with some bangs

"Thanks dad" she said and made the mistake to walk past him, showing him the left side of her face

"What's this?" he asked referring to her swollen and covered with lots of makeup jaw and lip

"I…ummm…I fell" she lied as she understood that he didn't remember a thing form last night

"Bullshit Electra! Who did this to you?" he asked again, raising his voice a little

"Mr. Floor"

"Drop the sarcasm Leca! Who punched you?" he asked again and slightly touched her jaw. She remained silent until she heard her father gasp in surprise

"I…I did this?" he asked as he took a few steps back "Oh my god…"

"Dad it wasn't your fault" Leca said quickly

"It wasn't? I hit my own child!"

"You were drunk dad! You…you were freakin possessed by Jack Daniels" she said in attempt to make a joke

"I can't believe that I punched you!" he said mostly to himself and sat down on the couch, his head on his hands

"Dad…"

"No! How can you forgive me so easily?" he said looking at her with tearful eyes

"You are my father! And I love you and I know that you love me. You couldn't control what you were doing last night"

"It's no excuse. I still hurt you, god! I surely win the award for the crappiest father ever" Dean said sighing

"Well…you might have to fight Homer Simpson for it"

"Electra…stop. Please stop trying to make me feel better. I don't deserve it" Dean said blinking away tears "What would you mother think of me now?"

"Dad…"

"No! Please just…go to your room" he said closing his eyes

"But…"

"GO!" he yelled, his eyes still closed. Leca nodded "As you wish" she said and run upstairs

* * *

Commercial Break

"I can't believe I'm doing this" Sam said

"It's your turn bro! I'm just being fair" Dean replied

"Why do I always have the most embarrassing ads?" he asked

"It's not THAT embarrassing…" Dean said

"Then YOU do it"

"Hell no Sammy. The ladies might think I actually need the…product" Dean said

"So they are going to assume that I do?" he almost shouted

Dean chuckled "Of course not Sam"

"Then why did you say that…"

"Oh god enough! Just do your…thing" Dean said and grinned

"Ok, but I'll get you jerk, I promise"

"Ohhh I'm scared!" Dean said and laughed "Bring it on bitch" he said and went to stand a few meters in front of Sam (he wanted to look at his face)

Sam took a large breath and began "Viagra is a medicine used to treat erection difficulties, known as erectile dysfunction, oh god…" he sighed "this is worse that the Tampax commercial" he said and continued "Viagra has helped more than 35 million men around the world improve their sex lives. Amazingly, approximately 6 tablets are dispensed every second worldwide" he said getting all red in the face "Actually Dean informed me well on the products pros" Sam said smiling and Dean nearly choked on his saliva "SAM! I DON'T USE VIAGRA!" he yelled

"Don't be shy Dean tell me, which one do you prefer? The 25mg, 50mg, or the 100mg?" Sam asked innocently

"OH YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Dean growled at Sam "That was about it! I'll go now" Sam said and started running

"YEAH! YOU BETTER RUN"

Now on the story

* * *

Dean opened his eyes and leaned back. He stared at the ceiling

"Ummm…can you hear me God? It's me Dean Winchester. You might have heard of me. I'm the guy with the very fucked up life. Oh…and saved the world from the Apocalypse. Yes…me and Sam might have started it but still…we were the ones who saved the world in the end. You know…your two sons, dicks; we did your job and put them in detention. In hell. In a cage. Ring any bells? Well the point of all this is…why? Why? Didn't my family pay enough? Didn't we suffer? Apparently not! Am I THAT a bad person?" he said "I can't believe I'm talking to the ceiling" he said and shook his head. He lied down on the couch and let sleep take over

*dream*

_Dean found himself in an open green field. Ordinary enough right? Well no! The air was funny. There was no air to begin with. It was like he was underwater, but he could breath. Just then he heard a high pitched laugh_

"_Who's there?" he asked and got no answer. He heard it again "What the hell?" he said and started walking_

"_C'mon Patrick!" he heard a high pitched and rather irritating voice say "Oh hey there!" he heard him (?) say_

_Dean's eyes widen in realization "You…you are that sponge Leca used to see when she was little"_

"_You are right silly. Spongebob Squarepants at your service" he said laughing and Dean just blinked_

"_Why the hell am I dreaming of you?" he asked_

"_You left the television open on Nickelodeon" he said grinning again_

"_Oh…Oh my God SAM?" Dean almost yelled when he spotted his brother _

"_Hey Dean, I've seen you've met Spongebob. Where's Patrick?" he asked_

"_He lost his pants again" Spongebob replied_

"_Typical starfish" Sam said laughing. Dean was staring at them with open mouth "What are you doing here Sam?" he asked_

"_Don't ask me, it's your dream, oh my date is here" Sam said_

"_Date?" Dean asked and just then he felt the ground shaking_

"_Hey guys! Hi Sam" she said when she arrived_

"_I'll be damned" Dean muttered to himself_

"_Hi Perl" Sam greeted back "You're ready?"_

"_Of course! My dad said that you are going to pay, right?" Perl asked_

"_Yes Perl. Same old Mr. Crabs" Sam said and left with Perl_

"_Looks is just the two of us Dean" Spongebob said_

"_Oh that it is just awesome!" Dean fake smiled_

"_Yey! Let's dance" Spongebob suggested_

"_No"_

"_Want to teach you the 'Fun' song?" he asked again_

"_I rather go back to hell" Dean said seriously_

"_Well…that can be arranged" Spongebob said and Dean's eyes widened "What did you just say?"_

"_You are going to suffer Dean" he started and his eyes turned yellow "I'm going to kill your precious little daughter and Sammy. Hell, even little Johnny"_

"_You stay away from them you son of a bitch! I killed you once, I'll do it again" Dean said and the yellow eyed Spongebob laughed_

"_You know what? I think I'm gonna let you watch me killing them. Ripping the flesh from their young bones…"_

"_No…NO!" Dean yelled and he woke up

* * *

_

"No…NO!" Dean kept yelling in his sleep

"Dad…DAD! Wake up" Leca shouted and she was relieved to see her dad finally waking up. She was really scared when she heard him screaming all the way upstairs to her room

"No…where?" he started saying, gasping for air and looking around

"It's ok dad, it was just a nightmare" Leca tried to soothe him. Dean sat up and waved his hand through the air a couple of times

"What are you doing?" Leca asked but Dean ignored her "No bubbles" he said relieved and turned to look at his daughter's troubled face. He hugged her tightly

"Dad…are you ok?"

"I am now" he answered and smiled

"What the hell were you dreaming about?" she asked and Dean laughed "I think I should keep this to myself" he said and turned towards the TV

"Can you switch that off please?" he asked

"Oh c'mon! I love Spongebob!" she said

"Don't be fooled sweetheart! He is evil. Evil I tell you" he said that made Leca laugh. She looked at him straight in the eyes "Are we ok?"

"Yeah…we are good" he said

"I'm going to make you some pie, ok?" Leca offered

Dean's eyes lit up "Thank you baby!" he said and she left towards the kitchen laughing softly

Dean was left there, staring at the spot where his daughter was. He smiled lightly at his daughter's kindness. She was like her mother

The doorbell break Dean from his train of thoughts. He approached and opened the door

What he saw in front of him made his heart stop. It couldn't be. No way…

"Hello Dean"

* * *

Muhaha! I'm going to stop it there! I know I'm evil 3:-)

Do you know who that person could be? Feel free to guess :)

Also did you like the whole dream sequence? I'd love to hear from you so pleaseeeeeee reviewwwwww :)

Lots of love guys! xxx


	8. Chapter 8

Hello, hello! Hope you are having a great time guys! Thank you so much for you alerts! It honors me putting the story as a favorite :)

Now on with the story

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8

"Hello Dean" the person said. Dean couldn't believe his own eyes. It couldn't be

"Dad?" he asked with wide eyes. His father was dead for more than 9 years

"Surprise" John said smirking. Just then Dean grabbed him from the collar of his shirt, pushed him in the house and put a little silver knife against his throat

"Don't toy with me you son of bitch! Who are you?" Dean asked angrily

"Glad to see you haven't lost your touch son" John said to him and with a quick motion he managed to push Dean off him and take the knife from his hands "after all you are the second best hunter in the world" he said

"You are not my father" Dean said

"I'm not a demon. See? I crossed the salt line and the devils trap you have under the carpet"

"Then you are a shapeshifter" Dean said eyeing John

"Would a shapeshifter do this?" John said and cut his palm with the silver knife. Into Dean's surprise blood began to trickle down his hand

"But...we cremated you"

"The perks of having an angel for a friend" John answered and Dean raised his eyebrows

"Cas?" he asked and John chuckled softly

"Yes, Castiel brought me back"

"So you are real, you are you…you?" Dean asked

"Yes son, it's really me" John said smiling and Dean quickly approached him and enveloped him in a tight hug "I missed you dad"

"I missed you too Dean. Your mother missed you boys too" John said and Dean broke the hug "Mom? You were together?" he asked and John nodded

"Yes, story for another time, also…ummm, I'm sorry for your wife Dean" he said and Dean just nodded thinking if Castiel could also bring his Ari back as well

"I know what you are thinking son. I'm sorry but with the war going on in Heaven he could only send back one. It may be hard to grasp but it's harder to resurrect someone from Heaven than from Hell" John said

"I understand" he said biting his lip

"So…I hear I have a granddaughter" John said smiling and trying to change the subject. Dean also smiled "LECA! Get your ass in here" he yelled

"Leca?" John questioned

"Short for Electra" Dean replied

"I like it" he said and just then Leca appeared in the living room, some floor on her face and wearing an apron "My ass is here and asks you what do you want" she said and smiled politely at the strange but yet familiar face next to her father

"Ha ha cute. I want to announce something to you"

Leca looked from her father to the stranger "You are gay. I knew it!" she said and Dean nearly choked

"WHAT? No! You are grounded" he said pointing a finger at her

"Why? C'mon dad it's cool! Oh…we are going to have so much fun shopping together" she said smiling widely

"I'm not gay!" he said and Leca pouted "Bummer" she said and looked at her dads glaring eyes "Jeez dad I'm kidding. What do you want to tell me?"

Dean sighed "Baby, I want you to meet your…grandfather" Dean said pointing to John next to him. John shifted awkwardly and had his hands in his jackets pockets

Leca was taken aback from the statement, She knew her granddad was dead "But you...ummm…weren't you well…dead?" she asked carefully

John began to say something but he was cut off by Dean "Well…apparently we were wrong" he said and John looked at him with a 'what the hell' expression

"Save it dad, Cas explained everything to me" Leca said

"What do you mean everything?" Dean asked

"You know hunting supernatural…things" she said and Dean didn't know what to say but apparently John did

"You hadn't told her?"

"I wanted her out of this life dad!" Dean yelled

"She is a Winchester!" John yelled back "It's her destiny"

"Screw destiny!" Dean yelled angrily

"ENOUGH!" Leca yelled and both men looked at her "what are you 3? God…"

"God has nothing to do with this" Cas said as he suddenly appeared in the room, behind Leca who jumped 3 feet away

"Damn it Cas you scared me!" Leca said her hand to her heart

"My apologies" the angel said

"Next time you do this I'm putting you a bell" she said at him seriously

"Hello Castiel" John greeted

"Hello John, Dean" Castiel greeted back

"Cas...I'm guessing you are not here to say hi" Dean asked

"We need to talk about Azazel" he said with a stoic face

At that point the front door opened and Sam along with Johnny walked in

"Hey Dean, Leca…Dad?" he said with wide eyes

"Sammy"

* * *

I'm sorry it's so short!

What do you think about John coming back?

Your reviews are always appreciated :)

Also lets all pray for the families affected by the terrible 8.9 earthquake and tsunami in Japan. Horrible disaster…our thoughts with the families…


	9. Chapter 9

Hey, hey! How are you holding up with the HELLatus? As always I'd like to thank my wonderful reviewers _Halit, cupcakeattack123, cowgirl in Calgary, Fallen4Cas, HSMSupernatural, Sammy's sweetheart, MeliaAlexander _and_ DeansGirl91 _you guys rock! *gives pie*

Oh and also because someone asked : Dean is 36 (making him 16 when he had Leca) I changed the ages a bit :P

Now on with the story

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9

"Hey Dean, Leca…Dad?" Sam said with wide eyes and hide Johnny behind him

"Sammy" John said with a smile

"Leca take Johnny out of here" Sam said to her, his eyes never leaving Johns' face

"No need Sammy" Dean said "it's really him" he continued

"No, no it must be some trick" he said in denial

"John is really here Sam. I pulled him out of h…" Castiel began to say but he was cut off by Leca elbowing him in the ribs "What was that for?" he asked her

"Because…" she said and pointed with her head to little Johnny and Cas finally understood "Oh…"

"Dad? I can't believe it" Sam said and they both enveloped in a tight hug

Leca smiled at the scene in front of her and she understood that they should give them some time alone.

"We'll just go" she said softly and took little Johnny's hand and moved to go to the kitchen. But she saw a certain someone not moving

"Angels" she mumbled and rolled her eyes. She approached him and pulled him from the back of his trenchcoat

"Hey!"

* * *

They entered the kitchen and Leca led Johnny to sit

"What's going on RaRa?" the little one asked

"Nothing bug, is just your lunch time" she said smiling

"Who was that man?" Johnny asked again and Leca sighed

"Your daddy will explain everything to you. Now let's fill that tummy ok?" she said tickling him

"Ok" he said giggling and Leca went on the counter to prepare Johnny's food. Castiel approached her

"You haven't told him" he stated

"Of course not" Leca said while putting some broccoli and other things in the blender

"Don't you think you should?" he asked

"Look Cas, it's not my secret to share. Hell if I wasn't attacked by that…demon I would still be in the dark" she said and started up the blender

"What are you making?" he asked

"Ummm…some blended cauliflower and broccoli" she answered simply

"It's so…green" he stated that caused Leca to laugh "Just wait what Johnny has to say about it, hand me that plate over there would ya?" she asked and Cas nodded

He gave her the plate and she poured the contents of the blender in the plate and approached Johnny

"Guess what bug? It's your favorite food in the whole wide world" she said smiling

Johns eyes widened as he saw the familiar green stuff "Ewww" he said

"Don't ewww me mister. You are going to eat your food"

"No" he said stubbornly and crossed his arms

"Johnny!" she said

"It's John" he replied

"You have to eat it! It's healthy and good for you" Leca said

"And it's green" Castiel said and Leca turned to him

"You are not helping" she said and tried to feed little John "Here comes the airplane…" she said and guided the spoon into his mouth. But it never reached his destination as Johnny throw it out of her hand and landed on her t-shirt and jeans. Johnny just laughed

"You think you are being funny?" she asked

"I think I'm adorable" he said grinning "and you are icky"

"Kids today…" she mumbled and stood up. She walked towards Cas and raised her eyebrows "you are laughing too?" she asked

"It's pretty funny" he said slightly smiling

"Well angel since you are enjoying this, here" she said and gave him the plate with the food

"Ummm…what?" he asked

"I'm going to change clothes, have fun" she said and exited the room and Castiel just stood there, holding the plate with Johnny's food

"I don't know what am I supposed to do with this" he said and Johnny giggled "I like you"

"Thanks, I think" the angel said and moved towards the kid "Eat this, please?" he asked and Johnny giggled again

"You look like a puppy" he said

"Is this a good thing?" he asked and Johnny thought about for a minute

"Of course" he said smiling

"Eat?" Cas tried again

"No"

"Please?" he asked

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because it tastes horrible" Johnny replied and Castiel sighed

"It can't be that bad" he said

"Then you taste it" Johnny proposed and Cas thought about it. He shrugged his shoulders and brought the spoon into his mouth

"So?" Johnny asked as he saw the angel tasting the blended food

"It is horrible" he stated and looked at the little kid. He had a grin on his face

"I won't tell if you won't tell" Johnny said and Castiel couldn't help but smile. He nodded and threw the food in the sink

Just then Leca came in the kitchen wearing a new outfit

"Everything good in here?" she asked and both nodded

"I can't believe it" she said as she saw the empty plate on Castiel's hands "he ate his food. How did you do this?" she asked

"Ummm…I asked nicely" he said and she looked at the smiling Johnny

"Ok lets I say I believe you. Cas they want us in the living room" she said "and you…" she pointed at Johnny "your daddy wants you to go straight for nap"

"Ok RaRa" the little one said and hopped of the chair and headed upstairs

* * *

Now everyone was gathered in the living room. Dean was seated in the armchair, Sam and John were seated in the couch, Castiel was standing and Leca was seated awkwardly next to John in the couch

"So Cas are you going to tell us why the son of bitch is back?" Dean asked

"I think the why its obvious son" John said

"Revenge" Sam said and everyone nodded

"But how is he back? Wasn't the colt supposed to kill the bastard?" Dean asked

"Yes…did an angel resurrected him?" Sam asked and Leca was getting frustrated

"For crying out loud let him talk!" Leca snapped and everyone looked her. Then they shut up, waiting for Castiel to speak up

"Thank you. To answer your questions technically Azazel was never killed" he said and everyone gasped

"What? How is this possible?" Dean asked and Castiel looked down on his feet

"Azazel was an angel"

* * *

And this is the end of another chapter! I hope you liked it! :)

I'm looking forward to your comments! Did you like the Cas and Johnny scene? Please reviewwwwww

Till next time…bb :):)


	10. Chapter 10

Hey, hey! How are you guys? Hope you are having an awesome day! :D Thank you so much for your reviews and alerts! Special thanks (and pie :P) to _Sammy's sweetheart_, _HSMSupernatural_ and you without a name lol xD I'm glad you liked Cas eating broccoli :D

Now on with the story!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10

"Wait…WHAT?" Dean nearly yelled

"I said that Azazel was an angel" Cas repeated

"How is this possible?" Sam asked and looked at the angel "Don't answer that" he continued

"Azazel was a demon. I spend my whole life looking for him" John said

"John, I just found myself about Azazel. I'm telling the truth"

"Since he was an angel, how come you didn't know about him?" Sam asked

"And why the colt didn't kill him?" Leca asked as well. Castiel sighed

"It's complicated"

"We are listening" Dean said and glared him

"Ok. In heaven there is a book. It's under lock and key because its keeps record of everything that happens up there"

"By itself?" Sam asked

"Yes. It's the Book of Enoch" Cas said

"But everyone thought it was just a myth" John stated

"It's no myth"

"Ok so I guess you learned about Azazel in that book, right? How did you get the book?" Dean asked

"Yes and ummm…I borrowed it" Cas answered while looking at his feet

"You sly dog, you stole it!" Dean exclaimed grinning

Cas sighed again "Yes I stole it happy?"

"Very" Dean answered

"Get a room you two" Leca said and Dean choked. Cas well… he just looked at her puzzled

"You are grounded"

"Again?" Leca asked

"Yes"

"Guys, let's stick to the point, please" Sam said

"Sam is right, Cas continue" John also said

"According to the book of Enoch, when Azazel was an angel he was known as Asael. When he fell he went by the name Azazel. He was one of the chief Grigori, a group of fallen angels who married women. Azazel as responsible for teaching people to make weapons and cosmetics, for which he was cast out of heaven in the first place.

_And Azazel taught men to make swords and knives and shields and breastplates; and made known to them the metals [of the earth] and the art of working them; and bracelets and ornaments; and the use of antimony and the beautifying of the eyelids; and all kinds of costly stones and all coloring tinctures. And there arose much godlessness, and they committed fornication, and they were led astray and became corrupt in all their ways_" he quoted

"So I owe Azazel for the eye shadow?" Leca asked and everyone stared at her "Ok I'll shut up"

"God saw that what Azazel was doing was corrupting the humans and had Raphael cast him in hell. He became a demon but a part of him always remained angelic" he finished

"Ok, but why the colt didn't kill him?" Leca asked

"The Colt has an inscription in Latin 'Non timebo mala'. I will fear no evil. That means that it can kill anything _evil_. Angels can't be killed by the Colt. Only an angel can kill another angel" Cas explained

"I don't understand. Azazel was far from good" Leca said

"True, but technically all angels are good because they were created by God, despite some being…" he paused to find the correct word "dicks"

"So…now what?" Dean asked

"We wait for the son of a bitch to make a move. Angel or not we will kill him" John said firmly and everyone nodded

Suddenly Leca felt something strange. She found it hard to breathe as she felt many emotions coming over her. Fear and anger prevalent

'_I can't believe that the son of a bitch is back. I will kill him for destroying my son's lives even I end up dead. Again' _she heard John say but his lips hadn't moved an inch

Her eyes widened

'_Leca seems zoned out. I hope she's coping with all this. That's why I didn't want that life for her' _she heard her dad say but when she looked at him other words came out of his mouth

"Are you ok baby?" Dean asked her

She hesitated at first "Ummm…yeah. I'm good" she replied

'_Obviously she's lying' _she heard John say but once again his lips didn't move

'_I don't believe her but I will not push her' _"Ok baby" Dean said

Leca's head was killing her now "I think I'll go check on Johnny" she said and walked out of the room, just barely hearing her dad say or her case think

'_I would kill for some pie right now'_

* * *

Leca went upstairs to check on Johnny. He was sleeping so peacefully. She closed the door behind her and just then she heard someone coughing behind her

"Cas?"

"Hello" he said

"How come you didn't just poof in front of me?" she asked

"Cause you threatened me that you will put a bell on me" he replied and she laughed

"Good choice then"

"Are you ok?" he asked and she taken aback

"Yeah!" she said at first. Then she locked eyes with him and bit her lip "No"

"Tell me" he asked softly

"Suddenly I felt…I can't explain it, like I could feel what everyone else could feel and hear their thoughts. I must be getting crazy. What's happening to me Cas?"

He put his hands into his trenchcoat pockets and shifted in his feet "It's a consequence"

"Of what?" she asked

"Remember the day at the hospital?"

"How could I forget?"

"Electra, you were polluted with his blood. So in order to extricate it from your system I had to give you a part of my blood. Pure angelic blood" Cas said

Leca raised her eyebrows in surprise "I have angelic blood in me? Your blood?"

"Yes"

"Oh…"

"What you are feeling is a consequence of my blood. You will be developing certain…abilities" he said

"Like what?" she asked

"Like the one you are experiencing now, empathy. Only the future will tell if you will develop other abilities"

Leca sighed and run a hand through her brown hair "Does my dad know?"

"No" he answered

"Do we have to tell him?"

"Yes"

"That will be fun"

* * *

Another chapter came to its end! Did you like it? I hope you did :D

Also I want your help! What would like to see in the next chapter? A John/Leca scene or a John/Johnny scene ?

Please reviewwwwww :D

Bb guys! xxx


	11. Chapter 11

Hello my wonderful readers and reviewers! Hope you are having an awesome time :) As always a shout out to the great people who reviewed the last chapter

_Kishe, Fallen4Cas, Alethia II, ashlynnhartt, Sammy's sweetheart, MeliaAlexander _and_ HSMSupernatural _you guys rock! :D *gives pie and chocolate chip cookies*

Also something that I keep forgetting…I don't own Supernatural, I don't own Sam and Dean *pouts* I don't own Castiel *pouts more* In a nutshell I own absolutely nothing… Oh well, life goes on and so does my story :P

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11

Leca and Castiel walked towards the living room, where her dad, uncle and newfound grandpa were sited. She sat back on the couch and Castiel remained on his feet

Nobody talked. They all sat in silence looking at the TV, which was turned off. Leca tried to pick up what they were thinking but…nothing. She took a deep breath

'_Here goes nothing'_ she thought "Ummm…I have an announcement" she started and everyone looked at her

"I knew it. You are pregnant" her dad said grinning. But Leca was a Winchester

"How did you know? Did you find my pregnancy test in the garbage?" she said and Dean's eyes widened in horror "You…you…are…WHAT? Who is the punk? I'm gonna rip his lungs out and make him eat them" he said and Leca began to laugh as her dads face turned a bright shed of red

"Chill dad I'm kidding, you are so gullible" she said smirking and Dean seemed to relax a little. He even began to change back to his normal color

"I'm not gullible. You are gullible, gullible" he mumbled the last part, lowering his head a little

Sam rolled his eyes at the pair "Hunny maybe you should continue and ignore your father" he said and that earned him a glare from Dean

"You are right oh dear uncle of mine. So…ummm" she said and scratched the back of her neck. In her head it all sounded so much better…and easier

She opened her mouth but again she didn't know what to tell them. '_So listen I'm getting pumped with Castiel's blood so I'm going all supergirl on your asses'_ no that's no right, she thought _'damn it why it's so hard?' _

"You know what? I think Cas will explain it better than me" she said smiling slightly and all heads turned towards the standing angel

Castiel sighed and put his hands into his trenchcoat pockets, which was becoming a habit

"Electra is developing certain abilities" he said and everyone where taken aback. Now it was Leca's turn to sigh

"Must you be so blunt?" she asked

"What? You told me to tell them" Castiel replied shrugging

"Yeah, but without causing them heart attacks in the meantime!"

"I couldn't think a better way to tell them" he said

"You are unbelievable"

"Thank you" Castiel replied

"It wasn't a compliment"

"Oh…"

"Sorry to crash this love party but WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Dean shouted

"My blood seems to have some…consequences on Electra" Castiel said

"Meaning?" Sam asked

"She will be developing certain abilities"

"Like what? Supernatural abilities?" Sam asked again

"Yes" Castiel replied and just then Leca nearly fainted by the sudden wave of emotions that came over her

"Is this true?" Dean suddenly asked _'please say no'_

"Yes dad" Leca answered and she pinched the bridge of her nose

'_Are you ok?'_ she heard Castiel's voice in her head. She looked up and saw the angel looking at her with his blue, worried eyes. She just nodded

"I'm officially lost" John suddenly said

"Azazel polluted Leca with his blood. So when she was in the hospital, Cas gave her a part of his blood in order to overpower the demon blood" Dean explained to his father _'but if I knew that this would happen I would never make that choice. Sam was right, I should have given it a better thought. Now I have a supernatural daughter. Thank god Ari isn't here to see how fucked up things are'_

Little did Dean know that Leca had heard what he thought and it broke her heart. Did he want her to be a vegetable or worse dead?

"Did you know?" Dean asked the angel

"It crossed my mind, but I wasn't sure" he said and Dean laughed out loud "you weren't sure" he laughed again "you weren't sure"

"Calm down son" John said _'he has all right to be upset'_

"Calm down? Calm down? How can I calm down?" he said

"Dad…" Leca started but he was cut off by her dad

"Don't" he simply said and walked out of the room. Walking always helped

"Great…don't you think he's over reacting a little?" Leca asked no one in particular

"Try being in his shoes Leca" her uncle said

"What?" she said "I find it hard to understand what you mean uncle"

'_Of course you do. You are young and haven't grown up in this life. You don't know how life changing this is for someone. You don't know how it is to be treated as freak'_ he thought "Nevermind. I'm going after him" Sam said and left

'_Are they mad at me? How this is my fault? It's nobody's fault except that demon bastard slash angel' _Leca thought and glanced around the room. It was only her and John in the room. Castiel had left without warning. Typical angel…

* * *

"Ummm…nice weather" John said trying to break the ice between them. Leca glanced out of the window and smiled

"It's raining" she commented '_smart girl, like her uncle'_ John smiled "I happen to like rain"

"So…I don't really know what to say to an ex dead guy" Leca said and John smiled _'blunt and sarcastic, like her daddy'_

"Things are really messed up aren't they?" John said and Leca smiled "You can say that again" Leca said "Actually there is something I want to ask you" she said and moved closer to John "make that two things"

"Ok shoot"

"How am I supposed to call you? I'm guessing you are staying here for a long time and I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable" she said

John cleared his throat "How about Grandpa?" '_Yeah that would be nice'_

"I can go on board with it, Gramps" Leca said

"Now I feel old" he said _'actually it feels perfect'_ "but I like it"

At that moment a small voice echoed through the room

"RaRa?"

"In here bug" Leca called and smiled when he saw little Johnny. His black thick hair were tangled from sleep and his eyes were half closed

"Where's daddy?" he asked

"Out" Leca said and picked the toddle up and placed him on her lap

"Who is he?" Johnny asked and pointed at John. John simply laughed

"Johnny! No pointing! It's rude" she said but he simply stuck his tongue out at her

"Who is he?" he asked again. Leca thought about it and decided to tell him

"That's our grandpa John bug" Leca said _'they named him after me'_ she heard John thinking

"But daddy said that he was with the angels" he said and pointed at the sky. If only he knew how true that was

"Ummm…" Leca started and looked over at John for help

"You see Johnny" John started

"It's John" he corrected

John chuckled "Ok…John, you see the angels brought me back" _'that's the truth after all. Well…minus the bastard who wants to kill my family'_

"Oh…cool!" he said and jumped off Leca's lap and jumped on the couch, where John was

Softly John grabbed Johnny and placed him on his lap

"But you see buddy you can't tell anyone about that ok?" John said to him

"Ok" he giggled and sat content on his gramps lap "We have the same name" he said to him smiling widely

"I know buddy" John said also smiling

"Do you want to watch Spongebob?" the little one asked and John and looked perplexed at Leca 'Spongebob?' he mouthed at her

Leca nodded "Just go with it" he said and handed Johnny the remote control

"Yey" Johnny said and clapped his hands together

"I'll leave you guys alone" Leca said and started to move

"But you wanted to ask me something" John said

"Question for another time Gramps. Enjoy Spongebob" she said and left

"So that's Spongebob?" John asked

"No silly that's Patrick his best friend!" Johnny said excitedly

"That's Spongebob?" John asked again pointing at the screen

"No that's Squidward"

"Who is Spongebob?"

"There there! The yellow one" Johnny said pointing the screen

John frowned "But he is a sponge"

"Yeah what did you expect?"

No one saw the dark figure that was ascending slowly the stairs behind Leca…

* * *

Muhaha! Sorry I have a serious case of 'Cliffhanger disease' :P

I hope you really enjoyed the chapter! I'm looking forward to your comments :D they make my whole day

Reviews are looooove :)

Bb loves xxx


	12. Chapter 12

Hello guys! Hope you all have an awesome time wherever you are! As always special thanks (and cookies) to Bobadoo and Alethia II who managed to review even when Fanfiction was down (I'm still saying that it's possessed…but oh well) Also...HAPPY SUPERNATURAL FRIDAY! YAYYYY! New episode today. Those of you have twitter don't forget to tweet #SPNWillGoOn

Hope you'll like this update :) I own absolutely nothing…

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12

As soon as Leca reached her bedroom, she closed the door behind her and threw herself on the bed. Her head was throbbing and she just wanted to crawl into a corner and cry her eyes out. No…not now

Just then she heard someone laughing. She sat up on the bed and looked around the room

"Hello?" she asked unsure. She heard it again "Hello? I _can_ hear you laughing you know" she said in the air. She got up and headed to the bathroom, slightly laughing to herself _'I must be going crazy'_ she thought and looked her reflection in the mirror '_huh…maybe some red highlights would look good on me' _she thought again picking some locks of her hair and examining them. She exited the bathroom and sat again on her bed. She felt another headache coming up and she closed her eyes. A minute later she opened them and came face to face with the ugliest face she'd ever seen "HEL…" she tried to yell but the creature shut her up with covering her mouth

"Now, now listen to me darling, I'm going to release my hand and if I hear anything resembling a scream, I'll make sure your neck will never meet with your pretty little head again, deal?" the female voice said. Leca tried to remain calm but she already was crying softly. She looked at her greenish gleaming face with disheveled serpent-like hair and nodded quickly

"Good" the woman said and smiled devilish. She removed her hand and Leca tried to suppress a sob

"Awwww…is little Winchester scared of me?" she mocked and ran her long, sharp nail under her chin

Leca averted her eyes, not being able to look at her "I hope my babies doesn't scare you" the creature said and petted her snakes on her head

Finally Leca found the courage to speak "Who are you?" she asked

"They call me Abyzou" she said and her eyes turned very bright yellow

Leca dared to looked at her again and she cringed her nose "You sure are fugly" Leca said and Abyzou almost punched her. Her fist stopped just inches away from her nose

"As much as I'd like to hit you darling that would mess up my plans. Actually my bosses' plan" she said

"Your boss?" Leca asked

"You might know him. His name is Azazel" she said and smirked

"You are a demon" Leca acknowledged

"Well done darling, you deserve a cookie" the demon said laughing and her hair-snakes hissed "but enough small talk. It's showtime" she smirked and within seconds she dissolved into black smoke and entered Leca's body through her mouth. She couldn't help but to scream. Then…lights out

* * *

Someone knocked slightly on the door "Are you ok Leca? I heard you screaming" John asked

The demon adjusted herself into Leca's body and answered "Yeah gramps don't worry, I only saw a cockroach" she said

"Oh, ok by the way your dad and uncle are back" he said and Abyzou approached the door and opened it "Thanks gramps I'll be right down" she said with a smile

"Ok" John answered and left. The demon smirked to herself "Piece of cake" she said and headed downstairs

She found Dean and Sam sitting on the couch, drying themselves from the rain and little Johnny was wrapping a white towel on his dad's head

"Looking good uncle" Abyzou said in her best Leca impression

"Thanks" he answered rolling his eyes and chuckling at the same time. The demon didn't know how to approach Dean but she was lucky

"Baby I'm sorry about earlier" Dean said "I just…I did not expect something like this. You have to understand me; it's not easy for me. I'm sorry"

"It's ok daddy. There is nothing to apologize for. I understand" Abyzou said and hugged Dean tightly, just like Leca would have done

Dean smiled and returned the hug "you have no idea how relieved I am" he admitted and pulled 'Leca' down on his lap

"Aw isn't this cute?" Sam said to Johnny and his father

"Shut up bitch"

"Jerk…" Sam replied and they all shared a laugh. Nobody noticed one little snake coming out of 'Leca's' head and tangling with her dark brown hair. Almost no one

* * *

Suddenly her phone rang. She took it out of her pocket and checked the caller id. She excused herself and went outside to take the call, little Johnny's eyes following on her every move

"Hey" Abyzou answered

"Yes I'm in. I must dodge several 'devil's traps' but other than that…"

"No the bozos don't suspect anything. Everything will work out according to plan"

"No I will not mess up things. Have a little faith in me bro"

"Yeah, call you when I'm done with them. Bye" she said and ended the phone call

* * *

Oh boy! There is a demon in the Winchester household and they don't know it :O

Will they figure it out?

I hope you enjoyed the chapter guys! I always love hearing from you :) Also I apologize for the shortness of the chapter. The next one will be longer

Reviews are appreciated! *puppy eyes of doom* please?

Bb :)


	13. Chapter 13

Hey, hey! How are you guys? :D As always I'd like to thank you for bearing with me and reading this fic :) Special thanks to _Alethia II, Fallen4Cas, HSMSupernatural _and_ Breean _you are awesome! *gives pie, cookies and beer*

And with no further due I present you the next chapter! I own absolutely nothing *pouts*

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 13

A couple days passed by since Leca was possessed by the demon Abyzou and unfortunately nobody noticed. Well, nobody except little Johnny

"I don't want to daddy" Johnny complained to Sam

"What's the matter champ? You always enjoyed Leca's company" he said to his son

Johnny pouted and crossed his little arms "RaRa not the same" he said and Sam sighed

"What do you mean?"

"I saw a snake in her hair" Johnny said and Sam began to chuckle

"You have a very vivid imagination, come on lets go" Sam said and pushed Johnny towards the door

* * *

The doorbell rang

"Leca, can you get it?" Dean shouted

"Sure dad" 'Leca' shouted back and she descended the stairs mumbling "Stupid human, I can't wait to see you swimming in your own blood" she said and opened the door. She plastered a fake smile and greeted the guests

"Hey Uncle Sam, Johnny"

"Hey Leca, where is your dad?" Sam asked

"In the back, making out with the impala" 'Leca' answered. Ugh…Abyzou hated acting like Electra, but she was damn good at it

"Typical Dean" he said laughing and headed towards the back. Johnny followed him

"No Johnny you stay here with your cousin" Sam said

"But I don't want to" the toddler replied

"What's the matter Johnny?" she asked him but Johnny didn't answer her

"He has that insane idea that he saw a snake in your hair the other day" Sam answered

For a second Abyzou froze "Oh…oh really?"

"Yeah…you know how kids are" Sam said and she nodded chuckling "Yeah…kids. You know I probably had a bad hair day" she explained and Sam nodded laughing

"I'm going to check on your father" he said "you stay" he told Johnny and headed outside

* * *

"So…Johnny" Abyzou started "how are you?"

"You are not RaRa" Johnny said

"Is that so?"

"Yes. You are mean" Johnny said and the demon actually smiled devilish

"Well…" she said and kneeled down on his level "who is going to believe you?"

"Uncle Dean will"

"Kid your daddy didn't believe you, what makes you think your Uncle will?" she said and her eyes flashed a bright yellow color

Johnny's eyes widened and took several steps behind

Abyzou just laughed "Oh…I hope I didn't scare you" she said mockingly and several little snakes appeared in Leca's head

Johnny began screaming for help and his daddy. Abyzou panicked and slapped Johnny so hard that he landed face onto the near mirror

* * *

In a matter of minutes Sam and Dean appeared in the room

"What was that…JOHNNY" Sam shouted and rushed to his son's side. He was unconscious

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" Dean also yelled and approached Sam who held Johnny in his arms "Did you do this?" Dean asked 'Leca'

Abyzou nodded her head "Yes…he…he began screaming and I panicked" she also faked crying. Her plan was going just…splendid. A little faster than she expected but it was going great. Nobody saw John who was standing there, trying to understand what happened

"Are you fucking crazy?" Dean yelled at her

"I'm sorry" 'Leca' mumbled

"I'm sorry?" Sam suddenly said "I'm sorry?" he repeated and approached her. Johnny was still unconscious and had a gash over his eyebrow "You hit my SON" he yelled in her face and then slapped her hard "I will NEVER forgive you" he said and went back to his son

'Leca' turned towards Dean. He was trying really hard to contain his anger "Dad…"

"No. Do you understand what you just did? Hitting your 5 year old cousin?" Dean said and run a hand through his hair

Abyzou decided to step it up a notch "Oh really? So you hitting me was perfectly fine?" she yelled

"Don't you dare turn this around Electra. Your mother would be so disappointed" Dean said

"Guess what dad? She is not here to see me and thank god for that" she said and Dean whipped his head so quick that he almost got dizzy

"What did you just say?" he asked in a low voice

"You heard me! I'm GLAD mom is dead" 'Leca' yelled and that earned her another slap. From her father this time

"Get the hell out!" Dean said at her pointing at the door "NOW! GET THE HELL OUT OF THIS HOUSE" he yelled

Abyzou was smiling on the inside. Her plan to distance Leca from her family was working

"FINE! My pleasure to leave this fucking dysfunctional family!" 'Leca' yelled and stepped out of the front door, carefully dodging the devils trap and closing the door with a thud

* * *

She walked a few feet from the house, smirking the whole way and took her phone out

"Hey bro. Mission accomplished"

"Yeah…they kicked her out"

"Yes, for crying out loud everything worked perfectly fine"

"No that angel of them didn't show up"

"Do you think I'm stupid? I painted those sigils myself, that's why I didn't see his feathery ass"

"So are you going to do it yourself or do you want me to do it?"

"You always were lazy Azazel. Ok I'll kill the little bitch myself"

"Yes…I'll make it look like a suicide. Bye" she said and hung up

She just stood there smiling to her evil, demonic self

"Man I'm awesome" she said "Maybe i should become an actress"

"Wouldn't your snakes come in the way, Abyzou?" a voice behind her said

She slowly turned around

"Castiel"

* * *

Awwww angel to the rescue! ^_^

I hope you really liked the chapter! Reviews are always welcomed! I'm looking forward to your comments!

Also me and my friend started a new story "Dream come true? Nah, not really" I would really appreciate it if you give it a try…please? *puppy eyes*

Can't wait for your feedback!

Bb :)


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys! Hope you are having an awesome time and have an awesome Easter (well those who celebrate it :P) Thankies for the many alerts and special thanks (always accompanied with pie and cookies) to _Breean, Fallen4Cas, SuperNaturalGurl32 _and_ HSMSupernatural _for the lovely reviews :) Special thanks also to _Alethia II_ for her lovely comment on the Facebook page "Fanfiction(Supernatural)" which by the way is an awesome page and you should totally join!

I own *sighs* nothing…

Enjoy the next chapter! :)

* * *

Chapter 14

"Castiel" Abyzou said turning to face the angel "And I was wondering when I would see your pretty face"

"I can't say the same about you" Cas answered, approaching her slowly

"My, my look who decided to take that stick out of his feathery ass" Abyzou stated and Cas glared her

"Release her!" he said in a commanding voice and the demon just laughed "Sorry feathers no deal"

"Release her, this instant" he said again "Or there will be hell to pay" he said and she laughed again

"Oh baby you don't know who you're dealing with" she said, Leca's face turning serious "I tell you this. I'll sure miss this meatsuit. It's so comfy" she said and ran her hands over Leca's body

"You will not harm her" he said, his eyes narrowing

"And who is gonna stop me?" she asked her eyes narrowing as well and smirking

"Me" Castiel replied and withdrew a blade from his trenchcoat. For the first time Abyzou felt scared as she glanced at the special blade

"Where did you get this?" she asked and this time it was Castiel's turn to smirk

"Oh this? A friend gave it to me" he answered gripping the blade tighter. The blade was really a petrified snake with a golden pointy edge. But it wasn't no ordinary snake

"Balthazar" Abyzou acknowledged "How is the old bastard?" she asked

"Fine. He sends his regards" Cas said and raised the blade

"You can't kill me. Not while I wear your precious Electra" Abyzou said smiling as she saw Castiel's face fall

She laughed out loud "It seems to me that I got the upper hand" she said and suddenly her eyes flashed bright yellow and the snakes on her head appeared

"Let's dance halo" she said and send Cas flying onto the house's window

* * *

"How's Johnny?" Dean asked his brother

"He's still unconscious Dean. We should take him to the hospital" Sam said holding his son in his arms

"Just wait for another hour and if he is still unconscious we'll take him" John said and put a hand on his sons shoulder

"I don't get it" Sam said "what came over her?" he asked and Dean sighed

"I don't know man. I don't know" he answered on the verge of tearing up. Just then they heard a loud crashing sound coming from the kitchen. They all run towards the source of the sound, except John who stayed behind to look over Johnny

"Cas?" Dean asked and he rushed over to help his friend stand up. He had a busted lip and some bruises were already forming

"What happened?" Sam asked

Castiel just groaned and motioned with his head towards the crushed window. They both gasped when they saw Leca walking slowly, hands in pocket and her eyes yellow

"Does the angel has a boo boo?" Abyzou asked innocently and then laughed. With a flick of her head Sam and Dean went flying onto the wall and stayed there. Both Winchester's eyes were wide open with surprise

* * *

"Who are you?" Dean asked with clenched teeth

"You don't recognize me? I'm your daughter silly" she answered. Castiel just stood there unable to help because of the sigils, painted inside the house. He couldn't use his powers

"You are not my daughter" Dean said

"Oh now you noticed" she said chuckling "Lil Electra is so pissed at you guys for not figuring it out"

"I'm gonna gut you" Dean threatened the demon

"Not while I'm wearing your daughter darling" she answered. She approached Sam and ran her large nail over his chest

"Sam Winchester. My brother was very fond of you. I can now see why" she said

"Your brother?" Sam asked

"Yap. You are the smart one Sam, think" she taunted him

"Azazel"

"Very good. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a suicide to attend to" she said and took a knife out of her pocket. She pointed it to Leca's heart and Dean panicked

"Let her go you BITCH!" he yelled but Abyzou ignored him

"Any last words?" she asked but she got an unexpected answer

"Hope you are not afraid of the dark" John said suddenly appearing behind the demon and putting a bag, with a drawn devils trap, over her head

She fought a little at first, but with a loud bang on the head from John's gun had the demon out cold

Sam and Dean fell with a thud on the floor and looked over to their dad as he said

"You boys are getting sloppy"

* * *

I know, I know I'm terrible, I'm awful for stopping the story here but I had to, sorry! But I promise you that I will update first thing tomorrow :D (If you review of course, duh...lol) Hope you really liked the chapter and I'm looking forward to your comments :D Any idea why Castiel's blade is so special? (hint: the snake ;P)

I'm loving the feedback! It's like cookies!

Bb xxx


	15. Chapter 15

Hello :D As I promised here is the next chapter! As always I'd like to send my thanks to those who alerted and favorite the story :D Special thanks (and chocolate chip ice cream :P) to _SuperNaturalGurl32, Fallen4Cas, Breean, HSMSupernatural _and_ yurisnow _for their lovely reviews :D You guys make my whole day

Here is the next chapter! Remember I own absolutely nothing…

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 15

John managed to tie Abyzou up and place her inside a devils trap while Sam and Dean helped Castiel destroy all the sigils in the house that prevented him from using his powers. Then they all gathered in the room, where they had the demon detained

Dean threw a bucket of holy water on the demon but it didn't hurt her. She didn't even budge

"Oops sorry daddy, try again" she said smirking. If looks good kill Abyzou would be dead on the spot

"Shut your piehole bitch!" and moved to hit the demon but a hand stop him

"Careful Dean. Remember Leca is still in there" John said

"Johnny boy! Long time no see" she said and winked at the older Winchester

"Why Abyzou you missed me?" John asked

"Oh…you have no idea"

"You know _her_?" Sam asked

"Yeah…unfortunately" John answered

"Ouch John I'm hurt. We had such a good time while you were in hell" she said and looked over at Dean "If only I could get my hands on you. But dear old Alastair wanted you for himself. The things I'd do to you" she said and bit her lip

Dean wanted to launch himself at her and bit her to a bloody pulp, but his daughter was still trapped in there

"How do we end her Cas?" he asked the angel

"With this" Cas said and showed them the blade

"What is this?" Both brothers asked while John's eyes widened "I thought it was just a myth" he said

"As you can see John it's very real. Isn't it Abyzou?" Cas said and Abyzou didn't say anything. She just glared at him

"Ok so obviously she's scared of that blade. Why?" Sam asked

"Because it comes from her family. Distant but still family" Cas said and looked at Abyzou. She was clenching her teeth

"Medusa was a bitch. She let herself be beheaded by that numskull Perseus. I still can't believe that we are related" she said and Sam gasped

"Medusa? Gorgon Medusa? Greek mythology Medusa?" he said and Dean looked at him funny "You are such a nerd" he mumbled

"What?" Sam asked

"What what?"

"You said something"

"No I didn't" Dean said and they were cut off by his their dad "Boys…" he simply said

"To answer your questions Sam, yes that Medusa. After Perseus delivered her head to King Polydectes, he took one of the petrified snakes and made it into this blade. It's the only weapon that can kill Abyzou"

"Remind me to send a thank you message to cousin Medusa for getting killed. Oh right I can't" Abyzou said "But you won't kill me. There is no chance in hell I'm leaving this body"

"Watch us…" Dean said and started the exorcism

* * *

Abyzou didn't want to let go. She fought nail and teeth

"Damn you!" Dean yelled frustrated as they finished the exorcism for the 10th time

"I told you darling" Abyzou started, Leca's head down and breathing heavily "I'm not letting go"

"Isn't there another way Cas?" John asked

"I'm afraid not. She has to let go of her. The only way to kill her, without hurting Electra, is to attack her true form"

"I've got a feeling that she is fugly" Dean said

"You have no idea son" John said

"Again" Cas said "_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursion infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica"_ Sam started and Abyzou started thrashing in the chair once again

"She is not letting go Cas" Dean stated and ran a hand through his hair

"Continue" Cas said and disappeared

He appeared minutes later, holding a large mirror

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Abyzou yelled as he saw him coming near her

"Have you ever looked yourself in the mirror?" Cas said and put the mirror in front of Abyzou. As soon as he did that, the demon started screaming more and when Sam ended the exorcism, she let a loud scream that broke all the windows in the house. Black smoke started exiting from Leca's mouth and forming into a horrible creature

"Oh…damn, I knew you were fugly but this is crazy" Dean said as she saw Abyzou's true form, who was standing next to his daughter

"Shut your mouth human!" Abyzou yelled and the snakes on her head started hissing "I'll rip you to shreds and toss you to the hellhounds!"

"As tempting as it may sound, I think I'll pass"

"You filthy human! Who do think you are? I'm the great Abyzou" the demon said and her snake hair started to rise

"You always were cocky Abyzou" Castiel said from behind and stabbed her hard with the blade. The demon screamed once again in horror and green ooze started trickling from the wound. Dean approached Castiel and took the blade in his own hands. He shoved it deeper and twisted the blade

"You demons are always messing with my family. You don't mess with my family and live" he said and twisted the blade 360 "This is for Johnny" he whispered in her ear and took the blade off only to stab her again. He finally let go of her when she stopped breathing

* * *

Abyzou dropped on the floor and within minutes her body became ashes. Dean went over to Leca and untied her

"Baby…can you hear me?" he asked as he cupped her face. Her eyes fluttered open

"Dad?" she whispered

"Yes baby I'm here. I'm so sorry for not finding out about the demon"

"Mm…Johnny? Is he ok?" she asked and Dean wiped some dried blood from her face

"He is fine baby" he answered and Leca gave a faint smile "Good" she said and fell forward. Thankfully Dean was there to catch her

"I'll take her upstairs" Dean said and everyone else nodded. She carried her bridal style and disappeared upstairs. Castiel also disappeared but he appeared again in the adjacent room where Johnny was lying on the couch. Castiel was very fond of the little boy and he found himself smiling

"Wake up little one" he whispered and put a finger on his forehead. In seconds the blood from his face disappeared and he opened his eyes

"Cas!" he said smiled widely at the angel. Johnny stood up and hugged Castiel tightly. He then let go and run with his little feet to find his father

Castiel stood there smiling, hands in pocket and didn't even acknowledged Jessica coming in the house, using the keys Dean had given her

"Hey! What did I miss?"

* * *

Tada! So there you have it! Leca is back, Abyzou is dead, Johnny is up and running and Jessica has no clue of what happened

I hope you really liked it! And _Fallen4Cas_ your guess was correct about the blade as you noticed :) *hands out pie* congrats!

I'm really looking forwards to your comments! I love the feedback! So please review! :):):):):)

Till next time bb

xxx


	16. Chapter 16

Hello awesome people! Hope you all had an awesome Easter :D As always I'd like to send my Thankies to all of you who read, alerted and favorite this story. I'd never thought when I started it that you'd give it so much love! And no I didn't forget my special reviewers! _Scarhead8, SuperNaturalGurl32, Breean, Alethia II _and_ HSMSupernatural _you guys rock! *hugs* :D

Here is the next chapter! I own absolutely nothing!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 16

"WHAT?" Jessica practical yelled

"Um…" Sam started but he was cut off by his wife

"I heard you the first time" Jess said "Why didn't you call me you idjit?"

"You were busy?" Sam said. He told Jessica everything that happened. Well, minus the part where Johnny got hurt

"That's no excuse Samuel" she said and Sam sighed. She used his whole name and that means that she's pissed

"Jess…" he started again

"Damn you Winchesters and your pride" she said mostly to herself "Would it hurt you to pick up the damn phone and call me to help? Leca is my niece too"

"Baby…"

"Would it hurt you Sam?"

"Jessica…"

"Would it Samuel…?" she asked and glared him

"No m'am" Sam said sighing and at that point Johnny and John walked in

"Johnny!" Jess yelled and ran towards her son. She hugged him tight and started kissing him all over his face

"Mooom" Johnny complained trying to break free

"My little man, I'm never leaving you again" Jess said and continued hugging and kissing him

"Dad do something" Johnny said to his father. Sam chuckled lightly "Sorry bud you are on your own"

"Mooom I can't breathe"

"My sweet baby I've missed you so much" Jess said and hugged him tighter

"Come on Jess let go off him" Sam said laughing "After all you have to meet someone" he said and gestured towards his father. He had told her about John's return but she never had the chance to meet him. She let go of her son, which he run and hid behind Sam's legs, and turned towards John

"Oh…hello Mr. Winchester, nice to meet you" she said with a smile

"Call me John and it is my pleasure to meet you Jessica" John greeted back

"We have the same name" Johnny suddenly said that caused everyone to laugh

* * *

*meanwhile*

Dean was sitting on the bed waiting for Leca to wake up. He would never forgive himself that he didn't see through the demon. How could he be so stupid?

"Ugh…stop blaming yourself, you are making my head hurt" he heard Leca say. Dean raised his head only to see his daughter's big brown eyes looking at him

"Baby? Are you ok? Are you hurt? How did you do that?" Dean started asking and Leca smiled softly

"Always with the questions. I'm fine dad, little sore but fine. And I can kinda…read your thoughts and channel your emotions" she said trying to sit up on the bed

"How?" Dean asked and Leca sighed

"The whole angelic blood thingy we discussed about?"

"Oh…" Dean said "Leca, I'm sorry" he said but Leca said nothing she just nodded. But she couldn't take it any more

"How could you think I…" she started to say but her throat began to hurt. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath

"I would never say those things about mom. I would NEVER hurt Johnny!" she said and started to shake a little. Dean noticed this and pulled her close to him

"I love my family I'd never…"

"I know baby I know" Dean said and held her tight as she began to cry

"Please forgive me" she said and caught Dean off guard

"You have nothing to apologize for Leca"

"Yes I have. If it weren't for my damn birthday, mom would still be alive. I let myself get…possessed by that…demon. Because of me Johnny got hurt"

"Don't talk like this" Dean said and stroked her hair "None of this is your fault"

"She made me watch every minute. I was awake dad. I saw the _hate_ in uncle Sam's eyes"

"It wasn't you and your uncle is aware of it" Dean said and he saw his daughter closing her eyes. A tear fell down and soon enough she started sobbing

He knew it wasn't because of the possession. He had expected that moment to happen since Ari died because Leca was just like him. She bottled her feelings inside until that moment…

The moment of the breakdown

Dean found himself holding Leca against his chest. He kept stroking her hair and began singing softly a song Ari used to sing as a lullaby

_There's a lady who's sure all that glitters is gold _

_And she's buying the stairway to heaven. _

_When she gets there she knows, if the stores are all closed _

_With a word she can get what she came for. _

_Ooh, ooh, and she's buying the stairway to heaven_

_oooooo_

_There's a sign on the wall but she wants to be sure _

_'Cause you know sometimes words have two meanings. _

_In a tree by the brook, there's a songbird who sings, _

_Sometimes all of our thoughts are misgiven. _

_Ooh, it makes me wonder, _

_Ooh, it makes me wonder._

_oooooo_

_Your head is humming and it won't go, in case you don't know, _

_The piper's calling you to join him, _

_Dear lady, can you hear the wind blow, and did you know _

_Your stairway lies on the whispering wind._

_oooooo_

_And as we wind on down the road _

_Our shadows taller than our soul. _

_There walks a lady we all know _

_Who shines white light and wants to show _

_How everything still turns to gold. _

_And if you listen very hard _

_The tune will come to you at last. _

_When all are one and one is all _

_To be a rock and not to roll. And she's buying the stairway to heaven_

"I miss her" she said and held tightly on Dean's shirt "I miss her so much"

"Me too baby" he said and held her tight as she sobbed "Let it out, let it out"

"It's…not…fair" she said and made her hand into a fist "That demon took her away from us" she said and her nails dag deep into her palm that soon blood began to trickle down and stain Dean's shirt. She had crossed over to the stage of anger

"That son of a bitch will pay baby. He will not go unpunished" Dean said

"I want him dead" she said in a cold voice that scared Dean

"Leca…"

"And I want to help" she said and lifted her head to look at her dad

And that was the moment Dean always dreaded. Those 4 little words he never thought he'd hear his daughter saying

"I want to hunt"

* * *

You gotta love Dean :D Just imagine him singing that song…*melts* :D

Hope you really liked the chapter guys! I know it's kinda slow but I swear the next one will have more action :D

I'm looking forward to your comments! Feedback is love :)

Till next time bb

xxx


	17. Chapter 17

Hey, hey! Last night it was a huge Supernatural party! Why you ask? Because *drums* WE GOT RENEWED FOR ANOTHER SEASON! WHOOHOO! Season 7…BRING IT! :D

As always I'd like to thank you for your many alerts and favorites! Special Thankies and lots, lots of pie to _Fallen4Cas, Breean, HSMSupernatural _and _AngelFirewings_ for their awesome reviews! You guys keep me going! :D

Hope you like this update! Remember I own absolutely nothing!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 17

"No! Absolutely not!" Dean said and stood up

"I want to hunt dad!" his daughter said and also stood up

Dean could see the fire in Leca's eyes and hear the determination in her voice. After all she was a Winchester

"No chance in hell Leca! You are NOT going to hunt!"

"WHY NOT?" she yelled

"BECAUSE I'M YOUR FATHER AND I SAY SO!" he yelled and run a hair through his dirty blonde hair _'I can't let her hunt. It will ruin her life' _he thought but Leca heard him

"Ruin my life? You mean MORE? In case you missed it dad my life is already RUINED!" she yelled and Dean shook his head in surprise

"I never said that"

"But you thought of it!" she answered and pointed a finger at her head

"You don't understand Leca" Dean said calmly "I know you are scared and hurting and want revenge but this…is not the solution. Trust me I've been there"

"Then if you understand me dad you should now that I'm not changing my mind"

"DAMN IT LECA!" he yelled frustrated "You are not hunting" he said and pointed a finger at her

"You don't have a say in this dad. I'm hunting with or WITHOUT YOUR HELP!"

"What the hell? I'm your father OF COURSE I HAVE A SAY IN THIS!"

"I'm going to HUNT!" she said yelling the last part "It's my FUCKING DESTINY after all isn't it?"

"_ELECTRA MARIE WINCHESTER _That's enough! You are NOT hunting and that's period!" he told her and Leca flinched at the commanding tone of his voice

After this Dean though that he had won this battle, but he was wrong

"And what are you going to do to stop me? Lock me in my room?" she asked smirking and raised an eyebrow

What Leca didn't expect was to see her father smirking as well. Leca's eyes widened "Dude you are not going to lock me in my room"

"Watch me" he said and ran outside of the room, closing the door with him and...locking it. Leca cursed his father's speed and ran towards the door and started banging it

"DAD! What the hell?" she shouted

"You are not leaving this room until you abandon that crazy idea of yours!" he said through the locked door

"HELL NO!"

"Then enjoy your stay!"

"YOU ARE GOING TO CAVE IN DAD! YOU ALWAYS DO!"

"Not this time Leca! You are not going to start hunting" he said and left but Leca managed to hear his last thought

'_I'm so sorry baby! It's for your own good'_

* * *

3 hours have passed since Dean locked her in the room. Only her dad would do such thing in order to prevent her from hunting. After all he knew his daughter too well. She would probably run away and go to Bobby or some other hunter to teach her. In whole this time she could see the door slightly open and a hand pushing a plate with food in. But she wasn't hungry. She had to do something. She looked over at the window and cursed one again. Only Dean would think to put bars in the window as a present for her 18 birthday. She sighed deeply and run hand through her dark brown hair. Then it hit her. She wasn't sure if it would work but…oh well

"Ummm…I'm not sure how to do this. Castiel can you hear me?" she asked with closed eyes "I really need your help" she said and opened one eye "Please?"

She opened both her eyes only to come face to face with a pair of blue eyes "Whoa…you came" she said smiling

"Of course. You said you needed my help" the angel replied

"Yeah…erm…my dad locked me in my room"

"Why would he do such thing?"

"Because I told him I want to start hunting"

"I'm guessing he didn't took it well" the angel said and sat next to Leca on the bed

"As you can see. I was wondering if you can…poof me out of here"

"I can't do such thing Electra" Cas said

"Why not?"

"Because…ummm" he started and rubbed the back of his neck

"Cas…are you scared of my dad?" Leca asked chuckling

"A little" Cas said "There were plenty of times where he threatened to pluck my wings feather by feather"

"Ouch…ok Cas its ok. Sorry I've wasted your time" Leca said a little disappointed. Cas felt bad though. He hated seeing Leca like this

"Is there anything else I can do to help you?" he asked and Leca shook her head

"No. Don't feel bad Cas, its really ok" Leca said smiling "thanks for offering" she said and they both stopped talking. Silence took over the room. But it was far from uncomfortable and awkward. It was just…right

"You know…" Cas started and Leca turned to look at him "If you still want to hunt, I…I can probably…teach you" he said and Leca smiled widely

"Really?" she asked. Even her eyes were smiling. She really wants this

"Of course" he said and he found himself smiling as well "I can also teach you how to control your power"

Leca smiled wider "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she started saying and gave Castiel a tight hug. Cas awkwardly returned the hug

"You have no idea what this means to me" she whispered and a tear trickled down her cheek

Castiel saw this and instinctively wiped that tear gently with his thumb. Leca smiled at him and blushed a little "Ummm…when do…we start?" she asked. It wasn't easy with all these butterflies in her stomach

"Tomorrow" he said and stood up "Let's not speak of this to Dean, ok?" Cas said and Leca laughed softly

"Don't worry. I'll be your dirty little secret"

* * *

I just had to put that last line somewhere! ;D

I really hope you liked the chapter and please don't be mad at Dean…Do you think he'll cave in?

Also I have to say it again. SEASON 7 YEAHHHH! Ok I'll shut up now :P

I'm looking forward to your great comments! I'm in love with your reviews! :D

Till next time bb

xxx


	18. Chapter 18

Hellooooooo awesome people! Hope you are having an awesome time :) As always I'd like to send many thankies to those who alerted the story and special thanks and hugs to _jempa1112, Breean, celeste301, ashlynnhartt, Fallen4Cas _and_ HSMSupernatural_ for their fantastic reviews! Love ya guys! (in a non creepy way of course :P)

Here is the next chapter! I own absolutely nothing!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 18

"Don't you think you were a little harsh Dean?" Sam asked his brother when he found out that Dean locked his daughter in her room

"Nah…I don't think so" Dean answered and drank a little from his beer bottle and Sam rolled his eyes

"This is going to backfire Dean"

"I don't think so Sammy, my plan is perfect. Leca will learn her lesson"

"I don't know son, Sam may be right" John said and Dean raised his eyebrows "Since when you two agree?"

"Since your plans are idiotic" John said calmly "plus…you are going to cave first anyway"

"I'm not going to cave first!" Dean complained

"Yes you are" Sam said

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"No I'm…" Dean started but he was cut off by John "BOYS! Enough!"

"Yes sir" both mumbled but soon enough they started kicking each other under table they were sitting "Ouch…you bitch"

"Well you started it, jerk" Sam said and they continued kicking each other

John just shook his head chuckling and rolled his eyes

"Boys will be boys"

* * *

Leca was sitting on her bed waiting for Castiel to show up. Her dad already brought her food so he wasn't going to disturb her for at least 4 hours

Just then she heard the sound of fluttering wings "Hello Electra"

"Hey Cas" she said excited

"Are you ready?" the angel asked

"As ready as I'll ever be"

"Good. Cause your training starts" he said and drew his silver blade out "now"

"Whoa…what's this?" Leca asked when she saw the blade

"This blade is the only think that can kill an angel" he said "Try and block my attacks. If you can" the angel said and Leca could have sworn that she saw him smirking

"Cocky aren't we?" Leca said and went into to fight mode

"Bring it angel boy"

* * *

_Damn that angel is good_, thought Leca as she dodged another attack from Castiel

"Why can't I have the blade?" Leca asked breathlessly

"Because I like living" he said and attacked her again with blade. Leca ducked and went to kick him in the ribs "but I'm good with knifes. I promise I won't kill you" she said but she lost her concentration and Castiel grabbed her foot in the air and twisted her, causing her to fall flat on her butt

"Ouch…" Leca said and stood up rubbing her behind a little. She saw Cas looking at her

"Focus Electra" he said and prepared to attack her again

'_Easy for you to say'_ she thought and this time she managed to kick him in the ribs. Just as she was ready for her next move she heard the door unlocking

Cas and Leca locked eyes "Oh shit" she said and with her hand she pushed him onto the wall behind the door as it slowly opened

"Leca?" Dean asked but he was stopped from entering further in the room

"Yes dad?" she asked, obviously flustered from the training

"I heard some noise and I was worried. Are you ok?" he asked

"Ummm…yeah I'm good" she answered and put on hand on the edge of the door

"Are you sure? You seem a little…flustered" he said suspiciously

"Yeah of course. I was…dancing" Leca said and smiled

"Dancing?" Dean asked

"Yeah, why?"

"I…think you are hiding something. Come on Leca dancing?"

"Yeah dad I was dancing. Why so hard to believe? It's the only thing I can do while I'm locked in my room. You know you are so…so…insufferable! I say I want to hunt you go all no, no, no not happening because it's so dangerous. Now you don't want to me to dance…"

"I never said I don't…" Dean started but he was cut off by Leca

"Why? Am in danger of twisting my ankle? You don't know what you want dad. I have an idea…how about you forbid me to breathe too, huh? That will be fun!" Leca finished

"I think I'll go now" Dean said awkwardly and left the room, locking it. As soon as the door closed, Leca left a big gasp of breath

"Wow…that was close" she said to Cas who stared at her with a tilted head "What?" she asked

"How did you do that?" he asked

"Oh that? The oldest trick in the book. Dads hate babbling" she said simply

"Oh…interesting"

"Why didn't you just disappear?" she asked

"I panicked" he admitted and Leca raise an eyebrow

"An angel panicked?"

"It happens!" he said shrugging his shoulders

"Oooook so Cas can I ask you something?"

"Yes"

"Am I distracting you? From the war?" Leca asked and Cas pressed his lips together

"No. Things may be getting…as you people say, ugly but no you are distracting me. You are a…break"

"Oh jeez thanks Cas"

"It sounded better in my head. I meant that me helping you, it's a nice break from the war. I'm really looking forward to our training sessions" he said and smiled

"Glad I can help Cas. So…back to training?" she asked

"I guess we can call it a day. After all you have some…assignments to do" he said

"What assignments?" she asked and disappeared only to reappear 5 seconds later with a pile of books on his hands. Big, thick books

Leca's eyes widened "I don't understand"

"These are Latin books. You'll learn the language fluently" he said and handed the books over to her

"I have to…_study_?" she asked frightened. Yes she had managed to finish high school and college early but that didn't meant that she enjoyed studying

"Yes Electra" he said slightly amused but her reaction "Have the first 10 pages of the leather, red book memorized by tomorrow. I'll see you tomorrow" he said with a smile and flew away

Leca just stood there in the middle of the room, holding the books

"I hate homework. Damn angel"

* * *

Tada! Another chapter finished! I really hope you enjoyed the chapter guys!

I'm looking forward to your comments and reviews! I'm loving the feedback! Do you want a spoiler? In the next chapter Cas and Leca are busted! xD but by whom?

Till next chapter bb

xxx


	19. Chapter 19

Hello guys! I'm so sorry for not uploading sooner but I was sitting exams to get my degree in English (English is not my native language, as you have already found out :P so I have to get it to prove that I can speak and understand the English language. Can't I just send them a sample of my fics? Lol) As always I'd like to thank you for reading and alerting this story! And special thankies and lots of ice cream to _Breean, Fallen4Cas, celeste301, jempa1112, Sammy's sweetheart, HSMSupernatural, Deansgurl90, Sammy _and_ WinchesterGirl _ for their lovely reviews! You make ridiculously happy :D

Now let's continue with the next chapter! Remember, I own absolutely nothing

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 19

A whole day passed and Castiel hadn't showed up for their 'lesson'. Leca tried calling him but nothing. Then night came and sleep took over her

It was around 4am when Leca felt a presence in her room. A warm presence and she found herself smiling, her eyes still closed

"I thought you regretted it" she said

"Regret what?"

"You know…you teaching me"

"I don't regret it Electra" Castiel said and sat on the bed, facing Leca's back "How did you know I was here?" he asked and she turned to look at him, resting her head on her palm

"I…kinda felt it" she said and he nodded "It's the blood isn't it?"

"Yes" he said and Leca sighed "So…?"

"So what?"

"It's 4 in the morning, we can't exactly train" she said and Castiel stood up. He looked around the room and then snapped his fingers

"Done" he said

"What is done?" Leca asked

"I soundproofed your room"

"You can do that?" she asked raising her eyebrows

"I just did" he answered and drew out his blade

"Oh come on!" Leca complained "Now?" she asked and Cas nodded and attacked her. Leca dodged his attack by rolling over the bed and landing on the flood with a thud

"Can't you replace the floor with a soft mattress?" she asked

"Yes, but I won't" he said slightly smiling

"Never had as you as a sadist angel" she said and went to kick him in the ribs. He dodged it gracefully and swung the blade towards her throat. Leca arched her back and in a quick motion she managed to lay him a punch on the face. He stumbled a little but that was it

He rubbed his jaw "Nice one" he said and Leca smiled

"My dad always said that I had a mean right hook"

"He was right" he said and went to attack her again

* * *

After many punches and kicks later, Castiel had managed to gain the upper hand in the fight. He grabbed her foot in the air but this time Leca grabbed him by his tie and pulled him down with her, resulting Castiel to lay on top of her. They both locked eyes

"Very good" he said

"Why? I fell flat on my butt"

"You are getting better though" he said and they continued staring at each other. The Leca cleared her throat

"Ummm…can you get off me?" she asked blushing and Castiel also turned a light shade of red

"Oh…sure" he said and stood up. After helping her stand up he went to attack her again but Leca raised her hand at him "STOP!" she said and run towards the window with wide eyes

She pushed the curtains away and stared at the person in the opposite house, who was also staring her with wide eyes

"Uncle Sam?" Leca gasped as she saw her uncle "Oh my god I'm so screwed. Cas?" she said and turned around to face him "My uncle maybe…what are you doing?" she asked as she saw the angel frozen

"It seems that I can't move" he simply said

"Why?"

"I have an idea" he said and looked at her "I believe it was you"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"It came out wrongly. I believe you made me froze accidentally" he explained

"But how?" Leca asked

"It must be another power manifesting"

"Great, just great. How do I _unfreeze_ you?" she asked

"I don't have all the answers!" Castiel exclaimed

"Ok touchy, touchy" Leca said and thought hard. She yelled for him to stop and he stopped so…

She raised her hand again, pointed at Cas and yelled "MOVE" and to her surprise Castiel was able to move again

"Thank you" he said

She sighed deeply "One thing at a time, Cas we have a problem. I think my Uncle saw us"

"Sam?"

"Do I have another uncle?" Leca asked sarcastically

"Actually yes his name is Adam" he said with a serious look on his face

Leca blinked a couple of times "You know what, I'm not even going to ask. This will go just on top of my unanswered questions pile for awhile"

"So what are we going to do?" Cas asked

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to sleep" she said and climbed on her bed

Castiel shifted uncomfortably "What am I supposed to do?" he asked but got no answer "Electra?" he asked but she had fallen asleep. He sighed

"I'll just wait here till you wake up then"

* * *

*next morning*

"Dean where is Leca?" Sam asked as soon as he opened the front the door

"In her room as usual why?"

"Nothing" Sam said and continued heading towards the stairs

"Bullshit Sam, what's going on?" Dean asked

"Nothing, I just want to ask her something, get off my back"

"No until you tell me what" Dean asked and Sam sighed. He had to use his emergency bag. He went to the kitchen and took a small plastic bag he had hidden behind the counter

"Take this" Sam said and marched again towards the stairs

"What the…PIE!" Dean said when he saw the pie "Cherry pie, my favorite!" he stated and he looked up to look at Sam but he had left

"Screw it" he said and sat down "Mmm delicious"

Sam practically run up the stairs and reached Leca's room. He used the key Dean had given him few days earlier and opened the door with great force, which woke Leca up

"Cas?" he said when he spotted the angel

"Sam?"

"Uncle Sam? Cas?"

"Leca? What the hell is going on?"

"It's not what it looks like" she said to her uncle

"Please…do explain"

* * *

And that was the end of another chapter! So it was Sam who busted our friends :)

So…did you like it? I'm really looking forward to your reviews! Feedback is looove

Till next time bb

xxx


	20. Chapter 20

Hello guys! Hope you are having a great day/night! Again I apologize for not uploading sooner, but I haven't finished with my English exams. You see I'm sitting for two exams, Cambridge and Michigan. Ugh…I hate exams, wish I could just salt and burn them :P and something else! OMG YOU GUYS ROCK! Over 100 reviews! I seriously LOVE YOU! *does happy dance* and own it all to you! You are amazing! Special thankies and pies to _ashlynnhartt, Breean, Fallen4Cas, HSMSupernatural, jempa1112, Deansgurl90, Sammy, WinchesterGirl, FaithInCas, DeansBitch, ginkies, celeste301 _and_ sparrows7wench _for reviewing *grins* Just for that this chapter will be extra long :D Cool right?

So here's chapter 20 (wow never thought I'd come this far when I first started the story :P ) Have I said how much I love you guys? :) yeah…oh *hides*

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 20

THEN

_Sam practically run up the stairs and reached Leca's room. He used the key Dean had given him few days earlier and opened the door with great force, which woke Leca up_

_"Cas?" he said when he spotted the angel_

_"Sam?"_

_"Uncle Sam? Cas?"_

_"Leca? What the hell is going on?"_

_"It's not what it looks like" she said to her uncle_

_"Please…do explain"_

* * *

Now

Leca couldn't speak. She wanted to explain to her uncle but she couldn't form the words. It was like her brain just froze. She looked over at Cas and he as well was speechless. He opened his mouth a couple times but closed it almost immediately. Just like a fish

"I'm still waiting _Electra_" Sam said and crossed his arms over his chest

"Ummm…you see…we…erm…have I said how gorgeous you hair look?" she said smiling but her uncle didn't budge. He continued staring her

"Maybe you will be more fluent if your father is here as well" he said and went for the open door. Leca panicked

"NO STOP!" she yelled as jumped from her bed. Sam froze. The only thing he could move was his mouth

Castiel sighed deeply and Leca just put her hand over her mouth to suppress a gasp

"What happened to me?" Sam asked, trying to be calm

"Promise you won't yell at me?" she asked

"Leca I promise. What-the-hell happened to me?" he asked again. Leca went around her uncle and closed the door

"Promise?"

"WHY THE HELL I CAN'T MOVE?" he asked. Leca could feel his panic

"See? You broke your promise"

"Electra" Castiel said to her "Unfreeze him"

"Fine. Move!" she said and Sam was able to move again. He turned towards his niece "Leca?" he asked

"Yes oh dear uncle of mine?" she said sweetly

"I'm really trying to remain calm here. So please explain to me, what the hell happened?"

Leca took a deep breath "It's a new ability" she simply said and Sam turned towards Cas

"Because of your blood, right?" Sam asked the angel who nodded again

"Ok…and what were you doing in my niece's bedroom, at night?" he asked again, approaching him slowly and glaring him

"That's why I don't have any boyfriends" Leca mumbled under her breath "Uncle Sammy leave Cas alone, I am to blame" she said and Sam whipped his head to her direction

"He was trying to help me"

"Help you with what?" Sam asked

Leca hesitated at first but if she wouldn't tell her uncle, she'd be in deep shit "He is helping me with…hunting"

"What do you mean?"

"Jeez uncle and I thought you were the smart one. He is teaching me how to hunt" she finally said. She was ready for her uncle's reaction. Screaming at her of how reckless she is, how she defined her dads orders and so on. She surely wasn't expecting what was coming

Sam began to laugh. Hysterically

"Uncle Sam?" Leca asked "Are you ok?"

Sam had doubled over and kept laughing. He even had tears in his eyes from laughing too hard

"Why is he laughing?" Cas asked

"I…I truly don't know" Leca answered

"Just when I thought that I had understand humans…"

"Sorry, Sorry" Sam said still laughing

"Did you hear what I said?" Leca asked

"Yeah! Cas is helping you to learn how to hunt"

"And you're laughing?"

"Well it's pretty funny"

"What exactly is funny?"

"I just thought…when I saw you from my window that…" he started but he started laughing again

"What? Oh this is ridiculous!" Leca said sighing

"Sorry! I just thought that, you know…you and Cas" Sam started and winked at Leca. Her eyes widened "How could you think THAT?" but truth be told she wasn't quite opposed to the idea

"I don't understand" Cas said suddenly and both Sam and Leca turned to look at him

"I'll just stand here…quietly" he said and put his hands into his coats pockets

"You do that" Sam said and turned to look Leca again, with serious face "Why Leca?" he asked

"Because I want to hunt" she said and Sam shook his head "No…I mean _why_?"

"Because I want…I want…" Leca started

"Revenge?" Sam said and Leca nodded "Hunny…revenge is not the option" he said

"I thought that at least YOU would understand me!" she yelled at him "Is it so wrong that I want the bastard who killed mom dead?"

"Of course not but…"

"Tell me uncle, what did you do when you find out Jessica's killer?" she asked

"That's not the point…"

"What did you do?" she asked again

"I killed him"

"Is it really so hard to put yourself in my shoes?" Leca asked and Sam sighed

"You are right. I know exactly how it feels. How satisfied I was when I killed him and how devastated I felt afterwards. I don't want you to feel this"

"It's a little too late for that"

"Ok" Sam said

"What ok?"

"I won't tell Dean" he said and Leca smiled "Really?"

"Yes. I won't tell Dean. You will"

"WHAT? Oh hell no!"

"Oh hell yes"

"Oh come on Uncle Sammy! Please?" she said looking him with her puppy dog eyes and pouted lip

"Leca don't…"

"Please uncle" she said pouting again and she grinned when he saw him sigh

"You know…I regret every day teaching you this"

"You are the best!" she said and hugged him tight

"Not so fast missy. You have one week! If you don't tell your dad by the end of the week I will, ok?" he said and Leca nodded

"I'll leave you two…continue" he said walked towards the door. He looked at Cas and gave him the 'I'm watching you' look and left

She turned towards him "So…we have to speed things up"

"I understand" he said and with 3 long strides he was in front of her and put 2 fingers on her forehead

Leca felt her mind like it was on fire! It didn't hurt it just was unpleasant

"Whoa…what did you do?" she asked several minutes later

"Since we now have limited time, I send to your brain all the information you need to hunt"

"Really?"

"How to you kill a vampire?"

"Cut his head off…wow! I always thought I was a stake to the heart" she said amazed

"You are also familiar with 90 different exorcism rituals and 50 Enochian ones. You also speak fluently all the languages known to man and angel"

"All that with just a tap on the forehead?" she asked and nodded

"Why the hell did you make me read?"

* * *

Commercial Break

"You said that you wouldn't put Cas in any commercials" Sam asked

"Yeah but this so tempting. Come on Cas!" Dean said

"I'm not so sure about this Dean" the angel said

"It's easy just stick to the script"

"But how…I mean…where do you put it?" Cas asked

"Improvise dude, you'll figure it out in the end" Dean said laughing "Yeah Cas give it a try man" Sam also said laughing

Castiel sighed and grabbed the product in his hand "It's so small"

"Take it out of the box!" Dean yelled at him and Cas did as he said "Oh…it's so flexible! Hey it stretches more! Look at it Dean" Cas said with a goofy smile

"I know what a condom looks like Cas, thank you"

"Hey I think I figured out where it goes" Castiel said and put his finger into the condom

"Cas that's not the way…" Sam said but he stopped when he saw the angel twisting it around and stretching it more "I think it was a bad idea to put Cas in this ad"

"I'm beginning to agree with you. Cas c'mon give it back to me" Dean said

"No!"

"Cas!"

"No! I like it"

"I don't care"

"Why it says 'strawberry' on the box?" he asked

"I don't know Cas just give the the damn condom. Wow…that sounded weird" Dean said

"No! I'm not…oops"

"Oops what?" Sam asked

"I think I broke it"

"Friggin child"

* * *

Now on with story

"How it went with Leca?" Dean asked when he saw his brother coming down the stairs

"Ummm…nothing I just wanted…her opinion on something" Sam quickly lied

"On what?" Dean asked suspiciously

"Just…ummm I want to buy something for Jess and wanted a woman's opinion"

"Oh ok. Nice pie by the way" he said

"Thanks, um…Johnny is waiting so I'll just…"

"Ok bye man" he said and Sam left through the front door. Just then his dad walked in

"So when are you going to tell her?" John asked and Dean smirked

"Tell what?"

"That you know about her secret training"

"I'll just wait for her to come to me" Dean said and sat on the couch

"Why didn't you tell her that you knew it from the beginning?"

"Because I had to know if she really wanted to hunt and it wasn't just a heat of the moment"

"Did you really have any doubts?" John asked

"No, I was kinda hoping though. I still don't want her hunting but she is right. It's in her blood and I can't just leave her outside of this fight"

"She sure is a Winchester" John said and Dean run a hand through his hair

"I know. That's what scares me the most"

* * *

3 days later

Leca was pacing in her room "Where is he?" she asked herself. Castiel hadn't showed for 2 days. Leca was beginning to worry

"Come on Cas…CAS!" she yelled frantically as she felt deep in her soul that something was wrong with Castiel. And she was right

She heard a thud behind her and what she saw scared the hell out of her

"CAS!" she said and run towards his fallen body. His left side of his face was swollen and bloody. It was also clear that he had been stabbed in the stomach

"Cas come on man talk to me" she said and shook him a little. The angel opened his eyes and his blue orbs stared at Leca

She kneeled down and she gently put his head on her lap "Talk to me Cas" she said calmly and wiped some blood from his eyes

"…un" he said to her and groaned in pain

"What? I didn't understand Cas"

"I believe he is saying…Run" a strange voice said and Leca looked up to see where the voice came from. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw a black man, holding a silver blade and smiling evilly

"How rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Raphael"

* * *

Tada! Hope you enjoyed the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!

I'm really looking forward to your comments! Your reviews make my whole day! :D Seriously!

Feedback is looooove!

Till next time bb

xxx


	21. Chapter 21

Wow look at that, another update :D hehe I just couldn't leave you wondering! I know how cliffhangers can be :) I'm extremely happy! So many alerts I'm touched guys! Special thankies and lots of chocolate to _celeste301, jempa1112, Breean, ginkies, ashlynnhartt, HSMSupernatural _and_ FaithInCas _for their awesome reviews!

So I present you with the next chapter! I own absolutely nothing *pouts*

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 21

Leca couldn't believe it. In front of her was THE Raphael. The one Castiel had talked about. The same angel who wants to bring the Apocalypse on earth

"What do you want?" she finally found the courage to ask, Castiel's head still on her lap

"From you nothing human. It's Castiel the one I want" the angel replied, blade still in hand

"Why?" she asked

"Simple. I want to kill him. He has been a thorn in my side for a very long time"

"Well I'm not gonna let you" she said and Raphael laughed "And how are YOU going to stop me. You are just a pathetic human being"

"I never said anything about me stopping you Raphael" Leca said and took a deep breath. She just hoped that it would work. It had to work

She put her hand on Castiel's forehead and closed her eyes '_Please God let it work. TO BOBBY'S' _she thought and when she opened her eyes Castiel had disappeared

She smiled and raised her head to look at Raphael

"How?" he asked, anger slowly rising up

"Sorry, my daddy told me not to answer to fugly strangers" she said and that caused Raphael to launch at her. She quickly got up on her feet and dodged the attack. But Raphael was quicker. In a matter of seconds he was standing behind her. He went to stab her on her back but she dropped to the ground. She raised her foot and kicked him hard in the ribs. He stumbled a little but when Leca went to kick him again, he grabbed her leg and stabbed her hard in the thigh. She screamed and crawled away from the angel, clutching her thigh to stop the bleeding

"Not bad…for a mud monkey" Raphael said and approached her with the bloody knife. Leca was breathing hard and the pain in her thigh was killing her

"So what are you waiting for? Kill me already" she said and stared at the angel

He tilted his head on the side "But I don't want to kill you little monkey. Azazel has this honor. I only want Castiel"

"So you are just going to leave?" Leca asked raising her eyebrow

"Yes. But I'll make sure that I'll be the last thing you'll ever see again"

* * *

Commercial Break

"I whip my hair back and forth, I whip my hair back and forth, I whip my hair back and forth, I whip my hair back and forth…" Sam was singing and dancing

"Dude…what the hell are you doing?" Dean asked his brother

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Ummm…no?"

"I'm doing a commercial for Wellaflex" Sam replied smiling

"Huh?"

"It's a hairspray" Sam said and Dean blinked "Dude you are so gay"

"I'm not! I just happen to have fantastic hair" Sam said and took the hairspray into his hands "Wellaflex. For extra strong hold, no matter the situation" he said and started dancing and moving his head into little circles "I whip my hair back and forth, I whip my hair back and forth, I whip my hair back and forth…"

"I shouldn't have dropped you so many times on your head when you were a baby" Dean said and Sam suddenly stopped

"What?"

"Nothing. I just said that your hair looks amazing. So soft…"

"Oh thanks bro" Sam said and continued dancing "I whip my hair back and forth, I whip my hair back and forth, I whip my hair back and forth…whoa I'm getting dizzy" Sam said and closed his eyes, while Dean began to laugh

"C'mon Sam whip your hair…" he said laughing and Sam glared him

"You are just jealous that my hair is better than yours"

"Pssss…I have awesome hair. Besides just because they are longer, doesn't mean they are better"

"Length does count jerk!"

"No it doesn't. It's quality that matters"

"And I say its length"

"And I say…wait. We are still talking about hair, right?" Dean asked

* * *

Now on with the story

"Baby? Can you hear me?" Dean said softly. Leca stirred in her bed and slowly opened her eyes. A minute later she closed them again and turned her back at her father

"Leca baby?" Dean tried again

"I'm fine dad" she said softly and some tears escaped her eyes

"What happened? I came into your room and I found you unconscious with a bloody leg"

"Raphael happened" she said and made her hands into fists

"What? But…" Dean started but Leca cut him off "Let me explain" she said and explained everything that happened. Including her secret training with Castiel and her new power.

"I'm sorry daddy" she said and curled herself into a tight ball, careful of her now bandaged thigh

"You have nothing to apologize for baby. It's all my fault" Dean said and touched her daughters shoulder "I knew…from the beginning that you were training with Cas. That day I came into your room, I saw him from a crack in the door. I didn't say anything because I wanted…i…" he started but he couldn't form the words

"To test me" Leca said sighing. She was a little angry but that was the least of her worries

"It's ok dad"

"How you can forgive me so easily?" Dean asked

"You are my father. You did what you thought was right because you love me. I'd probably do the same thing if I were you" she said

"I don't deserve a child like you" he said smiling slightly. He went to turn Leca, so he could see her face but she resisted

"What's wrong baby?" Dean asked and he could see her shoulders tense. Soon enough she began sobbing "Talk to me baby" he pleaded and Leca reluctantly turned to face him, with open eyes. Dean gasped at the sight in front of him

"What did he do to you baby?" he asked and cupped her face with his hands

Leca couldn't speak. Fresh tears continued to trickle down her face, from her milky white eyes

She was blind

* * *

Oh that bastard Raphael! He deserves to be killed, right?

I can't wait for your comments guys! I just love hearing from you! Also if you have any ideas for the commercial breaks feel free to tell me! :D

Reviews are looooove!

Till next time bb

xxx


	22. Chapter 22

Hello peeps! Hope you are having a great time! Are you getting ready for the finale tomorrow? I'm planning to have lots of tissues with me as I watch it! As always I'd like thank you guys for alerting this story! Special thankies and free tissues for tomorrow (sorry I run out of pies :P) to _jempa1112, celeste301, Breean, AppaValley, HSMSupernatural, ginkies _and_ Alethia II_ for their awesome reviews :) You are the reason I keep writing :D

Hope you like the update! I own absolutely nothing

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 22

Dean didn't know what to say to his daughter to make her feel better. What could he possibly say?

The only thing he could do though was to hold her tighter as she sobbed. It broke his heart seeing his little girl like this. When he'll get his hands on Raphael…oh the things that he'll do to him

Several hours later, Leca had managed to go to sleep. Dean looked at the sleeping form in front of him and smiled at how peaceful she looked

He slowly made his way downstairs only to find John and Sam, who came back, sitting in front of the TV laughing

"How's Leca?" John asked referring to her leg, that he helped patch up. Dean sat down and ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair

"What's wrong Dean?" Sam asked seeing his brother's distress

"Everything" he said and began to tell his father and brother about everything that happened

"I can't believe it" Sam said, who was now on his feet and pacing around the room trying to digest the news

"She's blind?" John asked and Dean nodded who was on verge of crying "That son of a bitch! I'm going to kill him!"

"If anyone is going to kill that flying dick that will be me" Dean said with venom in his voice

"Cas can fix her right?" Sam asked

"I don't know man. Bobby called and said that he was in a very bad shape" Dean said and sighed deeply

"Isn't life tired of screwing us again and again?"

* * *

*3 days later*

Not much changed in these three days. Leca remained in her room most of the times and Dean was trying along with Sam and John to locate Raphael but no luck

They were all gathered in the living room trying to figure out their next move when someone knocked on the front door. Dean was the one to answer it

He opened the door only to come face to face with "Bobby! Nice to see you old man"

"Who are you calling old man ya idjit?" Bobby replied, his own way of saying 'nice to see you too'

"Well I'll be damned. Robert Singer" John said when he spotted Bobby

"Look at this. John Winchester, back from the dead" Bobby said laughing and both men hugged tightly

"Last time I saw you, you had a shotgun pointed at me and threatening to fill my ass with rocksalt"

"You deserved it Johnny-boy. Sam!" Bobby said when he spotted the taller Winchester

"Hey Bobby! What brings you here?"

"Yeah I believe you lost something the other day" Bobby said and pulled a very awkward Castiel into the house

"Cas! What the hell happened to you?" Dean asked as he saw the angel. He still was bruised and he was holding his stomach with his right arm

"Raphael" he simply said and he entered the house along with Bobby. They both sat down on the couch, Cas with difficulty as he was still in pain

"You drove him here?" John asked

"Yes…I wasn't quite sure that he would manage to take the bus" Bobby said

"I am very capable of taking the bus Bobby" Castiel said almost pouting

"Whoa…wait a minute" Dean said "why didn't you just zap in here?"

"I can't"

"What do you mean you can't?" Sam asked

"I can't use my powers Sam" Castiel said a little ashamed

"At all?" Dean asked

"Yes Dean at all" Castiel snapped

"So you are basically a baby in a trenchcoat now. Super"

"Easy Dean" John said "Is this permanent?"

"I don't know"

"What is going on?" a female voice interrupted them and all men turned towards her

* * *

Commercial Break

"Yupieeeee" Dean yelled happily and clapping his hands

"Dean?" Sam asked

"Yes my amazing little brother?"

"What's wrong with you?"

"Me? I'm perfectly good Sammy"

"Are you sure?" Sam asked

"Yeah!" Dean said and approached Sam. He started poking him in the ribs and giggling

"DUDE! Stop poking me" Sam protested and Dean stopped "What the hell man?" Sam shouted and Dean pouted

"Sammy don't yell at me"

"WHAT?" Sam yelled again and Dean began crying "AHHHHH SAMMY HATES ME"

"I don't…are you insane?" Sam said calmly and Dean wiped some of his tears "I need some love" Dean then said

"What?"

"I need some love" he said again and opened his arms to hug Sam "Dean? no no n…"

"I love you Sammy. You are my favorite brother" Dean said hugging his brother and Sam had a scared expression on his face

"Do I need to take you to the doctor?"

"What? Nooo" Dean said releasing Sam "Have you even considered cutting your hair?" then Dean said and took a pair of scissors out of his back pocket

Sam laughed nervously "My hair is just fine Dean…Dean? Dean? Stay away from me" he said as he saw Dean approaching with the scissors

Dean giggled again "Come on Sammy! Pleaseeeeeee?"

"No. What drugs are you on man? GET OFF ME!" he said as Dean climbed on his back

"YEEHAWWWW!"

"GET OFF ME! I'm not a horse you jerk!"

"Go horsy go!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Sam screamed and pushed Dean off his back and run in the opposite direction of him

Dean just lay on the ground, laughing to himself. He pulled a bottle of pills out of his pocket

"Mixing beer with these new Happy pills is AWESOME! Hehe. Maybe I should give them to Cas as well"

* * *

Now on with the story

"Leca" Dean whispered and went to help his daughter come down the stairs. He went on her side and grabbed her from the waist. She couldn't step on her leg due to her injury. They descended the stairs and gently placed her on the couch, in the middle of Bobby and Cas

"How are you sweetheart?" John asked with a sad smile

"Fine considering…" she simply answered

"Baby Bobby is here" her father said

"Hey darling"

"Bobby?" she asked smiling and turned her head towards the sound of the familiar voice "I've missed you so much" she said and hugged him

Bobby returned the hug "me too El" using Leca's other nickname

"How is Cas?" she asked not knowing that he was sitting next to her

"Um…I'm right here"

"Cas? But…I can't sense you" she said and turned her head towards him. Castiel's blue eyes widened and a little gasp escaped his lips

"His powers are gone" Dean said angrily, as if that was Castiel's fault

"So you are human now?" Leca asked and Cas nodded. But Leca couldn't see him "Yes…" he simply said. He couldn't believe that Electra was blind

At that point Dean stood up and walked towards the kitchen "Nice timing Cas. Now of all times" he said and left

* * *

2 hours later Leca, with some help of Sam, was sitting on the swing at the back of their house. She was struggling to get used to living like this. It wasn't easy, but she wasn't going to give up. After all she was a Winchester. Lost in her thoughts she didn't hear the footsteps behind her

"May I join you?" he said

"No need to ask Cas" she said and made room for him to sit "How are you?"

"I should be the one asking you this question" Cas said and Leca smiled

"We'll take turns. You first"

"I'm good" he said

"Liar" Leca said "The truth Castiel"

"I'm…" he paused to find the word "disappointed. And ashamed"

"Of what? Being human isn't THAT bad" she said

"Not about becoming human. I'm ashamed of…me" he admitted

"Why?"

"Because I put you in danger. It's my fault Raphael found you. It's my fault you are unable to see"

"Cas…it's not your fault your brother is a sadistic dick with wings. You can't choose your family" Leca said to him

"But…" Cas went to say but Leca cut him off "Did you hear that?" she asked

"Hear what?" he asked and observed Leca as she turned her head to the side to listen carefully. Cas took the opportunity and studied the young woman next to him. Her dark hair, her skin, her lips, her nose. He was so lost that he didn't hear her speaking to him

"What?" he asked

"I said that I think someone is watching us" she said and at that exact moment they both heard movement from the buses in front of them

"What is it?" Leca asked

"I…I'm not sure" Cas said

"What do you mean? Cas I can't see please tell me" Leca said panicking and accidentally grabbed Castiel's hand "What is it?" she asked again

No one was ready for what was about to happen

* * *

I know I know another cliffy :) but let me tell you this…it's not necessarily something evil ;P

Hope you really liked this update guys! As always I'm looking forward to your comments!

Reviews are love! They made not just my whole day but my whole month :)

Also have you heard? MISHA COLLINS WILL BE IN SEASON 7 WHOOHOOOOOOOOO! :D :D :D :D Tell me if you want the link :)

Till next chapter bb

xxx


	23. Chapter 23

Hey guys! Sorry today's update will be shorter, I just didn't want to keep you waiting with the little cliffy. I'm just too upset! Everyone who saw last night Supernatural's finale, will understand me :'( I won't spoil anything but I'll say this. Dear Kripke and Gamble, you are lucky we are living at different countries -.- I hate you so much right now :'( HOW COULD YOU TO THIS TO…I'll stop now *sniffs* Special thankies as always to _Breean, jempa1112, ashlynnhartt, .angel14, celeste301, crazylegz, Were-girl19, Ginkies_ and you my anonymous friend for the great reviews! :D You make my whole day! Also 'crazylegz' I couldn't reply to you so…OMG thank you so much for your review! :) When you said that I should submit this to Kripke and you felt like watching an unaired episode I teared up, seriously! Thank you :)

So this is the next chapter! Remember I own absolutely nothing

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 23

"Cas? What is it?" Leca asked once again as she felt something or someone watching them

"It's a…a…" Cas started but he was so surprised that he couldn't form the words

"What?" Leca asked again and suddenly she felt something brushing her legs. She swallowed with difficulty "Cas what the hell is near me?"

"It's a…dog" he said

"A dog?"

"Yes. More like a wolf really" he said as he eyed the dog. His fur was white as a snow, bigger than the average dog or wolf and he had bright blue eyes. The white dog rubbed his nose against Leca's knees, motioning for her to pet him

"Seriously? That's…strange" she said and starting petting the dog on the head

"Awww aren't you a sweetie? What are you doing here cutie?" Leca said to the dog and laughed "Cas does he have a collar?"

"Umm how should I know?"

"You have many to learn my friend" she said and felt the dogs neck. He had no collar. The dog started licking Leca's hand

"Eww buddy" she said laughing "What am I supposed to do with you?" she asked and the dog whined in response, resting his head on her lap

"Awww you can't stay here cutie" she said and petted the dog more "Oh you are so soft" she continued and hugged the dog slightly

Cas was watching the interaction between the animal and Leca with a smile on his face. Something so simple could bring so much happiness in someone's life

Once again he was zoned out and didn't hear Leca talking to him

"Cas are you listening?"

"What?"

"Are you ok?" she asked then, still petting the dog on the head

"Yeah of course. What were you saying?"

"I asked if the dog is a boy or a girl" Leca said smiling at the awkward angel. She was dying to look at those blue orbs again

"Umm…I don't" he started

"Cas I can't really start touching, I value my life. Just take a peek and tell me. Please?" she said and Cas sighed "Sure" he said and leaned to take a look at the dog. He couldn't see, because Leca's leg was on his way, so he gently touched her knee and pushed it back. He couldn't see it because he was bent down, but she smiled sweetly at him. Cas also found himself slightly smiling but his smile faded when the dog glared at him. Yes the dog glared him

He quickly got back on his seat "Congratulations, it's a boy" he said and Leca laughed out loud

"Well thank you doctor, but seriously what are we going to do with him?" she asked and the dog left Leca's lap only to hop on the swing and rest his head on Castiel's lap. He looked at him in the eyes and…since when dogs pout?

"What is he doing?" Leca asked gently caressing the dogs' tail

"He is…looking at me. Intensively"

"Oh Cas he must be giving you the puppy dog look" Leca said smiling

"He does look like your uncle Sam" Cas said and Leca smiled

"Sorry buddy but we can't keep you" Leca said and the dog turned around to face her "I can't see you cutie, so your puppy eyes don't work on me" she said and as the dog was turned Castiel saw something on its back

* * *

Commercial break

"Damn it!" Dean said

"What the matter bro, you are out of happy pills?"

"Yes…I mean shut up Sam" Dean said as he tried to unlock his new phone

"What are…is this the new I Phone?" Sam asked impressed

"Yeah…I really don't like it"

"Whaaat? No way man it's the best phone out there"

"I still don't like it! I really like my phone to have well…buttons"

"You are a jerk Dean! This is practically a mini computer!" Sam said

Dean seemed to think about it "So you can access the internet?"

"Duh"

"See the weather?"

"Of course"

"Download songs?"

"Yap"

"Movies?"

"Uh huh"

"Porn?" he asked excitedly

"Um…yeah sure, porn too" Sam said rolling his eyes

"Hmm…maybe it's that bad after all" he said. He logged in on Facebook and started writing something on Sam's wall '_Sam this I phone is great after all. Ps: Those jeans do make your ass look bigger :P'_

"Can I look at it?" Sam said

"No way! Get your own I Phone bitch!"

"FINE!" he said and left

"Hehe I'm going to have so much fun" he said and wrote on Castiel's wall

_Dean Winchester_

_Dude what time are you coming over? Please wear something else than that lousy trenchcoat'_

_Castiel Angel: This is why people assume we are gay -.-_

* * *

Now on with the story

"No way" he breathed

"What happened?" she asked and Cas gently touched the mark that was behind the dogs ear, causing him to growl a little

"It's Enochian"

"What's Enochian?"

"A mark behind the dogs ear" Castiel said and his eyes widened when he realized what it mean "It's a protector"

"A what?" Leca asked raising her eyebrows

"Electra, someone send that dog to protect you. Someone from heaven"

"Are you sure?"

"Positively" he said and she smiled

"I guess we are keeping you buddy" she said and the dog licked her face and wiggled his tail. In just a matter of seconds the dog had turned around and jumped on Castiel's arms, causing him to drop to the ground, with the dog on top of him, licking his face

"Are you ok Cas?" Leca asked laughing

"Ye…yeah! Oh the dog has covered my face with saliva" Cas said and Leca laughed harder

"Awww adorable" she said and leaned back smiling. She closed her eyes and some tears escaped her eyes

'_Thank you mom, we miss you'_

* * *

Ta da! :D Hope you really liked the chapter guys! I wonder how Dean will react to the dog…hmmm *runs away and stars typing*

I'm looking forward to your comments! Your reviews make me so happy :)

I'm loving the feedback! Also what did you think guys of the finale? And also I'm thinking at the commercial break to use more facebook/twitter conversations, that's ok? :)

Till next time bb

xxx


	24. Chapter 24

Hey, hey! :D Hope you are all having a great time! I seriously have no words to express who I feel right now! You've given this story so much love and I appreciate it! Thank you so much for alerting this story! You rock! Special thankies to the amazing, wonderful people who reviewed:_ celeste301, ashlynnhartt, ginkies, jempa1112, Breean, Fallen4Cas and sasha_! You put a smile on my face every time you review :)

So with no further delay, I give you the next chapter! I own absolutely nothing (if I did Cas would still be the same nerdy angel we love ^_^ )

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 24

Cas helped Leca out of the swing, the dog still between their legs. He put both hands on its side of her shoulders and guided her into the house

"Wait dad can't see him yet" Leca said stopping dead in her tracks

"You are right" Cas said and looked the dog. He pointed a finger at him "You stay!" he said and surprisingly the dog obeyed "Good dog" Cas said and guided Electra in

"Hey guys" John greeted them

"Hey gramps" Leca replied when she recognized the voice "Where is my dad?"

"Where else? Working on the impala. I swear I wouldn't have given her to him, if I knew that he was going to spend so much time with her" John said shaking his head laughing

"If it was possible my dad would marry that car and have many impala babies" Leca replied also laughing "Huh…I would have mini impala sisters and brothers"

"Electra" Cas said

"Oh yeah…thanks gramps" Leca said and left Cas guide her towards to where Dean was

"Ok, Cas I can take it from here" she said politely and Cas nodded. He again reminded himself that she couldn't see his gesture "Ok, I'll just…ummm…I don't know what do"

"Why don't go check on our little furry friend?"

"I'll do that" he said and left. Leca took a deep breath and walked slowly towards the back, where she knew her dad was. As she was walking she hit her foot on a wooden chair

"Damn it!" she cursed and within seconds she heard footsteps coming her way

"That's you baby?" Dean asked

"Yeah…stupid chair attacked my foot" she pouted and Dean laughed

"I'll make sure to kill the chair later"

"Thanks dad" she said smiling and then she cleared her throat

"Dad?"

"I don't like where this is going"

"But I didn't say anything!"

"Leca, I know you like the back of my hand"

"Ok…remember the time where I wanted a pet?" she asked

"Actually no" he said and Leca sighed "Follow me" she said and went to take a step forward only to bump onto the chair again

"Bloody chair!" she said and Dean laughed "Don't laugh! Aren't you supposed to protect me?"

"Awww don't worry baby I'll protect from the big bad chair" Dean said "Where do you want us to go?"

"Front porch"

"Ok" he said and put his arm around his daughters shoulders to guide her outside

* * *

Commercial Break

Dean was surely obsessed with his new I Phone. He was constantly tweeting and writing on Facebook

_Dean Winchester_

_I'm so booored :/_

_Sam Winchester: I told you to come with me, you didn't want too -.-_

_Dean Winchester: Dude I wasn't going to the hair salon with you! That's gay_

_Sam Winchester: IT'S NOT GAY! Besides…I found someone else to come with me_

_Dean Winchester: Who? :S_

_Sam Winchester: Crowley_

_Dean Winchester: WHAT? Are fucking serious Sam?_

_Sam Winchester: He is not that bad_

_King Crowley: Yes Dean I'm not that bad :D_

_Dean Winchester: Is that you Crowley?_

_King Crowley: Howdy partner ;P_

_Dean Winchester: I'm not talking to you_

_King Crowley: oh come on :(_

_Sam Winchester: Don't be a jerk Dean_

_Dean Winchester: …_

_King Crowley: T_T_

_Sam Winchester: See Dean? you made him sad! :(_

_Dean Winchester: STFU_

_Sam Winchester: .i._

_Castiel Angel: Hey guys :D_

_Dean Winchester: Shut up Cas_

_Sam Winchester: Not the time Cas_

_King Crowley: Go away feathers_

_Castiel Angel: *sniffs* I'm going back to twitter_

* * *

Now on with the story

When they reached outside, Dean was surprised to see Castiel sitting on the swing, with a white, huge but cute dog next to him. His head was on Castiel's lap and he was stroking his fur smiling to himself. It was strange to see the angel, well ex-angel like this

"Well, look at this" Dean started "Cas has a new friend" he said and Castiel whipped his head towards the sound at the same time as the dog did

"Whoa…that's not creepy at all"

"Hello Dean" Cas greeted and dog barked loudly

"Who's the wolf?" he asked raising an eyebrow

"This is…erm…we haven't named him yet" Castiel said thinking

"We?" Dean questioned

"Hmmm…I forgot about this little detail" Leca replied "Come here boy" she said to the dog and he jumped from the swing gracefully. When she felt the dog at her feet she went down on his level and started stroking his white fur

"How should I name you cutie?" she asked

"Leca what…"

"Shhh…dad I'm thinking" Leca said "I know! I have the perfect name for you" she said smiling

"Dad…meet Hunter" Leca announced and the dog barked once in satisfaction of his chosen name

"Hunter? Seriously Leca?" Dean questioned

"I like it" Cas said

"Of course you do. Baby, you know that we are not keeping that dog, don't you?"

"Firstly, his name is Hunter and secondly…you do not understand" she said and pointed her finger at the direction opposite of him. Dean sighed and took her finger and pointed at himself, that caused Leca to blush in embarrassment

"What do you mean?" he asked calmly. He wasn't in the mood to start fighting

"Long story short, Hunter is my protector" Leca said and Hunter barked once again, wiggling his tail

"What?" he said and she sighed "Cas…" she started and the angel nodded

"Dean, Hunter is a dog send directly from the Heavens. He has the special Enochian mark behind his ear to prove it" Cas said and Hunter barked and turned around to show Dean the mark. He glanced at the mark

"That doesn't mean anything. Cas has lost his mojo, we can't trust him" Dean said but he soon regretted it, as he saw the hurt look on Castiel's face

"Cas, I didn't …" Dean started but he didn't finish as Cas stood up from the swing and disappeared behind the house

Hunter growled at Dean and glared him. He then run behind Cas

"Did the dog just glared me?" Dean asked confused but he received a hard slap on his arm

"Shit dad! I think you just hurt his feelings!"

"I…"

"Why can't you just think before you talk?" Leca said to him, obviously pissed

Dean run a hand through his hair "So who send the do…I mean Hunter" he asked in attempt to change the subject

"I'm not sure, I think…" she started but she wasn't sure if she should tell her dad

"Who Leca, you can tell me"

"I think it was…mom" she finally said and her father's eyes widened

"Ari? Are you sure?"

"One hundred percent sure"

Dean smiled at the thought that his wife even from Heaven was taking care of their little girl

"So can we keep him dad? Please?"

"I'm not sure baby"

"Come on dad please? I was going to ask for a see-eyeing dog after all…" she said and Dean sighed

"Ok we can keep him" he said and Leca smiled widely

"YEAH! THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" she screamed excitedly and hugged him tight

"Calm down sparky"

"Can you do me one more favor?" she asked

"It depends"

"Go apologize to Cas?"

"Oh hell no"

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter ^_^ not too bad on the updates huh? :D

I can't wait for your comments and reviews guys! They make my whole day! :D:D

Hope you are still with me :)

Till next time bb

xxx


	25. Chapter 25

Hellooooooo people of Fanfiction :) My muse is in a very good mood these days hence the frequent updates :) As always I'd like to thank you for reading and alerting this story! It means the world to me :) Special thankies and *looks around the kitchen* hmmm…I only have some gummy bears to give you, sorry my muse ate all the pies and cookies, to _celeste301, scarhead8, ashlynnhartt, Breean, KK161990, jempa1112, ginkies_ and you my anonymous reviewer :) Also make sure to check my friends Breean first supernatural fic "Wicca" it's pretty awesome :D and if you have a facebook account make sure to check the page 'Supernatural Group Therapy' :) we are currently having a therapy session where everyone is introducing themselves it's so awesome :D

With no further delay I present you the next chapter :) I own absolutely nothing!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 25

Castiel had wondered off the house and found himself in a nearby park. If he still had his powers he would just fly out of there, but since he didn't have that option anymore he did what most human do when they are upset. Walk

Minutes later he saw Hunter running towards him "Hunter…what are you doing here?" he asked and kneeled down to pet him on the head. Hunter barked once and looked directly into Castiel's eyes

"Thank you" Castiel said to the white wolf and smiled. He got up and with Hunter near him walked towards a near bench. He sat down and Hunter jumped on the bench and laid his head on Castiel's lap

Few people were walking past them and some were glancing at the man and dog pair saying "What a cute dog"

Hunter looked up at Cas and growled slightly, giving him the signal to start talking

"I have nothing to say Hunter" he said to the dog/wolf and stroked his fur. Hunter continued growling and looked at him with his puppy eyes

"Don't look at me like this" he said and after some seconds he sighed in defeat "I really have nothing to say. I'm perfectly ok. It's just…am I just angel to them?" he started and Hunter jumped from the bench and sat in front of Cas wagging his tail and putting his head on his lap. Castiel started massaging Hunter behind his ears and continued talking "I really thought that after all these years I was considered a friend and not just an angel that saved Dean from hell. So the moment I become human I automatically lose all his trust?" he asked and looked down at Hunter

"Strange…your eyes have changed color" he stated and true Hunter's eyes had changed to a darker shade of blue

"At least you seem to understand me" he said and smiled "Unlike some others" he said frowning, meaning Dean "At least Electra isn't like her father" he said and Hunter barked at the mention of her name, causing Cas to smile "She's lucky to have you Hunter. She really deserved something…good and pure" he said but he stopped talking as he noticed an old woman looking him intensively

"Can I help you?" he asked and the old woman just shook her head and left mumbling

Cas looked at Hunter and shrugged "It's getting late" he stated as he looked the sky and Hunter stood up on all his four legs and started barking in excitement. Castiel also stood up "You are right, we should get going" he said and walked a few feet ahead only to stop

"Um, which way Hunter?" he asked and Hunter started running towards the direction of the Winchester house

"Hey! Don't run" Castiel yelled at Hunter and run behind him, shaking his head "I'm too old for this"

* * *

Commercial break

_Castiel Angel_

_I'm really sad :'(_

_Sam Winchester: What's the matter Cas?_

_Castiel Angel: Someone stole Trenchy *cries*_

_Sam Winchester: O_o who's Trenchy?_

_Castiel Angel: :O_

_Sam Winchester: What? *shrugs*_

_Castiel Angel: You don't who Trenchy is? I hate you Sam -.-_

_Tricky Gabe: Relax bro_

_Castiel Angel: Gabrielllllll! Someone stole Trenchy_

_Sam Winchester: Who the hell is Trenchy? :/_

_Tricky Gabe: Trenchy is his trenchcoat Sam_

_Sam Winchester: Really? _

_Tricky Gabe: uh huh…_

_Sam Winchester: damn…_

_Castiel Angel: TRENCHY! T_T_

_Tricky Gabe: Shut up Cas, we'll find Trenchy_

_Castiel Angel: Really? Thanks bro, you are the best :D_

_Tricky Gabe: I know :P_

Meanwhile Sam had logged in on Twitter

_SamWin_

_DeanWinchester you took Castiel's trenchcoat, didn't you? *sighs*_

_DeanWinchester_

_SamWin lol you know me so well *grins* ;P_

* * *

Now on with the story

"WHO THE HELL ATE THE LAST PIECE OF PIE?" Dean yelled, coming out of the kitchen and walking towards the living room where all the other residents were sitting

Leca was on the couch, hands crossed over her chest, giving her dad the silent treatment. John was sitting next to her and Bobby was on the armchair adjacent to the couch

"Don't look at me, I don't even like pie" Bobby said

"I'm more of a cheesecake guy" John said without taking his eyes of the television screen. That left Leca

"Did you eat the pie Leca?" Dean asked her but she didn't say anything. Truth was that she did eat the last piece. He had asked her uncle to grab it for her, before he left

"This is ridiculous! Talk to me"

"Gramps, can you please tell my dad that I'm not talking to him again unless his apologizes to Cas?"

"She is not talking to you again…" John started "I HEARD HER. Thanks dad" Dean said cutting him off "Leca…I said was sorry"

"Not to me you jerk"

"Language! I'm still your father!"

"Whatever. I'm glad I'm blind and I missed the hurt look on his face"

"C'mon don't be such a drama queen" he said but deep down he knew that she was right. The poor little dude was hurt by what he said

"I really don't…" she started saying when she felt it. They were coming "Save it dad" she said and smiled at the sound of Hunter's barking

"What the hell?" Bobby and John said at the same time when the door opened and saw Castiel coming in, followed by the white wolf

"Cas! Hunter!" she exclaimed happily and kneeled down to hug Hunter, which in return started licking her face

"Hunter?" John questioned

"She chose it" Dean said and looked over at Castiel. He had his hands into his trenchcoat pockets and was looking at the ground

"Where the hell where you Cas? We were worried" Leca asked

"At the park. I'm sorry" he said quietly, his head still down, like a kid who was getting a lecture for doing something naughty

"Well don't do it again" she said and laughed when Hunter jumped on her

"Since when you have a dog?" Bobby asked

"Since today" Leca replied, still on the floor with Hunter on top of her

"Ok that's enough kids" Dean said and went to remove Hunter from Leca, but a loud growl from Hunter convinced him otherwise

"Ok" Dean said, his hands on the air "You don't like me very much, do you?" he asked and the wolf barked. Nobody saw Castiel secretly laughing

"Hmmm…I like him. Good judge of character" John said that earned him a glare from Dean "Thanks dad"

"You're welcome"

"I don't know about you idjits, but I'm going to bed. Long journey tomorrow" Bobby said and stood up

"Ok Bobby. You know where your room is" Dean said yawning "Actually I'm gonna hit hay too" he said

"Aren't you forgetting something dad?" Leca said to him, meaning Cas

"Nope. Goodnight baby" he said and disappeared behind Bobby. Hunter glared him hard and growled. He was so leaving Dean a big 'surprise' gift in his shoes in the morning

Leca sighed and stood up, with Hunter on her side, whose eyes were back to their bright blue color. Soon enough, John stood up and walked out of the room, only to return a couple minutes later with two blankets and a pillow

He handed them over to Cas "Here you go son. Don't listen to Dean; I dropped him a lot as a baby on his head" John said and Castiel nodded

"Thanks John" Cas said

"Goodnight Cas. Goodnight Leca"

"Night Gramps" she said and heard his footsteps becoming distant

"I'm sorry about my dad Cas"

"Not your fault Electra. Thank you" he said to her

"For what?"

"For being you" he said and he smiled when Leca started blushing

"Uh…I'm gonna…erm…sleep too"

"Ok. Goodnight Electra"

"Goodnight Castiel" she said "Hunter…upstairs, first room on the right" she said and left with Hunter

Castiel run a hand though his black hair and took off his trenchcoat. He laid the first blanket on the couch and sat down. He loosened his tie a little and adjusted the pillow. He then lied down and covered himself with the second blanket. Then it hit him

"Shoes" he said and kicked them off. He put his hands under his head and sighed

"This is going to be…pleasant"

* * *

Tada! Another chapter came to an end :)

Hope you really enjoyed it! I'm looking forward to your comments and reviews! :D they mean so much to me! :)

Btw I changed my profile picture to a pic of Hunter, our beloved dog/wolf :) (I don't know if you can see it cause FF is being stupid right now)

Till the next chapter bb

xxx


	26. Chapter 26

Hello guys! What's up? :P You can now clearly see how Hunter looks like, in my profile pic :) isn't he gorgeous? Me and my muse would like to thank you for your alerts *grins* Special thankies and pie (yes! My muse remembered to bring pies :P) to _celeste301, Breean, Julide, ashlynnhartt, HSMSupernatural, jempa1112, ginkies and AppaValley _for your great reviews! You guys are so awesome!

Now, with no further delay I present you the next chapter :D I own absolutely nothing (if I did Sam, Dean and Cas would spent 99.9% of their scenes shirtless ;P )

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 26

Dean woke up the next morning and he was feeling rather tired. He glanced the empty space next to him and sighed. Ari used to lie down in that space. The bed still smelled like her. He wiped the single tear that escaped his eye and sat up at the edge of the bed. His dirty blonde hair was tangled up and his eyes half closed. He yawned pretty loudly and stood up putting a hand over his face. He looked at the clock and his eyes widened when he realized that it was 12 in the afternoon. He rushed in the bathroom and within 10 minutes he was dressed and ready. All he had to do was to put on his shoes

He sat again on the bed and put his socks first. When he put the first shoe though he felt something…off. Since when the bottom of your shoe is warm and sticky?

Then it hit him

"SHIT! LECA! YOUR WOLF CRAPPED ALL OVER MY SHOE!" he yelled and took the shoe off. And of course Dean smelled it

"Oh god I think I'm gonna puke" he said and took of his sock too. He made a disgusted and annoyed face

"That was my favorite sock" he pouted

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Dean appeared in the kitchen where everyone else were sitting

"Look at this. Sleeping beauty decided to join us" Bobby said and Dean glared him

"Grumpy aren't we son?" John said shaking his head

"You guys are hilarious" Dean said and sat down, next to Leca, who was giving Hunter some water. He looked over at Castiel, who was sitting next Leca. He was eating and actually laughing at something John said. Day after day he was becoming more and more human

"Why you are only wearing your socks?" suddenly John asked and Dean turned to face Leca

"Because someone's mutt crap all over my shoes" he said and Leca started laughing

"Oh my…this is…I wish I could see your face" she said "and HEY! Don't call him mutt his name is Hunter, thank you very much" Leca said and Hunter barked

"Yeah...laugh it up missy. It isn't your shoe that smells like shit. Literally" he said and glared the white wolf, who in return glared back

"Good boy Hunter!" Castiel praised Hunter and gave him and slice of bacon. Dean looked in confusion at the former angel

"That was my bacon" he declared looking at Cas

"I am aware" he said and gave Hunter another slice of bacon. The last piece

"What the…" Dean started saying but he was cut off by the door opening

"Hello?" Sam's voice echoed in the room

"KITCHEN!" Leca yelled and soon she heard him approaching. And not only

"Do I hear another set of tiny footsteps?" she asked smiling

"It's me Rara" Johnny answered giggling

"Come here bug" she said and hugged the little one tightly

"I missed you Rara!" Johnny said and hugged back "Too bad you can't see me. I got a new haircut"

"Johnny!"

"It's ok uncle" Leca said and sighed

"Oh! A doggie!" Johnnie said excitedly and clapped his little hands as he spotted Hunter. The wolf raised his head and looked at the little child

"Ahh…you have a dog?" Sam asked

"Long story" Dean replied

"Doggie you are so soft" Johnny exclaimed when he hugged Hunter

"Johnny I don't think that"

"Don't worry uncle, Hunter won't hurt Johnny" Leca said and Sam looked over at his son. Hunter was licking Johnny's face and barking in excitement and wagging his tail

"Well sorry to rain on your parade, but I have to get going" Bobby announced as he stood up

"Do you really have to?" Leca asked

"I'm sorry darling, but that idjit Rufus can't do anything without me" he said and hugged her tightly

"Don't be a stranger Bobby" Sam said and Bobby nodded

"Bye old man" Dean said and also hugged the older hunter

"I'll walk you out" John said and he along with Bobby disappeared

* * *

Commercial break

_King Crowley_

_I am so bored :/_

_Tricky Gabe: Me too_

_King Crowley: Weren't you supposed to be looking for your brother's trenchcoat?_

_Tricky Gabe: Yeah…I got bored *shrugs*_

_King Crowley: lol_

_Tricky Gabe: I already know who took it_

_King Crowley: That moron Dean right?_

_Tricky Gabe: Ohhh yeah :D_

_Castiel Angel: WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? -.-_

_King Crowley: Oops…_

Castiel in the meantime wrote on Dean's wall

_Castiel Angel: WHERE IS TRENCHY?_

_Dean Winchester: I don't know what you are talking about O:-)_

_Castiel Angel: You should show me some respect. I pulled you out of hell, I can throw you back in_

_Dean Winchester: *yawns* that's so last year dude_

_Castiel Angel: -.- I'll be back_

_Dean Winchester: Ohhh I'm shaking :D_

_Sam Winchester: Dude _

_Dean Winchester: What? I'm not gonna be afraid of Cas. What is he going to do? _

_Sam Winchester: The impala is gone _

_Dean Winchester: WHAT?_

* * *

Now on with the story

"We have to get going too" Sam and took Johnny by his hand, who pouted

"Where to Sammy?" Dean asked

"It's Sam and at the mall. That little mister needs new clothes"

"Oh can I come? I really need to go outside" Leca asked and she could feel her uncle's reluctance

"Uh…" '_I don't think it's a good idea. I love Leca but she will slow us down'_

"Nevermind uncle, I have…something to do…in my room" she said and she felt Hunter by her side. Together they climbed the stairs and disappeared into Leca's room

"Ummm, ok. Bye Dean" Sam said and he and Johnny walked out the front door, leaving Cas and Dean alone

They remained in silence for a few minutes before Dean decided to break the ice

"So…what's up?" he said and Cas stared him

"Nothing"

"That's…that's good. Nice weather isn't it?"

"I'm not in mood for a small talk Dean" Cas said sharply

"Oh…so I will get to the point" Dean said and took a deep breath "I'm sorry for being such a…"

"Dick? An ass?"

"I was going to say a jerk but those works too I guess"

"Are you done? Since I'm not an angel anymore I have to start taking what you people say…baths" Cas said and went to leave

"Come on man, I'm really trying to apologize here" Dean said apologetically and Cas stopped

"Continue"

"What I said the other day…it came out wrong. I didn't mean that I don't trust you Cas. I trust you with my life man" he said and Cas remained silent, looking at his feet

"You are family Cas. Not just a friend, you are like a brother to me. You are not getting rid me so easily dude" Dean said and Cas smiled a little

"So?"

"Apology accepted" Cas said simply and it was Dean's turn to smile

"Good, this chickflick moment was getting out of hand" he said and Cas tilted his head on the side

Dean patted Cas on the back and laughed "Let me explain what a chickflick moment is…"

* * *

Leca was laying on her bed, hands under her head. Hunter was sleeping peacefully at the end of the bed

She wasn't angry at her uncle. He was right. She would slow them down. She was useless

"Useless" she whispered and some tears escaped her milky white eyes. She wiped them off and stood up carefully not to wake Hunter

She had this feeling that someone was watching her. She approached the window slowly and stayed there. She sighed, wishing she could get her eyesight back

Not only to see the trees, the skies and the next door houses but also to see the eyes that were watching her

Those bright yellow eyes

* * *

Uh oh! Sorry to leave you there guys but I can't help it! Blame it all at my muse :D

I'm really looking forward to your comments and reviews! They make my whole day!

Also some food for thought. Have you ever wondered why Cas calls our heroine, 'Electra' and not 'Leca' like everyone else? It will be revealed in the later chapters :)

Till the next chapter bb

xxx


	27. Chapter 27

Hey guys! Hope you are all having a great time :) I wasn't supposed to update today, but due to bad weather ( it's raining cats and dogs O_o) here I am :) I would like to thank all of you wonderful people who read and alerted this fic! Also special thankies (and chocolate chip cookies) to _celeste301, Firereading Wolf, Breean, ginkies, AppaValley, jempa1112, addicted2ackles, scarhead8, ashlynnhartt_ and you my anonymous reviewer for the amazing reviews! You rock ^_^

I'm already friends on FB and on Twitter with many of you, so if anyone wants to add me just send me a PM or say it in your review :)

Now I'll stop yammering and go on with the new chapter :) I own (sadly) absolutely nothing :( (If I did, John Winchester would never, NEVER have died)

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 27

Azazel was watching Leca with his bright yellow eyes. He watched her walk in her room crying and lying down on her bed, only to get up again several minutes later. If she could see, she would have easily seen him staring at her

"Brother" a voice interrupted his thoughts

"What at are you doing here Raphael?"

"Monitoring you"

"What for?" he asked, not taking his eyes of Leca

"Because I don't want you to interact with the Winchesters, yet" the angel replied

"Oh come on Raphy. Can't I just a little?"

"No"

"You got to play with the girl" Azazel said to the angel, now looking at him

"I never planned to play with you monkey toy, Asael" Raphael said using his angel name

"First of all don't call me that, I hate it. Secondly, why can't I kill them yet?"

"Because, you fool they have an angel on their side. The moment we take Castiel out of the equation, you are free to kill them all"

"But I thought Castiel is human now"

"Not for long I am afraid. The spell I put on him is only temporarily. He will gain his strength in a matter of weeks" said Raphael

"Bummer. Let me ask you though. Why did you blind the girl?" Azazel asked

"She hid Castiel from me. I wanted to punish her"

"Splendid job. It is very…convenient"

"Glad you approve Asael. Thought it would be more…easy to kill her"

"Indeed" Azazel said smiling "But…I won't kill her immediately. First I'm gonna slow torture her and make her daddy and uncle watch every minute of it! oh the joy"

"Whatever suits you Asael" Raphael said and the demon sighed

"Raphael, Raphael…always with the stick up your ass"

"I do not have a…" Raphael started "I do not have time for your little jokes brother"

"Half brother to be exact. And we have all the time in the world. The Winchesters will die" Azazel said smiling evilly

"Just don't mess things up, like your sister did"

"Don't talk about Abyzou" he said firmly

"Hurts doesn't it?" Raphael said smirking and Azazel disappeared in a blink of an eye

Minutes later so did Raphael

* * *

Commercial Break

Dean wrote on Castiel's wall

_Dean Winchester: Give me back my baby you flying son of a bitch!_

_Castiel Angel: But Dean, I don't know what you are talking about :P_

_Dean Winchester: -.- If you hurt her, I'm gonna shove some much Holy oil up your ass tha_

_Dean Winchester: Bloody ENTER button! Where was I? Oh yeah, so much Holy oil that you will be peeing it for a month_

_Castiel Angel: Angels don't urinate _

_Dean Winchester: Who cares about urinate. I'm talking about peeing_

_Castiel Angel: It's the same thing_

_Dean Winchester: Ohh…*awkward*_

_Dean Winchester: WHERE IS MY BABY? *iz very upset*_

_Castiel Angel: Where is Trenchy? :-/_

_Dean Winchester: You first_

_Castiel Angel: no YOU first_

_Sam Winchester: This is ridiculous. Cas, your trenchcoat is in the truck of the impala_

_Dean Winchester: SAM!_

_Sam Winchester: Suck it up man_

_Castiel Angel: Seriously? O_o_

_Sam Winchester: Yap_

_Castiel Angel: Oh…ok thanks Sam :D_

_Dean Winchester: What about my baby?_

_Castiel Angel: *sighs* in 5 minutes it will be exactly where you left it_

_Dean Winchester: You better…-.-_

Castiel was truth in his word. He retrieved Trenchy and send the impala back to Dean

_Castiel Angel_

_TRENCHY! YUPIE! :D_

_King Crowley: take it you got your trenchcoat back_

_Castiel Angel: Yeah! ^_^_

_Tricky Gabe: Nice work bro *hi5*_

_Castiel Angel: No thanks to you _

_Tricky Gabe: Oh come on I helped!_

_Castiel Angel: Whatever, I'm going to wash Trenchy; there is some weird stain on him_

_King Crowley: Wonder what the stain is ;P_

_Castiel Angel: Why are you winking?_

_King Crowley: Oh I don't know ;P_

_Castiel Angel: Here you go again. Do you anything about the stain? O_o_

_King Crowley: Maaaaaybe ;P_

_Castiel Angel: TELL ME_

_King Crowley: No way love_

_Castiel Angel: -.- *leaves*_

_Tricky Gabe: Crowley stop playing with my brothers mind_

_King Crowley: No way. It's fun :D_

* * *

Now on with the story

Couple hours later Leca got hungry. Really hungry. Her stomach was growling louder than Hunter

"Oh man I think my stomach it's eating itself" Leca complained and rubbed her stomach

"Maybe I'll get dad to make me some spaghetti-tacos" Leca said out loud. Her dad makes amazing spaghetti-tacos! He was experimenting some day and voila! Spaghetti-tacos, courtesy of Dean Winchester

"Are you hungry?" Leca asked Hunter "Bark once for yes and two for no" she said and the wolf barked twice

"Whatever floats your boat my furry friend" she said laughing. She had more or less memorized the road from her room to the kitchen. 8 steps from her bedroom door to the stairs, 10 steps to climb down the stairs and finally 4 steps ahead and 2 to the right to reach her destination

She opened the door with confidence and walked out. Her right hand was feeling the wall as she was walking. But on her fourth step she bumped into someone resulting her to fall down, flat on her butt

But the strange thing was not that she fell, but why she came in contact with wet, naked flesh

"I'm sorry Electra. I wasn't looking" she heard Cas say and she felt his hand into hers. Leca griped his hand as he help her stand up. But she got up really fast resulting her to fall onwards and bump into Cass' chest

"Uhh…it's ok. Why are you…?" she started saying

"I took a bath, but I forgot my clothes in the other room" he explained and she felt his hot breath on her cheek. Now it makes sense why he only gave her one hand. The other was probably grapping the towel around his waist '_Oh man…_' she thought and then she realized that she was still leaning towards him, one hand into his and the other on his chest, as if they were dancing

Both her and Cas started blushing "I should…uhh get going" Leca said and took a step back

"Me too" Cas said but no one made a move to leave. Leca nodded and slowly started walking again with the wall as her guide

Soon enough she heard footsteps and a door closing. She leaned towards a wall and took a deep breath. Did she just bump into Cas, who was wearing only a towel?

It really sucks to be blind. Now of all times _'I'm so going to hell…' _she thought and started pacing again

"Wait…where I was going?" she asked out loud "Oh yeah the kitchen"

"Where the hell are the stairs?"

* * *

Tada! And that's the end of the chapter! Sorry it's shorter than usual; I don't have time to write more. But I did made the commercial break longer :)

As always I'm looking forward to your comments and reviews! They make my whole day! :D:D

Till the next chapter bb and take care

xxx


	28. Chapter 28

Greetings my friends! *waves* hope you are all having an awesome time! Thank you so much for all your alerts guys, it really means a lot :) Special thankies and chocolate chip ice cream to _ginkies, celeste301, jempa1112, scarhead8, Breean, Julide, .angel14, addicted2ackles, HSMSupernatural,_ _Memyselfandbob _and you my anonymous reviewer for your great reviews! You are the reason I keep writing!

Now with no further delay I present you the next chapter! I own absolutely nothing

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 28

*one week later*

Leca was sleeping peacefully in her bed when she suddenly felt a presence in her room. She sat up and tried to listen to anything strange. The only thing she could hear was Hunter moving in the room

"Hello? Is anybody here?" Leca said calmly. For a weird reason she didn't panicked

"If I tell you promise not to yell your chucklehead family up here?" she heard a male voice say

"Who the hell are you?" she asked and she heard him sigh. Hunter climbed on the bed and sat next to Leca

"I can't tell you who I am but I can tell you what I am"

"Ok humor me. What are you?" she asked and crossed her arms over her chest. She was surprised that Hunter remained silent

"You already know the answer to the question Leca" the stranger said and true, deep down she knew what he was

"Angel"

"Ding ding ding! You my dear are correct" he said

"What do you want angel?" Leca asked. She was getting tired of this

"I want to help you young Winchester" he said and sat on the bed next to Leca. Hunter approached the angel and rested his head on his lap

"Help me? Out of the goodness of your heart?" Leca asked and raised an eyebrow

"I am an angel after all" he said and starting petting the wolf "Good boy!"

"Well, your brother…is a dick. No offence"

"None taken. Raphael is indeed a dick, but I'm different" he said and took something out of his pocket

Leca could place exactly what the sound was. It sounded like unwrapping…something? Then she smelled it

"Strawberry?" she asked confused and Hunter barked once

"Actually is strawberry and blueberry. Is one of these two flavored lollipops" he said and Leca heard his teeth clicking against the lollipop

"Lollipop? Seriously dude?" she asked and he shrugged

"Sorry I have a sweet tooth"

"You don't tell!" she said and she heard him chuckling

"I like you"

"Thanks…I guess. You said something about helping me? With what?"

"A little piece of advice sweetheart. Don't dye your hair again; you don't have lots of brain cells left"

"Shut up" Leca said blushing. She knew what he meant "Can you really make me see again?"

"Ahuh…but…"

"But what?"

"I want something in return"

"But you said…"

"Well I changed my mind" he said and smiled. He approached Leca and whispered something in her ear

Leca's eyed widened "Really?"

"Really" the angel replied

"Just that?"

"Just" he said and Leca laughed "You are not that bad after all angel"

"I know sweetheart" he said and put two fingers on her forehead "Take care"

* * *

When Leca woke up it was morning. She glanced at the clock next to her bed and saw it read 11:00am

Wait…she could see! She sat up on her bed and looked around. Her eyes fell on the white wolf that was lying on the edge of the bed

"Hunter?" she asked and smiled. The dog raised his head and looked directly at Leca's eyes. Within seconds Hunter was in front of her and licking her face

"Oh my god you are so beautiful" she said and hugged him "Your eyes are…wow" she said as she looked the bright blue eyes of the wolf. She was so excited that she could see again, she jumped off her bed, Hunter right behind her, opened the door and headed downstairs

She practically run down the stairs but slowed down when she reached the kitchen. She knew that everyone would be there

So she took a large breath and walked in the room

"Hey baby did you sleep w…" Dean started saying but he stopped when he saw that Leca's eyes were back to their brown color and she was looking at him

"You can…"

"I CAN SEE!" she screamed happily and jumped in her father's embrace. For the first time, after so many time Dean was smiling widely and so did the other occupants of the room. Sam, John and Castiel

"That's wonderful baby!" Dean said and broke free from the hug. Leca turned around to see the other and smiled

"Good to see you smiling again sweetie" John said

"Well…it's good to SEE you" Leca said

"Not to bust the mood but…how?" Sam asked

"I'll tell you" Leca said and her eyes fell on Cas. '_Damn_' she thought and couldn't help but to stare at the former angel. He wasn't wearing his usual suit and trenchcoat but a pair of dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt. _'he looks soooo good'_ she thought but a slap on her head, brought her back to reality

"It's not polite to stare Leca" Dean said

"Sorry it's just weird seeing Cas dressed like this" she admitted and Cas blushed a little

"Yes…Dean was so kind to wash my clothes but…he wasn't quite successful" Cas said and Dean lowered his head

"What did he do?" Leca asked

"My trenchcoat is now pink" Cas said and Leca laughed

"I said I was sorry" Dean said

"Sorry won't bring its color back" Cas said

"Enough! Leca tell us" John said

"Ok well…" Leca started and said everything that happened

* * *

Commercial Break

"I'm bored" Dean said

"Not my problem" Sam replied

"Nice brother you are!" he said and Sam rolled his eyes

"Why don't you go and harass someone on Facebook? You do have over 3.000 friends"

"Hmmm…thanks bro" Dean said and took Sams laptop. He logged in on facebook

_Dean Winchester_

_I'm hungry_

_Edward Cullen: Me too ;P_

_Bella Swan: Well don't look at me O_o_

_Edward Cullen: *sighs* fine :(_

_Dean Winchester: What's the matter Ed?_

_Edward Cullen: NOTHING!_

_Dean Winchester: Someone is grumpy today_

_Edward Cullen: Sorry…_

_Dean Winchester: No hard feelings…_

_John Winchester: DEAN!_

_Dean Winchester: Oh shit…what dad?_

_John Winchester: You are facebook friends with a vampire?_

_Edward Cullen: Someone is racist_

_Dean Winchester: Dad…he is different_

_John Winchester: He is a VAMPIRE!_

_Edward Cullen: I'm a good vampire!_

_John Winchester: Shut up fangs_

_Edward Cullen: HEY! Don't talk to me like that_

_John Winchester: Why? What you can possibly do to me?_

_Edward Cullen: I'm one of the most dangerous predator's, hunter_

_John Winchester: So?_

_Edward Cullen: I'm going to kill you!_

_John Winchester: *laughs* how? You are going to sparkle me to death?_

_Edward Cullen: -.- _

_Bella Swan: HEY! Don't talk to my man like that!_

_Edward Cullen: You go Bells!_

_John Winchester: Stay out of this little girl *glares*_

_Bella Swan: Yes sir :(_

_Dean Winchester: Dad you are embarrassing me :(_

_John Winchester: Dean I'm doing this for your own good_

_Dean Winchester: I can choose my own friends!_

_John Winchester: Apparently you can't! _

_Dean Winchester: I'm old enough to choose my friends dad!_

10 minutes passed

_Dean Winchester: Dad?_

_Dean Winchester: Hello? Dad?_

_Edward Cullen: He won't answer you_

_Dean Winchester: What did you do?_

_Edward Cullen: I reported him :D_

_Dean Winchester: *blinks* Crap_

* * *

Now on with the story

"Great…another angel" Dean said and run a hand through his hair. Leca told them everything that happened, well minus the deal with the angel

"He seemed, well…sounded really good" Leca admitted and secretly looked over at Hunter who was crouched down next to Cas

"Are you sure he didn't say his name?" Sam asked

"I'm sure uncle"

"Is there something else you forgot to tell us sweetie? Anything?" John asked

"I don't think so…well there is something but it's rather silly"

"What is it?" Cas asked

"He smelled like candy" Leca said "I know it's stupid"

"I don't think so" Sam said and Leca stared at him. He knew who the angel was. And so did the other men in the room

"Well I'll be damned" Dean said and laughed

"Can it really be him?" John asked

"It has to" Sam said who was also laughing "What do you think Cas?"

"I don't find it impossible. My brother is known for his sweet tooth" Cas said

"Yeah! What exactly what he said. That he has a sweet tooth. And he was sucking a lollipop while we were talking" Leca said

"Do you need any more proof?" Dean said "It's him!"

"Who is he?" Leca asked

"My brother" Cas replied

"More specific please?"

"Gabriel"

* * *

Ohhh did you see that coming? Hehe I just love Gabe I had to bring him in the story :)

Btw a little jealous Castiel is coming up in the next chapter *giggles*

Looking forward to your comments and reviews guys! Your reviews are my drugs :)

Till next chapter, take care bb

xxx


	29. Chapter 29

Hello peeps! Hope you are having an awesome time! I'd like to thank you so so so so much for your alerts! :D Special thankies and gummy bears to _scarhead8, Firereading Wolf, jempa1112, ThursdaysChild97, addicted2ackles _and_ Breean_ for the lovely reviews! You guys ROCK! :D

Now I'll stop talking and present you this extra long chapter :P I own absolutely nothing!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 29

"Gabriel? THE Gabriel?" Leca asked in awe

"Yes" Castiel replied

"The archangel?"

"Yes"

"Damn" she muttered. She still couldn't believe it "But I think you said Lucifer killed him"

"True" Cas said "But apparently he is alive"

"Ugh…what is it with you guys always dying and always coming back to life?" Leca asked and run a hand through her hair

"You'll get used to it" Dean replied and drank from his coffee. Leca looked outside the window and smiled when she saw the bright blue sky

"I can't wait to go outside" she said and stood up from her chair. Hunter also approached her

"Whoa, whoa where do you think you are going?" Dean said

"Out duh…"

"Oh no no!"

"But dad! I've been in the house for so many weeks. I'm going crazy!"

"I understand but you are not going out alone"

"Then come with me!"

"I can't baby, I have to go to work" Dean said

"Uncle Sam?"

"Sorry Leca, the same" Sam said and Leca sighed "Oh come on! Will somebody take me out?" Leca said frustrated and Hunter started barking

"Sorry sweetheart, I can't risk be seen…" John said

"I understand Gramps" she said and pouted. Then they all turned and looked at Castiel

He looked up and saw all of them looking at him, with smirks on their faces

"What?"

* * *

"Thanks for coming Cas" Leca said as they walked near the park, Hunter on their side

"I didn't have much choice did i?"

"Hey! You make it sound like you were forced" she joked

"Well…" he started but she slapped him playfully on his arm

"How are you holding up?" she asked

"What do you mean?"

"You know being human and all"

"Oh…it's ok" he said and put his hands in the jackets, one Dean gave him, pockets

"Just ok?" she pushed

"It's a new experience. I'm still learning I guess" Cas said and he saw from the corner of his eye Leca looking around the place

"How are you…feeling?" he asked and she turned to look at him

"Great really" she said and smiled "It's really nice to able to see again. You know what they say. You only miss something when you loose it"

"I agree" he said and his eyes fell on the white wolf, who was walking in front of them

"He's really protective of you" he said and Leca nodded

"Yeah…he's a godsend. No pun intended" she said and laughed and Cas also found himself smiling. Her laugh was contagious

"Oh wait a minute here with Hunter will ya? I have to pick up some groceries"

"Of course" he said and saw Leca disappearing in the store. She was wearing a pair of white jeans and a red T shirt that for some kind of reason Castiel didn't get. It had a baby with a huge head, Leca called him Stewie, and he was saying in a bubble 'Whatever helps you sleep at night bitch'

Castiel shook his head and smiled _'Humans'_

* * *

Commercial Break

Gabriel wrote on Dean's wall

_Tricky Gabe_

_Have you seen my brother? O_o_

_Dean Winchester: Which one?_

_Tricky Gabe: Cas you idiot!_

_Dean Winchester: no why?_

_Tricky Gabe: He's been missing for 2 weeks *is worried*_

_Dean Winchester: Have you checked the mall?_

_Tricky Gabe: The mall? O_o_

_Dean Winchester: Yeah…we took him there the last month and he got lost. We were looking for him for 3 hours_

_Tricky Gabe: Where was he?_

_Dean Winchester: At the movies…-.-_

_Tricky Gabe: *sighs* what was he watching for 3 hours?_

_Dean Winchester: Sex and the city 2…-.-_

_Tricky Gabe: *shakes head* ok thanks *leaves*_

Dean sighed off and walked towards the small room in the back

"Your brother was looking for you" Dean said and smirked. Cas was standing in the middle of a holy fire ring

"Gabe will find me" Cas said and pouted "Why you trapped me?"

"Did you really think that I would let you off the hook? When you stole my BABY?" he yelled

"But…"

"Enough! Let the torture begin" he said and put a DVD in the player

"What are you going to do?" Cas asked worried and Dean smirked

"Hope you like watching Teletubbies. In repeat"

* * *

Now on with the story

Castiel was sitting in a nearby bench, stroking Hunters back and at the same time looking inside the store. Leca was now at the cashier paying. He noticed how the young man behind the register was staring at her and he didn't like it. At all. Especially when he gave her a piece of paper, which Leca took politely

When she finally exited the shop, she spent at least 10 minutes talking with the cashier, he got up and went to help her with the bags

"What took you so long?" he asked calmly and Leca giggled

"Ummm…nothing, shopping" she replied

"Who…erm…who was he?" he asked carefully

"Who?"

"The one you were talking to?"

"Oh…just Jason" she replied and smiled

"Jason?"

"Yeah…he really liked my shirt and he asked me where he could get one as well"

"For ten minutes?"

"What?"

"He was asking you for a shirt for ten minutes?" he asked again

"No…" she said and chuckled "he also asked me out"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah…"

"And wh…what did you say?" he asked trying to appear that he didn't care

"I said that I will think about it" she said and checked to see where Hunter was

"Will you?"

"Will what?" she asked

"Go out with him?"

"Weeell, I don't know. What do you think?" she asked him and he cleared his throat

"I…I don't know Electra. I don't really like him" he admitted

"Why not? He seemed nice" she said to him

"He could bee a demon" he said and she laughed

"Be reasonable Cas. Would a demon give me his phone number?" she said and took a piece of paper out of her pocket and showed it to Cas

"Let me see that" he said and snatched it out of her hand. He studied the paper thoroughly and smiled to himself when he saw a little hole with water coming up

He pretended to give it back to Leca but he 'accidentally' dropped it the moment they were walking over the hole

"Oh no! Sorry Electra" he said as he saw the paper dissolve in the water

"Cassss!" Leca complained

"Sorry. I'm quite clumsy" he lied

"Oh man…it's not your fault Cas. Hey…he will still be in the shop. I'll just pop in and ask him to write it again" she said and moved to walk towards the opposite direction

"No sorry Electra, we have to get home. Like now" he said and grabbed her arm, practically pulling her with him

"Cas? What the hell?"

* * *

After they got home, Leca put away the stuff she bought and went straight to the bathroom to take a hot bath. She couldn't take her mind off Castiel. Of course she wouldn't go out with that boy, but it was fun seeing his reaction to it

Before she knew it, she had spend a good 2 hours taking her bath so she quickly got dressed, dried her hair and went downstairs to meet with the others

"Hey dad" she greeted when he saw her dad in the living room "How was work?"

"Boring…" he replied and drank from his beer bottle

"You uncle?" she asked Sam

"Same old same-o" Sam replied and looked at his watch "Shit I have to get back home. Jess will murder me"

"Why leave when the fun begins?" a voice behind them said

They all turned around only to come face to face with…

"Raphael" Castiel growled and Hunter started barking. Nobody noticed but Hunter's eyes had changed to a dark red color

"Hello Castiel" Raphael said tilting his head on the side

"What are you doing here you son of a bitch?" Dean yelled and glared at the angel

"I'm not here for you maggot" he said and with a snap of his fingers Dean, Sam, John and Hunter were glued to the ground

"I'll get back at you in a moment" he said and turned to look Leca

Castiel out of instinct pulled her behind him

"Little Winchester. I see you got your eyesight back. How unfortunate…"

"Wow…you really know your way with the ladies" she said

"You think you are being funny, mud monkey?" Raphael said and moved closer

"Actually I think…" she started saying but she was thrown on the other side of the room and landed unto a bookcase with a thud

"YOU SON OF A BITCH I'M GONNA SKIN YOU ALIVE!" Dean started yelling but with a flick if his wrist Dean's mouth disappeared

"That's better! Now…" he said and turned towards Castiel, who punched him in the face. But he didn't even flinch

"I have the upper hand Castiel" he said and drew his blade out. He went dangerously close and managed to stab him when he suddenly saw what Leca was doing

"You little BITCH!" Raphael yelled when he spotted Leca drawing a banishing sigil with her blood. Before she had any time to finish it, Raphael grabbed her foot and drag her in the middle of the room. Leca screamed a little and tried to fight him off

"LET HER GO YOU BASTARD" Sam yelled accompanied by John's share of insults

"You are lucky I can't kill you now" he said and pushed his finger into the wound she had at her thigh. '_Wait_ _a minute…where is his blade?' _she thought and screamed in pain as blood started to trickle down her leg

Castiel stumbled on his feet as he pulled the blade off his shoulder. He picked up a nearby chair and threw it on Raphael's back. The chair of course broke and Raphael stood up and turned to look at him

"Look at you brother. You are so pathetic" Raphael said and his hands went around his throat

"I'm going to enjoy this" the angel said with venom in his voice but he was surprised when he saw Castiel smirking

"Why are you smiling?" he asked and he surely didn't expect the answer

"Because I'm right behind you, you stupid son of a bitch"

* * *

Dang dang dang! Who is behind Raphael?

Sorry once again for the cliffy, but will you forgive me if I say that I will definitely upload tomorrow? *puppy eyes*

I'm so looking forward to your comments and reviewsss! Also did you enjoy jealous Cas? :P

Hope you really liked the chapter! Btw if you want to see Leca's T shirt just check out my profile :D

Till next chapter, take care bb

xxx


	30. Chapter 30

Hey, hey! Hope you are having an amazing time :) And Oh My Cas I can't believe it's the 30th chapter! *screams* Thank you so much for your alerts gang! It makes smile so wide, my mouth hurts lol Special thankies and beers to _ginkies, jempa1112, Breean, Memyselfandbob, scarhead8, ThursdaysChild97, addicted2ackles _and_ celeste301_ for their awesome review! Your reviews make my whole day (and night :P) Now on with the story! I own absolutely nothing!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 30

Raphael released Cas, resulting him to drop to the ground. He turned around and came face to face with someone he thought he was dead

"Gabriel" he said with venom in his voice

"Howdy bro!" Gabe greeted with a smug smile on his face

"You are alive"

"Don't be that happy Raphy boy" Gabe said to him and Raphael glared him

"I'm gonna kill you Gabriel. Again. And this I'll make sure you'll stay dead!"

"Well…I'd like to stay here and chat but you are a totally bitch, so…bye" Gabe said and punched him square in the jaw. Raphael fell to the ground and without losing time he kneeled down to him and put a hand on his forehead

"_Potestas inferna, me confirma. Potestas inferna, me confirma. Potestas inferma, me confirma!_" he said three times and bright white light started emerging from his eyes. Soon enough the whole room was enveloped in the white light. It faded several seconds later

Raphael was gone

"Huh…that should take care of it" Gabe said and smirked. He looked around the room and saw the surprised faces of his friends

"How is going chuckleheads?" he asked and popped some gummy bears in his mouth

"Well…we could be better if I wasn't bleeding all over the floor" Leca said and Gabe turned towards her

"Yeah sorry" he said and kneeled down to her. He put two finger on her forehead and instantly all her wounds were gone

"Thanks Gabe" she said and he nodded "Don't mention it doll face" he said and turned towards Castiel, who was now standing up

"Hey bro!"

"Hello Gabriel. Long time no see" Cas said and he was surprised to be greeted with a bone crushing hug from Gabriel. It hurt like hell but he returned the hug

"Are you ok?" Gabe asked

"I'm fine Gabriel" Cas lied but he didn't want to make a fuss about his shoulder wound

"Well…sorry to break the angel love fest, but will someone RELEASE US?" John shouted as they were still glued to the ground

The angel rolled his eyes "As you wish grumpy" he said and with a snap of his fingers they were able to move again. Hunter, whose eyes were now a dark gold, and Dean rushed over to Leca

Dean still couldn't speak so he just made muffled noises

"I can't understand you dad but I'm guessing you are asking if I'm ok?" she said and Dean nodded

"I'm fine" she said and smiled when Hunter started licking her face

"Gabriel" Sam said "Nice to see you man"

"Nice to see you too Sasquatch"

"Care to give my brother back his mouth?"

"Hmmm…I'm having second thoughts" he said and smirked at Dean who glared him

"Gabriel" Castiel said and the angel sighed

"You guys are no fun" he said and snapped his fingers again

"Thanks" Dean growled "Man it's good to talk again"

"So…" Leca started "Is he dead?"

"No" both Cas and Gabe said

"I just…send him back home, you can say. He won't bother you for some time" he said and he put a hand on his stomach "Man I'm hungry" he said and walked towards the kitchen

Everyone just stared him disappearing in the kitchen and reappearing several minutes later, holding a plate of some apple-pie

"HEY!" Dean complained "That's my pie"

"Finders keepers" Gabe simply replied and took a big bite

"Dad let it go. He just saved our butts, he deserves the pie" Leca said and petted Hunter on the head

"Yeah Winchester. Mmm…that pie is magnificent" he said and Dean pouted

"That's strange" Leca suddenly said looking at Hunter

"What?" everyone asked

"His eyes have changed color" she stated

"Let me see" Gabe said and put down the pie "Come here boy" he said to Hunter and the wolf complied

In the meantime Dean went to snatch the pie but he was thrown back by an invincible force

"That pie is mine Winchester" Gabe said smirked. He looked directly at Hunter's eyes and saw them change from gold to their usual blue

"Interesting"

"What?" Leca asked

"His eyes must change color according to his mood" he said

"Yeah…" Sam said "I noticed his eyes turning dark red when he saw Raphael"

"Anger" John stated

"And what about gold?" Dean asked

"Maybe he was worried" Cas said and Hunter barked once

"Wow…" Leca said as she eyed the wolf. Gabriel picked up the pie again, much to Dean's disappointment

"It was nice chatting with ya gang but I really have to go. Ciao" he said and disappeared and pouted more

"Did he really have to take the pie with him?"

* * *

Commercial Break

Castiel appeared in front of Gabriel

"CAS! Where were you man?"

"Very far away" Cas said with a blank look on his face

"Huh?" Gabe asked confused "Are you ok Cas? And why your trenchcoat is red?"

"I'm not Cas" he said simply

"And who are you?"

"My name is Po" Cas said and Gabe raised his eyebrows

"Come again?"

"Want to blow soap bubbles?" he asked smiling and Gabe just blinked at him and left

"Wait Dipsy! Don't leave me alone" he said and run after him

Gabriel logged in on Facebook and wrote on Deans' wall

_Tricky Gabe_

_I blame you for Cas -.-_

_Dean Winchester: Don't you mean Po? *laughs*_

_Tricky Gabe: *sighs* which one are you?_

_Dean Winchester: I'm Tinky Winky_

_Tricky Gabe: He called me Dipsy O_o_

_Dean Winchester: *laughs*_

_Tricky Gabe: Don't laugh you jerk! -.-_

_Sam Winchester: I'm Laa-Laa T_T_

_Tricky Gabe: ROFL_

_Dean Winchester: LMAOSHICBB xD_

_Sam Winchester: huh?_

_Dean Winchester: Laughing My Ass Off So Hard I Cannot Breath Bitch *smirks*_

_Sam Winchester: .i._

* * *

Now on with the story

*later at night*

Leca woke up in the middle of the night and went downstairs. She was really thirsty

She tip toed her way to the kitchen, careful not wanting to wake up anyone. On her way to her room she noticed that the light to the living room was on

She made her way in the living room and saw Cas sitting on the couch, clutching his shoulder in pain

"Cas…are you ok?" she asked and she saw him jump a little in surprise

"Um…yeah I'm fine" he replied but he was clearly in pain

"Cas you are a horrible liar" she said and approached the couch "Let me see"

"I'm fine Electra"

"Cas you are clearly hurt…"

"I said I'M FINE!" he snapped at her but he regretted immediately "I'm sorry"

"It's ok Cas. But if you are hurt, don't hide it" she said at sat next to him. Cas removed his hand from his shoulder and dropped it on his side

Leca looked at his wound and sighed. That bastard Raphael had stabbed him. She gently touched his shoulder and he winced

"Sorry" she said, stood up and disappeared in the kitchen

She appeared 5 minutes later "I have to clean the wound Cas" she said gently and he nodded

She sat down next to him "Um…you have to take your shirt off" she said and blushed slightly. But she wasn't the only one

"Oh…ok" he said and tried to pull the shirt over his head. But he failed

"Let me help you" she said and slowly and carefully helped him take the shirt off. She couldn't help but to stare at him a little

He had a well build torso and soft skin "Uh…this will sting a bit" she said and put the cloth on his wound

"Ahh…it's ok" he said and kept looking at her while she was cleaning the wound. At one point she looked up and they locked eyes. The both smiled at each other

"Um…why didn't you tell Gabe to heal the wound?" she asked

"I didn't want to…" he started

"Yes…?"

"I didn't want to seem so…"

"Human?" she asked

"Yeah…" he said and shook his head. He frowned though when he saw Leca stopping what she was doing

"Why have you stopped?" he asked

"I want to try something" she said and put her palm on his wound _'Heal'_ she thought

Suddenly some small orange sparks appeared and within seconds the wound was healed

"I did it" she said and smiled

"Very nice Electra" Cas said to her

"Well I had a great teacher" she said as she saw Cas putting his shirt back on

"Thanks Electra" he said

"My pleasure Cas" she said and blushed again as she saw him, sitting closer to her

"You sure blush a lot" Cas joked and that caused her to blush more

"I can't help it" she said and looked down. He put a finger under her chin and brought her face up to his

They were both looking at each other's lips and they came closer

Their lips were just inches apart when suddenly a bright blue light started emerging from Cas. Actually it was like the light was going in

Leca shut her eyes as the light was too bright. When the light faded she opened her eyes only to see Cas standing in front of her

"What just happened?" she asked but she already knew the answer. She could feel his grace returning to his body

"I have my powers back" he said and looked at his hands "I'm an angel again"

"Th…that's great Cas" she said and stood up "I'll just…go to sleep" she said and run up the stairs to her room, leaving a speechless Cas behind

She entered her room and lay down on the bed, on her stomach

"Sorry Hunter" she said and as she had woken him. The wolf jumped on the bed and curled next to her, resting his head on her back

Leca couldn't help but to think. What if?

What if they had kissed? He is an angel for crying out loud! _'ugh…my head hurts'_

"Stupid head" she said and plopped her head on the pillow

"Stupid heart…"

* * *

I know, I know I'm mean :P But don't worry I plan something very special for the next chapter :D

Hope you really liked the update guys! I'm really looking forward to your comments and reviewsss

Till next chapter, take care and bb

xxx


	31. Chapter 31

Hello peeps :) What's up? Hope you are having an awesome time! I still can't believe all the love this story gets ^_^ I never imagined it when I first started it…so many thanks to all of you who alerted the fic and special thankies and pudding ( ;P ) to _ginkies, celeste301, scarhead8, WinchesterGirl, Deansgurl90, DeansBitch, Sammy, FaithInCas, addicted2ackles, AppaValley, Breean, ThursdaysChild97, Memyselfandbob, matt-hardy-lover-101, jempa1112 _and _ elleran1969 _for your spectacu-lacular reviews :D

And over 200 reviews? *jumps up and down screaming* YOU ROCK!

Also most of you said in your reviews that you were annoyed that Cas and Leca didn't kiss hehe :P I hope you'll like this update. I own absolutely nothing *pouts*

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 31

Dean walked into her daughter's room the next morning, with intention of waking her up. She saw her lay down on her stomach with her wolf curled next to her. As soon as Hunter listened the door opening he perked up and looked around. He relaxed when he saw that it was only Dean

"Relax mutt" Dean said to him and Hunter glared him

'_Jeez…like a human'_ Dean thought. He reached up with his hand and tried to nudge Leca to wake up but a deep growl stopped him

"I just want to wake her up. What's your problem?" he asked and Hunter continued glaring him

Dean pointed a finger at him "Ya know…I found your little 'gift' today" he said and Hunter lowered his head

"Don't get shy at me wolf. I swear…if you ever pee on my pillow again or crap in my shoes I'll neuter you"

"Dad don't threat my dog" Leca said and yawned and Hunter jumped off the bed and headed outside the room

"I don't appreciate finding shit in my shoe baby" he said and sat down on the bed next to her

"Well…you can try and be nicer to him"

"Come on, he clearly doesn't like me and I don't like him"

"Ugh…fine, fine. Why did you wake me?" she complained as she put the pillow over her head

Dean quickly took it from her "Because it's noon" he said and Leca sat up on the bed

"Really?"

"Yap. Now get up" he said and walked out of the room. Minutes later she could hear his screams

"AH LECA! YOUR WOLF JUST PEED ON MY TOOTHBRUSH!"

* * *

After a short shower, Leca made her way downstairs to meet with the others who were sitting round the kitchen table drinking their coffees

"Hey everyone" she greeted and also sat on the table

"You sure sleep a lot darling" John said and smiled

"What can I say? I need my beauty sleep" she said and looked around the room. Someone was missing

"Did you brush your teeth well dad?" she asked her dad smirking, who glared her

"Shut up"

"So…where is the rest of the gang?" she asked carefully

"Well, Sam was called in early at work and Cas well…that was a pleasant surprise" Dean said

"What?" she asked pretending she didn't know

"His powers returned. Last night" Dean explained

"Oh cool. So he is an angel again?"

"Yeah…he left this morning" John said and Leca took a sip from her coffee

"Oh…ok" she said and bit her lip '_Not even a goodbye. Jerk'_ she thought and realized that it was raining. A sad smile appeared on her face

Dean noticed this and cleared his throat "Make sure to take an umbrella with you" he said to her not taking his eyes off the newspaper he read. If he did, he knew that he was going to get all emotional

"Thanks dad" she said her eyes teary and stood up

"Take your mutt with you" he also said referring to Hunter, who barked at Dean

"Of course. Come here boy" she said, took the umbrella and walked outside in the rainy weather

* * *

Commercial Break

Castiel wrote on Dean's wall

_Castiel Angel_

_I hate you -.-_

_Dean Winchester: What did I do now?_

_Sam Winchester: I think he is referring to the teletubbies incident_

_Castiel Angel: Yes…those little demons_

_Dean Winchester: Come on…they are not that bad_

_Castiel Angel: yes they are_

_Dean Winchester: Drama queen_

_Castiel Angel: T_T_

_Sam Winchester: I think you hurt his feelings…again -.-_

_Dean Winchester: I did not! Oh come on, it's not my fault that he is super sensitive_

_Sam Winchester: and it's not my fault that you are super jerk_

_Dean Winchester: screw you Sammy_

_Castiel Angel: don't talk like this to your brother_

_Dean Winchester: what are you his boyfriend?_

_Sam Winchester: unbelievable…_

_Dean Winchester: so now Sam comes and steals my angel? I'll show you_

_Castiel Angel: What are you talking about?_

_Sam Winchester: *sighs* freakin child_

Dean Wrote on Gabriel's wall

_Dean Winchester_

_Wanna be my angel? :D_

_Tricky Gabe: No_

_Dean Winchester: .i._

Dean Wrote on Balthazar's wall

_Dean Winchester_

_Wanna be my angel? Please? :)_

_Balthazar Rocks: Hmmm…sure I'm game_

_Dean Winchester: :D_

* * *

Now on with the story

"What?" Dean asked as he saw his father staring at him

"Care to explain why you willingly let your daughter wonder in the rain?" he asked

Dean put his paper down and looked at John "Ari and Leca had this…tradition. Everytime it rained, they would go outside and just walk under the rain" Dean said and smiled at the memory "I remember that I kept telling them to take an umbrella with them but they always returned soaked to the bone and wide smiles on their faces. They were so…happy" he said and cleared his throat when he realized that he was carried away with memory "Uh…I should go and…you know" he said and walked out of the room, clearly upset from the memory

John just stood there speechless, looking at his hands. His son had something very beautiful and because of that son of a bitch, it's all gone

He wiped the tears from his eyes and stood up. Enough fooling around

He had to act

* * *

Of course Leca didn't use the umbrella her dad gave her. She never did and didn't plan to either

She smiled at the memory of her and her mother walking alongside, getting soaked from the rain. She glanced down at her new companion, Hunter the heavenly wolf

"My life is strange" she said and laughed

She continued walking and noticed that the roads and park were empty '_Of course…who would be crazy enough to walk in that rain?'_

"Oh right…me" she chuckled and headed towards a remote park that she and Ari used to go "_Our little private heaven" _she used to say and indeed was very beautiful, like a small oasis

The rain suddenly became stronger and she a Hunter took refuge under a tree. It didn't do much though. She began laughing when Hunter started chasing a squirrel

"Hunter don't hurt the little guy" she said and her smile fell when she recognized the tree. She felt with her fingertips the carved names

_Dean + Ari = love 4 ever_

"I'll be damned" she said. That was the tree her mother told her about. She and her dad met under that tree. Probably even where Leca was conceived too

"Eww…" she said and shook her head. Suddenly she felt it

She turned around and came face to face with the familiar blue oceans she could so easily get lost into

"Cas what are you doing here?" she asked

He didn't answer, he acted. He approached her and cupped her face with his hands. He stared into her eyes and without hesitation he leaned down and closed the distance between them with a passionate kiss

Leca at first was surprised with the kiss but she didn't fight it. She welcomed it

She closed her eyes and put her arms around his neck, while his hands travelled down her back and rested on her waist

Eventually the broke away from the kiss and they stared at each other, breathing hard, the rain still pouring on them

"Sorry it took me so long" Cas said and Leca smiled

"Yeah me too" she said and her eyes fell on Hunter. He was hiding behind another tree, his paws covering his eyes

"I think we traumatized him" Cas said also looking at the wolf

"Nah…he'll get over it" she said they both smiled. Just then Castiel tilted his head towards the sky, his blue eyes more bright than ever as he was listening to something. He lowered his head and looked at her with sad eyes. She understood what that meant

"Go" she said with a smile

"I can stay" he said but she shook her head

"They need you now. I can wait" she said and he hesitantly nodded. He turned around to leave but at the last moment he turned around, grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him and gave her a soft kiss on the lips

"Now I can leave" he said with a small smile and disappeared in a blink of an eye. She stood there, speechless and looked at the sky. The rain had stopped and it was sunny. He chuckled to herself and slide down to sit under the tree. Soon enough Hunter joined her and sat in front of her

"Oh don't give me that look"

* * *

So? *bites nails* did you like it?

I really hope you liked it! I'm looking forward to your comments and reviewsss! (hope it wasn't too cheesy :P )

Oh btw next chapter will be mostly about our boys Sam and Dean :P they deserve it :) and about John…;P

Till next chapter, take care! Bb

xxx


	32. Chapter 32

Have I said how wonderful you people are? No matter how many times I'll say it, it will never be enough! I really appreciate all the love you are giving the story *wipes tear* Thank you so much for all your alerts! Just seeing that you are putting this fic as your favorite means the world to me. Special thankies and lots of pie to _Forever True To Myself, Bobadoo, MeliaAlexander, elleran1969, ThursdaysChild97, Guess who, celeste301, Iam, Breean,__matt-hardy-lover-101, jenni, jempa1112 _and my 2 anonymous reviewers for the amazing reviews! *group hug* :D

I'm so happy that you enjoyed the Cas/Leca scene I was so nervous about it :P Now without further delay I present you the next chapter. All the events that you are going to read take place while Leca was at the park with Cas…Remember, I own absolutely nothing!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 32

Sam groaned at the sound out his alarm clock and buried his head more in the pillow

"Ugh…" he mumbled

"Come on baby wake up" Jessica said to him

"But I don't want to" Sam said and pulled his wife closer to him

She giggled "Mmm…I love you teddy bear of mine" he said and gave her a soft kiss

"Oh Sam don't do this to me now" she whined "I have to get ready for work"

"But Jess…it's Saturday" Sam said and looked at her with his puppy eyes

"I know baby but I can't help it" she said and started leaving butterfly kisses along his jaw line. Sam closed his eyes and sighed "They are killing you baby" he said to her and Jess stopped what she was doing

"It's only temporarily Sam"

"You keep saying this for 2 years"

"Please Sam I have a long day in front of me" Jess pleaded as she wasn't in the mood for a quarrel

"Ok…why don't you go get ready and I'll wake up Johnny" he said to her with a light smile and kissed her nose that caused to her laugh

"Okeydokey"

Sam approached his sons' room and opened the door quietly. He laughed and shook his head at the sight of his sleeping child. His head was on the edge of the bed with one hand tangling on the side and the other was under his stomach

He switched on the lights "Johnny…come on buddy wake up" Sam said and sat down on the bed next to him

He groaned "Oh daddy I don't want to go to school today" he said unaware that was Saturday

"And why is that?"

"I'm sick daddy. I think I have a fever" he said and pouted. Sam reached out a put a hand over his forehead

"You are right, you are quite warm" he lied "No school for you mister" he said and Johnny smiled, which later turned to a frown, since he was 'sick'

"Too bad though, I was going to take you to Jared's to play. I guess I'll call and cancel it"

"Huh?" the little one asked and Sam laughed

"Today it's Saturday buddy"

"Really? YUPIEEE" he yelled and started jumping on the bed

"I thought you were sick" Sam asked him, with a smirk on his face

Johnny stopped "Uhh…it's a miracle!" he said grinning and Sam shook his head

"Just get dressed"

* * *

*in the meantime with Dean*

Dean was laying on the bed, hands behind his head and staring at the ceiling

"It needs to be painted" he a heard a female voice say. He sat up and grabbed the knife he had under his pillow. He scanned the place and his breath caught in his throat

"No way" he breathed "Ari?"

"It's me Dean" she replied smiling "Well…at least half of me" she corrected and Dean stared her. She was wearing a long lilac dress and her blonde hair were loose down on her shoulders. She was also floating. Dean realized that she was a ghost

"Am I dreaming?" he asked

"No"

"Am I hallucinating?"

"Dean…" she said softly "It's me" she said and Dean had a difficult time of swallowing down

"Why are…you here?" he asked and a single tear escaped his eye

"I realized that I never got to say a proper goodbye. So I called in a few favors and…here I am"

Dean didn't say anything. He was afraid that if he did, he would collapse. So he chose silence

"I know it's hard for you baby, me being here, but…just listen to me" she said and came closer to him. Dean closed his eyes and turned away slightly from her

"I love you Dean Winchester. Always did and will always do. I'm so sorry I'm causing this pain to you and our baby girl. She might not show it very often but she is hurting inside. Like her daddy she prefers to keep her emotions bottled up and deal with the pain herself" she said and tears began to trickle down her eyes "I miss you both so much, god this harder than I expected" she said and looked up "I would give _everything_ to return but God works in mysterious ways I guess"

"Screw God and screw his ways" Dean finally said and looked at her with red eyes

"Dean you don't mean…"

"YES I DO!" he yelled and stood up "He doesn't give a fuck about us! Never did, never will. From the day I was born he keeps screwing with me and frankly I'M SICK OF IT! He took my mom away; he let that bastard kill her. He took my dad and he took Sam. Everyone I cared about HE FUCKING TOOK THEM AWAY!" he yelled and closed his eyes

"He took you away" he whispered to her "I nearly lost Leca…I'm…tired Ari"

"I understand baby" she said and went to touch him but she decided against it. It would only make things worse

"I miss you so much Ari"

"Me too baby…so damn much. But you have to let go"

"I can't"

"Dean…you have to let go of me, please" she said and more tears escaped the blondes eyes "Do it for me. Do it for Leca. Don't spend the rest of your life mourning me"

Dean felt his throat burning "I…I'll try"

"I'll always be with you Dean" she said and smiled "Here…" she said and pointed at his head "and most importantly, here" she said and pointed at his heart

"I love you Dean Winchester" she said and he smiled, his hazel eyes shining with unshed tears

"I love you more Ariadne Winchester" he said and in a blink of an eye, she was gone

* * *

Commercial Break

_Dean Winchester_

_Hey! Just chilling here with my new BAF Balthazar Rocks :D_

_Sam Winchester: Dean you are being ridiculous :/_

_Dean Winchester: Don't talk to me angel stealer -.-_

_Sam Winchester: I did not steal Cas! JEEZ_

_Dean Winchester: Angel thief_

_Sam Winchester: Enough with the name callings!_

_Castiel Angel: BAF?_

_Sam Winchester: Of course…*shakes head*_

_Dean Winchester: Best Angel Friend_

_Castiel Angel: But I thought I was your friend :(_

_Dean Winchester: Not anymore_

_Castiel Angel: T_T *leaves*_

_Sam Winchester: Great…you hurt his feeling once again you ass!_

_Dean Winchester: Eh…what he can possible do?_

_Sam Winchester: That will not end good…_

Meanwhile on Twitter

_Castiel_Angel: Arch_Gabe GABEEEEE! Dean hurt my feelingssss :'(_

_Arch_Gabe: Again? That douche I'm going to smite his ass! Don't worry lil brother; I'll take care of it_

_Castiel_Angel: Thanks big bro :)_

* * *

Now on with the story

*in the meantime with John*

John had taken the impala and drove as fast as he could towards the closest crossroads. He pulled a small container out of his pocket which had inside a photograph of him, graveyard dirt and a black cat bone. He buried it at the centre of the crossroads and waited for the demon to come

"Called for me love?" he heard a man say

"I want to make a deal" John said glaring the man in the black suit

"Well…I'm the man for your job. Name's Crowley. Nice to meet the grand John Winchester" he said and the name rang several bells in his head

"I heard of you"

"Mr. Winchester…you make me blush. Now…you said you were here about a deal"

"He will pass down the offer thank you" another male voice said

"Gabriel!" John said "What the hell are you doing?"

"Saving your stubborn butt. What is with you Winchesters and deals?" he said

"You better leave and let me finish my job Tinkerbell" Crowley said to Gabe

"Seriously dude? I've seen fairies and they are nowhere near as hot as me" he said and smirked

"Gabriel leave. Now!" John said to the angel angrily

"Damn it John! Do you want to ruin your boys' lives…AGAIN?" Gabe shouted

"I just want to make my son happy again"

"No John. Bringing his dead wife back from the dead in the cost of his own father for the second time will not make Dean happy. It will crush him"

"Well love he has free will ya know" Crowley said

"Well darling, why don't you shut the fuck up? Grownups are talking. Well John? What are you going to do?"

"Make the deal John" Crowley said "I'll give you 10 years. It's practically a lifetime. Dean will be happy again"

"Don't do it John. Dean will hate you and so will Sam. Think about your grandchildren" Gabe said

"Yeah John think about them. Little Leca misses her mommy so much. Make the deal…" Crowley insisted

"Don't you dare John. Think the about the past…don't do the same mistakes"

John's head was about to explode. There he was with an angel and a demon on his shoulders, debating about the deal

Should he make the deal? Or not?

He took a deep breath and made his decision "ENOUGH!" he yelled and both the demon and angel looked at him

"I'm gonna…go home. To my boys and grandchildren. For once in my life I'm going to be a proper father. For once in my life I will not take the cowards' way" he said and Gabe grinned while Crowley frowned

"Thanks Gabriel"

"My pleasure Johnny boy" he said "ha ha in your face demon!" he said to Crowley

"Whatever. You wasted my time. I'm going to find another sucker to deal with. Moron!" he said and disappeared

So did John and Gabriel

* * *

*present time*

Leca and Hunter walked into the house. Although the rain had stopped, her clothes were still soaked

"Hey guys" she said as she went past Sam, Dean and John at the living room

"You seem happy" Sam said "everything ok?" he asked and she grinned

"Yeah…everything is great. Perfect" she said, still grinning and headed upstairs in her room with Hunter right behind her

"Well…glad someone in this family seems happy" Sam said as he looked at the gloom faces of his father and brother "How was your day?" he asked and both Dean and John shifted awkwardly in their seats

"Uh…good, you know the usual…boring…stuff" Dean said and John nodded

"Yeah…your usual stuff son"

* * *

Another chapter came to end guys! To tell you the truth I didn't intent to update today but the chapter just wrote itself :D so…here I am :D

Hope you really like it! I'm looking forward to your comments and reviews :D

And because you are so awesome I'm going to tell you what the next chapter will be about. It will be a "It's a Terrible life" chapter! You remember it back at s04 with Zachariah right? I'm going to try my version :P Do you approve? :)

Till next chapter bb and take care

xxx


	33. Chapter 33

Hello gang! Hope you are all having an awesome time! Did you hear? Jared FINALLY got a twitter account! He's already addicted to it xD Hope he convinces Jensen to have one too :P As always I'd like to thank you guys for the alerts :D Special thankies to _matt-hardy-lover-101, Breean, celeste301, ThursdaysChild97, HSMSupernatural _and_ ginkies_ for the awesome reviews! You guys are so awesome!

I own absolutely nothing! Now on with the story! (I'm sorry no commercial break for today…:'( I will make it up to you in the next chapter! Forgive me? *puppy eyes* But the chapter is extra long! :D )

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 33 (Part one)

"Oh shit" Leca said when she glanced at the clock "Oh shit, shit, shit" she started saying as it was obvious that she was going to be late for her work

"What's the rush?" a male voice said. He was laying on the bed and was looking at Leca as she was getting dressed

"Are you serious? If I'm late for work Mr. Smith will kill me" she said and she put on her black skirt

He didn't answer her, he was too busy staring at her and smiling. As Leca passed him to go and grab her shirt, he reached and grabbed her arm and pulled her down on the bed with him. She laughed and she truly wished she didn't have to go to work today "Baby you are killing me" she said to him

She felt so comfy and nice in his arms. So…safe

He just leaned down and placed a soft kiss and her lips. Then another, then another… "If you keep doing this I'll never leave this bed hun" she said

"My plan exactly…" he said and smiled mischievously and kissed her at her neck, right under her ear

"Oh no, no, no mister" she said and shivered. He knew exactly what he was doing "I'm gonna be late" she said again and stood up

"Don't worry Leca I'll drive you with my bike" he said "After all we do work in the same company"

"But you don't get to work till 9 o'clock and its 6:30" she said

"Don't worry about that" he said and stood up. He approached her and placed a kiss on the top of her head "What you should worry though is to put a shirt on" he said and Leca looked down and she realized that she was just wearing her skirt and her laced black bra

"Hmmm…i thought you liked it" she said and put her hands on her hips and he cocked an eyebrow

"Oh I do, trust me. But I'm not quite fond of the idea of my fiancé parading around with her bra on" he said as Leca was buttoning her shirt

"Just kidding love" she said and put on her black heels on. She saw him staring her again

"What is it with you guys and high heels?" she asked shaking her head

"They are hot" he answered in a 'duh' face

"Point taken" she said and rushed in the bathroom to get her hair and makeup done

"Don't worry babe. I'll get you to work on time" he said though the bathroom door

She smiled widely "Thanks Cas. You are an angel"

* * *

So after what seemed to Leca as a lifetime she reached her office. She took her jacket off and sat down on her chair just as the elevator doors opened and her boss appeared

"Good morning Mr. Smith" she greeted with a wide smile

"Good morning Miss Singer" he also greeted and went into his office. She let a few minutes pass and she stood up, grabbed her files and disappeared into her bosse's office

"Your reports you asked sir" she said and placed the files on his desk

"Thanks Electra" he replied "Would you mind bringing me a tea?" he asked

"Of course sir, no problem" she replied willingly and went to get his tea. She returned 7 minutes later

"Your tea sir" she said and placed it on the desk "Had a nice day?" she asked smiling

"Thanks" he said and took a quick sip "Yeah, yeah…very good. Actually someone tried to hit on me on the elevator just now"

"That doesn't seem so strange sir"

"It was a guy"

"Oh…I see" she said and blushed

"Type these from me would ya?" he asked and handed her some papers. As he did he noticed the ring on his secretary hand

"Who's the lucky guy?" he asked and smiled. Dean Smith was very different from the other executives. He was the employees favorite

"Oh…actually he works with us" she said

"Really? So I must know him" he said and she nodded

"You've seen him sir. He is the company's tax accountant"

"Hmm…tall, dark hair, blue eyes?" he asked

"Yes that's him sir" she said shyly

"He has an unusual name…" he said and snapped his fingers to remember. Leca smiled

"It's Cas sir"

"Oh yeah…Castiel Collins" Dean said and nodded "He seems like a nice guy. Maybe I'll pay him a visit sometime"

"May I ask why sir" she asked

"Maybe I'll have a word with Mr. Collins to see if he's really suitable for my favorite secretary" Dean said and Leca blushed

"Oh sir…"

"It's true Electra. You are like a daughter to me" he said and this time he blushed. He cleared his throat "I don't why I said that" he mumbled "Miss Singer! The report won't write itself"

"Right sir. Sorry" she said and exited the office closing the door behind her

* * *

Cas was walking along the corridors of the company, hands in pockets, trying to do something to pass the time. He reached the tech support department and approached one of the small cubicles

"Have you tried turning it off and then back on?" the man asked. Apparently he was speaking at the phone "That's ok I'll wait" he said and smiled when he spotted Cas. He mouthed 'one sec' at him "Is it printing now? Great. Goodbye. Hey man"

"Hey Sam! What's up?" Cas asked his friend

"Ugh…same old crap" he said and rubbed his eyes

"Still not getting enough sleep?" Cas asked

"Yeah…"

"Same dreams?" Cas asked. Sam had told him about some weird dreams of his involving ghosts and vampires and probably other creatures

"I'm afraid so. They are so weird man. I think I'm getting crazy" Sam admitted

"Don't be stupid Sam"

"Anyhow" Sam said trying to change the topic "why are you so early today?"

"I drove Leca here early with the bike…so here I am" he said and shrugged

"Ahh did I hear the name of your lovely lady Cas?" another male voice said

"Back off Ian" Sam said

"Relax Sammy I'm only kidding, right Pretty boy blue?" Ian said

"Don't call me like that Ian" Cas said referring to his nickname

"Come on Cas…I know you love me deep down" he said

"Leave him alone Ian" Sam said laughing

"It's ok Sam" Cas began "Ian…you must either be very happy to see me" he said pointing at his crotch "or you are stealing office supplies again"

"My bet's on number 2" Sam said and they laughed

"You guys know me so well" Ian said and grinned. Cas looked at his watch "uh…I have to leave guys. See ya later"

"Bye dude"

* * *

"Need anything before I leave Mr. Smith?" Leca asked Dean

"No Electra I'm actually leaving myself. Need a lift?" he asked as he stood up and took his bag

"Uh…no thank you sir, I'll leave with my fiancé" she said and she walked with Dean at the elevator

"Great! I'll walk you to the garage" he said and went into the elevator with him. Inside there was only one man which Dean recognized as the man he hit on him

Leca was feeling uncomfortable with that man as he was constantly staring her and her boss

"Uhh can I ask you a question?" that man finally said and Dean turned towards him

"Look man...i don't swing that way!"

"Wh…what dude me either! I just want to ask you guys something"

"Ok" Dean

"Umm…do you believe..umm…do you believe in…erm…ghosts?" he asked

"What?" both Leca and Dean asked

"Ghosts…ya know…"

"Never gave it too much thought really" Dean said and the man just turned towards Leca

"Me too" she said looking down "What's your name?" she asked

"Sam. Sam Wesson" he replied

"Do I know you?" she asked and Dean sighed "Not you too" he mumbled

But before he had time to answer the doors opened and both Dean and she had to get out

"Man that dude is weird" Dean said

"I agree sir"

"Electra…what have I told you? Call me Dean when we are outside the office"

"Sorry" she said and smiled when she spotted Cas waiting by the motorbike, who perked up when he saw her walking with some dude

"Hey Cas" she said and gave him a quick kiss

"Hey…" he said, his eyes on Dean

"So…Cas this is Mr. Smith, my boss…Mr. Smith this is Cas" she said and both men shook hands

"Mr. Collins" Dean started "Congratulations on the engagement" he said

"Thank you sir"

"Now…I trust you'll take good care of our Electra"

"Of course sir!" Cas said and nodded

"Good…cause if you don't, I'll personally come and kick your ass to Mars, understood?" Dean said and glared him

"If I don't, I will do it myself sir" Cas said and Dean nodded satisfied at the answer

"Excellent. Now If you'll excuse me I should get going" he said and left

"That was…fun" Cas said turning to look at Leca

"Awww…did my boss scared you baby?"

"Don't be silly Leca" he said smirking and climbed on the bike

"Come on tomorrow will be a very long day"

* * *

So? Did you like the first part? Ohh I really hope you did :D

I really can't wait for your comments and reviewsss! They make my whole day! :D

Till next chapter, take care! bb

xxx


	34. Chapter 34

Hello guys! Hope you are having an awesome time :D As always many, many thank you to those who alerted this fic :D Special thankies to _Breean, ThursdaysChild97, Jedi Master Holly Black, Were-girl19, Bobadoo, HSMSupernatural, celeste301, ginkies, jempa1112, matt-hardy-lover-101 _and_ AppaValley_ for the awesome reviews! You guys ROCK!

Now on with the story. I own absolutely nothing!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 34 (Part two)

Leca was typing like a mad woman on her computer. Mr. Smith had asked her once again to type a report for him, which he wanted as soon as possible. The door of the office was open and she could hear her boss talking on the phone. She chuckled when she heard him say that he was looking forward for a show like 'Project Runway'

She finally finished the report, stood up and walked towards the open door of her bosses' office. He was once again on the phone

"Oh, I hear you. I haven't been to the gym in ages. Carrying a little bloat around myself. Yeah, it's a sedentary lifestyle, my man. No two ways. All right, tell me one more time" he said and hold up one finger at Leca "You said, uh, lemon and ... what was it? Cayenne and maple syrup. Are you serious? How much did you lose? Really? Ok man thanks, bye" he said and hung up

"Your report Mr. Smith" she said and handed him the report

"Thanks Electra" he said "Ummm could you please…" he started but she understood what he wanted to ask

"Of course sir" she said smiling "Lemon, cayenne and maple syrup, right?"

"Yeah" he said a little embarrassed "Thanks" he said and she nodded

"No problem sir" she said and as she headed outside she saw people running like crazy

"What's going on?" Dean also asked

"I don't know…hey hey what happened?" Leca asked someone

"Oh my god it's terrible" the woman answered "Someone just killed himself" she said and left

Leca and Dean shared a look and both went to check out what happened

* * *

When they reached the floor that the incident had happened, police was already carrying the body out of the building. It appeared that the man who killed himself, put his head in the microway oven and well…the rest can be imagined

"Oh god that's awful" Leca said and clapped a hand over her mouth. Her eyes travelled at the opposite side of the room, where she saw Cas standing there, surprise written all over his face. He was talking to another man, the same man that she and her boss met at the elevator

'_What was his name…uh…Sal? no. Shannon? No oh Sam yes Sam Wesson. Why is Cas talking to him?' _Leca thought

When Cas finally saw Leca, he excused himself and walked towards her

"Are you ok?" she asked when Cas was next to her. He gently grabbed her hand

"Yeah…I just…I never expected Paul to commit suicide" he said and sighed

"You knew him?" suddenly Dean asked who was next to Leca

"Yes sir. Paul was a good friend of mine"

"I'm sorry Cas" Leca said and cupped his hand with her's and he just nodded. Dean looked over and saw the man from last night, looking at them

"Something about this seem not right to you?" Dean asked and both Cas and Leca nodded

"Uh, yeah. Try the whole thing. I'm telling you, man... I'll never eat popcorn again" a man next to Dean said and Cas turned to glare at him with a 'what the hell' expression

"I'm going back to work" Cas said and gave Leca a kiss on the cheek "See ya later" he said and send a last glare at the man, who turned towards Dean

"What's his problem?" he asked and Dean sighed

"You are being an ass Jerry that's what" he said "Come on Electra"

"Yes sir" she said and followed him

* * *

"Hey Sam, Ian" Cas said as he approached his friends

"Hi Cas. How are you holding up?" Sam replied but Ian ignored him. He was typing furiously

"I'm good, you?"

"I'm ok. It's just that…why would someone kill themselves two weeks before they were supposed to retire? I mean, Paul was two weeks from freedom. He should have been... happy, right?" Sam asked both Cas and Ian

"I don't have time for this, Sam" Ian replied, his eyes never leaving the screen of his computer. Sam and Cas shared a look

"That's very funny. What's with you?" Cas asked

"I'm working Castiel. It's important" Ian said

"Since you call me with my whole name?" he asked puzzled

"Yeah…H.R. bust your balls or something? You're wearing the shirt. Did you shave?" Sam asked

Once again Ian ignored them. Suddenly the phone rang. He picked it up "Tech support. This is Ian. Be right up" he said at the phone and stood up

"What happened?" Sam asked

"I have to go up to 22, speak to a manager" he said and left

* * *

Leca was sitting at her desk, talking on the phone. She noticed the elevators doors open and a man from the tech support came out. He approached her and stood in front of her

"Can I help you sir?" she asked politely

"The manager wanted to see me?"

"Oh yeah Ian right? Mr. Smith is waiting for you" she said and pointed him to the door. He nodded and entered the office

"Hi. Ian is it? Yeah, come on in. Yesterday, you filled out a 445-T. And, no problem, just a ... just a few errors. I mean, we did just switch over to Windows 7, so I'm sure the dash-R's, am I right?" Dean said at Ian

"Oh, no" he began saying

"No, no, no. It's fine. It's fine. I just need you to redo one today so I can get the show on the road with the invoicing" Dean quickly said

"Oh my god!" Ian said, clearly disappointed

"No, it's fine. Just re-file it, and we're square" Dean said trying to calm him

"I can't believe I did this. I can't ... I can't believe it. I... can't believe I did this"

"Hey now, come one" Dean tried to reason with him

"No, no. It affected profits. It ... I screwed up. I can't ... I can't ... I am so sorry. How could I do that? I failed Sandover. I failed the company" Ian said and started backing away

"Uh, why don't you sit down, Ian?" Dean tried "No" Ian said and left running

"Sir! Are you ok? SIR?" Leca asked him as he saw him running away. She got no answer of course. Then she saw Mr. Smith running out of the office as well

"What happened sir?" she asked

"I don't know stay here" she said to her and run after Ian

* * *

*in the bathroom*

Cas had just finished washing his hands when he saw Ian running in the bathroom

"Ian" he said "Are you ok man?" he asked as he saw him breathing heavily

"Ian you are scaring me man" he said and he saw Dean running in the bathroom as well

"Mr. Smith?" Cas asked "What happened?"

"I don't know. I called him in my office to correct one lousy mistake and he started saying that he failed the company" he explained

"Ian?" Cas tried again "Talk to me man"

"Ian, hey. Just chill out, man. Okay? Hey, maybe we should get out of here, huh? Come on. Ian. Look at me" Dean tried as well and Ian turned to look at him

"Just relax Ian" Cas said and approached him. But in just a matter of seconds, Ian took a pencil out of his pocket and stabbed himself with it

"NO!" both men yelled and run towards Ian, who collapsed on the floor. They looked at each other and then back at Ian. He was dead

They were both stunned and didn't know what to do. They noticed that they could see their breaths

Suddenly Cas was send flying across the bathroom and he landed on the mirrors with a thud. Dean stood up and turned around only to come face to face with a blonde, little girl whose throat was cut and blood was trickling down her pink dress. Dean's eyes widened when he saw him disappearing right in front of him

* * *

*hallway*

Couple of police officers were taking Dean's and Cass' statements. Dean was standing, while Cas was sitting down as he was still a little dizzy from before. He had a big gash over his left eyebrow and Leca was sitting next to him holding an icepack to his head

"I, uh, I followed him into the bathroom. He was, uh... he was standing there in front of the mirror, and Mr. Collins approached him to calm him down when he pushed him at the direction of the mirrors" he lied. He couldn't possible say that he was pushed by something invisible

"That's what happened" Cas said nodding

"And then what?" the officer asked

Dean swallowed hard and looked across him. He shared a look with Sam "uh, he stabbed himself in the neck. I'm sorry, I can't…"

"That's enough officers" Leca said "As you see my boss is pretty shaken up, so I would appreciate it if you stopped asking anymore questions" she said with a fierce look

The officers just nodded and left

"Thank you Electra"

"No problem boss" she said and smiled "Cas you need to go to the hospital"

He shook his head "No I'm fine. Just a scratch" he said and looked over at Dean

"Let's go in my office. I need to talk to you" Dean said and they nodded

When Dean sat at his office the first thing to do was to pick up his phone

"_Tech support. This is Sam_" the man on the other line said

"I need to see you in my office ... now"

* * *

And that's another chapter that came to its end! :D As you noticed I'm changing the storyline a bit. You know I have a purpose behind these chapters, they are not random. Someone has send our heroes in this universe and its after someone…;P

Hope you really liked it guys! I'm so looking forward to your reviews and comments :D They are like chocolate to me…Mmmm…chocolate :D

Till next chapter gang, take care!

xxx


	35. Chapter 35

Hey look at that! Another update :D hehe hope you are having an awesome time guys! Thank you so much for alerting this story! Special thankies to _Bobadoo, ThursdaysChild97, celeste301, HSMSupernatural, ginkies, Guess who, JerseyPinUp, matt-hardy-lover-101, Breean _and _jempa1112 _for their great reviews! You guys are beyond awesome! :D now with no further due I present you the next part :)

I own absolutely nothing

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 35 (Part three)

*Dean's office*

There was a light knock on the door and Sam peeked his head inside the office

"You asked to see me?"

"Come on in. Shut the door" Dean said to him. Sam walked in and closed the door behind him. He looked at the other occupants of the room. Castiel was sitting on the couch with a bandage over his eyebrow and a young woman, the same one he saw in the elevator, was sitting next to him

"Who the hell are you?" suddenly Dean asked who was standing behind his office

"I'm not sure I know" he answered shrugging

"What the hell does that mean?" Dean asked and the others looked at him

"Sam Wesson. I started here three weeks ago"

"All right. You cornered me and my assistant in the elevator, talking about ghosts. And now..." Dean started and looked over at Cas. He knew that he had seen the ghost too

"Now what?" Sam asked and sat down

"Are you ok boss?" Leca asked, concern filling her voice

"Yeah…it's nothing"

"When you were in that bathroom with Ian... did you see something?" Sam asked and Dean sighed

"I don't know. I don't know what we saw" he said

"We?" Sam asked

"I was in the bathroom as well Sam" Cas said looking at him "One moment Ian stabs himself with the pencil" he said and Leca squeezed lightly his hand to show him that he wasn't alone "and then I…I'm sent flying on the mirrors"

"So you are basically saying that you both saw a ghost?" Sam asked intrigued

"We are not saying this!" Dean said "We were freaking out man. The guy penciled his damn neck"

"And I probably just slipped" Cas said

"I'm sorry love, but that's just bullshit" Leca said and stood up "what if these suicides aren't suicides? I mean, what if there's something not natural?" she said

"So what ghosts are real and are behind these bodies?" Cas asked

"I know it sounds crazy. But yes ... that's what I'm telling you" she said confidently

"I agree with…what's your name?" Sam asked

"Electra Singer" she said politely

"I agree with Electra. They are real" Sam said

"Based on what?" Dean asked

"Instinct" both Sam and Leca said

"I think…I think I have the same instinct" Dean said

"Seriously?" he asked

"Yeah…it can't be a coincidence. I mean Paul had only two weeks to retire. Why would he kill himself?"

"Something weird is definitely going on around here, right? So I've been digging around a little. I think I found a connection between the two guys" he said and placed two pieces of paper in front of Dean

"You broke into their email accounts?" Leca asked as she glanced the papers

"I used... some skills that I happen to have to... satisfy my curiosity" Sam said and continued "So, it turns out Ian and Paul both got this same e-mail telling them to report to H.R., room 1444"

"Human Resources are on seven" Dean said and Sam nodded "Should we go check this out?" Dean asked

"Like... right now?" Leca asked

"No. No, it's getting late" Dean replied

"I am dying to check this out right now" Sam said and Dean grinned

"Right?"

"Are guys serious?" suddenly Cas spoke

"Like a heart attack" Dean replied

"Come on Cas" Sam encouraged his friend "You know about the dreams I had. We can't ignore it"

"Ghosts? Seriously?"

"Cas" Leca said and sat next to him. He grabbed his hand and looked at his eyes "don't fool yourself. Remember what you told me the other day?" she asked referring to a dream Cas had

"Yeah…" he said and looked down on the floor

"Don't tell me it means nothing" she said and she smiled when he saw him nodding. He stood up and took a deep breath "Let's do this" he said

"Yeah! Come on lets go" Dean said and put a hand out when he saw Leca moving to the door

"You are not coming with us" Dean said

"What? Why the hell not?" she asked forgetting her place for a sec "Excuse me…why not, sir?"

"Because it might be dangerous" Sam said

"Oh come on!" she said and turned towards Cas

"I'm sorry baby I agree with the others" he said and placed a kiss on her forehead

"Close the door behind us" Dean said and they left the room

Leca closed the door and sighed "Stupid…ugh…I want to play Ghostbusters too" she said and pouted

"Men"

* * *

Not even 10 minutes had passed and Leca was bored out of her mind

"What am I supposed to do?" she asked herself and she surely wasn't expecting an answer

"Come and play with me" she heard a voice said. She turned around and saw a little girl in front of her. She clapped her hand over her mouth as she noticed that there was blood trickling from her cut throat

"Who are you?" Leca asked as she backed away towards the door

"You don't know me silly" the blonde girl said smiling "But your daddy and uncle do" she said and Leca frowned

"My father is dead and I don't have an uncle"

"Oh yeah…" she said and giggled "I forgot your brain is fried" she said and Leca felt the door behind her. She tried to open it

"Oh silly goose I locked the door" the girl smiled and approached Leca

"Don't come near me"

"Oh…you are afraid of little old me?" the girl said and Leca's widened when she saw the girls eyes change color

"Oh my god" she breathed

"Far from it" the girl said and with a flick of her hand she sent Leca flying onto the near bookcase. She cried in pain as the fall was harsh and she heard her shoulder changing place

"Ahhh…please" Leca whispered as she turned around to rest on her back

"Always the same" the girl said and kicked the air with her little foot. Although she kicked the air, Leca doubled over in pain "Please don't kill me" she said and kicked her again this time in the face "Please…spare me I have family and kids" she said and kicked her at the shoulder "Always the same crap"

"What do you want from me?" Leca cried

"Oh nothing silly. I just wanted to play with you" she said and giggled "I'm bored now. Bye Electra" the girl said and vanished into thin air

Leca just stood there breathing heavily and clutching her shoulder in pain. She managed to crawl across the floor and pull herself on the sofa

She closed her eyes but all she could see was that strange, little girl. Was she a ghost? What else she could be?

But most importantly, why she had white eyes?

* * *

Oh uh! Who could that little girl be? Hehe I'm guessing you already figure it out :) but in case you didn't let me wrap it up for you. She's female, uses little girls as her…host, holds a big grudge on the Winchesters and her eyes turn white! Who is she? :P

Hope you liked the chapter gang! I'm looking forward to your comments and reviews! They are like cookies to me :) damn…now I'm hungry

Till part four, take care guys! *runs in search of cookies*

xxx


	36. Chapter 36

Hello, hello! How are you all coping with the HELLatus guys? :P Thank you so so so so so much for your alerts! Also special thankies to _scarhead8, Bobadoo, celeste301, elleran1969, Breean, ThursdaysChild97, Lis _and_ AppaValley_ for their most awesome reviews! :D I love ya *hugs*

Without further delay I present you the next chapter! I own absolutely nothing! *pouts*

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 36 (Part four)

"Well that was a bust" Sam said to the others when they entered the office

"Yeah…I really thought that we would see some ghosts" Dean said actually a little disappointed

"Oh well...there is always tomor- Oh my god! Leca what happened?" Cas said she spotted his fiancé lying on the couch, clutching her shoulder in pain

"I think I dislocated my shoulder" she said breathing heavily and sat up. Cas went and sat next to her "Let me see" he said softly and touched her shoulder. She winced in pain "Sorry" he said

"Electra what happened?" Dean asked as Cas was slowly lifting her shirt. They all gasped at the rough bruises all over her stomach

"A little ah…little girl" she said and bit her lip as Cas touched one of her bruises

"What do you mean? A girl did this to you?" Sam asked and Leca nodded, resting her head on Castiel's shoulder

"Wait…little blonde girl, pink dress, sliced throat?" Dean asked Leca and she nodded once again "That's what…I saw in the bathroom"

"Leca we have to take you to the hospital" Cas said

"N…no I'm fine" she said and clenched her teeth in order not to scream from the pain in her shoulder

"Your shoulder is dislocated baby. You need medical assistance" Cas said and looked at her

"No hospitals" she said stubbornly and Cas sighed

"Stand up" her boss said

"Why?" she asked

"Just do it Electra" Dean said and she stood up. He went behind her and put one hand on her shoulder "On three…1…2" he said

"What the AHHH!" she yelped in pain when Dean snapped her shoulder into the right position

"What the hell man?" Cas asked and helped Leca sit down again "What did you do?"

"I…I don't know" Dean said

"Whatever you did helped" Leca said "My shoulder is better. Thank you sir"

"You are welcome" Dean said still puzzled on how he managed to pop her shoulder back

"I think we should go somewhere else" Sam said and looked at the others

"My place" Dean said and Cas helped Leca off the couch and they all exited the office

They reached the parking lot "Leca you'll ride with Mr. Smith" Cas said to her and she snapped her head "Why?"

"Because" he said and put his hand on her shoulder "you are in no position to ride a motorcycle"

"Oh…ok I get it" she said and smiled "Is it ok with you Mr. Smith?" Leca asked her boss

"Of course Electra. Sam you're riding with me as well?" Dean asked and Sam nodded. They all got into Dean's car

"Try to keep up would you?" he said to Cas

Cas put on his black leather jacket and hopped on the motorcycle. He put on his black ray ban aviators sunglasses and started the bike

'_Keep up with that piece of trash? Huh…my grandma can run faster than that'_

"No problem"

* * *

*Dean's apartment*

"So what's the plan?" Sam asked

"I don't know" Cas asked and looked down on Leca. She was sleeping peacefully on the couch, her head on his lap and Cas was stroking her hair

"She had a rough day" Dean said

"Yeah…at least she's getting some rest now. Thank you Mr. Smith" Cas said slightly smiling

"Call me Dean" he said and a run a hand through his hair "Man this situation sucks"

"Agreed. Ugh…I'd kill for a beer right now" Sam said

"Sorry man I'm on the cleanse. I got rid of all the carbs in the house"

"It's ok. Hey do you have a laptop?" Sam asked

"Yeah…it's over there" he said "Why?"

"Maybe we'll find something on the net" Sam said and shrugged. He and Dean walked towards the computer, leaving Cas and Leca on the couch

He smiled at the way she was sleeping. Her mouth was slightly open as she had problems breathing from her nose. She was adorable

Just then she saw her slowly opening her eyes. She smiled when he saw his blues eyes staring at her

"Hey" she whispered

"Hey. How are you feeling?" he asked

"Been better" she said and she just stared back at his blue oceans

"Hey lovebirds!" Dean's voice interrupted them "Come and check this out" he said and they both went towards Sam and Dean

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked

"I'm good. What did you find?" she asked and winced when she bended

"I just found the best site ever. Real, actual ghost hunters. These guys are genius. Check it out" Sam said and started the video

They all watched in awe the instructional videos

"Wow" both Sam and Dean said

"They are genius" Dean breathed

"I think they are lame" Leca said

"Well lame or not we have an address" Sam said and stood up

"Wait…" Leca said "You are not going to leave me alone, right?"

"Electra…" Dean started

"I don't know about you but I'm in no mood of being a damn punching bag for a 10 year old girl!"

"I'll stay, you go to those ghost hunters" Cas said and everyone nodded

"Ok…" Dean said and he and Sam approached the door

"Not funny business in my house you two"

* * *

*outside the apartment*

They watched Sam and Dean leaving the house and getting into the car

"Now can we kill them?" the little girl asked the man next to her

"Patience Lilith, patience"

"Ugh…you angels and your patience! I want to kill them NOW!" she yelled

"I didn't go all through this just to mess things up Lilith" he said

"Why did you do it Raphy?" Lilith asked

"It's Raphael you filthy piece of demon"

"Touchy, touchy…"

"Bringing them here and erasing their memory, makes them easier to kill. I only want to kill Castiel, you can have the rest" Raphael said

"What about Azazel?" she asked

"That abomination? I wouldn't care less. He constantly messes with my plans. Once I'll kill Castiel, he will be next"

"Oh Raphy! You and your betrayals" Lilith said and laughed "I'm hoping you won't do the same to me"

"Would I go all this trouble and bring you back to life, only to betray you in the end?" he said to her

"True…"

"Enough! Let's prepare" Raphael said and smiled evilly

"I'm game" Lilith said and disappeared first. Raphael just stood there in the middle of the street smiling to himself

"Stupid demon. You are lucky that I need your blood"

* * *

*2 hours later*

Sam and Dean walked in the apartment and found Leca and Cas in front of the TV. Castiel was sitting and Leca was lay on the couch, her feet on Castiel's lap

As soon as they saw them, the switched the television off and stood up

"So? What happened?" Cas asked

"Those dudes were totally crazy" Dean said

"Yeah…ugh they were a complete waste of our time" Sam said and shook his head

"Damn it" Leca said "Now what?"

"Aw I guess we can figure something out" they heard someone say and they turned around. Leca gasped when she realized it was the girl from before

"You…" she whispered

"Howdy! I never got to introduce myself properly. I'm Lilith" she said and that name rang several bells in Sams head

"You are the ghost?" Cas asked and she laughed

"Oh silly I'm not a ghost"

"She is a demon" another voice said. A male voice this time

"Who the hell are you?" Dean asked

"You impotent mud monkey. I'm Raphael" he said with pride. Suddenly Cas felt a strong pounding at his head. He put his hands on his head and groaned. Leca saw this and put a hand on his shoulder

"What's going on?" she asked

"He is remembering" Raphael said

"Why don't you just kill him Raphy?" Lilith asked jumping up and down and clapping her hands

He smirked "Where is the fun in that?"

* * *

Uh oh Raphael again! Don't you just hate him? Any guesses on why Raphael needs Lilith's blood? :P hehe if you want any spoilers just tell me in your review ;P

I can't wait to hear from you! I'm so looking forward to your comments and reviews!

Till the next part bb and take care!

xxx


	37. Chapter 37

Hey gang! How are you all doing? :D I just want to apologize for the cliffhanger of the previous chapter :P So here I am with another update! Forgive me? *puppy eyes* I would like to thank all of those who alerted the story and of course I send special thankies to _celeste301, Breean, ThursdaysChild97, Bobadoo _and_ matt-hardy-lover-101_ for the awesome reviews! You guys are so awesome ( I really have to find a new word to use instead of awesome hehe)

Now with no further delay I present the next installment! I own absolutely nothing!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 37 (Part five)

Raphael smirked at the unsuspected people in front of him and so did Lilith. With a flick of her wrist they were all smacked against the walls. Raphael rolled his eyes

"What is it with you demons and walls?" he asked

"It's fun" Lilith said smiling

"WHAT THE HELL?" Dean yelled "LET US GO!"

"Sorry no can do silly" Lilith told him

"What are you?" Sam asked

"Only your worst nightmare" Raphael said and Lilith sighed "Raphy! It's not fun when they are like this"

"You are right Lilith. It's more fun if they remember" he said and clapped his hands twice

When he did it seemed like if someone dimed the lights. The room was darker

"What the f…" Dean started "Why am I wearing a monkey suit?" he asked

"DAD! We are glued to the wall and you are worried about your freakin clothes?" Leca said

"Yeah sorry. YOU SON OF A BITCH LET US GO!" Dean shouted at Raphael

"See Raphy? It's more fun!" Lilith said and clapped her hands

"Is…is that Lilith?" Sam asked, fear in his voice

"Sammy! I missed you so much! Don't worry I don't hold a grudge that you killed me" she said

"Raphael!" Castiel said suddenly. Since he remembered, he had his angelic powers and hence he couldn't be contained by the invisible force

"Castiel"

"Why did you do all this?" Cas asked

"It's simple brother. I just want to kill you" he said shrugging

"So it comes to this" Cas said disappointed. He knew that today only one of them would leave alive

"It was inevitable brother" Raphael said and drew his angel blade from his pocket. Castiel panicked as he had no weapon whatsoever to defend himself

"Don't worry brother. I'll make it quick and painless. Or...not" Raphael said smirking and attacked Cas

The fight began

* * *

"Hmm…it seems that Raphy has found a play date. Now who should I choose?" Lilith said and pointed her finger at them

"Eeny, meeny, miny, moe, catch a tiger by the toe; If he hollers, let him go, eeny, meeny, miny, moe!" she sang and her finger rested on Leca

"NOOO!" both Dean and Sam yelled "Don't you dare touch her you white eyed BITCH!" Dean yelled and that earned him a punch in the ribs

"Dad! Stay away from him you demon whore!" Leca yelled and Lilith, made the barrier around Leca disappear causing her to fall down

"My, my you kiss your mommy with that mouth?" she asked and Leca clenched her jaw in anger "Oh yeah I forgot...you don't" she said and laughed. She grabbed her by the throat and sent her flying across the room. She landed on a wooden table with a thud. She groaned in pain, as she was still sore from earlier. She could hear her dad and uncle calling her name

"Mm…I'm bored again" Lilith said and turned towards Sam and Dean. Leca rolled on her back and her eyes fell on Cas and Raphael. Cas was clearly losing the fight against his brother

"You won't last long Castiel" Raphael said and swung his blade against his brothers throat. He dodged his attack and managed to lay a punch directly at his ribs

"Don't underestimate me brother" Castiel said breathing hard and he was surprised to see Raphael nodding

"I won't" he said and straightened himself. With two long strides he was behind Lilith. He grabbed her from behind and put his hand on the top of her head

"No. NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU PROMISED!" Lilith yelled and she tried to escape from his grasp. But the archangel was far more powerful than her

Raphael laughed "I promised you squat demon" he said and with that a white bright light emerged from his hand. The only thing you could hear in the room was Lilith's loud screams. In a matter of minutes the light and screams disappeared. All the occupants of the room were looking at Raphael with big wide eyes, wondering why he killed her. Suddenly the blood around Lilith started to spread and it was obvious that it was creating a pattern. A circle

Sam and Dean who had fallen down from the wall, stared with fear at the circle as the same had happened when Sam had killed Lilith

"Now that's more like it" Raphael said

"Brother…what have you done?" Cas asked but he already knew the answer

"Well Castiel, truthfully I'm sick and tired of you not dying so…I opened this little portal to get rid of you once and for all" he said

"What kind of portal?" Sam asked and Raphael smirked

"To Hell of course" he said and Leca's eyes widened. He wanted to send Cas to hell. Well she wouldn't sit with her thumb up her ass and do nothing. She tried to reach out to Cas using her ability

'_Cas? Can you hear me?'_ she thought

'_Yes Electra'_ he heard his scared voice in her head

'_I have a plan to kill Raphael'_

'_What?'_ he asked, hopefully

'_Can you see that piece of glass next to your foot?_' she asked

'_Yes…'_

'_Grab it and stab him. Now that he is distracted'_

'_But it won't kill him' _he said disappointed

'_I know that. Do you trust me?_' she asked

'_Electra…'_

'_Do you trust me?_' she asked and turned to look at him

'_With my life'_ he said and she nodded

'_Then do it'_ she said and saw him picking up the piece of glass. He slowly walked behind Raphael, glass in hand and got ready to attack

"You really think that that piece of glass will stop me?" he said not even turning back "You really are pathetic Castiel" he said and Cas clenched his jaw in anger. He didn't reply. He just took a deep breath and stabbed Raphael with that piece of glass, right in his spine. Blood began to stain his suit

"That was your grand plan Castiel?" Raphael said smirking but his smirk disappeared when he saw Cas smiling

"Why are you smiling?" Raphael asked and Cas looked behind his brother

"Hey Assbutt!" Leca yelled and Raphael turned around and saw Leca with her hand outreached towards him and her nose slightly bleeding

He then looked down on his stomach and saw the tip of the silver blade protruding. She had transformed the glass into an angel killing blade

"Never underestimate a Winchester!" she called and smiled when he saw a white light emerging from Raphael

When the light faded they saw Raphael on the floor, the imprint of his wings visible to everyone. Castiel approached his body and crunched down to him. He put his hand over his dead brothers eyes and closed them

"Sorry it came to this brother" he said and stood up

"You did it!" Dean said "You killed him"

"Yeah…I didn't it do it alone" he said and looked over at Leca. They all rushed and helped her to stand up

"Guys…" she started to say and looked at the portal that was almost complete

"Oh my God" Sam said and suddenly the room began to shake resulting all of them to be separated. Sam and Dean ended up at the other side of the room, while Cas grabbed Leca's hand and they stayed in place

Light blue light was slowly emerging from the centre of the circle and they could also hear and searing noise

"HOW DO WE CLOSE IT?" Leca yelled at Cas

"IT WON'T CLOSE UNTIL SOMEONE STEPS INTO THE PORTAL!" he yelled back as it was almost impossible to hear

"THEN WE ARE SCREWED!" she yelled and Cas shook his head

"NO! I'M GOING TO STEP IN" he yelled and took a step forward but a hand on his wrist stopped him

"NO WAY CAS! I'M NOT LETTING YOU DO IT!" she yelled and looked at him with sad eyes

'_I have to do it. There is a chance I'll make it out alive' _he thought

'_I'm not taking the risk Cas' _she thought back and shook her head

'_I'm sorry. I lo…"_

"NO! DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT!" she yelled with tears in her eyes. She closed her eyes and thought hard. There had to be a way…

She glanced around the room and spotted the body of Raphael. He said that it needed someone to step into the portal. He didn't say whether he should be alive or not

She raised her hand towards the body and closed her eyes. She pictured the body flying into the portal. When she opened them that's exactly what happened. She couldn't believe that her plan had worked. The moment the body stepped into the portal, it automatically closed, leaving everyone in the room with their mouths open

Leca felt a little dizzy, so she sat down. Using her abilities weren't exactly a piece of cake. Castiel just stood there looking at her while Sam and Dean approached her

"Are you ok baby?" Dean asked and hugged her tight

"Yeah…"

"Why are you crying?" Sam asked and touched her leg

"I…I'm just happy th…that it's over" she quickly lied and Dean kissed the top of her head

"Let's go home"

* * *

And this ladies (and gentlemen?) it's the end of the 'It's a Terrible life' chapters :) Hope you really enjoyed it!

How do you feel that Raphael is dead? :D hehe only one baddie to go :) I have to be honest with you. My initial plan was truly to send Cas to hell. But then I thought screw it…the poor guy had been through a lot so I changed it and everyone is happy :D aren't you proud of me? lol

Hope you really liked the chapter gang! I'm really looking forward to your comments and reviews! :D

Till next chapter, take care and bb

xxx


	38. Chapter 38

Well hello there! *waves* Hope you are all having a great time :) I'd like to thank you all of those who alerted my story! :) and I'd like to send special thankies to _celeste301, Bobadoo, ThursdaysChild97, JerseyPinUp, scarhead8, Jedi Master Holly Black _and _Breean _for their mind-blowing reviews! (HA! See I didn't use awesome hehe :P) God bless you guys!

Let's continue with the next chapter! As always I own nothing

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 38

In just a blink of an eye all of them had returned to Dean's house

"Oh my goodness Sam!" they heard Jessica say and she practically jumped on him "We worried sick where were you?" she asked while hugging her husband

"Daddy!" little Johnny said excitedly

"Hey buddy" he said and picked him with one arm. He had his other arm around Jessica's waist

"Oh thank god" John said when he entered the room, Hunter right beside him. The moment he spotted Leca he ran quickly and jumped in her arms

"Aw someone missed me" Leca said and kissed Hunter on his nose

"What about me?" Dean asked pouting and Hunter growled and showed him his teeth

"Still hate me, gotcha!" he said and turned to his father "How long were we gone?"

"You've been missing for week's son! Even Gabriel couldn't find you" John said

"Weeks?" Sam questioned and John nodded "What the hell happened?" the older Winchester asked

"I'm too tired to speak" Sam said and sighed

"I'll fill him in, go get some rest" Dean said and Sam nodded. He walked with Jessica and Johnny by his side towards the door. They could hear Jessica chuckling

"Yellow is so not your color"

* * *

So Dean, Leca and Cas filled John in on what happened. Needless to say that he was stunned

"So the son of a bitch is dead?" he asked and everyone nodded. Hunter was quietly curled near Leca's legs, he's back turned on Cas

"Yeah Cas wasted him" Dean said grinning and Cas glared him

"He was still my brother Dean" the angel replied

"That's Mr. Smith to you" Dean said still grinning but when he saw that no one else was amused, his grin fell

"Aren't you a pleasant company?" he said and took a sip from his beer. John just shook his head and looked over at Leca. He was sitting on the couch, next to Cas but she had her back slightly turned at him and her arms were crossed on her chest

"Are you ok sweetheart?" John asked

"What? Oh yeah…little sore but fine" he said and smiled lightly. John's could practically smell the awkward in the air

"Never had you for a leather boy" John said to Cas, which he lowered his head

"Apparently I was riding a bike" Cas said and Leca sighed

"Motorcycle" she corrected without looking at him

"Glad you all safe and sound but I really have to hit the hay" John said and stood up "Goodnight" he greeted and went upstairs

That left Dean, Cas and Leca in the room. And of course Hunter

Each of them was looking at a different direction. Leca was looking the ceiling, Cas was looking the floor and Dean was looking at his tie, wrinkling his nose. Nobody made a move to speak of course. What they could possibly say?

"So…" Dean started and looked his daughter and angel

"So…" Leca also said, her back still at Cas, who was looking at the father-daughter pair perplexed

"Am I supposed to say 'so' too?" he asked and Dean couldn't help but to laugh

"No Cas" he said shaking his head "Uh…so…do you remember everything that happened?" he asked carefully

"No!" both Cas and Leca said at the same time, which took Dean by surprise

"Ok…weird" he said and cleared his throat "So you don't really remember what you two…" Dean started but he was cut off by his daughter

"Just cut to the chase dad"

"Did you two had sex?" Dean asked quickly and Leca regretted choosing that moment to drink some water, cause she spitted right out

"WHAT!" she practically screamed, while Cas looked like a deer who caught in the headlights. Eyes wide open, eyebrows raised and mouth slightly open

"Did you?" Dean insisted

"Of course NOT!"

"Well…you two were…'engaged'" Dean said making air quotations with his fingers

"Dad! I did not have _sex_ with Mad Max over here" she said and pointed at Cas who hadn't moved at all

"Cas?" Dean said and waved a hand in front of him

"Great dad! I think you broke him" Leca said and ran a hand through her hair

"C'mon! I did not break him…did i?"

"I'm an angel not a robot" Cas suddenly said and disappeared

"Whoa…touchy touchy" Dean said and scratched his head. As on cue, Leca stood up and so did Hunter

"I think I'm going to sleep" she said and Dean stood up and approached her

"You should get some rest" he said and kissed the top of her head. Leca nodded and reached the stairs when her dad spoke again

"By the way I'm blaming you if I dream Cas as Mel Gibson tonight" he said and pointed his finger at her, referring to her Mad Max reference

She just laughed and shook her head

"Goodnight dad"

* * *

Commercial Break

"Dean…I need to talk to you" Sam said

"Sure…what's up bro?" Dean asked

"You are not going to like it"

"Well…I don't like your face but I suck it up. What can I do?" he said grinning

"Dean…this is serious" Sam said pulling his infamous bitchface

"What is it?" Dean asked with serious face

"Bad"

"How bad?"

"Really bad" Sam said "You may want to sit down"

"Sam you are scaring me. It's not another Apocalypse is it?"

"No. It's worse" Sam said

"Cas is dead?"

"Worse than that"

"My baby?" he asked, horror written all over his face

"No…I'm afraid you'll be devastated"

"Sam…is Doctor Sexy cancelled?" Dean asked

"No. It's…god…it's worse than that too"

"What could be possibly be worse than that?" Dean asked

"Dean…it's…Oprah" Sam said

"No…"

"Yes Dean I'm so sorry"

"No. You are lying" Dean said

"The Oprah Winfrey show has…"

"NO! Don't even say it!

"ended"

"No, no, no, no, NO! Oprah's show will be on forever!" Dean said on verge of crying

"I'm sorry Dean. You have to deal with it" Sam said and Dean just shook his head

"No. NOOOOO OPRAH! COME BAAAAAAACK"

* * *

Now on with the story

Leca lay in her bed, hands behind her head. She couldn't sleep after all. Of course that was no problem for Hunter. That wolf sure loved sleep

Suddenly she felt the familiar warm presence in her room. She sat up only to see Castiel's blue orbs looking at her. He was obviously hiding something behind his back but she didn't ask. She also noticed that he had changed to his normal clothes. Well…normal for Cas. She just frowned and turned to her side, head resting on her palm. Castiel sighed and walked closer to bed, to the side that he could see her face

At a moment Hunter raised his head to see who the intruder was but he continued his sleep when he realized that was only Cas there

"You are angry with me" he stated. He didn't ask because he could feel it

"Yes" she replied calmly

"Why?"

"Because you are stupid" she simply stated, still not looking at him

"I'm sorry" he said understanding why Leca was upset

"Please talk to me" he pleaded and Leca didn't look at him because she knew that with just once glance, she would melt

"I am talking to you" she said

"That's not what I meant" Cas said

"Then ask the right questions"

"Forgive me?" he asked and Leca bit her lip

"Answer me this first" she began "Why were you so damn eager to jump into that damn hole?"

"Portal"

"No the point!" she snapped trying to be quite. She was now looking at him "Why?"

"Someone had to do it" he replied

"Why YOU?" she asked "And don't say because you are an angel because I'll kick your ass"

"You have to understand me Electra" Cas began "My whole life I was an angel. A soldier is more appropriate word. Always obeying orders. Always sacrificing myself for others without a second thought. I never cared if I did die in the meantime. And to tell the truth, I didn't really care. I never had something, _someone_ to hold me back. Not until now" he said and looked at her "When the portal opened, I went into soldier mode and didn't think what the consequences of my action would be. I'm sorry" he said and finished talking. Leca was surely touched from the things Cas said but she needed a little time. She saw him approaching and unveiling what he was hiding behind his back. It was a bouquet of flowers

Roses and Lilies

He placed the bouquet on her night desk and left or so she though cause she suddenly felt weight at the other side of the bed

Castiel had removed his trenchcoat and lay down on the bed next to Leca

Waiting

Leca took the bouquet into her hands, closed her eyes and smelled the flowers

She smiled at the gesture and put the bouquet down. She quickly turned around, threw one hand around the angels waist and rested her head on his chest

In response Cas also snaked a hand around her waist and let it rest there

"They are beautiful" she said referring to the flowers and she felt from his rapid breathing that he was nervous about something

Something he wanted to tell her for a long time. He took a deep breath and let it out

"I…I think that" he started

"Think what?"

"I think that I love you Electra" he said and waited. He relaxed though when he felt her smiling against his chest

"Well…Castiel, I think I love you too" she said and looking at him. He lowered his head and placed a soft but passionate kiss on her lips, which she gladly returned

Things were finally beginning to turn out ok. The world was safe, the bad one was dead and the angel got the girl

But how will the girl's father react?

* * *

Tada! Another chapter came to its end :D Hope you really enjoyed it and hope it wasn't too cheesy :P

As you already understood next chapter will be about Dean finding out about Cas and Leca :D That should be fun ;) Also..SPOILER: someone gets kidnapped :O

I know I know I'm mean :)

Also some food for thought: Did you notice that in the "Terrible Life" chapters, when Cas and Leca were 'engaged' that everyone called her Electra while Cas was the only one calling her Leca? :P The exact opposite of what's happening now :) any ideas why? :P

As always I'm looking forward to your comments and reviews! Feedback is looooove :)

Till next chapter, bb and take care!

xxx


	39. Chapter 39

Hello gang! Wishing you an awesome Sunday :D I'd like to thank those who have alerted this fic! You rock! :D Special thankies _to Bobadoo, scarhead8, ThursdaysChild97, celeste301, Breean, AppaValley, matt-hardy-lover-101 _and_ elleran1969_ for the spectacular reviews! I love ya *hugz*

Now with no further delay, I present you the next chapter! I own absolutely nothing!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 39

*3 days later*

Leca was slowly descending the stairs. She was nervous because she was going to tell her father about her and Cas. They had postponed it long enough. She had reached the bottom of the stairs when she felt Castiel's presence

"And I thought you bailed on me" she said smiling as she turned around and faced him

"I couldn't let you tell your father alone" he started saying "Or could i?" he then said and that earned him a playful punch on the arm

"You are hilarious"

"No I'm not. I was the last angel in the garrison who had humor" he said with a straight face and couldn't help but to smile

"Aw…you are adorable" she said and went to pull him down for a kiss. But at that moment…

"LECA! GET YOUR ASS IN THE KITCHEN!" Dean yelled and that resulted in Cas to raise his head in surprise, his jaw connecting her nose

"Ouch damn it!" she said and grabbed her nose

"Oh…I'm sorry Electra" Cas said and moved her hands to see her nose. When he did he couldn't help but to chuckle. Her nose was red and she was pouting

"It's not funny! My nose is very sensitive. It hurts…" she said and Cas just smiled. He leaned down and gently placed a kiss on her nose

"Better?" he asked

"Much" she said smiling "I better go and see what my dad wants. Be sure to pop in 5 minutes after me ok?" she said and he nodded

"Here goes nothing"

* * *

When Leca walked in the kitchen she saw her father trying to pull a slice of bacon out of Hunters mouth

"Give it to me! It's my bacon!" Dean said and Hunter growled

"So my father is fighting my dog to get a slice of bacon" Leca said and Dean looked up, which was a big mistake as he lost his concentration and Hunter grabbed the bacon and run away

"COME HERE!" Dean yelled but Hunter was long gone

"I'm guessing that's why you were calling me?"

"Yeah" Dean said disappointed and sat down on his chair. At the moment Cas appeared

"Hello" he greeted and Dean looked up "Hey Cas. How are things up there?" he asked

"Quiet" the angel answered and Dean looked at Leca. He grinned

"What's up Rudolf?" he asked and Leca frowned

"Ha ha cute" she said and touched her nose "Where's gramps?"

"Working at the impala" he said and took a sip of his coffee

"Ok. Um dad?"

"Yes baby?"

"I have something to tell you" she said and looked over at Cas. He had his hands in the his trenchcoat pockets and looking at the ground

"What is it?"

"Uh…" she started. It sounded so simple in her head "Did I tell you how stunning you look today?"

"Flattery" Dean said "This is not good"

"Oh c'mon dad" Leca laughed "It's not…wow that shirt really brings out your eyes" she said smiling and nudged Cas who was next to her

"Yes…yes it does" he said and Dean raised his eyebrows

"Ok what's going on?" Dean asked suspiciously and she took a deep breath

"Dad…uh…me and Cas are dating" she said quickly and closed her eyes anticipating the worst

"You and Cas?" Dean asked looking at them

"Yes" Leca said

"Ok" Dean said

"I know you are angry but please don't yell and don't try to kill Ca….huh?" Leca said and stared at her father

"I said…ok" he said and started reading the newspaper

"Did you hear me?" Leca asked

"I heard you. You and Cas are together, that's cool"

"You are not angry?" Leca asked

"No. You are a big girl hunny. A woman. You deserve someone in your life. And honestly it's better Cas than some punk" Dean said

Leca and Cas just stood there with their mouths open "Christo" Leca said

"I'm not possessed. Come on what did you think I'd do? Shoot him with the shotgun?"

"Yes!" both of them answered

"Ok…firstly I'm a mature guy now, secondly the shotgun wouldn't kill him and thirdly I forgot the shotgun in my room" he said and took another sip of his coffee

"I'm not sure what to say" Leca said

"Nothing baby" Dean said and smiled "Now if you don't mind" he said and pointed the door

"Ok" she said still stunned by her father's reaction and went to leave, Cas behind her

"I'm not done with you Castiel" Dean said not taking his eyes of the newspaper. Castiel turned around

"Come here" he said and went to stand behind the kitchen counter, opposite of Dean. Dean put the newspaper down and stared at Cas

"Cas…" he started "You know I care for you. You are like family to me and I'd die for you, hell I nearly did a few times in the past but…" he said and motioned to him with his finger to lean closer. Castiel did lean, resulting his tie to be on the counter

"But if you hurt my baby girls heart" he said and took a nearby knife and stab his tie onto the counter "I'll will hunt you down myself, pluck those pretty, pretty wings feather by feather, deep fry them with holy oil, make them into buffalo wings and shove them so high up your ass that you'll be coughing them for a month" he said and smiled

"Are we clear?" he asked and Cas nodded with difficulty as he tie was still stabbed

"Yes" Cas managed to say and Dean nodded as well

"Awesome" he said and took the knife off the counter, releasing him. He then continued reading his newspaper, like nothing happened

Cas took this as his cue to leave. He disappeared from the kitchen and reappeared in Leca's bedroom few seconds later

"Oh my god what happened?" she asked

"I'm not sure…"

"What do you mean?" she asked

"What are buffalo wings?" he asked and Leca laughed

"Yap…dad is perfectly fine"

* * *

Dean after his little 'chat' with Cas decided to take out of the garbage. After he did and he was on his way to enter his house, he felt a light tap on the shoulder

He turned around and gasped when he saw him

"You son of a bitch" he called and the man just laughed

"Dean, Dean, Dean…you were always a bucket of sunshine" he said, his yellow eyes looking at him

"What do you want you bastard?" Dean asked

"You" Azazel said and in just a blink of an eye they disappeared

* * *

Please don't hate me :)

Ok gang what do you think about Dean's reaction? I just picture it like this because well, he is older now and more mature, I really hope you liked it!

I'm really looking forward to your comments and reviews! Feedback is looove :)

Till next time, take care!

xxx


	40. Chapter 40

Hey gang! What's up? Allow me one moment to freak out...OMC! OVER 300 REVIEWS? YOU GUYS ROCK! I LOVE, LOVE, LOVE , LOVE YOU SO MUCH! Ok moment is over :) Thank you so much for alerting this fic! :D and special thankies to _celeste301, AngelFirewings, HSMSupernatural, Deansgurl90, FaithInCas, Sammy, WinchesterGirl, DeansBitch, Were-girl19, JerseyPinUp, KeelsC, matt-hardy-lover-101, addicted2ackles, ginkies, Halit, ThursdaysChild97, Bobadoo, Breean, elleran1969, Jedi Master Holly Black and Mistiquesbest_ for the amazing and wonderful reviews!

Wow…never thought I'd reach so far! 40 chapters…I owe it all to you gang! *hugs* Now to continue with the chapter! I own nothing, nothing at all

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 40

Cas and Leca were quietly sitting on the couch watching some TV. Leca lay on the couch, her head on the angels lap and he was stroking his hair. Hunter was sitting in the corner of the room chewing on one of Dean's shoes

"Hey Cas can I ask you something?" suddenly Leca asked

"Of course"

"Um…it's just, I noticed that you always call me 'Electra' while everyone calls me with my nickname. But when we were brainwashed and were playing Stepford, you were calling me Leca and not by my full name. What's the deal? Not that I mind of course" she said and looked up to him. Castiel seemed to blush a little

"You know I'm not doing well with references" he said and kept stroking her hair

"C'mon…you are changing the subject" she said and laughed "Tell me"

"It's nothing, stupid"

"Pleeeease?" she said and pulled her best impression of the puppy eyes

"Don't look at like this…ah…ok" Cas said and sighed

"Works every time" she said and smiled "Come on spill"

"It's just that I wanted…um…I wanted to be the only one…what I'm trying to say is that…what I call you, I want to be…special" he said and blushed even more

Leca smiled "It's not stupid Cas" she said and cupped his hand "Its…sweet" she said and her eyes suddenly fell on his tie

"Cas? Why there is hole in your tie?" she asked

"Long story" he said and smiled

At that moment Sam and John walked into the living room

"Aww isn't that adorable?" Sam said and grinned. Both Leca and Cas shot up from the couch and stood up like they were just caught with their hand in the cookie jar

"Aww they are blushing! Awww" Sam said still grinning

"Enough with Aww's uncle Sam" Leca said and glared him

"Ok, ok I'll stop. About time you guys" Sam said, his grin never leaving his face

"Wait a minute…" John said raising and eyebrow "You two?" he asked and the couple nodded shyly

John slowly approached Castiel and whispered something in his ear. Castiel swallowed with difficulty

"Understood?" John asked and Cas nodded

"Yes"

"Happy to do business with you…and remember. With pliers" John said and smiled

Sam just shook his head "Welcome to the family dude" he said

"Are you going to threaten me as well?" the angel asked

"Nah…I think my dad and brother did a great job in that. Speaking of Dean…where is he?" he asked

"I think he was out with gramps" Leca said

"No he wasn't. I didn't see him" John said

"Should we worry?" she asked

"I'm sure Dean is perfectly fi…AHH" Sam said and dropped at his knees, clutching his head with his hands

"Uncle Sam?" Leca cried as she saw John dropping at the floor with his son and holding him by his shoulder

"Sam? Sammy, talk to me! What do you see?" John said and Leca turned to look at Cas

"What's going on?" she asked him

"He's having a vision"

* * *

Commercial Break

_Dean Winchester_

_I'm sad T_T_

_Castiel Angel: Why?_

_Dean Winchester: Haven't you heard?_

_Castiel Angel: Hear what? O_o_

_Dean Winchester: Oprah's show came to an end *cries*_

_Castiel Angel: What is 'Oprah'?_

_Dean Winchester: :O_

_Dean Winchester: You don't know Oprah ? :O_

_Castiel Angel: Is it food?_

_Dean Winchester: WTF man? IT'S A PERSON_

_Castiel Angel: Oh…ok *shrugs*_

_Dean Winchester: She is the BEST_

_Castiel Angel: Ok…_

_Dean Winchester: An inspiration_

_Castiel Angel: I really don't care Dean_

_Dean Winchester: BITE YOUR TONGUE HEATHEN_

_Castiel Angel: Why are calling me a heathen for?_

_Dean Winchester: *shakes head* just leave it_

_Castiel Angel: and why should I bite my tongue? O_o_

_Dean Winchester: LET-IT-GO!_

_Castiel Angel: You are mean today *pouts* I'm leaving_

* * *

Now on with the story

*with Dean*

By every moment that passed, Dean find it very hard to breathe. He was chained to the wall and blood was dripping from a gash on his shoulder. He also had multiple grazes and bruises all over his torso and face

"Having fun yet Dean-o?" Azazel asked

Dean raised his hand with difficulty and looked at the demon "Screw…you" he said and Azazel laughed

"Only if you ask nicely" he said and Dean spit him right on the face

Azazel wiped the spit with his hand "You shouldn't have done that"

"Oh yeah? And why is that?" Dean asked

"Because…I was the one that taught Alastair all the pretty things he knew" Azazel said and smirked when he saw the fear on Deans face

"You know what that means darling?" Azazel asked and grabbed Dean by his jaw "I can do things to you…things beyond your imagination" he said and let go

Dean was scared. Of course he was but he was also a Winchester

"Bring it on bitch" he said and smirked at the yellow eyed bastard. Azazel frowned at his answer. He always wanted his victims to beg for him to stop. He went to a nearby table and grabbed a small hand drill. He walked towards Dean and placed it on his abdomen. Dean took a shaky breath and glared at him

"Beg Dean. Tell me to stop" Azazel said and smiled sadistically. Dean smirked

"Give me your best shot"

* * *

"Sammy! Come on son snapp out of this" Sam heard his father's voice as the vision was disappearing

"Dean…" he breathed and with support from his father he stood up

"Uncle Sam!" Leca said "Are you ok?" she asked and he just nodded

"What did you see Sam?" John asked as he could see his sons teary eyes

"Dean"

"What about my dad?" she asked worried

"Azazel took him" he said and everyone else in the room gasped

"What?" John said "What exactly did you see Sam?"

Sam took a deep breath and run a hand through his hair "He was…tortured by…_him_" he said and no one spoke for several of minutes

"Oh my god" Leca said and sat down on the couch. Cas sat next to her and put a reassuring hand on her knee. Hunter approached Sam, feeling his distress and rubbed him with his nose. Sam crunched down and started petting the wolf

"Did you see something that can help us locate your brother?" John asked and Sam stood up

"I know where Azazel keeps Dean" he said with determination in his voice

"Ok we know the place. What do we do?" Leca asked

"Go and save him of course" Sam said looking at her

"Uncle…even I know that it's probably a trap" she said

"So WHAT?" WE ARE NOT GOING TO LET MY BROTHER DIE!" Sam yelled

"I never said that!" Leca said "We need a plan uncle"

"SCREW THE PLAN! We go in, get Dean, kill the son of a bitch and get the hell out of there" Sam yelled

"Son" John said calmly "she is right. We need a plan. You are not good to your wife and son dead!" he said and with that Sam seemed to calm down a little

"Ok…" he breathed "What's the plan?"

* * *

Chapter 40 came to an end :D wow…I still can't believe it! :) So…what did you think of the chapter gang? What did you think of Castiel's reason on why she calls her Electra? Hope you really like it!

I'm looking forward to your comments and reviewsss

Till next chapter, take care

xxx


	41. Chapter 41

Hey gang! Hope you are all having a great time :) I'd like to thank you for your alerts guys! :D Special thankies to _celeste301, Halit, HSMSupernatural, matt-hardy-lover-101, ginkies, Bobadoo, ThursdaysChild97, Breean, JerseyPinUp, Deangurl4life, Sterling15_ and you my anonymous reviewer for the amazing reviews! Thank you soooooo much! It really means the world to me :)

Now on with the story! I own absolutely nothing!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 41

"Having fun yet, Dean-o?" Azazel asked smirking. Dean spat some blood from his mouth on the ground

"Lots" he replied and Azazel laughed

"Atta boy" he said and petted Dean on the head

"What are you waiting for huh? Just kill me already" Dean said and glared the demon

"Oh no, no, no, no! I'm not going to kill you…yet. Not without an audience my dear"

"You are one sick puppy, you know that?" Dean said and received a hard slap as an answer

"I'm getting so sick of your mouth Winchester" the demon said and backed away from where Dean was chained "I'm going to take care of some business, don't you go anywhere!" he said laughing and left, leaving Dean alone

He hung his head down and breathed hard. Suddenly he heard the familiar sound of wings

"Oh no" he breathed and looked up only to see his father, brother, daughter and Cas standing in front of him

"DEAN!" Sam yelled and went to him

"Hey Sammy!" Dean managed to say

"Dad!" Leca said and approached her father "What did this monster did to you?" she asked with a sad look on her face

"Don't worry baby! I'm ok" he said and winked at her "You know this is a trap right?" Dean asked and everyone nodded

"That's why we are getting you free and get the hell out of here" Sam said "Cas can you break his bonds?" he also asked

"Of course" Cas said and moved forward

* * *

"I'm afraid I can't you let you do that" Azazel said coming in the room. With one flick of his wrist he send Sam and John flying onto a wall, while he send Leca crushing on Cas, which pushed them into the corner of the room. He quickly snapped his fingers and fire surrounded the couple

"Holy oil sure is handy" Azazel said and smiled

"I'm not an angel you douche" Leca said as she stood up "I can cross the fire"

"Oh can you now? You are not an angel darling but you do have angel blood in you" he said and looked at her

"You are bluffing" she said and moved forward to step out of the circle. Suddenly Castiel grabbed her arm

"Don't. The abomination is right" Cas said "You will not die if you step out of the circle but you'll get hurt" he continued and she backed away nodding

Azazel laughed "Let's see what do we have here" he started and walked towards John "We meet again John. Tell me…how's the wife?" he asked

John clenched his jaw in anger, but he did not answer him

"Still hurts doesn't it? Good" the demon said and turned to Sam

"My precious" he said and grabbed his chin

"Don't touch him you SON OF A BITCH!" Dean yelled

"Shut up puppet" Azazel said and with one flick of his finger, he silenced him

"Let go of my brother" Sam said and glared him

"Or what Sammy?"

"You wish you'd never mess with this family"

"Oh…catchy! You can make into a song" Azazel said and laughed. He went towards the fire and looked at Cas

"Castiel…thank you so much for getting rid of Raphael for me. I knew that bastard would double cross me" he said and leaned towards the angel. He put his hand into his trenchcoat pocket and drew the angel killing blade

"Cute plan" he said as he looked at the blade. Little did he know though that one more occupant in the room had one exact blade

"Give the angel, the angel killing blade…smart" Azazel said played with blade in his hands

'_Gabe this would be a good time to show up'_ Leca thought and bit her lip in anticipation. But he never came

"Oh I forgot to mention" the demon said "I angel proofed the whole warehouse. So no angel will come in" he said and all of them stared at him with big eyes. They were depending on Gabriel to bust them out but now…

"Aw…why so sad brother?" Azazel asked Cas

"You are not my brother" Cas replied coldly

"Details…" he said and smiled, his blade still in hand

"Just leave us alone" Leca said suddenly, her voice only a whisper

"No deal doll face" the demon said and went to touch her but Cas put her quickly behind him

Azazel looked at them perplexed at first but then he gave one of the evilest smirks "Isn't this cute?" he said and backed away from them

He stood in the centre of the room looking all of them "So many choices" he said and pretended to think hard

"Where should I start?" he said again and made his fingers into a gun. He started pointing the end of his finger first at Dean, then at Leca, then at Cas and then he stopped

"BANG!" he said

"SAMMY!" John yelled and Dean growled, fighting against his bonds

"Uncle SAM!" Leca also yelled, her eyes glistening with tears. The demon had shot Sam in the leg and thick blood was trickling down his leg

Azazel laughed "I knew this was going to be fun" he said and started playing his the angel blade again

He stood in front of Cas, face cold. He tilted his head on the side and looked at the blue eyed angel

"You killed my sister Castiel" he said and Leca felt chills running down her spine

"I killed a monster" the angel said

"I loved my sister Castiel" Azazel said and for a moment his eyes fell on Leca "and you killed her"

Azazel raised the blade over his head

"Now you are going to pay"

* * *

Ohhh! You are going to kill me I know :P hehe

Sorry for the shortness of the chapter but I had I really bad day :'(

So I have to ask you a question at this point. I have two scenarios in my head right now. If I use the first one, the story will come to end after a couple chapters. If I use the second one, the story will continue for quite some long time :P So…one or two? :P

Hope you really liked the chapter gang! :) I would appreciate the reviews today cause I'm really sad :(

Till next chapter, take care and bb

xxx


	42. Chapter 42

Howdy gang! :D Hope you are having an awesome time! This chapter is a little different from the rest. I really hope you like it :) Thanks so much for alerting this story :) Special thankies to ginkies, celeste301, Halit, Sterling15, leighwilsonx, ThursdaysChild97, Breean, Bobadoo, matt-hardy-lover-101 and HSMSupernatural for their amazing reviews! I love you guys! *hugs*

With no further delay, I present you the next chapter! I own nothing

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 42

Before

_He stood in front of Cas, face cold. He tilted his head on the side and looked at the blue eyed angel_

_"You killed my sister Castiel" he said and Leca felt chills running down her spine_

_"I killed a monster" the angel said_

_"I loved my sister Castiel" Azazel said and for a moment his eyes fell on Leca "and you killed her"_

_Azazel raised the blade over his head_

_"Now you are going to pay"_

Now

Castiel's POV

I saw the demon raising the blade over his head. His eyes had changed to that obnoxious yellow color and he was looking at me. I am not dumb; I knew that he was going to take revenge. He was going to kill me and I couldn't do anything to stop him. Not while I'm still trapped in the Holy fire

I closed my eyes and prayed, anticipating the hit any moment. _Father, if you can hear me, if you still care, please. Please help us_

What happened the next seconds seemed like an eternity to me. Like it was happening in slow motion. I saw Azazel's hand coming down with force towards me. I was prepared to feel the blow of the blade, I truly was, but what I wasn't prepared to was to feel nothing

The blow never came. Instead I felt something warm pressed up against me and I heard the others in the room yelling. I looked down and what I saw made me want to cry. I know what you are thinking, angels don't cry but I'm not an ordinary angel. I can feel

I can feel the pain in my chest, the pain in my heart getting worse as I look down and see the woman I love clutching her stomach tight, in order to reduce the blood from floating free. She had taken the hit. The hit that was meant for me

What had she done?

She's falling back now. I catch her and in the limited space that we have I lay her down, her head and torso on my lap. I put my hands on the wound and press trying to stop the blood. The least I could do…

I hear the sinister laugh of the demon and look up to face him

"That's almost…poetic" he says and I continue to glare him, hoping that he would just drop dead on the ground. But I say nothing. I could still hear the others yelling various curses at the demon. He just laughed at us. He was mocking us

I looked down and I notice that my sleeping beauty had opened her eyes and she was looking at me with her big brown eyes. She just smiled at me and cupped my hands with hers. Oh Father…she was so cold

I notice Azazel stepping away from us and going to the corner of the warehouse, probably getting another torturing instrument. What startles me for a second is hearing Dean's voice. The demon must have gave it back to him

"Leca? Baby are you ok?" he asked concerned and worried. I couldn't face him. I knew that it was my mistake

"Fine" she answered and coughed a little "That wasn't part of the plan" she said and chuckled. She looked at me again and winked

"Don't worry, you'll heal me once we get out of this freakin fire" she said and I smiled softly at her. She was always so optimistic

"I wouldn't count on that doll face" Azazel said slowly approaching Sam, who wasn't it for the invisible force, he would fall down

"Step away from him YOU BASTARD!" I hear Dean yelling

I look towards Sam and realize that the demon was holding a simple, little knife at his hand. He cut his left wrist and blood began to trickle down his hand

Sam's eyes widened when he realized what the demon wanted to do. Mine did too

"No…no" Sam kept saying as he saw Azazel moving his wrist towards his mouth

"Yes" Azazel said grinning. Poor Sam was fighting so hard

Then Azazel stopped laughing. He stopped fighting Sam to make him drink his blood. He stopped moving and he fell down in a bright, white flash of light

He was dead

* * *

Sam and John fell from the wall with a thud. John helped Sam stand up and they approached the seemingly dead demon. Technically he was also a part angel

What we all could see was a silver arrow sticking from his chest. Funny, that arrow resembled the angel blade. Actually is not funny. I still have to work on that

I look down on my lap when I notice that Electra had been extremely quiet

"No…" I whisper thinking for the worse but thankfully she had only lost consciousness. She was still alive but barely

Then suddenly the doors of the warehouse open and we see the familiar shape of a woman

"Where have you gotten yourselves this time you idjits?" I hear the female voice say and I realize that it was Jessica. I can also see that she had a bow behind her back. She had fired the arrow. _Thank you Father_

"Oh my goodness, Sam" she said and run towards her husband

"Jess" Sam breathed "It's so good to see you baby" he said and winced as he put weight on his injured leg

"You can thank your angel buddy Gabriel for that" she said and I made a note to myself to thank my brother later for that. I saw her looking towards us and then Dean

"DEAN!" Sam yells and hoping on one leg he approached his brother, who was also unconscious

"Come on son wake up" John says and Sam puts a finger on his neck

"He is alive" he says and I breathe out relieved but have they forgotten us?

"Will someone put the fire down?" I say roughly and they all turn around to face me. They look at Electra who was deathly pale and they seem to realize how bad she really is

"How?" John is the one to ask

"I don't know just put it out!" I snap at them. I didn't have the luxury to feel bad about it

While Jessica and John try to free Dean, Sam took his jacket and placed it on the Holy Fire. Using the jacket as a bridge (it was more convenient that using the demon Meg like last time) I pick up Electra in my arms and walk out of the fire. I place her down on the cold ground and quickly put two fingers on her forehead

In an instant the blood disappears from her stomach but she doesn't wake up

Why isn't she waking up?

As an answer I saw her chest slowly moving up and down. Slow and steady. I smiled when she opened her eyes and looked at me

"I told ya so" she said with rough voice and I look up to see the others putting Dean on the ground

"Dad?" Electra said and slowly sat up. I approach Dean and put two fingers on his forehead. He woke up and started to breathe heavily, but…wait a minute. Why he wasn't completely healed?

"What happened?" Sam asked me

"I…I don't know" I reply and try again to heal him. Again nothing

"Why isn't it working?" I hear Electra ask and then it hit me. That smell

Demon blood

"Azazel has infected Dean's wounds with demon blood. I cannot heal him. At least not now" I said and looked over at Electra who had her eyes closed

"It will not work" I said to her and she opened her eyes. I hate seeing her cry

"Can't you do something? ANYTHING?" Sam yelled at me and I could understand his frustration

I nodded my head

"I can take you to a hospital" I said and zapped all of us in the nearest hospital

I just hope I wasn't too late

* * *

*hours later, warehouse, Normal POV*

Azazel's body lay in the centre of the floor, arrow in his chest. But what the others missed to notice was that there were no imprints of wings on the ground around him. After all he was still an angel.

Footsteps echoed in the warehouse and a man approached the body on the ground. With a slight wave of his hand the body disappeared and the man put his hands in his pockets. He smiled evilly

"Glad I learned that neat trick from Lucifer" he said and his eyes flashed yellow

"End of Act 1" he said and disappeared

He was still alive

* * *

And that was the end of this chapter gang :D When I first wrote the chapter it was completely different, then it hit me to write it in Castiel's POV. Did you like it?

I hope you really enjoyed it! :D

Looking forward to your comments and reviewsss! :D

Till next chapter, take care and bb

xxx


	43. Chapter 43

Yo gang! Hope you are having an awesome time :D To begin with I'd like to thank two peeps for reviewing Chapter 41_, Deangurl4life _and _JerseyPinUp_ sorry I didn't mention you in the previous update but was FanFiction was being a bitch with the reviews and didn't see your names in the review page till today!

Thank you so much for alerting the story guys and I'd like to send my special thankies to _ginkies, FaithInCas, celeste301, Sterling15, Bobadoo, Mistiquesbest, scarhead8, Halit, leighnicolex, Breean, matt-hardy-lover-101_ and_ ThursdaysChild97 _for the spectacular reviews! You guys ROCK! :D

Now with no further due I present you the next chapter :D I own absolutely nothing!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 43

All of them were waiting impatiently in the waiting room. Sam and Jessica were sitting while John, Leca and Cas were standing up

"How much longer?" Leca asked and run a hand through her hair. They were waiting for 2 and half hours for any news concerning Dean

"Until the doctor comes out" Sam said, his eyes never leaving the white doors. Although Cas had healed his leg, it still hurt like a mother…

"Why don't you sit down?" Cas said to her "You are still pale"

"M'fine" she mumbled. Truth was that she was still feeling awful and rather weak

"Cas is right sweetheart. You look like you are gonna fall down any minute" John said to her

"I appreciate the interest gramps but I said I'm fine" Leca said and closed her eyes

Cas shook his head knowing that whatever they said, it wouldn't change her mind. The angel sat down on an empty sit and grabbed Leca's hand pulling her down and sitting on his lap

"Cas what the…" she said as he put his arms around her waist

"Sit" he simply said

"But…"

"No. Sit" he said with a commanding voice and she couldn't help but to comply

"Fine" she said and tried to relax

Jessica was looking at the exchange between the angel and her niece, with a smile on her face. She leaned on Sam and whispered to him

"Did I miss something?" she whispered and nodded towards the couple

Sam smiled lightly "A lot" he replied

"Hey Jess…" Leca started and looked towards her "Where did you left Johnny and Hunter?"

"Uh…that angel friend of yours" Jessica replied

"Gabriel?" Sam and Cas said at the same time and she nodded

"You left Johnny with Gabriel?" Sam asked cocking any eyebrow

"I didn't have many choices, did I Samuel" Jessica said and glared him "I had to save your sorry asses"

"I didn't mean it like this…" Sam said and pouted and Leca laughed lightly when she saw John doing a whip motion with his hand. Of course Sam saw this and glared him

"Gabriel babysitting a 5 year old" Leca said "That I'd like to see"

"Oh god he probably gave him ice cream for breakfast" Sam said and Jessica's eyes widened "What!" she asked

"My brother has soft spot for candies and sweets" Cas said to her

"Baby, why don't you go and get Johnny?" Sam said

"But…Dean" she started

"We'll call you when he wakes up" he said and she nodded

"I'll drive you" John said

"Do you want me to take you there?" Cas offered but both Jess and John shook their hands

"No thanks Castiel. I think the drive will clear our heads" she said and John nodded

"Call us when he wakes up"

"Yes sir" Sam said and watched as his father and wife disappeared through the hospital doors

* * *

*another 2 hours later*

"What's taking them so long?" Leca said frustrated "We just need an update for crying out loud"

Then like on cue, the doors opened and the doctor stepped out heading their way. All of them sprang to their feet

"Dean Winchester's family?" the doctor asked

"Yeah we are his family. Is he alright doctor?" Sam asked frantically

"Well…we almost lost him on the operating table but…he is out of the woods now. He is even out of the ICU" he said and they breathed in relief "He had multiple bruises and stabbing wounds but the most serious of them was his liver. We almost had to take it out but at the last minute we managed to save him. Your brother is very lucky Mr. Winchester. He had an angel on his side" the doctor finished saying

"Yeah…that he had" Leca said smiling "Can we see him?" she asked

"Um…for now only one person. He is still sleeping" the doctor said. Leca looked at her uncle and smiled "You go uncle" she said and Sam didn't need to be told twice

After they watched Sam disappear behind the doors along with the doctor, they sat down. Leca could feel Castiel's eyes on her

"What?" she asked smiling

"You are one of a kind" he said

"Uh…thanks?" she said blushing slightly "Why because I said to my uncle to go first?" she said and the angel nodded

"I couldn't take that away from him. He is his brother" she said and rested her head on his shoulder

"So it's over?" she asked and Cas place a kiss on the top of her head

"It's over"

* * *

*with Sam*

Sam walked carefully into his brother's room. Many would think that in their line of job, they would get used to seeing each other in the hospital bed but…it was never easy. He walked towards his bed and stared at his brother. His face had cuts and bruises and that familiar tube was in his nose. He was sleeping so peacefully for someone who went through hell

"Are you going to just stand there or sit your gigantic ass on the chair?" he heard Dean's voice say, his eyes still closed

Sam chuckled and sat down "You are just jealous of my ass man" he said and Dean opened his eyes

"Don't be ridiculous Sammy. My ass is a blessing"

"Ok enough ass talking. How are you feeling?" Sam asked

"Like a demonic truck run over me" he said and tried to sit up

"Whoa, whoa take it easy man" Sam said and helped him sit up. Dean slapped his hands away

"I can manage mom, thanks" he said with husky voice

"Ok grumpy" Sam said and sat down again

"Where are the others?" Dean asked

"Leca and Cas are in the waiting room…"

"You left those two alone?" Dean asked cocking an eyebrow

"Dude…" Sam said "They are in the hospital; she is not a manwhore like you used to be" he said and Dean looked offended

"Sammy…I would nev…ok where are the rest?" he asked and Sam shook his head

"Jess and dad went home to check on Johnny"

"Wait…Jess?" Dean asked

"Yeah don't you remember?"

"Not much. What happened?" Dean asked curious

"Jess shot yellow eyes with an arrow, which I think it was the angel blade in another form" Sam said and Dean frowned

"So…he is dead?"

"Yeah man…he is dead"

"Let's hope he stays dead this time" Dean said and Sam nodded

"Yeah…"

"Oh god I forgot. How's Leca?" Dean asked concerned

"She is fine. Cas healed her"

"Thank god. How about your leg?" Dean asked again

"Good, good" Sam said and then silence filled the room. After some minutes Dean spoke

"Do you think we'll ever get a break?" he asked

"Do you want the truth?" Sam asked

"No, not really"

"Then…yes"

"Awesome" Dean said and faked smiled "I'm tired Sam"

"Me too man, me too. But…it's our destiny" Sam said

"It's all about the freakin destiny…screw destiny I say. I'm too old for this shit" Dean said and Sam patted his back

"Whatever happens though, remember I have your back man. Always" Sam said and Dean smiled and wiped quickly a stray tear

"God we are not going to hug or anything?" Dean said to light up the mood

Sam laughed "Jerk"

"Bitch"

* * *

See? No cliffhanger this time! Aren't you proud of me :D haha

I hope you really liked the chapter gang! :D I'm looking forward to your comments and reviewsss! They mean the world to me!

Don't forget to tell me your fav scene in the chapter ^_^

Till next chapter take care! Bb

xxx


	44. Chapter 44

Howdy gang! How are you? I want to share sth with you! Remember back then when I told you that I was sitting exams to get my English Proficiency degree? Well today I learned that I PASSED! :D:D:D I'm a proud owner of the Cambridge Proficiency Certificate of English :D Ok moment is over lol I would like to thank all of you who alerted this fic! And to give special thankies to _Bobadoo, celeste301, scarhead8, Halit, ThursdaysChild97, HSMSupernatural, matt-hardy-lover-101, ginkies, addicted2ackles, ash, JerseyPinUp, KeelsC _and _Breean_ for their amazing reviews!

With no further delay I present you the next chapter! I own nothing!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 44

*next day, hospital*

"But I feel fine doc" Dean complained to the doctor. Since the demon blood had left his body, Cas was able to heal him, leaving a bruise or two just for cover

"I understand Mr. Winchester, but you have to stay for observation" the doc said

"But I'm fiiiine" Dean whined and Leca who was in the room with him, it was her shift, rolled her eyes

"My father is not very fond of hospitals" she said and the doctor chuckled

"No offence, you are great" Dean added and grinned

"Thank you but I won't change my mind Mr. Winchester. Your recovery was extremely…fast and unexpected, like a miracle but" he said and raised his finger and pointed it at Dean "You'll stay for some last tests. At least for one more night, ok?" he asked and Leca couldn't help but to chuckle at the miracle comment

"Fine" he said and pouted "but I don't like it"

"Didn't expect you too" the doctor said and they heard someone knocking the door

"Doctor Levine?" asked the nurse

"Yeah come in Annie" the doctor said and turned towards Dean "Annie here will collect some blood for some last tests" he said and turned towards Leca. She got the hint

"Oh ok" she said and stood up from the chair she was sitting "Gramps and Sammy will be back later, it's their shift"

"I don't need babysitting"

"Shut up daddy" she said smiling and leaned to kiss him on the cheek. He also whispered something in his ear "She's hot" she said with a cheeky grin, referring to the nurse

"Miss Winchester" the doctor warned her

"Ok ok I'm leaving" she said and walked towards the door. As she was under the door frame she turns around and gives her dad two thumbs up

Dean just shook his head smiling

"I'll be back with your test results" the doc said and left, leaving Nurse Annie and Dean alone in the room

He saw her getting the needle ready and he couldn't help but to stare her. Petit, mid 20's early 30's, black hair that reached her shoulders

"Ready?" he heard her voice

"As I'll ever be" he said and Annie chuckled a little

"So…Annie right?" he asked as he felt the needle up against his forearm

"Yeah. Dean right?" she asked and pushed the needle in. Dean didn't even flinch. Instead he nodded

"I see my reputation precedes me" he said and grinned

"Well…you have managed to make all the nurses talk about you" she said

"Oh really?" Dean asked cocking an eyebrow

"Yeah…plus the name is written in your chart" she said and smirked

"Do you also talk about me?" he asked and grinned

"What do you think?"

"I don't know, why don't you tell me?" Dean asked

"I may have" she said nonchalantly and prepared her stuff to exit the room

"I think I'm gonna like it here" he said that caused Annie to turn around and look at him

"Really?" she asked

"Really" he answered and flashed her his boy grin. She blushed and left the room

Yeah…he's still got it

* * *

*at the house*

"I'm hoooome" Leca yelled when she entered her house. The first one to greet her of course her beloved wolf

"Hey boy!" she said smiling and kneeled down to stroke his fur and Hunter barked in excitement

"Rara, Rara" she heard Johnny shout and running towards her

"Oh hey bug" she said scoop him in her arms. Soon enough Sam and John joined her

"How is Dean?" Sam asked

"Great. He was moaning about having to stay one more day though"

"That's Dean alright" John said and shook his head

"But I think he's stopped complaining now" she said and smirked

"How so?" John asked

"Hot nurse?" Sam said and Leca nodded

"Rara can I have an ice cream?" Johnny asked

"You haven't eaten lunch yet" she said

"But I want ice cream!" he demanded

"John no!" Sam said "You are not having ice cream" he said and sighed "You know who is to blame right?"

"Gabriel" Leca said and put the toddle down

"Gabe rocks!" he said and raised his fist into the air

"Oh I love that boy" they heard a voice say and turned around to face the angel

"GAAAABE!" Johnny yelled and run towards the angel who picked him up

"What's up little guy?"

"They don't give me ice cream" he said and pouted

"They don't?" Gabe said and fake glared the others "Those monsters. Here take a lollipop" he said and gave Johnny the candy

"Thanks" he said and grinning and the angel put him down

"This is your fault Gabriel" Sam said and pointed a finger at him

"When did you become my wife? Jeez" he said and took a lollipop for himself as well. Leca just shook her head laughing "I'll go and prepare lunch…idjits" she said and walked towards the kitchen, Hunter behind her

"You're hungry Hunter?" she asked and the wolf barked once

"Ok…" she said and opened the fridge. Hunter never ate dog food. He can eat anything else though. Especially bacon

While she was searching for food she felt the familiar warm presence. She smiled to herself and turned around

"Hey you" she said

"Hello Electra" he said and kneeled down to pet Hunter, who in response licked his hand

"How's the situation up there?" she asked and Cas smiled

"Perfect. Like it used to be. How's your father?"

"Great. You should go and see for yourself" she said and put a plate of bacon in front of him. Cas didn't answer, he just rubbed the back of his neck

"Cas…are you…avoiding my dad?" she asked

"No…yes" he said and looked down. Leca approached the angel and grabbed both his hands

"He knows it's not your fault" she said referring to the incident at the warehouse

"That blade was meant for me. If I was…" he started to say but she put a finger at his lips

"It was my choice and I'd do it again. In a heartbeat" she said and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Then Cas wrapped her in a tight hug

"I don't want to lose you" he whispered

"You won't" she said and once again they were interrupted by a voice coming from the living room. Gabriel's

"YO! Where is the food? I'm starving"

* * *

*After midnight, hospital*

Dean was sleeping peacefully when he suddenly hears some movement in his room. His inner hunter kicks in and snaps his eyes open. He sits up and scans the room and notices that he can see his breath

He sees a man sitting on the chair next to him and his hand slowly goes under his pillow where he had a gun. He never draws it though

"Can I help you?" he asks

The man just kept looking around the room, like her never heard Dean. He was wearing a blue shirt and some plain jeans. He was blonde with blue eyes, about mid 30's

"Dude!" Dean said again "Who are you?" he asked and the man finally makes eye contact

"Have you seen her?" he asked him

"See who?" Dean asked and the strange man stood up. He went at the end of Dean's bed and with a quick motion he takes his blanket

"What the hell?" Dean whispered/scream

"It's cold out there…she must be cold" the man said and hugged the blanket to his chest "I must find her" the man said and Dean's eyes widened when he saw the man disappearing in thin air, along with his blanket

Dean blinked his eyes and stared at the spot where the man was

"Oh you gotta be shitting me"

* * *

Tada! I couldn't help myself I had to put a traditional ghost story ^_^ especially in a hospital! Stay tuned to see how that goes!

Hope you really like the chapter guys! Btw I have one question. After I'm done with the ghost story I'm planning to write a humorous chapter. I'm torn between doing a prank war chapter or a French Mistake chapter. Please help me out! What would you like to see? :)

As always I'm looking forward to your comments and reviewsss!

Feedback is love!

Till next chapter, take care!

xxx


	45. Chapter 45

Howdy gang! I'm so so so so sorry for not updating sooner but I was up to my neck with studying for my uni exams. I hate exams…Oh well, I'd like to thank all of you who alerted the fic :D you make want to dance! Special thankies to _celeste301, Breean, Mistiquesbest, HSMSupernatural, Bobadoo, BeautifulSinchester, matt-hardy-lover-101, leighnicolex, Ashe, ginkies, supercharmed89, JerseyPinUp_ and you my anonymous reviewer for the amazing reviews! You always put a smile on my face :D

With no further delay I present you the next chapter! I own nothing!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 45

*the next day, hospital*

Dean lay on his bed as he waited for his family to come. He had to tell them for the ghost he saw. He sighed when he couldn't find anything worth seeing and switched the TV off. Finally he saw two familiar faces walking in the room

"Hey bro what's up?" Sam greeted his brother

"Hello" Castiel also greeted shyly

"There's a ghost in the hospital!" Dean blurted and both Cas and Sam raised their eyebrows

"I thought that the term hadn't changed" Cas said and Sam nodded "Yeah…so do I. Uh…Dean, explain?"

Dean sat up straight on his bed and stared at the two "There is a freakin ghost in the freakin hospital, I freakin saw it in my freakin room and he freakin took my freakin blanket!" he said with one breath

"The ghost took your blanket?" Sam asked

"Yeah!"

"Why?" Cas asked and Dean glared him

"Go get the others" he said to the angel and Cas did what he was told

One minute later he reappeared with Leca and John

"A little warning would be good first!" John exclaimed

"My apologies" Cas said

"What's the rush?" Leca asked

"Dean saw a ghost" Sam said

"What?" both John and Leca asked

"He saw a ghost that took his blanket" Cas added and everyone looked at him

Leca cocked an eyebrow "Why?" she asked and Dean shot her a 'what the hell' look

"Last night I saw a dude in my room. Long story short, he vanished in front of my eyes"

"And he took your blanket?" Leca asked

"Yes he took the bloody blanket" Dean snapped

"Ok grumpy" she mumbled and Dean was ready to say something but he was cut off by a voice at the door

"When did you all come here? I never saw you walk in" the female voice said

"Oh…hey Annie, uh…they just walked in you must have missed them" Dean said

"Yeah…how else we got here? An angel zapped us here?" Leca said laughing and everyone looked at her and then Annie

"Yeah, you are right, but man that would be cool though" she said smirking and she jot something down on the chart she was holding

Leca turned towards her dad and mouth 'marry her'. Dean blushed a bright red and drank some water

"I'm sorry guys but I have to ask you to leave. Visiting hours are over" she said

"Can't they stay a little longer?" Dean asked

"I'm sorry rules are rules"

"Please?" Sam said and flashed her his infamous puppy look "Just for a little longer?"

"Ugh…you never saw me" she said shaking her head and left the room

"Damn uncle you have to teach that look to me" Leca said and Sam laughed

"Oh no you won't!" Dean said and pointed his finger at Sam "If you care for me you want teach her the puppy eyes"

"Sorry Leca" Sam said pouting

"Uh…guys? Ghost?" John said

"Yeah, yeah…what are we going to do?" Sam said

"Nothing!" "Hunt!" Dean and Leca said at the same time

"We are not going to hunt the ghost" Dean said

"Dad…it might be dangerous!"

"Son she's right" John said "We have to at least check it out"

"But I'm checking out today" Dean whined

"Apparently you don't" John said smirking and exited the room to go and talk with the doctor

"Awesome"

"Come on dad cheer up!" Leca said smiling and her eyes found Cas who was quietly sitting in the corner of the room. He had his head tilted towards the ceiling and he was obviously listening to something. Then his eyes met hers and she understood that he had to leave. She nodded her head and gave him a warm smile. He was gone

"I'm going to check the history of the hospital" Sam said and moved to leave

"Wait!" Dean said and Sam stopped "Let Leca do it" he said smirking

"Beg your pardon?"

"You want to hunt baby, don't you? Well, first stop is…research"

"Oh hell no"

"Oh hell yes" Dean said grinning "Now go" he said

"I'm not enjoying this" she said

"I know" Dean said and she rolled her eyes. She shook her head mumbling something and left

"You are definitely enjoying this, aren't you?" Sam asked

"You bet your ass brother"

* * *

Leca was walking down the hospital corridor when she suddenly heard a noise. Someone crying

She looked around and noticed that the crying was coming from a room. As the Winchester she was, she approached the room and opened the door slowly and peeked in. She saw a small little girl curled up in the corner and crying

"Hello?" Leca called to her but the little girl didn't look up to her. Leca approached the girl and kneeled down to her level

"Hey, hey now sweetie, don't cry" she said softly and touched her knee

"M' scared" the little girl said and clutched what she was holding close to her chest

"Why?" Leca asked

"I lost my daddy" the girl said sniffling

"Aw sweetie" Leca said and tugged a lock of hair behind her ear "What's your name?"

"Bo" the girl said and finally looked up to Leca which she was taken aback by her bright blue eyes. She was beautiful. Dirty blonde hair made into pig tails, blue watery eyes and pale skin. She was wearing a orange dress and white athletic shoes. She couldn't have been more than 5

"That's a pretty name" Leca said "I'm Electra"

"You got a pretty name too" Bo said and gave her the smallest of smiles "Are you going to hurt me?"

"What? Of course not! Why are you asking me that?" Leca asked

"Nothing…"

"Bo hunny you can tell me. Did your daddy hurt you?"

"NO!" Bo shouted and curled more "Daddy loves me"

"Then who hurt you sweetie?" Leca asked

"Mommy" she whispered

"Your mom hurt you?" Leca asked hoping that she heard wrongly

"Yes…oh please don't tell her I told you! Please don't!" Bo said and used her tiny hands to cover her face

"I'm not going to tell her Bo. I promise"

"Thank you" Bo said obviously relaxed

"Tell me Bo, where did you see your daddy for the last time?" Leca asked glad that the little girl was more relaxed

"Outside" she said in a small voice "Want to show you?"

"Uh…sure" she said and stood up at the same time as Bo who grabbed Leca's hand. That was when Leca noticed what Bo was holding

A hospital blanket

Oh shit

* * *

Ohh…poor Bo right? :( Hope you really liked the chapter despite being a little 'slow'

More action to come in the next chapter. Also I found a way to combine the prank war chapter and the French mistake chapter so…I'm doing both :D

I'm looking forward to your comments and reviews! I want to hear your comments on how the ghost story is going :)

Also I have to share it with you! I just found that I won two free tickets for the 30 seconds to mars concert here in Greece for the 6th of the month ^_^ yayy… Ok moment is over haha :D

Till next chapter, take care

bb


	46. Chapter 46

Hello, hello! Sorry it took so long, again, but now I'm finally finished with my exams! (well for at least 2 months :P) Btw Thirty Seconds To Mars were fudging AMAZING! :P

I'd like to thank you so much for alerting this story! Special thankies to my wonderful, amazing, spectacular, awesome reviewers: _celeste301, scarhead8, HSMSupernatural, supercharmed89, Mistiquesbest, Bobadoo, matt-hardy-lover-101, Ashe, leighnicole'x _and_ Breean_. You are the reason I keep writing! *hands cookies and pie*

Now on with the story! I own nothing!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 46

Leca and Bo were walking down the corridor, hand in hand. Many people were walking pass them and a few cast a look or two towards Leca's direction, but no one seemed to notice the little girl. It was not until a doctor was walking straight on Bo when Leca confirmed her fears. The doctor went through Bo

She was a ghost too. But the strange thing was that she didn't seem to know that she was dead. Poor girl

Few minutes later they reached outside and went behind the hospital. They stopped in front of small garden

"This is where you saw your daddy?" Leca asked

"Yes" Bo said and clutched the blanket tighter "He didn't stay long though. Mommy sent him away"

* * *

*Dean's room*

"Are you sure to let Leca do the research?" Sam asked

"Yeah…what could possibly go wrong?" Dean said and shrugged

"Yeah…but man only we would find a ghost in the hospital" Sam said and laughed

"Of course. It's our damn luck Sammy" Dean said and stretched on the bed "Man I have to move"

"I second that! You are getting a little fat brother" Sam said smirking

"I am not!"

"Keep telling yourself that" Sam said and moved to stand near the window

"Erm Dean?"

"Yeah?

"Didn't you send Leca home for research?" Sam asked as he looked down the window

"Yes…"

"Then why is she down there talking to herself?"

"What!" Dean said and slowly stood up and walked to the window to see what Sam was seeing

"Look…she's talking to herself" Sam said again with raised eyebrows

"She is not talking to herself" a voice behind them said

"Jesus Cas!" Dean said "Stop doing this!"

"I'm sorry" the angel mumbled and joined the brothers at the window "She's talking to the little girl next to her" Cas said simply

"What little girl?" both brothers asked and Cas tilted his head on the side

"The little girl with the orange dress" Cas said and pointed "Don't you see her?"

"No Cas we don't" Sam said

"There is a little girl next to my daughter?" Dean asked and Cas nodded

"Yes…the little girl is also covered with what seems as a hospital blanket" Cas said and looked at Dean

"Thinking what I am thinking?" Sam said

"Yeah…crap" Dean answered and sighed

"She seems harmless" Cas said, his eyes never leaving Leca and the girl

"I don't bite it. Little girls are definitely creepy" Dean said shaking his head

"Says the man who has a daughter" Sam said and stared him

"Bite me" Dean said and Cas frowned

"Why would he bite you?" the angel said and both brothers just glared him

"We need to find the history of this hospital" Sam said ignoring Castiel's question and pulled a small laptop from his bag

"You have a laptop in your bag?" Dean asked

"Yeah!"

"You are such a nerd"

* * *

*with Leca and Bo*

"Why did your mommy send your daddy away, Bo?" Leca asked and she the little girl pulled the blanket over her shoulders

"Cause he wanted to take me away from mommy. And I wanted to go with him"

"Did your daddy gave you this blanket?" asked Leca

"Yes…I was cold down there"

"Down where?" Leca asked Bo

"I'm not supposed to tell. Mommy will punish me" Bo said and sniffled

"You can trust me hunny"

"Don't tell mommy?"

"Of course"

"Promise? Cause mommy gets really angry when I talk to others" Bo said with big scared eyes

"I promise"

* * *

*Dean's room*

"What did you find Sammy?" Dean asked

"Well…I only found one incidence and that happened 30 years ago when this hospital was a mental institution"

"You mean a nut house?" Dean said and Sam rolled his eyes

"Apparently they found a little girl's body down an old well that was behind the hospital" Sam said "Wait there is picture of the girl…Cas is that her?"

Cas approached Sam and looked at the photograph "Yes…that's her" he said with a sad face

"What happened?" Dean asked

"The girls name was Roberta Potter and she was here with her father Chris because her mother Anita was a patient here"

* * *

*with Leca and Bo*

"Mommy had a fight with my daddy one night. It was about me. My daddy wanted me to go and stay with my aunt Ella while my mom was in the hospital. But mommy wanted me to stay with her. Daddy left angry and I stayed with mommy in the room. I was so bored. I wanted to play" Bo said and played with one of her pig tails

"What happened then Bo?"

"I started playing with mommy's hair. They were soft. She said to stop cause she wanted to sleep but I wasn't sleepy. I wanted to play! So I continued brushing her hair with my fingers when she suddenly grabbed me by my arms and led me secretly outside the hospital. Here" Bo said and pointed where they were standing

"Mommy said 'I told you to shut up' and she throw me down that big hole which had water at the bottom"

"A well" Leca gasped. She couldn't believe that a mother would do such a thing to her child

"It was cold down there. And icky" Bo said and pouted

"What happened to your daddy sweetie?"

* * *

*Dean's room*

"What happened to the father and the mother?" Dean asked

"The hospital never told Chris that his daughter was dead, they told him that she ran away. He spend the rest of his life looking for Roberta when 5 years later he died of bad heart" Sam said

"Poor fella" Dean said sympathizing with him

"The mother, Anita, was found dead few days later after the well incident. She jumped of the window, falling to her to the death. Police was almost sure that Anita was the one who drop Roberta into the well"

"Crazy bitch" Dean mumbled "Cas are they still talking?"

"Yes" the angel replied and ran a hand through his dark almost black hair "Wait a minute…" Cas also said as he noticed a figure behind Leca

His eyes widened "No…" he said and vanished

"What the hell happened?" Dean asked the air "Damn!" he said and he and Sam approached the window again

What they saw made the gasp

* * *

*with Leca and Bo*

"What happened to your daddy sweetie?" Leca asked Bo, whose eyes were wide and her skin paler than ever

"Bo? What's going on sweetie?" Leca asked and turn around to see what Bo was watching with fear

"Who are you?" Leca asked the figure in front of her. It was a woman. She was wearing a hospital gown, she had black hair and the right side of her face was covered with blood

"Step away from my daughter!" the woman said and Leca realized that she was Bo's mom. Bo was standing behind Leca and she was hugging Leca's legs. She heard her whisper 'Please don't let her take me'

"You are not going to hurt her you crazy bitch!" Leca said

"I said…STEP AWAY!" the ghost said she tossed Leca with great force up against a tree. She hit the tree with a thud and she felt blood trickling down her face. She was beyond dizzy and she had difficulty focusing

She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder blade. She turned around and rested on her back. When she opened her eyes she was able to see the blue orbs of her angel staring her

"Are you ok?" he asked worried and helped her stand up

"Ask me again in an hour" Leca said as she was still dizzy

"Where are…" she went to ask about Bo and her psychotic mother but Cas beat her to the punch

"They are gone"

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter! :D I hope you are enjoying the ghost story :) I will wrap it up in the next chapter :P

I can't wait to read your comments and reviews! I admit it, they are my drugs! ^_^

Also I have a question! My muse and I came up with two different storylines for a new story

Muse: No you didn't help, I came up with both storylines

Me: I helped!

Muse: You were eating the pies in the fridge

Me: I did not!

Muse: You are eating one right now

Me: *hides pie behind back* aren't you bitchy today?

Muse: Suck it up. Come on continue, I don't pay you to sit and eat

Me: Fine…wait! You don't pay me!

Muse: *shrugs* ehh…details

Me: *mumbles* bitch

Muse: What?

Me: Uh…nothing! So…my muse is between two storylines!

The first is about Dean and Sam having a sister, who is Dean's twin and they were separated at the age of 7, when John gave her away because she was getting in his way (I'm not going to tell you more hehe) and he told the boys that she died. But fate brings the siblings together and they discover the hardships their sister went through.

The second one takes place in 'In my time of dying' and explores what would happen if another person was there with Dean, a girl who has lost her family, except her brother who keeps a life changing secret from her that of course involves the Winchesters!

Ok both summaries suck but I would appreciate if you could tell me which of the two you'd like to read :D And of course Cas will be in both stories :D If you want more details, feel free to PM or leave the question with your review :)

Well that was a big Authors note hehe! I'll shut up now!

Till next time, take care!

xxx


	47. Chapter 47

Howdy gang! Hope you are having an awesome day! I'd like to thank you so much for all alerts and favorites! You are…wow :D

Now it's time for my special thankies to_ Bobadoo, scarhead8, chelsealovesya1995, celeste301, heavensB'tch, supercharmed89, Were-girl19, Mistiquesbest, Kyla Catrina, LadyVolatile, HSMSupernatural, matt-hardy-lover-101, leighnicolex _and_ ashe_ for the amazing reviews! You guys are amazing! I love ya! *hugs*

Now with no further due I present you the next chapter! I own nothing!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 47

*Deans room*

After the incident outside, Cas healed the cut on Leca's head and they both returned to Dean's hospital room, where both Sam and Dean were waiting impatiently

Now an hour later, Leca was sitting next to Cas, eyes closed and head leaned on his shoulder

"Are you sure you are ok?" her father asked

"Yes" she simply answered

"You don't seem ok Leca, should we call a doctor?" Sam asked and she sighed

"I'm fine"

"Are y…" Dean started but he cut off when suddenly Leca opened her eyes and glared at him

"For the last time…I'm fine. Now if you want to ask me again…please don't!"

"We are just worried for you baby" Dean said and gave her a small smile

"I know dad, I know" she said

"So…" Sam started "did the little girl do this to you?" Sam asked

"What? No! Bo wouldn't hurt me…wait how do you know about her?" Leca asked confused

"I saw you talking to her from the window" Cas said

"Yeah…apparently only he could see her" Dean told her

"Huh? You lost me"

"Only Cas could see the little girl. Neither Dean and neither me could"

"Oh…ok. But no Bo didn't hurt me"

"Then who glued your ass t the tree?" Dean asked and Leca glared him

"That crazy bitch she calls mother. The same one who dropped her down the well" Leca said obviously pissed

"Yeah we know…" Sam said with a sad face

"How?"

"We did our research" her father said

"So you probably know that the ghost who took your blanket was her father" she said and everyone nodded

"So…what's our next move" Leca asked

"You won't do anything until you get some rest. You look dead on your feet"

"Jeez thanks dad"

"I agree Electra. You need to rest" Cas also said and she stood up

"Not you too! Guys I'm perfectly fi…" she went to say but she didn't finish as Cas put two fingers on her forehead and put her to sleep. He quickly caught her falling body and carried her bridal style

"I'm gonna take her home" he announced to the brothers and Dean chuckled

"Thanks man" he said and the angel nodded. She was going to kick his ass but he didnt mind. At all. All it mattered for him was to take care of her

* * *

*later that day, hospital*

"Oh come on Annie again?" Dean whined when the cute nurse pricked him with the needle again

"Hey your dad told us that you were complaining about stomach pains. I have to take enough blood to run all the necessary tests. Now be a brave boy" she said and secretly smiled

"You are enjoying this aren't you?" Dean asked and she laughed

"I may be a little"

"Glad one of us do"

"Aw it's not that bad! You didn't even flinch" she said

"I'm just doing it to impress you! I'm hurting on the inside" Dean said and put a hand on his chest to emphasize his point

She smiled a bright smile and shook her head "Is it working?" he asked and she smiled wider

"Perhaps"

"So Annie…anything weird ever happened in the hospital?" Dean asked and Annie raised an eyebrow

"Where did this came from?"

"Just making conversation" he said and grinned. Staying longer in the hospital wasn't that bad after all

"Ok…define weird"

"Umm…I don't know. Strange, wacky anything" Dean said

"Well…there was one incident 30 years ago. The other nurses told me about it when I first came here" Annie said and Dean smiled in satisfaction

'Bingo' he thought "Please do continue. I am a sucker for these stories"

"Well, the hospital back then was a mental institution. It seems that one day they found the body of a little girl down a well that was behind the hospital"

"That's awful…did they know who did it?"

"There was an eye witness that said that he saw the girl's mother dragging her outside the building. One day later the mother was found dead. She had killed herself"

"Where was the father in all this?" Dean asked

"They never told him that his daughter was found dead. I think they told him the she was kidnapped or something. But years later he found the truth, that his wife had killed their daughter and he had a heart attack" Annie finished and she wrote something down

"How come no one heard the little girl?"

"Apparently the well had still water in it so sh- she drowned"

"Poor girl" Dean said and he was preparing on how to ask the next question "Uh…did they bury the mother?"

"You are a weird one you know that?" Annie asked laughing

"Part of my charm babe" he said and winked at her

"Unbelievable" she mumbled smiling "Um…I don't if they buried her but there are some stories that claim that the police disgusted of what she did to her child, they threw her down the same well and left her body there"

"Huh…"

"What? Scared?" Annie teased him

"Me? don't be silly!"

"Aw don't worry Dean! I'll protect you" Annie said laughing and Dean couldn't help but to smile as well

"Ha ha! You think you are being funny Annie?"

"Ummm, I think I'm adorable" she replied smirking and winked at him before leaving the room

* * *

*Round midnight, hospital*

Dean had called Sam and told him what he found out from the nurse. He told him to grab a couple of shovels and the usual salt and burn tools and meet him at the exit of the hospital

"Dude where the hell were you?" Dean exclaimed when he saw his brother

"You try to make a 5 year old go to sleep when Gabriel is around" Sam said and readjusted his duffel on his shoulder

"Gabe is still here?"

"Yap! He is crushing at your place"

"If he touches my pies I'm gonna kick his trickstery ass to Jupiter!"

"Yeah yeah whatever brother" Sam said rolling his eyes

"Ok let's go" Dean and led the way to the back of the hospital. When they reached their destination they were both stunned

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dean hissed

"You are not doing this alone old man! That bitch is mine" Leca said and continued digging

"I expected this from my niece Cas but not from you" Sam said

Cas, who had taken his trenchcoat off and he had unbuttoned his shirt a little, wiped some sweat on his forearm and looked at the Winchesters

"I happen to agree with her" he said

"Yeah right…" Sam said when at the same time Dean coughed "Whipped"

Cas glared them both and continued digging

"I can't believe you weren't going to tell me anything dad!" Leca said angrily to her dad

"But I…uh…Sam little help here?"

"You on your own brother" Sam laughed

"Can't you just make the dirt go away?" Dean asked Cas to change the subject

"I can…but Electra was opposed to the idea" he said as she glanced over to her. She was digging non stop

"Why?" Dean asked

"Because…I don't want to do things the easy way. I wanted my first hunt to be traditional. Like gramps taught you" she said and she stopped talking when the shovel touched something hard. Wood

"We found it" Cas said and dropped the shovel. Sam and Dean approached the spot and helped the angel and Leca to lift the wooden plaque of the ground

"Oh god" Leca said and pinched her nose "I think I'm going to throw up"

"Jesus…no matter how many times we've done this…" Dean started saying but he was cut off when he was pushed towards the trees

"DAD!" "DEAN!" Leca and Sam yelled at the same time

"Salt the bitch!" Dean yelled as he struggled to get up. Sam took some alcohol and salt from his duffel bag and gave them to Leca. She quickly poured the alcohol in the well and she was ready to throw the salt when…

"BEHIND YOU!" Sam yelled as the ghost of the mother was standing behind Leca with a knife in her hands!

"Shit" she mumbled and ducked. The ghost yelled in frustration

"Why don't you leave me alone!" she yelled and tried to attack Leca when she disappeared

"What happened?" Dean asked as he was slowly jogging towards them

"It won't last for long. Quickly" Cas said and everyone looked at him. He had his hand closed in a fist and it was slowly shaking as he was trying to keep the ghost bound

Dean quickly poured the salt into the well and got the lighter off his pocket

"Want to do the honors?" he said and handed Leca the lighter. With ease she lighted up and turned to Cas

"I want to see her face" she said and Cas nodded. He released the ghost and she appeared few feet in front of them

"NO!" she screamed as the lighter fell into the well and she was erupted in flames

"Is it over now?" she asked

"It's over" Sam said and put a hand on her shoulder

"Mazeltov baby! That was your first salt and burn" Dean said proudly

"Thanks" she said and smiled. But something else caught her eye in front of her, in the middle of the clearing

She smiled widely as she saw Bo standing there grinning from ear to ear, next to a man who she assumed was her father

Dean noticed that she was looking at something so he turned to see what she was seeing. He also smiled when he saw the ghost who took his blanket next to a girl who he assumed was his daughter. Dean approached Leca and put his arm around her shoulders. They both watched as the smiling father-daughter pair waved them before they disappeared in a flash of a bright white light

"Bo found her dad" Leca said and looked up to her own father

"Yeah…they are together now. In a better place"

"With mom?"

"Yes baby" Dean said and kissed the top of her head "With mom"

* * *

Aaaand that's the end of the chapter and the conclusion of my ghost story! Hope you all enjoyed it! I know I did! :D

But what I'm really going to enjoy is the next two or three chapters! Because I'm finally going to write the prank war! Whoohoo! My hand is itching to write it hehe!

I'm really looking forward to your comments and reviews! They make my day! Seriously!

Till the next chapter take care! :D

xxx


	48. Chapter 48

Hello! Hope you are having an awesome time! :) I'd like thank all of you who alerted this story! It really means a lot! Special thankies to _Bobadoo, Sammy's sweetheart, celeste301, leighnicolex, scarhead8, The Tuneless Siren, HSMSupernatural, supercharmed89, Mistiquesbest, Lady Wesker, QueenDollyDaydream, Ashe, Jedi Master Holly Black, Breean _and_ BLOOMIX _for the spectacu-lacular reviews! :D:D you are the reason I keep writing! Also Ashe sorry to disappoint but no Leca is not pregnant :P

Now with no further delay I present you the next chapter! This is the first part of the prank war :) I own nothing!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 48

*one week later*

Dean was out of the hospital and he was now resting at his house. Well…as much rest a man can get when his daughters wolf keeps crapping in his shoe and peeing in his coffee. And of course he had to deal with the pie-stealer archangel

He was a little sad that he left the hospital because he missed seeing Annie every day, but at least he managed to get her phone number. He was a little nervous about asking a woman out since Ari passed but he had his daughters support and that was a big relief

In the meantime Leca was glad to be back home and finally get some alone time with Cas

"This is…nice" the angel said as he wrapped Leca in his arms. They were both taking a bubble bath and Leca was glad that she had picked that particular bath tub when they first moved in the house. It was not huge but it was round, like a small jacuzzi only longer

"I concur" she said smiling and kissed him softly on his lips. Cas returned the kiss "I think I'm going to enjoy these baths" he said innocently

"Oh really?" she asked smiling "You know…most people take baths alone"

"No. Not alone. Definitely with you" the angel said and Leca broke into a big grin

"Yay me" she said and lay several small kisses across his jaw line. Suddenly someone knocked at the door

Both occupants of the tub shot up "Oh come on! WHO IS IT?" she yelled

"The boogeyman! Who do you think?" Dean's voice came through the door "Open up!"

Leca sighed while Castiel's eyes widened

"I'm taking a bath dad! Use the other bathroom!"

"I can't! I need to borrow something from your bathroom"

"Take it later!" Leca yelled frustrated and laid her head on Castiel's chest

"I need it now!"

"Tough luck! GO AWAY!"

"Oh come on please?"

"I'm taking a damn bath dad!"

"Is it a bubble bath?" Dean asked and Leca and Cas looked at each other confused

"Uhh…yes?" she answered but deep inside she knew she had to answer no because at that moment she hears the door handle moving

"Oh shit!" she mumbled and without thinking she put a hand on top of Castiel's head and pushed him under the water. She also used her abilities to create more bubbles so much that the tub was full

"Sorry baby but I hav…oh mama that's a lot of bubbles" Dean said when he walked into the bathroom and saw his daughter up to neck with bubbles

"I love bubbles" she said and laughed nervously "What do you want?" she asked while in the meantime she was thinking if angels can breathe under water

"I need to borrow…" he said while looking around the bathroom "Uhh...bingo" he said and picked a blue box from the shelf

"Ok you have it now, go awa…uh why do you need tampons?" Leca asked and cocked an eyebrow

Dean blushed but managed to smirk "Uh…nothing"

"Bullsh…" she started saying but he was cut off when she started laughing because certain someone was tickling her

"Are you ok" Dean asked

"What? y-yeah I'm fine" she said biting the inside of her cheek. Cas was tickling her thigh and she was trying really hard not to laugh

"Oook. I will return those" Dean said and went to leave

"Keep them!" Leca yelled as she was slightly kicking the angel under the bubbles

"Why would I …"

"LEAVE!" Leca yelled "Please"

"Ok ok, weirdo" Dean said and left the bathroom, closing the door behind him at the same time when Leca was pulled under water

Seconds later both her and Cas emerged from the bubbles, breathing hard

"You are a jerk!" she said to him laughing and Cas shrugged

"I got bored" he said his blue eyes brighter than ever

"Aw I can't stay mad at you" she said and he smiled

"Now…where were we?"

* * *

After a well 2 and half hours Leca exited the bathroom and Cas left to take care something up in Heaven. Now dressed she went downstairs to find the others, with her lovable wolf next to her

"Oh she lives!" she heard Gabriel's voice say and Hunter run towards him

"Shut up Gabe! What are you still doing here anyway?" she asked

"Eh…don't have anywhere else to go" he said while petting Hunter on the head "Oh who's a god boy? You are! Yes you are!"

"Oh and I thought that you were here because you loved us" Leca said pouting. Just then she heard bickering and she turned her head only to see her father and uncle coming in the living room

"Hey…" she greeted and she raised her eyebrows seeing her dad wearing a hat inside the house

"Uh…why are you wearing a hat?" she asked and everyone except Dean started laughing. Even Hunter started barking

"Oh this one is epic!" Gabe said "Come on Dean-o show her"

"Shut up feathers" Dean growled

"Aw why so grumpy Dean?" Sam said grinning and Dean glared him

"What is going on?" she asked and Gabe stood up and put an arm around her shoulder "Sammy here put some nair in your daddy's shampoo" he said and grinned "I'm so proud of you Sammy"

"Thanks man" Sam said and Dean muttered something probably swears

"Oh you didn't" Leca said trying to contain her laugh. She remembered the last time her uncle and father started a prank war. It concluded with her having green hair and holes in all her jeans

"Come on dad let me see" Leca said and went to remove his hat. But Dean slapped her hand away

"No way" he said and crossed his arms

"Touchy, touchy. Oh what was with the tampons?" she asked and this time it was Dean's time to smirk and Sam's to blush

"Go ahead…tell her Sammy" Dean dared

"You are a jerk" was Sam's answer and Leca looked over to Gabriel who had an amused grin on his face "What happened?" she asked the archangel who grinned even wider

"Let's say that moose here got a bunch of weird looks when he went to the supermarket today" Gabe said and looked at Sam who glared him

"Oh my god, what did you do dad?" Leca asked amused

"Uh…I may have accidentally glued few…several tampons on the back of his jeans" he said and Gabe laughed

"I have to give it to you Dean. You are creative"

"Thanks Gabe" Dean said satisfied and looked at Sam

"This is not over Dean. Not by long chance!"

"I like to see you trying tampon boy!"

"Bring it on baldy" Sam said and Leca sighed and walked away yelling "Just leave me out of this" and Hunter followed her

"Ball is in your court Sammy. I'm watching you" he said and left, leaving Sam and Gabriel in the room. Sam smirked

"Ohh…I can see the light bulb over your head moose" Gabe said as he sucked on a lollipop he just appeared

"Oh I have an idea" Sam said and came closer to the archangel "And you are helping"

"I am?"

* * *

And that's end of the beginning of the prank wars! :D Hope you enjoyed it, the next chapter will be full of pranks ;) Gabriel inspired!

And I hope you liked the little Cas/Leca scene, I had to give them a moment ^_^ Also I was thinking…would you be interested in reading a chapter, Hunter's POV? Just saying…

I'm so looking forward to your comments and reviews! They mean the world to me!

Till next chapter, take care and always smile!

xxx


	49. Chapter 49

Hello guys! Hope you are having an awesome time! I'm gonna have to ask for your forgiveness for this chapter! I didn't have much time to write this chapter, so I ended up writing it at 4am and I'm so sleepy I have to wipe my drool every 10 seconds lol Despite I hope you'll enjoy the chapter :) I'd like to thank you all of you who alerted this story! Special thankies to _supercharmed89, elleran1969, Lady Wesker, celeste301, Bobadoo, matt-hardy-lover-101, ashe, The Tuneless Siren, QueenDollyDaydream, Val Nora Tsirona, HSMSupernatural, leighnicolex _and_ Were-girl19_ for the fabulous reviews! You guys rock! :D:D

Now I present you the next chapter! I own nothing!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 49

Leca and Hunter were walking past the kitchen when suddenly she stopped when she saw her dad sitting on the table and eating. He still had his hat on so she quietly approached him and her fingers almost touched the edge of the hat when she heard her father say

"Touch the hat and I'll make sure you'll never wear rings again" he said and Leca dropped her hand

"Well aren't you a bucket of sunshine?" she asked and shook her head "Where's uncle Sam?"

"Sam? Where, where?" Dean said and stood up, fork in hand

Leca started laughing "Seriously dad? A plastic fork?" she asked and cocked and eyebrow and Hunter started barking

"Shut up" he said to the wolf, who glared Dean

"Dad, don't talk to him like that! That's why he doesn't like you" Leca said and pet Hunter on the head

Dean shrugged "Like I care" he said and sat down to resume eating his bacon with eggs. But at the moment where he was about to put the slice of bacon in his mouth, Hunter jumps and snatches the bacon from him

"SON OF A…GIMMIE MY BACON!" Dean shouted at the wolf, who stuck his tongue out at him

"Did you just…oh forget it" Dean said surprised at Hunter's very human gesture "Oh laugh it up missy" he said to his daughter who was struggling not to laugh

"I'm not…laughing" she said and bit the inside of her cheek

"Yeah…I can totally see that" he said and sent another glare towards Hunter

"Oh come on dad chill" she said and glanced at Hunter who was eating his bacon at the corner of the room. Then she turned towards Dean's direction again but into her surprise he wasn't there

"Dad?" she asked confused. He was just there "DAD?" she yelled and exited the kitchen and searched the other rooms as well

"Where the hell is he?"

* * *

Dean's POV

Ok what the hell just happened? I was talking with Leca in the kitchen and then bam I feel like I'm gonna throw up. Why is the sit so uncomfortable? And why do I hear someone snoring? My eyes begin to adjust to the new surroundings and I look around me

Oh hell no! I was in a fucking plane! Why and how did this happen?

"Sir are you ok?" I hear someone asking and I look up to see the fly attendant looking at me

"Of course I'm not ok! I'm in a fuc- damn plane" I say to her and I notice that it was getting really hard to breathe

"Please calm down sir" she says

"I CANT CALM!" I yell and quickly unbuckle myself and stand up. Huh…I still have my fork with me

"Sir please sit down" she says to me but I'm already in the corridor

"Get me out of this plane. NOW!" I yell and point the fork at her

"Sir you are scaring the rest of the passengers" she said

"I don't give a crap! GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"Sir we are flying! If you just calm down! We are landing in a couple of hours" she said. Couple of hours? Oh hell no! I'm not staying here for more than two minutes

"Oh I get it! It's a prank isn't it? SAM YOU BASTARD IT'S NOT FUNNY!" I yell when it dawned on me! It was a damn prank. Brother or not I'm going to kill him

"Sir?"

"You shut up! Can't you see I'm busy?" I say to her and turn my eyes back on the ceiling of the plane "Sam get me out of here or I swear tampons will be the least of your worries" I say and ran a hand through my hair. I look around me and I notice how the people in the place were looking at me. Most of them were scared and I'll be damned! I know many of these people. But from where?

Uh oh! I recognized them. They all were in a movie I saw with Leca the other night. Final Destination or something. But that means that…

"Oh god…THE PLANE IS GOING TO CRUSH!" I yell and grab my fork tighter and many of the passengers started yelling as well

"Please, please calm down! The plane will not crush! What the hell are you doing?" she finally asks me but I ignore her

"We are all going to die! Oh god! I'm gonna die inside a movie I didn't even like! Oh man…" I say and I can't believe this is happening

"The plane will crush!" I say again and I'm sure by now that I'm paler than a ghost

"Hey that was supposed to be my line" I hear a blonde boy say to me

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?" I yell at the kid who was the lead actor in the movie "Oh I don't want to die in a place, surrounded by teenagers and not even one hot chick!"

"Sir sit down and stop upsetting the passengers"

"I'm sure Gabriel is behind all this. DAMN YOU SAM! I SAID NO ANGELS! THAT'S CHEATING!" I yell once again and suddenly the plane starts shaking

"Oh no! DAMN ANGEL GET ME OUT OF HERE!" I yell and I feel that my heart will jump out of my chest any moment. I can hear the other people screaming and crying

"And you thought I was lying! What do you think now?" I ask them all and I realize that plane was falling

"AHH IF YOU LET ME DIE LIKE THIS I'M GOING TO HAUNT YOUR ASSES! HELP ME!" I yell and the plane shakes more resulting me to fall down

"CAS! CASSS? HELP!" I yell and close my eyes

Minutes later I open my eyes only to see blue eyes staring at me

"Oh thank god" I say and without thinking I hug Cas tight

"Uh…" I hear him say "Dean…personal space?" he said and let go clearing my throat

"This never happened" I say to him and I look down trying to calm down

"Understood" he said and just then Sam and Gabriel walk in the room

"Enjoyed the ride bro?" Sam asks laughing

"You asshole! That wasn't funny!" I say to them

"That's where you are wrong ducky! It was pretty funny to us who watched it!" Gabriel said

"Watched it where?"

"Angel TV" Gabriel said and smirked

"You were watching me the WHOLE DAMN TIME!" I scream and they laugh harder

"Yeah" they both answered "Nice fork" Sam said and laughed more

"Oh let's see if you are going to laugh when I shove the fork up your ass"

"Classy Dean" Gabriel said and a bag of gummy bears appeared in his hand

"You better get out of my sight now" I said biting my lip. I was so going to get them. BOTH!

"Whatevs duck" Gabriel said and both he and Sam walked out of the room, still laughing. Sighing I turn around to look at Cas

"You look awful" he said to me

"Thanks!"

"You are welcome" he replied and pinched the bridge of my nose. That angel would be the death of me

"Ok listen! I'm going to get back at Sam and the jackass brother of yours"

"Ok" he said. He obviously didn't get where I was going

"And you are going to help me!" I said and his eyes widened

"Me? Are you serious Dean?"

"Like a heart attack"

"Oh…crap"

* * *

And that's the end of Sam's and Gabe's prank to poor Dean :) The next chapter will be about Dean's and Castiel's prank to Sam and Gabe ;) Hope you really enjoyed the chapter!

As always I'm looking forward to your comments and reviews! They mean the world to me!

Till next chapter, take care!

xxx


	50. Chapter 50

*drums* this is it! I can't believe it! Chapter 50! *screams* I can't believe it! 50 chapters? Oh wow! I love you so much guys! I really do! *hugs* I owe it all to you! *sends pies to everyone* Thank you to all of you who alerted the fic and extra special thankies to _celeste301, The Tuneless Siren, heavensB'tch, Lady Wesker, QueenDollyDaydream, supercharmed89, Breean, matt-hardy-lover-101, HSMSupernatural, leighnicolex, LadyVolatile _and_ Bobadoo_ for the amazing reviews! You guys are too awesome for words! Also, Bobadoo sorry for the lack of Cas/Leca scenes in the chapter, I swear I'll make it up to you in the next chapter :D

Aaaand lets all wish a very happy birthday to our lovely moose that turns 29 today…JARED PADALECKI! Happy birthday Jared, we love you ^_^

And with no further delay….chapter 50! I own nothing!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 50

Sam Winchester was resting in his house, watching some TV with Johnny. He was satisfied that his prank on Dean went as he wanted. He understood that the prank was a little mean, but it was Gabe's idea after all to put him inside the movie. Now he was a little scared of Dean. He was always very creative in pranks

"Sam can you do me a favor babe?" Jessica asked him when she entered the room

"Sure what is it?"

"Take out the garbage?" his wife said pulling her own version of puppy eyes

"Oh come on Jess" Sam whined "The movie is only half way" he said and noticed that Johnny had fallen asleep, head on the arm of the couch and his legs on Sam's lap

"Sam…you've seen Harry Potter and the philosophers stone more than 60 times" Jess said

"But hun this is different! I'm doing a marathon so I can watch Deathly Hollows part 2" Sam said

"It will only take a minute Sam, please! What could possibly go wrong?" Jess said and smiled in victory when she saw Sam standing up "Gimmie that" he said and Jess gave him the trash "Don't eat all the pop corn" he said and headed towards the door

He opened the door and stepped outside. But as soon as the door closed behind him Sam regretted his choice not to leave the door open

"What the hell?" he asked himself when instead of the driveway, he found himself in a narrow hallway with 2 silver doors in front of him

"Yes…what could possible go wrong?"

* * *

Sam stood there for about 10 minutes just staring at the doors. He wasn't sure what to do but again there was no way out. Only these 2 doors and he was 90% sure that Dean was behind all this

He took a deep breath and opened the first door. When he stepped in he couldn't see anything. It was so dark. The only thing he could hear was someone laughing

"Hello?" he asked "Is anybody here?"

Suddenly the room filled with light and Sam was greeted by his worse fear

"Hey there Sammy!" the voice said and Sam's eyes widened

"No, no, not you!" Sam said and went to leave but the door was locked

"Oh come on Sammy! We are going to have a great time!" he said and laughed

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Sam yelled. He was obviously panicking

"Aw well done Sammy! I remember every time you used to see me, you cried…now you scream! Bravo"

"Go to hell Ronald" Sam said and he kicked the door. But nothing

"Come on Sammy play with me!" Ronald McDonald said smiling

"I don't want to play with you!" Sam said and glared the clown

"Aw but why?" the clown said pouted. Then suddenly he approached Sam and started tickling him

"Oh god…AHH…HA…STOP TICK…LING ME!" Sam yelled in between laughs

"Buy you love it Sammy" the clown said and continued

"AHH HELP!" Sam yelled while trying to get the clown off him "DEAN YOU ARE SO DEAD!" he said and managed to kick the clown away

He ran towards the door and started banging it with his fists "LET ME GO, LET ME GO! HELP! GABRIEL HELP! I DON'T WANT TO STAY HERE WITH THE PERV CLOWN"

"Hey…I'm not a perv" the clown said in defense

"Oh please…you've been checking me out since I walked in" Sam said and glared Ronald who smirked and shrugged

"Aren't you a clever boy?" he said and approached Sam again

"Don't come near me" Sam said "I have a…" he said and went to grab his gun which he had in his waistband but instead he grabbed something else "…banana?"

"Ohh a banana" the clown mocked "You know my…nose could use some…company" he said and rubbed his big red nose

"Oh god…I think I'm gonna throw up"

"Hey Sammy? Do you want to see my…banana?" the clown and winked at him

"AHHH LET ME OUT, LET ME OUT! PLEASE! OR KILL ME I DON'T CARE!" Sam yelled, his hair sticking to the side of his face and forehead due to the sweat. But while he was banging the door he felt something on his behind

"Ohhh…it's so firm!" the clown said and thankfully Sam managed to open the door and close it behind him before the clown could follow him

Sam's breathing eased and closed his eyes

"Ugh…I feel so dirty" he said and moved to enter the second door

* * *

Meanwhile, Gabriel had zapped himself in Dean's house. He was hungry and he wanted to irritate Dean so…there he was. He went to the fridge and opened it

"Hmm…so what is it today?" he asked himself "…definitely pie and…coke cola? Ew no! Where is the pepsi?" he said and pouted when he didn't find any. He closed the fridge and turn around

"You impotent monkey, not having pepsi in your…what the heck?" he said when he realized the he wasn't in Dean's kitchen any more. He was in an open field with caramels, lollipops, cookies and other sweets all around. The archangel smirked "Baby I'm in heaven. No pun intended" he said and started walking. He couldn't get out of his head that the whole scenery was so familiar to him. He frowned and tried to teleport himself. Nothing happened. He tried again. The same

"Well I'll be damned" he muttered "HOW DARE YOU PULL A PRANK ON ME WINCHESTER?" Gabe yelled at the sky "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU CAS THAT YOU HELPED HIM! YOUR ASSES ARE MINE WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE!" he finished yelling and at that moment he heard someone speaking. No…it was someone singing

"_California girls _

_We're undeniable _

_Fine, fresh, fierce _

_We got it on lock _

_Westcoast represent _

_Now put your hands up _

_Oooooh oh oooooh"_

Gabe heard the female voice sing. Then in hit him! He was inside the damn music video of Katy Perry

"Oh the winchester is so dead" Gabe said and started to walk away but something was blocking his way. He looked up to see what was blocking his way and he saw a huge red gummy bear glaring him

"Oh, hi there" Gabe said nervously

"You…bad angel! You…eat brothers and sisters" the gummy bear said

"Who me? Nonsense! I hate candy!" Gabe said and laughed nervously

"You…liar" the gummy bear said

"No, no, no I'm telling the truth!" Gabe said and he was slowly backing away

"You…pay!"

"Credit or cash?" Gabe said smirking

"Food!"

"Beg your pardon?"

"You eat brothers and sisters, I eat you!" the gummy bear said and approached him

"Uh…I get it! I know I'm delicious but sorry I can't let you eat me" Gabriel said "Huh…that sounded…" he went to say but he was cut off by the gummy bear yelling and running towards him!

"YOU FOOD! YOU FOOD IN MOUTH!"

"Wow your grammar sucks!" Gabe said and realization hit him that a huge gummy bear was coming right at him "AHHH…" he yelled and started running

* * *

As Gabe was running he suddenly bumped into someone that caused him to fall down

"Oh my god Gabriel! Where the hell were you?" the voice said and Gabriel realized it was none other than Sam Winchester

"I'm going to kill your brother moose" Gabe said as he stood up

"Get in line. Why were you running?" Sam asked

"Big gummy bear is chasing me" he said and Sam started laughing "Gummy bear seriously?"

"Don't make me smack you. Gummy bears are EVIL! That's why I enjoy biting their head off. Where the hell were you?" Gabe said and Sam frowned

"Trapped with…" Sam said and whispered the last part

"Sorry I didn't hear you"

"Ronald McDonald OK!" Sam said and it was Gabriel's turn to laugh

"A clown? Oh Sammy…" Gabe started saying but he was cut off by a small earthquake "What's happening?" Sam asked

"It's the gummy bear, RUN!" he said and both started running. They found a small gingerbread house few feet away and they got in

"So…what now Gretel?" Gabriel said and stared at Sam "No way man, I'm Hansel, you are Gretel"

"Whatever floats your boat"

"What are we going to do? Sam asked and run a hand through his hair

"I don't know but I don't want to stick around to meet Snoop Dog" Gabe said

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Big story" Gabe said and a few moments of silence passed. Then Sam started hearing some noises. He turned towards Gabriel

"Are you serious?" he yelled

"What?" Gabe said and took another bite of the wall of the house "I got hungry" he said and Sam smacked his hand "Stop eating the house"

"Fine…OH MY GOD!"

"What what?" Sam asked scared

"The inside is filled with pudding" Gabe said and grinned. Sam just shook his head and rolled his eyes

"Are you sure you are not related to my brother?"

"Don't insult me Sam" Gabe said "Whoa"

"What? Oh whoa" Sam also said when he realized that they were both back to Dean's house

"Had fun?" they heard Dean's voice say as he walked in the room with Cas on his side

"He made me do it" Cas said and pointed at Dean

"Shut up"

"You are going to pay for this Winchester" Gabe said and glared Dean "As for you Castiel…"

"I'm innocent! He forced me" Cas said pointing at Dean again

"This is not over" Gabe said and flew away

"Yeah…what he said" Sam said and exited the room

"Dean?" Cas asked

"Yes"

"I think a certain expression that you people use fits here perfectly"

"Which one?"

"We are so screwed"

* * *

*later that night, Leca's room*

Leca was really trying to sleep. But apparently sleep had other plans. She kept tossing and tossing in her bed until she woke up and sat up, breathing hard. The moment she woke up Hunter was on her side. She smiled at him and hugged the wolf tight

"What am I going to do Hunter?" she said to him "It's getting out of hand! I can't sleep, my head is killing me, I keep having those strange dreams, my nose is bleeding and this…brand just appeared out of nowhere" she said and instinctively her fingers traced the outline of the weird symbol on her forearm. Hunter just looked at her with his now dark blue eyes

"No I can't tell them" she answered the wolf's unspoken question "For the first time since these shit started, they are having fun. Even Cas, although he won't admit it, he's enjoying himself. I can't take this away from them. Away from him" she said and smiled at the thought of her blue eyed angel "My problems can wait" she said and took a deep breath

She lay down on her bed and Hunter curled up next to her, his head on her stomach. She closed her eyes and prayed

This time she would sleep

* * *

Tada! And that's the end of chapter 50! (wow I still can't believe it ^_^ )

So? Did you like it? Did you hate it? (hope not :) ) I'm so looking forward to your reviews and comments! They make me and my muse very happy :D Btw she's is responsible for the end of the chapter! I was wanted to put Cas on a unicorn that shoots rainbows out of his ass but my muse was like "Nooo that's lame! Let's torture Leca a little" oh well…I can't really say no to her! Hope you really enjoyed it!

Till next chapter, take care and always smile!

xxx


	51. Another AN! Please read!

Hey guys! Sorry this isn't another update; I just want to clear some things out and to answer to 'dhh' since I can't send a PM

"_You know. I so dislike lying authors such as yourself..I mean, your story is_

_CASTIEL/OC pairing, so, YOU KNOW WHAT? STATE it in the summary or pairing_

_catalog and NOT lie about it just to get readers. WHAT ** thing to do!_

_YOUR story is basically the "CLICHE" OC centered story… _

_What a piece of TRASH! I reported!"_

This story is not just a Cas/oc. This is about Dean's daughter that happened to fall for Cas. It was not something I planned, it just came along the way, that's why I didn't state it in the summary and why in the name of god would I lie about the pairing? To get readers as you say? That didn't even cross my mind and it's also a stupid idea!

Are you disappointed it's not slash? Well sorry, there are thousands of them on . I'm not into slash…

You think the story is 'cliché' ? Ok great! It's your opinion and I'm fine with this.

You also think that it's a piece of trash? Again…great! I'm ok with this. I will not try and change your mind…but you reported? Wow…that's mature

* * *

Ok I will not waste my time anymore! There are people who still like this story and they don't think it's a piece of trash. To those people the next chapter will be up tomorrow and thank you so much for your support :) And also I'd like to thank you for votes! We won the competition against Fringe :)

Take care everyone :P


	52. Chapter 51

Hello gang! Don't worry this is a new chapter! :) I keep my promises! I'd like to thank you so much for your support and your kind words! It really means the world to me! :) Also I'd like to thank you for your votes in the Best show competition; thanks to you we won the fight against Fringe :) Kudos guys! As always special thankies to those who reviewed the latest chapter _celeste301, supercharmed89, QueenDollyDaydream, matt-hardy-lover-101, Bobadoo, KK161990, Lady Wesker, Ashe, The Tuneless Siren, HSMSupernatural, Caschick23, scarhead8, leighnicolex, Maddy Love Castiel, ListeningToTheRadio _and_ Breean. _You guys rock!

Hope you will enjoy this chapter! I own nothing

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 51

Leca woke up the next morning feeling like she has been run over by a pack of elephants. And she had a feeling that things would only get worse

She glanced at Hunter who was still curled up next to her. That wolf sure loved to sleep she thought and chuckled. She quietly stood up and exited her room after putting on a long sleeved t-shirt. She climbed down the stairs and headed towards the kitchen but to her surprise the once busy room was empty

"That's strange" she muttered and headed to the living room. Once again, no one was there. She shrugged and went to the kitchen to find something to eat

"Oh balls! Who ate the pie?" she said to herself and closed the door of the fringe. Then she suddenly felt the familiar warm presence and smiled as she also felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist

"Hello" she heard him say

"Hello to you too" she said and turned around so she could face him and put her arms around the angel's neck. Cas smiled and lowered his head so he could meet her willing lips

"Aren't you perky today?" she asked after they broke from the kiss. Cas just blushed and he moved to sit to a near chair. He also took her by the hand and pulled her to sit on his lap

"I guess you are rubbing on me" he said and he rested his hands on her lap

"Are you saying that I'm perky?" she asked cocking an eyebrow

"Uhh…no?" he said not knowing the correct answer and Leca laughed

"Oh you are so cute when you are confused" she said and placed a kiss on his cheek and then lay her head on his shoulder "How come you are not helping my dad with the prank stuff?" she asked

"Uhh…I decided that it did not suit me well"

"You are scared of Gabriel isn't it?" she said and chuckled when she felt him nodding

"Yes"

"Aw I won't let him hurt you baby" Leca said and wrapped her hands around his waist

Suddenly they both heard fluttering of wings

"Did someone say my name?" Gabriel said as he appeared in the room and glanced at the pair "Am I interrupting anything?"

"Yes!" Both Leca and Cas said

"Cute" Gabe said and headed towards the fringe "Hey! Who ate the pie?" he said as he opened the door and Leca shared a look with Cas

"I'll be in my room" she said to Cas and gave him a peck on the lips before walking out of the room

Cas sighed and stood up "What do you want brother?"

"What? Can't I just pop in and see how my little brother is doing?" Gabe said as he chewed and candy bar

"No"

"Oh well…you are right" he said and grinned "I'm here to talk to you about…sex"

"Excuse me?" Cas said

"Are you a virgin?" Gabe asked seriously and Cas eyes widened

"Th…that's not of your…bussi…ness" he stuttered and he blushed

"Aww you are blushing! Aren't you adorable? Well…it kinda runs in the family" he said and smiled sweetly to prove his point

"Where are Sam, Dean and John?" Cas asked trying to change the subject

"Oh here…there" he said and smirked "You'll find out soon enough" he said and winked "Now where were we?"

"Uhh…Gabriel don't you have somewhere to go?" Cas said

"No"

"Gabriel!"

"Ok, ok I'll leave. Just make sure to watch this" Gabe said and gave Cas a DVD

"What is…" Cas asked but Gabe had already left. He examined what his brother gave him and read the label

"Casa Erotica?"

* * *

Dean, Sam and John walked inside house

"I told you it was a stupid idea Dean" John said as he took a towel and wiped his face clean

" '_I told you it was a stupid idea Dean'_ well thanks dad!" Dean mocked

"Don't mock me boy. You got us into this mess" John said

"Why did you have to challenge Gabriel Dean?" Sam said as he also wiped his face. All three Winchesters were covered head to toe with ketchup, baby powder, what seemed to be poop and mustard

"It's not my fault" Dean defended himself and wiped what seemed mustard from his eyes

"I believe it was you who said 'what can the feathery dick possible do to get us'" Sam said and put his head under the sink to wash his hair

"I didn't know he was listening!" Dean said

"He is an angel!" John said to him and flailed his arms up and down

"What I don't understand is why he pranked me as well?" Sam said and pouted

"Oh I don't know" John started "maybe because you said that you were the brain behind the pranks?" John said and Sam lowered his head

"I need a bath" Dean said as he smelled himself "Ugh…I smell like a hotdog that has been inside a baby's diaper"

* * *

Leca lay in her bed watching some TV while Hunter was on the other side of the room chewing on one of Dean's shoes. She was absentmindedly rubbing the mark on her forearm when she suddenly heard a voice

"What is this?" she heard Cas say and she panicked

"Uh…I can explain"

"I rather not. I never understood human movies. Too many references" Cas said and crunched down to pet Hunter on the head

"What?" Leca asked confused and Cas pointed at the television "Oh…"

"What do you think I was talking about?" he asked as he approached the bed and sat down next to her

"Uh…the movie of course" she replied

"Are you ok Electra?" he asked

"Of course why are you asking?" as she looked at him

"No reason" he said and pulled her close to him. She put her head on his chest and Cas played with her hair

"Do you ever get tired of your trenchcoat?" she asked smiling

"Of course not"

"Uh…had a feeling" she said as she played with a button of the trenchcoat

Several minutes passed in silence. The only noise in the room was the occasional chewing sound coming from Hunter. But the that silence was about to break as it seems that Leca had forgotten to roll her sleeve down

Cas took hold of her forearm and studied the mark with a stoic face. But that changed when she saw his eyes widening

"What did you do?" he whispered and looked at her. His blue vibrant eyes full of concern, anger and disappointment

"I don't und…"

"What did YOU DO!" he yelled and she flinched

"I didn't do anything!" she said and in a blink of an eye the angel was gone

"Cas? Come back…CAS!"

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter :) Hope you don't hate me for the ending :P Thing will clear out in the next chapter

As always I'm looking forward to your comments and reviews! :)

Till next chapter take care!

xxx


	53. Chapter 52

Hey, hey! Hope you are all having a great time :) I'd like to thank you so much for your alerts and favorites, it really means a lot! Special thankies to _Mistiquesbest, valeskathesilverwolf, The Tuneless Siren, Sterling15, Lady Wesker, celeste301, Breean, QueenDollyDaydream, leighnicolex, Bobadoo, ListeningToTheRadio, supercharmed89, Caschick23, matt-hardy-lover-101 _and_ Valentina Nora Tsirona Spn _for the amazing reviews! You guys make me feel so loved ^_^ I love you!

Now on with the story and…uh…please forgive me ;) I own nothing

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 52

Leca's POV

To say that I feel like shit would be an understatement. I can't exactly describe how I feel with words. It was a mixture of sadness, confusion, surprise and bit anger mostly towards me. I didn't know how long I was sitting on the bed just staring blankly at the wall opposite me. It could be minutes and it could be hours. I could feel Hunter poking me with his nose, to make me say something or do anything but obviously it wasn't working. I finally snapped out of my gaze and my eyes landed on the bloody mark on my arm. Things were perfectly fine before it suddenly appeared. Well…as fine as it can get with my family. I have no idea what that mark is. But apparently Cas did and judging from his reaction and it wasn't good. It broke my heart seeing my angel looking at me like this. No it wasn't the anger in his eyes that made my heart ache but the disappointment. Ugh…my head is going to explode. Things could not get worse

Or so I thought

"Electra Marie Winchester get your ass down here NOW!" I heard my dad yell and I knew I was in deep and I mean DEEP shit. I take a deep breath and open the door. Hunter is right on my side but I don't think it's a good idea to take him with him. My dad was angry and Hunter is very protective of me. He might end up biting dad

"Stay here boy. I'll be ok" I say and I kiss his nose before exiting my room

* * *

"Are you out of your mind?" I heard my dad yell the moment I stepped into the living room. I can see uncle Sam and grandpa John sitting on the couch, both with stunned and disappointed looks

"I don't understand" I said with a small voice and that caused my dad to raise the volume of his voice

"Oh really? Then how do you explain this?" he said and roughly grabbed my forearm so I could see the mark and I knew that Cas was the one to tell them

"I…I let me explain" I said to him and i can see my dad looking at something or better someone behind me. I didn't turn around, I knew who it was

"No reason" he said now calmly but that was what scared me. The calmness in his voice. I like it better when he yells at me "How could you be so stupid Leca?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about" I said and I can feel the tears in my eyes. My dad shook his head and bit his lip. Something he did to usually contain himself from crying

"I knew you knew better than this. Especially after all the shit this family has gone through. You go and make the same fucking mistake! Why?"

"Why what?" I asked him confused

"Why you did it?"

"I didn't do ANYTHING!" I yelled and pinched the bridge of my nose "I didn't do anything…" I whispered and my dad gives a fake laugh

"Yeah…and that mark just popped out of nowhere without you knowing"

"IT DID!" I can't help but to yell again. That's what happened "I don't know anything about the damn mark. I didn't do anything! Why don't you believe me?" I asked and I look him straight in the eyes

"You know what? I can't look at you right know" dad said and turned his back at me

"Dad please just…"

"Leave. I won't ask you again" he said and I didn't need to be told twice. I turn around and I came face to face with Castiel. I don't hesitate to look at his blue eyes but he looks elsewhere but me. I tried to hide how much that hurt and I quickly walked out of the room, bumping 'accidentally' Cas

I don't go far. I don't have enough strength to go further. I end up in the kitchen which was adjacent to the living room. I silently sit in a chair and let those tears from earlier free. I don't understand what had happened. I could easily read their minds but I didn't want to. Call me fool but I don't want to learn things this way. Suddenly a burning sensation interrupts my train of thought. I look down to the source of the burning. The mark on my arm. It was angry red and it felt like my arm was on fire.

I bite my lip and try to contain the scream that was building up in my throat. I let out a groan instead and I can honestly feel my heart slowing down. I feel something wet dripping down my nose and I realize its blood. I can't believe I'm saying this but I…think I'm dying

I can feel the invisible fire consuming my body and my eyelids heavier than ever. I try to stand up thinking that it would help but I fall down on the floor instead. The floor is cold but it does nothing to my burning body. My vision is filled with black spots and I knew it was a matter of seconds before the world shuts down from me. How can this be the end?

It's not fair

* * *

*with Dean and others*

"Don't you think you were a bit harsh Dean?" Sam asked his brother after he witnessed the scene before the daughter-father pair

"Were you not here when Cas explained about the mark?" Dean said to his brother

"Yes Dean but…we didn't even gave her a chance to her side of the story"

"There is no side Sam! She made a fucking deal" Dean yelled and glared Sam

"Are we sure about this?" John said and Dean raised an eyebrow

"Since when you two agree? Yes we are sure! Aren't we Cas?" Dean said and looked towards the angel, who nodded

"Are you sure Cas you didn't make a mistake about the mark?" Sam asks

"I would recognize that mark everywhere Sam. Only when the deal is sealed the mark appears on the body of the person who made the deal" Cas explained

"Maybe it was a mistake?" Sam asked

"Death does not play games nor makes mistakes Sam" Cas said and glared at the youngest Winchester in the room

"But why would Leca make a deal with Death?" John asked "It's a little suspicious"

"I don't know why but that mark is enough proof" Dean said and a run a hand through his hair "I still can't…" Dean went to say but he was interrupted by a noise coming from the kitchen

"Do you hear that?" he asked and everyone nodded. Then they heard a big thud and they all rushed to the source of the noise. The kitchen

What they saw made them all freeze. There was Leca on the floor unconscious, blood trickling down her nose and staining her t-shirt. Dean was the first one to come to his senses "Leca…" he whispered while the other men in the room yelled her name. They approached her form and Dean tried to wake her up

"Leca? Please wake up…I-I'm sorry" Dean said

"Dean look" he hears his brother say who pointed at her arm. The mark was red like it was set on fire. Dean gently puts her head on his lap and he wipes some blood from her face

"Cas do something!" John told the angel "Cas! Hey Cas!" he tried again but the angel was lost in his own word

Sam knew that Dean wouldn't check her vitals. So he crunched down and put a finger on her throat to feel her pulse but he didn't find any. He closed his eyes and let some tears run free. Then he finally opened them he was staring at the broken face of his brother

"I-I'm sorry Dean. Sh-she is…dead"

* * *

*hides behind the chair* uh…please don't shoot! Ok if you are going to shoot someone shoot my muse! She thought of it!

So…erm…did you like the chapter? Or I shouldn't ask? Ok I won't ask…

I'm looking forwards to your reviews and comments. Any ideas what is happening here and what's the deal with uh…the deal? :P Those who guess correctly will win a free cookie and some pie ^_^

Is that a shotgun you all hold? Oh…I will just, uh…go…*runs*


	54. Chapter 53

Hello there! :) Well, well isn't this a quick update! Aren't you proud of me? Hehe I just couldn't leave you hanging there :) I'd like to thank you so much for your alerts and favorites! :) Special thankies to _Bobadoo, Mistiquesbest, celeste301, The Tuneless Siren, KK161990, supercharmed89, Breean, Lady Wesker, valeskathesilverwolf, Caschick23, scarhead8, matt-hardy-lover-101, ListeningToTheRadio _and _QueenDollyDaydream_ for their awesome reviews :) You are amazing *hugs*

Now with no further delay, I present you the next chapter :) I own nothing!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 53

"No" Dean said shaking his head "No, no, no. She is just sleeping"

"Dean…" Sam said

"No"

"Son" John said approaching Dean and put a hand on his shoulder

"NO! SHE'S NOT DEAD!" Dean yelled, tears streaming down his face "She can't be" he whispered as he pushed some hair out of her daughter's face

Sam couldn't look at his brother's broken face. He stood up and went to sit at a nearby chair as he felt that his legs wouldn't hold him for much more. He couldn't help but to glance at Castiel who stood at the other side of the room looking out of the window. His look was blank and his expression hard. Sam was sure that the angel was surely blaming himself for what happened. He sighed and put his head in his hands. He couldn't help but to think that all this was a little suspicious. Why would Leca make a deal with Death? She seemed so adamant that she didn't make any kind of deal and that she didn't know about the mark on her arm. Something else was happening for sure. And he would be damned if he was going to sit on his ass and do nothing to help his niece

So he stood up and without a word he went to the computer and started researching about deals with Death. Sam was determined about this. He was no leaving his brother suffer again

* * *

Leca's POV

I woke up in my room. But it was odd. The room felt colder and there was no sign of Hunter. When did I come here? Last thing I remember was that horrible pain shooting through my body. I slowly stood up and made my way downstairs

When I reached my destination, I saw my uncle sitting in front of the computer, searching like a mad man, Cas was looking blankly out of the window, gramps was sitting in a chair next to my dad who was on the ground holding…

"Oh my god" I say and clamp a hand over my mouth. It was me who dad was holding. It was me who dad was crying over. I'm dead and I stand here looking at my body

"Not again…" I mumble and I hear some movement behind me. I turn around only to come face to face with a tall very skinny old man in a black suit. He looked like he was going to fall down any minute

"Who the hell are you?"

"I thought you would remember me darling. After all we did made a deal together" he said to me

"Again with the deal! I did not make any deal!" I say to him

"Darling I would never forget a pretty face like yours. After all you are a Winchester" he said and I feel like I'm gonna faint

"Who are you?" I whisper

"Ok I'm going to play along" he said and extended a hand at me "My name is Death"

* * *

*with others*

The scenery hadn't changed. Sam was still on the computed searching. Cas was still looking out of the window and Dean was still holding Leca. Only one change had occurred. Hunter had managed to get out of the room and he was now curled next to Leca, his head on her stomach. Everytime someone made a move to touch Leca, Hunter was growling and showing teeth. The only one that Hunter left to touch Leca was Dean. He even let the grieving father stroke his head

Sam couldn't take it anymore, at least for now. He searching for 2 hours nonstop and he felt that his eyes were going to fall out of his sockets. He stood up to stretch and his eyes fell on Cas again. The angel looked so fragile and weak

'_Gabriel please come here' _he thought hoping that the angel would listen to him. And he did

Few seconds later the archangel appeared in front of Sam, ready to make one of his sarcastic and witty remarks when he looked at Sam's face. His eyes were bloodshot and there were obvious tear marks on his cheeks

"What happened?" Gabe asked and Sam just pointed with his head towards Dean. When Gabe turned around to what Sam was pointing his breath caught on his throat

"Oh Father…" he whispered and the archangel was clearly in shock. Gabe's eyes scanned the room and finally fell on Castiel. He didn't hesitate at all. He quickly walked towards Castiel

Gabe put a hand on his shoulder and surprisingly Cas responded to his touch. He turned around and looked Gabriel right in the eyes. Gabriel didn't see an angel anymore. He saw a little child that was sad and scared. His big, blue, shiny eyes were filled with questions and guilt. Then something happened that Gabriel never thought he'd do. He opened his arms and wrapped Cas in a tight hug. What surprised him even more though was that Cas returned the hug

And that's what it took to break the angel down. A brotherly hug

* * *

Leca's POV

I can feel the tears streaming down my face as I watch my angel break down in tears, in his brother's arms. I quickly wipe the tears away with the back of my hand and turn to face Death. Huh…never thought I'd say that

"Please…you have to believe me. I did not make that deal with you"

"I know you are in denial but I am Death after all. YOU came to me. I saw YOU and I marked YOU to seal the deal" Death said and pointed towards the mark

"And what was the deal?" I asked him

"Your soul for the ring of Enkidu" Death said in matter-of-fact voice

"The ring of who know?" I asked confused and raise my eyebrows

"Like you don't know. Come on! We have to go Electra" he said and tries to take my hand

"No, no, no PLEASE! I'm telling the truth. You are Death. Can't you see if I'm telling the truth or not?" I asked him and he seemed to think about it

"Of course I can" he said cockily and cupped my face in his pale, cold, skinny hands. I can feel his eyes inside my head and a slight burning sensation in the back of it. Seconds later he releases my head and looks at me in awe

"Well?" I ask

"You are telling the truth" he said mostly to himself "But how? I personally made the deal. I saw you in front of me"

"I don't know sir. The only thing I know is that I did not make that deal!"

"I know you are telling the truth" Death said

"So…you are going to let me live?" I asked him, hope in my eyes

"I never said that. But I will look it up" he said and disappeared

"Wait! What about…me?" I said but he was already gone. I sigh deep and ran a hand through my hair

"This sucks…"

* * *

And that's the end of another chapter! Hope you really liked it! :) Also did you like the little Cas/Gabe moment? It wasn't planned but it kinda felt right :)

I'm looking forward to your comments and reviews :) they are my drugs hehe ^_^

Till the next chapter, take care :)

xxx


	55. Chapter 54

Howdy gang! Hope you are having a spectacular time! Have you all seen the mini Supernatural gag reel? It is HILARIOUS! "No I'm not going to eat it, that's disgusting. I'm gonna wear it as a wormstache" LOL Misha xD and I absolutely adored the J2 catwalk! :P Those of you don't understand what I say, what are you waiting for? Go to You-Tube and find the video. Type "Comic Con 2011 Supernatural Season 6 Gag Reel" in the search bar and voila! :)

As always I'd like to thank you for your alerts! Special thankies to _Lady Wesker, Bobadoo, leighnicolex, valeskathesilverwolf, celeste301, Mistiquesbest, QueenDollyDaydream, Sterling15, Breean, The Tuneless Siren, Caschick23, scarhead8, matt-hardy-lover-101, supercharmed89, 3Cas _and _ThursdaysChild97_ for their lovely reviews ^_^ You rock so hard! :D

Now unto the story! I don't want to keep you waiting :) I own nothing!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 54

A young man was sitting on a bench reading a newspaper. He was tall with short, spiky, red hair. He was wearing a business suit and he had a tattoo on the right side of his neck. To an ordinary eye he would seem like a normal man, just relaxing and reading the newspaper. But that was very far from the truth

"Did I do well master?" he heard a female voice say. The redhead man puts the newspaper down on his lap and looks at the woman. Suddenly the redhead slaps her hard

"What did I tell you? Don't walk around with the Winchester's skin you idiot!" he said to her

"I'm sorry"

"Save it. Now go behind the tree and shed" the redhead said, obviously annoyed that the shapeshifter was still walking around looking like Electra Winchester

Few minutes later the shifter appeared in the form of a man

"That's better" the redhead said "Did anyone see you?" he asked

"No master" the shifter said and noticed how uncomfortable the redhead man was "Are you ok master?"

"What? oh yeah I'm fine. I just haven't got used to this new body. Ginger nonetheless"

"Why didn't use your old body?" the shifter asked

"Because you jackass, the Winchesters and that annoying angel would recognize the old vessel. I'm supposed to be dead"

"Oh yeah…" he said and lowered his head "Did I do well master Azazel?" he asked again, craving for approval

"Yes you did very well" Azazel answered and turned the ring he was wearing on his finger. His eyes also turned yellow "I got my ring and little Leca takes the blame" he said and laughed

"Won't Death notice it master?" the shifter asked

"That damn old man? He won't give a shit about it. He is worthless now that he is 'neutral'" Azazel said and made air quotations "Out of the four brothers I always hated Death. So cocky and all…He is just a name. Nothing else. Pathetic…"

"Master please don't say such things, someone might be listening" the shifter said obviously frightened. But Azazel shrugged

"I don't care. I have the ring now…Bring it" Azazel said ignoring the shifters opinion, which was true. Someone was listening and that someone was Death himself

* * *

Leca's POV

Being a ghost sucks. I'm so bored and I've been waiting for Death for 5 hours. And the worst thing is that I can't leave this room now. I am forced to see my family grieving over me. Not much have changed since yesterday. My uncle was still on his computer and my dad was still holding my body. Cas and Gabriel were sitting on the couch, Cas looking at his hands and Gabe was looking the ceiling like it was the most amazing thing he ever saw

I missed them so much. I just wanted to hug them again, to touch them.

My eyes rest on my dad. He looked awful. Messy hair, puffy eyes with black circles under them and I swear he hadn't eaten or drunk anything. Why do I always have to make him cry?

My eyes then rest on my sweet angel. His bright blue eyes had lost their spark and he seemed like he was gonna fall down any minute. Oh how I craved for a touch, for a kiss…

"Cas…" I said and tried to touch his shoulder. What happened next surprised me. My hand went through his body but when it did Cas jumped off the couch and stood up, like he was shocked with electricity

"What happened?" Gabriel asked and caused Sam to stop his typing and look towards them. John also looked at the pair

"I-I don't know" he answered "I felt like something shocked me. And I think I heard something"

"Hear what?" Sam asked

"My name…" Cas asked obviously confused and I smiled. He felt me! He heard me!

"Cas, Cas can you hear me? Please tell me you can hear me!" I said and I can see his head snapping towards my direction. He heard me again!

"E-Electra?" he asked hesitantly and at the mention of my name my dad's head also snaps towards Castiel's direction

"Yes, yes!" I yelled excitedly "It's me!" and for the first time since uh…my death I saw a smile appearing on my angel's face

"What's happening Cas?" Sam asked also noticing his smile

"She is here" he said "She is here" he said again but this time to my dad, who hadn't said anything

"Are you sure Castiel?" John asked

"Of course he is sure!" I answered although I know he couldn't hear me

"Yes I'm sure" Cas replied "Although I can't hear her clearly, just bits and pieces" he said and I glance at my dad, who was no longer looking at my corpse

"Sh-she is in the room?" my dad asked and Cas nodded. His green eyes searched the room and I noticed that he had a hard time swallowing down

"I love you baby. So much…" he said and his eyes filled with unshed tears

My heart ached for my dad and I can feel tears of my own trickling down my face "I love you too daddy" I said and glance towards Cas who repeated what I said. Then just for a second I saw a ghost of a smile appearing on my dad's lips before he leaned his head down and started stroking my hair again. All this time Hunter was silent and I noticed that dad was stroking his head and Hunter was letting him

"So I had to die for you two to get along?" I said and shook my head. I walked towards Cas and lay my hand on his shoulder again. It had the same effect. It shocked him

"Why is this happening?" I asked perplexed and surely I didn't expect an answer

"You want the long or the short version?" I heard a female voice say and turned around

"Hello" she said simply and smiled

"Who are you?"

"My name is Tessa" she said and I notice how beautiful she looked. She was wearing a white dress and she had long, black, wavy hair "I'm a reaper" she added and my heart caught in my throat

"Are you hear to…to take me?"

She shook her head no "No. At least not yet. Death hasn't reached a verdict yet" she said

"Oh…ok" I said not knowing what else to say

"You know, Death had cloaked your presence here so the angels couldn't feel you" she said and I look at her

"But…" I start but she cuts me "Castiel heard you and felt you. We underestimated the strength of your connection" she said and smiled. She smiled a lot for a reaper. Not that I knew many

"You mean the blood?" I asked her

"And not only"

"What do you mean?"

"Castiel is able to feel you because of your bond, not only the blood one but also the spiritual" Tessa said and I cock and eyebrow

"So what? We are like…soul mates?" I asked unsurely

"That's for you to find out" she said and smiled again. I also smile at the thought of Cas being my soul mate. But these things are a hoax, right?

I was ready to reply to her but a loud voice interrupted me "Tessa leave!" I heard the voice say and I realize it was Death, who materialized in front of us

"Yes sir. Tell your dad I say hey" she said and left. She knew my dad? Damn that man knew a lot of people, ehh…dead people

* * *

I notice that Death is pissed. I just hope is not me. I open my mouth to say something but no sound comes out. What could I possibly say?

"I know how you made the deal or better who made the deal for you" he said and I breathe in relief

"Who sir?" I asked

"Azazel" he said and my eyes widened. No way! The bastard was dead

"No way. You are wrong, Azazel is dead!" I said to him

"Does it look like I'm wrong?" he said and his tone of voice in combination with his stare send chills up my spine "No sir" I whisper

"I tracked down the presence of the ring and found the parasite. His eyes were that obnoxious yellow color" Death said with venom in his voice "He had used a shapeshifter to make the deal. He tricked me"

Once again I didn't know what to say. Azazel was alive? But we all saw him die…

"But we saw him die" I said

"Nothing is what is seems darling" Death said to me "Ya know…I'm gonna return you to your body. It's not fair since you didn't made the deal" he said and if he wasn't Death I would jump in his arms and scream in joy

"Really? Oh thank you!"

"Under one condition"

"What?" I asked scared and I saw him appearing a dagger in thin air

"Kill him for good this time" he said and handed me the dagger

"What's this?"

"You'll find out" he said and put his palm on my head

* * *

I woke up breathing hard and I see that indeed I'm alive again. The first thing that reminded me was the throbbing pain in my head and the second thing was the bone crashing hug from my dad

"I kinda need to breathe dad" I say chuckling and he released me. And at that time I realized that I was holding the dagger Death gave me

"It's good to see you alive baby" he said and cupped my face. I look into his eyes and smile "I'm still angry at you all for not believing me" I said and he nodded

"You can be whatever the hell you want right now" he said and gave me a lighter hug. We broke from the hug and i looked the smiling faces of the other men in the room. They won't be smiling in a minute

"We are in some serious shit"

* * *

Tada! Another end to another chapter :) hope you really liked it! I'm really happy that some of you guessed what was happening :P In the next chapter you'll find out exactly what is happening. What is the ring of Enkidu, what is the dagger Death gave Leca etc… :)

As always I'm looking forward to your reviews and comments :D come on don't be shy hehe :P

Till next chapter, take care and always smile!

xxx


	56. Chapter 55

Hello, hello! :D hope you are having a fantastic day/night! I'd like to thank you for the alerts ^_^ Special thankies to _The Tuneless Siren, QueenDollyDaydream, Sterling15, supercharmed89, matt-hardy-lover-101, valeskathesilverwolf, Bobadoo, Lady Wesker, Breean, scarhead8, celeste301 _and_ Caschick23_ for the most amazing reviews! I looooove ya *hugs*

And now it's time for the chapter! Brace yourselves…it's a long one hehe! I own nothing :'(

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 55

Leca's POV

We are all now in the living room sitting on the couch and watching Cas and Gabriel fight over the dagger. From the moment they saw it, they couldn't stop ogling it. Hunter was curled next to my dad's feet looking at us quietly

"Gabriel enough let me see it" I heard Cas say

"You had your turn! I want to see the pretty dagger"

"Give it to me"

"No way! It's soooo shiny" Gabe said grinning and stroked the blade

"Don't get cut, careful" Cas said

"Pssss what could possibly happen?"

"We don't know the repercussions Gabriel! Now give it to me!" Cas said and tried to snatch the dagger from Gabriel's hands, but Gabe slapped his hand away

"For crying out loud get out of my ass" Gabe said and shielded the dagger with his body

"I was never in your…" Cas said and tilted his head on the side. Damn he is so cute when he does that

"Will someone explain what the hell is this?" dad asked but apparently they didn't hear him. But I had enough; I had a story to tell too. I stood up, got between them and with a quick motion I managed to snatch the dagger from Gabe's strong hold

"Hey gimmie that" he whined and pouted. I just shook my head and made my way back to the couch. Gabriel went to sit next to me, most likely because he wanted to take the dagger into his hands again. Cas just remained on his feet

"Will someone explain now?" dad asked looking at the two angels. Both Cas and Gabe looked at me so I took it as my cue to start talking

"When I, uh…passed, I woke up in my room. I made my way downstairs and there was a man in a black suit"

"Death" both uncle Sam and my dad said and I nodded

"Yes. He started talking about a deal I supposedly made with him and long story short, he believed me that I wasn't the one that made the deal" I said and glared all of them in the room and especially Cas who just stared at the floor in shame

"Leca we are really…" uncle Sam started but I raised my hand and stopped him "What happened, happened. Where was I ? oh yes. By the way dad some chick named Tessa says hey" I said and I noticed my dad's face turn from surprise to the lovable smirk

"Tessa huh?" he said and smiled

"Yap…do I want to know?" I asked him

"Probably not" he said and chuckled

I took a deep breath not knowing how to tell them the next part

"Anyhow…when I saw Death again, he was pissed and he said that a shapeshifter, looking like me, made the deal with him"

"But why?" gramps asked and this was the hard part

"He was send by…uhh…" I stuttered and scratched the back of my neck

"Just say it" dad said

"Azazel" I said and I heard everyone gasp

"Excuse me?" dad started "Sorry I must have jell-o in my ears. Did you say that the bastard we killed did this?" dad asked and put emphasis on 'killed'

"I had the same reaction as you guys. But Death doesn't play around. Azazel is alive" I said

"But we saw him die" Sam said

"Did we?" suddenly gramps said and we all looked at him

"What do you mean dad?" my dad asked

"I mean that, we saw the arrow going through him but we never checked if he was truly dead. For all we know he could have used a shapeshifter"

"The old man is right" Gabe said and grandpa John glared him "Using a duple it's the oldest trick in the book"

"Well now it's too late, is it?" dad yelled and Gabe frowned

"Not my fault you were being sloppy kid" Gabe said standing and glared my dad

"Well sorry I was too busy dying at the moment!" dad said and stood up to face Gabriel making Hunter to snap his head upwards

"Whoa, whoa guys chill" uncle Sam said and went to stand between them "No need to fight" he said and I saw my dad nodding. Gabriel also nodded and sat down next to me. He made a move to snatch the dagger but I slapped his hand away

"Get your own dagger"

"But I want thiiiis" he whined and I rolled my eyes. I swear sometime he was worse than Johnny

"Focus Gabriel" I heard Cas's voice say and Gabe crossed his arms over his chest and mumbling something about him being a 'party-pooper'

"As I was saying, behind the deal was really Azazel" I said and this time gramps interrupted me

"What was the deal about?"

"Uh…something about a ring. The ring of Enidu or something like that" I said and I hear the Cas and Gabriel gasp in surprise

"The ring of Enkidu?" Cas asked and moved to stand in front of me. I avoided his stare cause I knew that if I took one look in those blue oceans I would fall right into his arms. No, no, no! I'm still mad at him for not believing me. But he looks so hot and adorable at the same time NO! Focus Electra!

"Yes that's the one"

"Holy Moses!" Gabriel said "How sweet is that? We have both the ring of Enkidu and the dagger of Tears? Sweet!"

"The dagger of who now?" both me and my dad asked and Gabriel looked at Cas

"Buckle up kids! Its story time"

* * *

"The story begins with the great Sumerian king Gilgamesh who by a lot was considered a tyrant who mistreated the people of Uruk. The nobles of the city complained bitterly of Gilgamesh's behavior. Their complaints then attracted the attention of the gods, who decide to do something about it" Gabriel started narrating

"The gods created a rival for Gilgamesh—a man named Enkidu who is as strong as the king and who lives in the forest with the wild animals. Their plan is for Enkidu to fight Gilgamesh and teach him a lesson, leading the king to end his harsh behavior toward his people. When Gilgamesh hears about Enkidu, he sends a woman from the temple to civilize the wild man by showing him how to live among people"

"Is this taking long?" my dad said and yawned

"Shut up Dean" my uncle Sam said and I smiled

"Thank you moose. Cas take it from here, I haven't eaten anything sweet for 1 day and I think I'm getting sick" Gabe said and a pie appeared in his hand. Soon enough he started strangling the poor pie

"After learning the ways of city life, Enkidu goes to Uruk. There he meets the king at a marketplace and challenges him to a wrestling match. The king and the wild man struggle, and Gilgamesh is so impressed by Enkidu's strength, skill, and courage that he embraces his rival, and the two men become close friends. Because of this loving friendship, Gilgamesh softens his behavior towards the people of Uruk and becomes a just and honorable ruler. Impressed with Gilgamesh's courage and daring, the goddess Ishtar offers to marry him. He refuses, however, and insults the goddess by reminding her of her cruelty toward previous lovers. Enraged by his refusal and insults, Ishtar persuades her father, the god Anu, to send the sacred Bull of Heaven to kill Gilgamesh. Anu sends the bull, but Gilgamesh and Enkidu kill the bull first. Enkidu further insults Ishtar by throwing a piece of the dead bull in her face" Cas said

"Ha ha! That what I'm talking about!" my dad cheered and everyone send him a shut up look

"Is there a point to the story?" gramps asked and I could tell that he was getting restless

"I'm getting there" Cas said "As a punishment for killing the Bull, Enkidu falls ill and grows weaker and weaker and finally dies after 12 days of suffering. Gilgamesh is overwhelmed with grief. He also fears his own death and decides that he must find a way to gain immortality"

"Uh oh. I don't like where this is going" I hear my dad say and I have to say that I agree with him

"So I'm guessing you won't like the next part as well" I hear Gabe said in between bites

"After Enkidu's funeral and burial, Gilgamesh sets out on a long and hazardous journey to seek a man named Utnapishtim. Utnapishtim had survived a great flood and was granted immortality by the gods. Gilgamesh travels through various strange lands and meets people who tell him to end his search and accept his fate as a mortal. Refusing to give up, Gilgamesh finally reaches the sea and persuades a boatman to take him across the waters to the home of Utnapishtim" Cas continued but of course my dad had to butt in

"What kind of names are those?" he exclaimed and I saw my uncle rolling his eyes

"So what happened after he went to find Ut…kna…the dude with railway name" uncle Sam asked Cas

"He founds Utnapishtim and he offers the hero a challenge: if Gilgamesh can stay awake for seven days, he will be given the immortality he desperately desires. Gilgamesh won the challenge and Utnapishtim gave him the ring of immortality. Gilgamesh later engraved the ring with his best friend's name. Therefore the ring of Enkidu"

"So that ring provides immortality to anyone who wears it?" my dad asked Cas replied with a yes "And Azazel has that ring? Well that's…super"

"Azazel is immortal now?" I asked "Then why the hell did Death game me the dagger?" I asked and Gabe was the one to answer me

"The Gods were so angry by Gilgamesh's newfound immortality, they created a weapon, one of a kind to kill him" he started and I allowed him to take the dagger into his hands "That weapon was created by pure fire and the tears of the three Fates" he explained and stroked the blade "And that weapon is that dagger here"

"Did the dagger killed Gilgamesh?" I asked

"Yes" he simply answered

"Ok great! We have the dagger so let's kill the sucker" my dad said

"It's not that easy Dean" I heard Cas say. Oh that voice…STOP IT! I said to myself, FOCUS! "The ring cloaks his presence. It requires a great deal of effort by us to locate him"

"Awesome" dad mumbled and I let out a loud yawn

"No matter how fascinating that story was, I'm beat! Goodnight" I said and stood up. I made my way to leave but I remembered that Gabe had the dagger. I return and grab it from his hands

"You are evil" he said and pouted. I just laughed and left the room, my trustful wolf by my side

* * *

After a quick shower, I hoped on the bed and lay with my hands behind my back. Hunter also climbed on the bed with me and rested his head on my stomach. I withdraw one hand and I start stroking his white fair. After what it seemed like a good half an hour, I felt the familiar warm presence in the room

"Hi" I heard him say shyly but I didn't respond. I continued looking at the ceiling

"It seems that you are angry at me. And with every right" he said "I shouldn't have jumped into conclusions like that"

"Yes you shouldn't" I simply said and I tried to focus at the ceiling. Huh…it could use some painting

"I am truly sorry"

"I know you are but…do you have any idea how much it hurt seeing you looking at me with disappointment written all over your face?" I said and I gently push Hunter's head aside so I can sit up. I can see Hunter jumping on the floor and curling up in the corner, watching Cas's every move

"I thought you made a deal"

"But I didn't!" I said and stood up "I didn't make the stupid deal! What you should have done was to talk to me! Not just run off" I said and he lowered his head

"If you were given the chance to make a deal to bring your mother back, would you do it?" I heard him ask me and I was taken aback

"What?"

"Would you do it?"

"Uhh…I…NO!" I yelled in frustration "Yes! I DON'T KNOW!"

"I thought so" he said and looked at me. No Electra don't look his eyes, don't…oh man

"Don't turn this around"

"I am not" he said and came closer to me "Just please…try to be in my place. Seeing you with that mark, that was the first thing that crossed my mind. Please Electra" he said and took another step closer to me. He cupped my face into his hands and looked at me "I don't want to lose you. Ever! But I almost did lose you and that scared me beyond any word can describe" he said to me and I can see a single tear trickling down his cheek. I gently wipe the tear with my thumb and I give a little smile

"I can't promise you that I will never die, after all I'm a Winchester" I said and he chuckled a little "But I can promise you that no matter the situation I will do anything possible to be there for you, with you. You can't get rid of me so easily"

"Am I forgiven then ?" he asked, his blue eyes wide and shinier than ever. I don't bother to speak so instead I wrap his arms round his neck and pull him down to give him a soft but long kiss. I can feel him smiling and he snakes his arms around my waist

"I'll take that as a yes" he said after we broke from the kiss and rested his chin on the top of my head. We were just…right. I didn't even tiptoed; it was like we were forged that way so that the one can fit perfectly with the other. Like Lego's. Maybe Tessa was right after all

Maybe we were soulmates

* * *

Whoa that was a long one! :D Hope you really liked the chapter ^_^ And just fyi the names and people in the story of the ring were real! Just google it :D I just made some tiiiiny modifications for the story :) For the example the ring and dagger didn't exist in the real story I made them up hehe

And do not be worried my friends! More Leca/Cas moments are coming up in the next chapter, in which Dean takes Annie (remember Annie the sweet nurse?) out for a date ^_^ Has Dean lost his touch? Stay tuned ;) aaand I said too much :P

Till the next chapter, take care!

xxx


	57. Chapter 56

Heeeeeeeeeeeeeello people of Fanfiction! :) Before you kill me for not updating let me explain myself! I was away on vacations! And I had no internet access…I'm so sorry! But hey! I'm back with an extra long chapter! ;) and extra Cas/Leca scenes! Forgive me now? :) Thank you so much for your concern! Many peeps PM'ed me for not updating and they asked if I was ok! Thanks guys! ^_^ I'd like to send my special thankies to _The Tuneless Siren, Lady Wesker, Lady Wesker, valeskathesilverwolf, celeste301, ThursdaysChild97, Bobadoo, KeelsC, QueenDollyDaydream, leighnicolex, supercharmed89, LadyVolatile, Breean, HSMSupernatural _and_ LadyOfTheSouth_ for the awesome reviews! You are wonderful!

Now with no further due I present you the next chapter! :) I own nothing…nothing at all

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 56

Leca's POV

"Ugh…" I groaned as I stepped into my room and closed the door behind me. My dad was driving me crazy! Sometimes I regret setting him up for this date

"What happened?" I heard Cas ask. He was sitting on my bed with the remote control in his hand

"My dad is driving me insane" I said and went to sit next to him

"Nervous about his date?"

"I wish he was just nervous! The man has gone one flew over the cuckoos' nest" I said and I smiled when I saw Cas tilting his head "you didn't understand that reference" I said beating him to the punch

"Exactly"

"Remind me to teach you a movie lesson" i said and I saw him coming closer to me. He placed a kiss on my lips and I couldn't help but to smile

"Will do" he said and we both turned our head towards the door where we heard my dad shouting 'What's wrong with you people? Why don't you help me?"

"Is he ok?" Cas asked and stood up

"Whoa easy cowboy! He is fine!"

"Then why…"

"He's been running shirtless around the house all morning with all of his shirts on his arms and shoulders, making us choose what he should wear" I said

"Oh…" Cas said and sat down again "Why?"

"My dad is a wonderful person and a loving father but…he knows jack squat about formal clothing" I said and sighed. Then I can feel Cas pulling me closer to him and I rest my head on his chest

"You are a wonderful person yourself. Doing that for your father" he said and kissed the top of my head

"He wouldn't do it himself. I know my dad" I said and I remembered two nights ago that he was chasing me around the kitchen table because I sent a message to Annie saying that he wanted to take her out

"Aaaand since my dad will be our all night…the house will be empty" I said and I looked up to him smirking

"What about John?" Cas asked with a raised eyebrow

"He will be over at uncle Sam's for the all day and night, having some bonding time with Johnny" I explained "So…we have the entire house to ourselves" I said and I saw Cas smiling

"Electra Winchester I like your train of thought"

* * *

Much to my dislike I had to leave my room to go and check on my dad. He was standing in front of uncle Sam (who looked like he was going to kill him anytime soon) and showing him shirts

"What about the black? Or should I wear the white one? Or better the blue one? What if she doesn't like the blue? Maybe the one with the stripes? What if she hates stripes?"

"Dean you are my brother and I love you…but if you show me one more shirt I'm going to strangle you with it" uncle Sam said seriously

"Dad stop torturing uncle Sam" I said and walked over to him

"But my date is in half an hour and I still don't know what to wear!" he half shouted

"Ok listen to me" I said "The white shirt is lame and so is the black one. The blue is a bit passé and I'm not even going to comment on the striped one. Women like bold men so…" I said and look through the shirts "you are going to wear this one" I said and shoved a pretty silk, lilac shirt in his face

"I'm not gonna wear a pink shirt" dad said and I rolled my eyes

"It's not pink its lilac" both me and uncle Sam said and dad raised his eyebrows. He then pointed a finger at my uncle

"Dude…" he simply said and uncle Sam just shrugged

"Dad you are going to look awesome with this shirt, trust me" I said and I smiled when he nodded and disappeared up the stairs

"I never knew Dean owned a shirt like this" uncle Sam said referring to the lilac shirt and I gave him a sad smile

"It was mom's present for his birthday"

"Oh…" he said and at that moment my dad descended the stairs. He was wearing the shirt I gave him with his simple black slacks. He looked amazing

"You look amazing dad" I said and gave him a hug

"Always do" he said smirking

"Ah…my brother always the cocky one" uncle Sam said laughing "I'm gonna have to leave and check on dad and Johnny"

"Ok. Just call me if Hunter creates a fuss" I said and my uncle nodded "Will do. Good luck with Annie bro" he also said and left the room

"Thing will be just perfect dad. Relax" I said to him as I walked him to the door

"Thanks baby" he said and kissed my forehead

"Got everything you need?"

"Flowers and chocolates…check. They are in the car. Do want me to get Sam to check on you?"

"Dad I'm not a kid, I can take care of myself"

"Ok, ok. So…will Cas be here?" he asked

"Uh, no. He has some angel business up there" I said and pointed the sky

"Still?"

"Yap…apparently some of Raphael's minions are still running free" I said and it was the honest truth. He just don't happen to be there right now

"So…alone in the house, huh?"

"Yap"

"Alright! How do I look?" he asked and I smiled

"Awesome…uh…dad? what about protection?" I asked him

"Got my beauty right here" he said and pulled his gun out

"DAD! You are not bringing your gun on the date!" I said and took the gun from his hands

"But Leca…" he whined "I'm not going on a date naked!"

"No weapons"

"Please?"

"No"

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?" he said and I laughed at his pouting face

"Fine…but only a silver knife that's it!" I said and he grinned "Besides…that's not what I meant"

"What did you mean?"

"Ya know…This is really not the time to have a brother or a sister"

"Oh, you mean…oh…I'm gonna leave now" he said blushing and walked a few feet

"Don't do anything I would do!" he yelled and got into his car. Soon enough he left

I sighed in content and closed the door behind me

"When the cat's away…"

* * *

*with Dean*

"To tell you the truth Dean, I never expected you to contact me" Annie said when they reached the restaurant. Dean was a gentleman. He even pulled her chair for her to sit

"I proved you wrong, didn't i?" Dean joked as he sat on his own chair

"I guess you did" Annie said smiling. She was wearing a simple dark purple strapless dress with a gold belt under her chest "Are you sure about this restaurant Dean? It looks expensive"

"Don't you worry your pretty little head of yours" he said and they both smiled. Soon enough their waiter came

"Good evening. My name's Sebastian and I'll be your waiter for the night. What would you like to drink?" the blonde French waiter said. He even had a little black mustache. Dean found him hilarious

"Umm…do you have any beer?" Annie asked and Dean cocked an eyebrow. She really liked Annie now

"Beer ma'am?" Sebastian asked

"Yes. You know the alcoholic beverage made of cereal grains?" she said seriously and Dean couldn't help but to chuckle

"I'm familiar with it ma'am. I'll see what I can do" Sebastian said and walked away

"So beer huh?" Dean asked and Annie shrugged "I like beer"

"Funny…I had you more as a wine girl" Dean said

"Oh Dean…you don't know me at all"

"I'd like to though" he said flashed her his schoolboy grin

"We'll see" Annie said and raised the menu in front of her face to hide her blushing

The next minutes passed in silence as they looked through the menu

"Uh…found anything you liked?" Dean asked

"I'm not sure" Annie said while flipping a page "You?"

"Same…I mean…what kind of foods are those?"

"I know right?" Annie said "Caramelized pears? Braised pork loin? Roast of lamb, with a balsamic reduction? Steamed Lobster?" she quoted from the menu

"And listen to this" Dean said and also quoted "Roasted duck with raspberry glaze? Beef Wellington? Lobster Thermidor? Chicken Cordon Bleu? What the…?"

After another minute of silence Dean and Annie locked eyes with each other. Suddenly Annie spoke

"Wanna bail?" she asked

"So bad" he said, stood up and grabbed a laughing Annie by her hand and left

5 minutes later Sebastian walked over to the empty table

"Aww…what did Sebastian do?" Sebastian asked himself and pouted

* * *

*meanwhile with Leca* (Thanks so, so, so much _Bobadoo_ for the awesome idea ;P )

After my dad left for his date I went straight to my room where Cas was waiting. At least i hope he was still there, oh well…

I climbed up the stairs and reached my room. I slowly opened the door and I surely didn't expect what I was seeing

"Cas? What the hell man? Are you watching porn?" I yelled in surprise and he jumped

"Uh…I-I'm not sure…" he stuttered as he also blushed a bright red color

"Where in the name of God did you…"I started saying but my eyes went to the screen and mine and Castiel's head was slowly tilting to the right "…get-" our head's tilted more "…this-" and more at the weird position the couple in the TV screen were "…movie"

"Uh Gabriel gave it to me" Cas said his head still tilted that way

"Oh...wait what? Gabriel?" I yelled waking up from my trance "Of course he would give you porn! At least he is not starring in the movie" I said and soon enough I heard a familiar voice in the movie "Did someone ordered pizza?" I heard Gabriel's voice said and my eyes widened as soon as he started taking his clothes off

"Oh no, no, no, no!" I said and practically run to switch the TV off

Cas stared at me wide eyed "Why did you do this?"

"Because uh…just because"

"Why?"

"Oh come on Cas I missed Johnny's why face and I'm not gonna stay here for yours" I said and sat down on the bed

Seconds later I feel him tapping my shoulder. I turned around and I didn't even have time to react when I feel his lips crushing on mine. Luckily I did react after few seconds and I returned the kiss. The kiss was deep and passionate. Soon enough he starts backing me against the headboard and I can't help put loop my arms around his neck

"Wow…" I managed to whisper when we broke the kiss "Somebody was watching the movie in great detail" I said and he smiled shyly. This time he didn't have time to react as I pulled him down from his tie for an equal deep kiss

"Remind me to send Gabe a fruit basket" I say in between kisses and I can feel him smile

"Will do" he said and I pulled my white top off. He then started undressing himself but I stopped him

"Keep the trenchcoat on" I said slightly blushing and he raised an eyebrow. I shrugged. He smiled and nodded

"As you wish" he said and I giggled when he started laying butterfly kisses on the side of my neck

Things are finally looking good. And they are only going to get better, if you know what I mean!

* * *

And that was the end of the chapter! I'm a little nervous about this chapter…did you like it? :) I sure hope you did!

Reviews and comments are always appreciated! :D:D I'm really looking forward to what you think! ^_^ Stay tuned for the next chapter and the next part of Dean Annie's date! :) Also we learn a little something about papa Winchester…he is hiding something! Any guesses?

Till next chapter, take care!

xxx


	58. Chapter 57

Howdy gang! Hope you are all having an awesome time! Sorry for the slow updates but it's that time of the month again…yeah university exams :P

Thank you so much for your alerts and favorites! It means a lot! Special thankies to the wonderful people who reviewed the last chapter: _Caschick23, scarhead8, Lady Wesker, LadyOfTheSouth, The Tuneless Siren, QueenDollyDaydream, supercharmed89, celeste301, matt-hardy-lover-101, Mistiquesbest, leighwilsonx, Breean _and_ Bobadoo_. I love you guys!

With no further due, I present you the next chapter, where we have the return of the commercial break! Yay! I own nothing!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 57

After Dean and Annie left the fancy restaurant they found and not so fancy diner, from the ones that stayed open all day and all night

"Are you sure?" Dean asked his date

"If it has cheeseburgers, hell yeah I'm sure come on" Annie said and grabbed his hand and pulled him into the diner. From the moment the bell from the door rang, all eyes were on them

"Uhh…on a second thought maybe we should just leave" she said

"Why?" Dean asked

"Because all the people in here are staring us" she whispered to him and Dean smiled

"They are just jealous" he whispered in her and this time he was the one to pull Annie deeper into the diner and slid into a booth. Soon enough the waitress came to them

"Escaped from a party?" the middle aged waitress asked them and both Annie and Dean laughed

"Something like that" Dean answered

"What can I get you sweethearts?"

"Um…a double cheeseburger with extra fries and a Bud" Annie said

"Make that two and make sure the cheeseburger has extra o-" he started but the he remembered that he was on a date "with no onions please"

"Okidokey" the waitress said as she jotted down the order "I'll be back with your beers" she said and left

"I like her. She says Okidokey" Dean said and smirked

"Aw I like you too hun" the waitress said as she returned with their beers "Here you go, two Buds"

"Thanks…Beth" Dean said as she glanced at her nametag

"Sure thing" Beth said and walked away. Dean shook his head smiling and turned to face his date

"So…" he said

"So…" she mimicked

"Tell me something about you" Dean said and looked into her eyes

"Hmm…well I'm 28 years old, a Libra and I work at the hospital" she said as she drunk a little from the bottle

"How about something I don't know about you?" Dean asked

"I do have a twin sister" she said smirking and Dean chocked a little

"Oh really?" Dean asked and she laughed

"Actually not, I'm an only child" she said and laughed at Dean's pouting expression "I live with my mother and I take care of her"

"What about your dad?"

"He passed when I was 5"

"I'm sorry" Dean said as he mentally slapped his head

"It's ok, I can barely remember him. How about you, Dean Winchester?"

"You already met my entire family Annie" Dean said chuckling

"Yeah…you and Sam are pretty close aren't you?"

"You can say that" he answered as he remembered back the day when he made the deal to save Sam

"It's really rare. You are very lucky"

"I guess I am" Dean said and smiled

"Question…"

"Shoot"

"Back in the hospital, who was the guy in the trenchcoat? You know with the blue eyes?" Annie asked and Dean laughed out loud

"That would be Cas" Dean answered

"That's a weird name. Short for…?"

"Castiel"

"Oh…after the angel of Thursday? Cool"

"Yeah, his father is very, very religious" Dean said

"So are you two related?" she asked

"God I hope not for a very, very, very long time"

"I don't understand" Annie confessed

"He is my daughter's boyfriend"

"Oh...i see" she said chuckling "Leca right?"

"Yeah" Dean said and smiled at the thought of his little girl

"She seems like a sweet girl"

"She is…most of the times" Dean said and they both laughed

"Well, you are very lucky to have a daughter that loves you so much" she said and Dean grinned from ear to ear

"Oh here comes the food" Annie said pointing to Beth

"Double cheeseburger with extra fries" she said and gave the plate to Annie "and double cheeseburger, no onions, extra fries" she said and gave the plate to Dean

"Bon appétit"

* * *

Commercial Break

All the gang was sitting on a couch and they were watching a movie on the television

"What's the name of the film?" Cas asked

"Thelma and Louise" Sam answered

"Who is Thelma?" the angel asked

"That chick over there" Dean said and pointed at the screen

"And the one next to her is Louise?"

"Yes" both brothers replied, their eyes never leaving the screen

"Have you seen the film before?"

"No"

"No Cas, now shut up before I fill you with so much corn you'll be crapping pop-corn" Dean said as he ate a handful of pop-corn

"Uh…" he said and tilted his head on the side but he didn't say anything. At least not for half an hour

"I think I've seen this. They both die in the end" he said

"CAS!" both Dean and Sam shouted

"Yeah…I'm positive. They drive into a cliff and die" he said and before he had any time to react the big bowl of pop-corn landed on his head and both brothers walked out of the room, leaving Cas alone with a bowl over his head and pop-corn on his shoulders and lap

"I don't understand. Is it customary to put a bowl over your head to watch a movie?" he said "I know I'm going to ask Dean" he said and stood up, the bowl still on his head

"DEAN?"

* * *

Now on with the story

*Sam's house*

John had spend the whole day playing with little Johnny. He loved the kid but he was a handful. So much energy

He was downstairs at the living room, watching some TV when he heard the familiar sound of flapping wings

"What are you doing here?" John asked as he knew who was behind him

"How long are you going to play happy families _John_?"

"As long as I desire Gabriel. Now go away"

"No can do old man" Gabe said and sat next to John

"Gabriel" John growled

"Do you watch this piece of trash? Oh come on" Gabe said as he appeared a bag of gummy bears in his hand

"It's not trash" John mumbled

"Whatever you say. So which one are you? Carrie, Samantha, Charlotte or Miranda?" Gabe asked him

"Go away" John said as he switched off the television. He only watched Sex and the City alone

"Only when you'll promise me to stop it"

"Oh look who's talking"

"I'm a trickster old man. What's your excuse?" Gabe asked him

"Just leave me alone"

"No! Answer me! Why are you doing this?"

"Because"

"Because why?"

"Because I wanted a home" John said

"This isn't your home" Gabe said to him with a sad look

"Well it is now. And if you say anything, even the smallest word I will kill you Gabriel. You know I'm capable of it"

"I know you are. But one way or another it will be revealed. The truth always comes forward" Gabe said

"I just want to…after I returned I was different Gabriel. Good different. I felt different"

"And I'm not saying the opposite. I'm glad the stick is out of your ass but they are going to be pissed you lied to them"

"I don't care"

"If they find the truth out, they will never forgive you. All these times you could have helped and you didn't"

"I couldn't. It would blow my cover up"

"But Michael…"

"NO! My name is John. John Winchester"

* * *

Tada! So? What do you guys think about the chapter? :) Hope you really liked it!

Also did you like the commercial break? If you did, please vote what movie would you like for the gang to see in the next chapter: My Bloody Valentine or House of Wax? The movie with the more votes will be in the next chapter :D Just write in your review what you vote for

Also the next chapter will feature the last part of Dean and Annie's date ;)

As always I'd LOVE to hear from you! Reviews and comments are always welcomed and appreciated

Also I apologize for the lack of Cas and Leca! I will make it up to you!

Till next chapter, take care

xxx


	59. Chapter 58

Hey, hey! How are you all? Hope everything are running smoothly! Cause not here! Douchebags have the universities closed due to…a strike or something and we can't sit give our freakin exams! -_- Oh well…the drama in my life hehe :P I'd like to thank everyone for reading and alerting this story! Special thankies to _Caschick23, QueenDollyDaydream, celeste301, Lady Wesker, Bobadoo, supercharmed89, scarhead8, Mistiquesbest, The Tuneless Siren, heavensB'tch, LadyOfTheSouth, FaithInCas, SPNGirl90, Breean,__leighnicolex, BlackCoffeeHuntress, matt-hardy-lover-101 _and_ weedom _for the awesome reviews! You guys ROCK!

Btw I should let you know that not many chapters are left for this story, I'm thinking 3 or 4 more chapters 5 tops! But I do have another story planned! I have even written the first chapter! It will be a sister fic (yeah I know another one :P ) but it will be different! At least I'll try! Remember back then when you votes between two story lines? Well that was your choice! A fic about Dean having a twin sister which Sam and Dean think of her as dead! What gives? ;) Ok I'm babbling again…

Hope you'll like this chapter! I own nothing!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 58

"You are not being reasonable brother" Gabriel said and sighed deeply

"I don't care what you think Gabriel! And don't call me brother" 'John' said to him

"They are going to find out sooner or later. Please, promise me that you will tell them"

"Oh come on Gabriel! I'm not doing anything wrong! It's not like I possessed John's vessel! He gave his consent" he said to Gabe

"What exactly did you tell him?" Gabe asked

"That I will protect his family and help them kill Azazel"

"Yeah…bang up job Mickey" Gabriel said sarcastically and at that moment Michael grabbed Gabriel from his shirt collar and lift him off the ground

"Watch your mouth Gabriel! I'm the one who gave Balthazar the knife to give to Castiel when Leca was possessed by the demon. I was the one who gave Death the knife to kill Azazel. I'm the one who gave Castiel back his powers!" he said and released Gabriel

"Oh yeah? Just wait for Dean to find out that you left his daughter to die! He is going to castrate you"

"I knew that she was safe! I didn't know what Azazel had done to her but I made sure that she was safe. Death is a good friend of mine. She wouldn't have hurt her" Michael explained

"And what about the time Azazel kidnapped Dean? You were there! With just a snap of your fingers that little sucker would be dead!"

"It's not that simple Gabriel! Azazel is more powerful than me now!"

"Plus you would blow your cover right?" Gabriel said to him and Michael remained silent "And you should have helped Castiel when he was fighting Raphael!"

"But he pulled through" Michael said

"Barely!" Gabe shouted "He was on the verge of opening Purgatory, you know that?"

"But he didn't. He was smarter than that"

"He was not smart, he was lucky. Lucky to have people around him that trusted him and cared about him! Things YOU should have done!" Gabe said and Michael sighed

"I know that was a mistake. But I didn't have any choice; I have to stick to my plan"

"What are you talking about Michael?" Gabriel asked

"Me and Lucifer nearly destroyed this world! We destroyed the Winchesters because of our little feud and…I want to make it right for them"

"Michael…I-I don't understand" Gabriel confessed and Michael smiled

"You never did little brother"

"Michael…"

"Just…please Gabriel. Don't tell them! Let me have this, let me enjoy this life for now"

"_You have to tell him Michael"_ John's voice echoed in his head. A part of their deal was that sometimes John would be able to take control of his body

"_Not yet John, not yet. He is my brother! If I tell him he is going to stop me"_

"_I don't like the plan Michael. I'm not your biggest fan but you don't deserve to..."_

"_It's the only way to stop Azazel! We do this and your family will be free of the abomination. And you get to join them! For real this time. You will be alive; I explained the process to you"_

"_Michael…but…"_

"_Hush now John! Everything will be ok"_

"Michael? You are scaring be bro" he heard Gabriel's voice calling to him

"It's ok Gabriel! Do not be afraid" he said and Gabe sighed

"Ok" he said and spread his hands "I won't say anything, for now"

"Thank you" Michael said and smiled

"No problem…John"

* * *

Commercial Break

Dean, Sam and Cas had gathered to watch "House Of Wax"

"I swear to God Cas if you spoil anything I will pluck your feathers and shove them up your ass" Dean said the moment the movie started

"Uh…I don't fully understand the intention of your thinking but…ok" Cas said and remained silent

For 5 minutes

"Doesn't that guy look a lot like Sam?" he asked and Sam nearly choked on his beer

"WHAT?"

"Yeah now that you mention it…" Dean also said

"Oh come on guys…I see no resemblance at all!"

"Dude…you have the same crappy haircut" Dean said

"My haircut it's not crappy!" Sam said

"Uh…yes it is"

"No it's not"

"Yes it is"

"No it's not! Cas say something!" Sam said and looked at the angel

"I don't feel very comfortable with the conversation. I think I'll leave. Bye" Cas said and disappeared

"Great! You made him leave! Nice job Sammy!"

"I did not make him leave! You did you jerk! And don't call me Sammy it's Sam!" Sam said and pouted

"Whatever…you still look like the dude in the film though"

"Shut up"

"You even walk the same! Ha!" Dean said and laughed and Sam glared him

"We are definitely watching 'My bloody Valentine' tomorrow! I hear the star is a real douchebag!" Sam said and smirked

"Hey!"

* * *

Now on with the story

*in the meantime*

Cas and Leca lay in the bed, in each other arms. They both looked so peaceful and unaware about the evil in the world. Of course Castiel couldn't sleep since he was an angel, so he spent most of the time staring down at his lover. He still couldn't believe it. From a robotic angel soldier to this. He didn't know what this was but he liked it. He had a family and a person he loved with all his will. He belonged there. He was…perfect

"Hey…" her voice snapped him from his train of thought "What are you doing?" she asked lazily and turned around in his arms so that her head rested on his chest

"Just looking at you" he admitted

"Hmmm…how romantic, not creepy at all" she said and smiled

"You are being sarcastic, aren't you?" he asked and Leca laughed

"Yes! I'm just kidding Cas…I think it's very…sweet" she said and kissed the side of his neck "So…what are you thinking about?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb Cas. You have that…look when you are thinking. You narrow your eyes a bit and look blankly at the space. I know you" she said and Cas smiled a little. He placed a soft kiss on her lips and his fingers played with the necklace she was wearing "You never take this off" he said and looked at her

"Yeah…my mom gave it to me on my 16 birthday" she said and smiled sadly. It was a silver pendant in the shape of a wing and in the back the words _'To my little angel'_

She went to touch it but she found Castiel's hand instead. She smiled and slipped her hand through his

"She must very proud of you" he said

"How do you know that?"

"I just do. You are an amazing person! I'm sure she's looking at you from Heaven and smiling" Cas said and smiled as she got up from the bed, along with sheet

She also smiled "Well…I hope she didn't see _everything _I did" she said and gave a cheeky grin. Cas shook his head laughing and with a swift motion he grabbed Leca's hand and pulled her down on the bed with him

"Caaas!" she momentarily screamed and then giggled "What are you doing?"

"Nothing" he said innocently and kissed her soft at first and then deepening the kiss

"Oh… please don't tell me you learnt that from the pizza man, cause that would be awkward" she said after breaking away for a moment and she smiled when she him pulling the puppy dog eyes

"Aw could say no to you?"

* * *

*in the meantime*

Dean and Annie spent a great deal of time in that diner so unfortunately they decided that they should go. Dean as the gentleman he was, drove Annie back to her place. He parked the car few feet down of her house and killed the engine

"I had a great time Dean" Annie said shyly

"I had a great time too Annie. Even if I kinda screwed up" he said and chuckled. He awkwardly scratched the back of his head

"You didn't screw up Dean. Everything was great" Annie said truthfully

"You are just being nice but it's ok. I really hope that we can do it again sometime. Correct this time" Dean said and chuckled again

"Dean…" Annie said and touched his hand "It was perfect" she admitted

"But…the restaurant was a bust, I took you to a cheap restaurant where everyone were looking at us! I nearly knock out an old lady over a pie…"

"It was an awesome pie!" Annie said smiling at Dean's rumbling

"Yeah it was worth it! I accidentally spilled beer on your dress and you are sayi-" Dean said but he was cut off when suddenly he felt soft lips on his. He took a second to process the information that Annie was kissing him and he quickly returned the kiss, taking over and deepening it. He put cupped the side of her face, while kissing her and Annie's hand find its way through Dean's dirty blonde hair

"Wow…" Annie breathed when the broke from the kiss

"I second that" Dean also said "What a way to shut me up! Kudos!" Dean said and Annie laughed

"Uh…I should probably…go inside" Annie said and Dean nodded. He stepped out of the car, jogged to the passenger side and opened the door

"Thanks Dean" she said and went to her door. She turned around only to see Dean in the drivers sit, smiling at her. She smiled widely and opened the door to her house and walked in

"Hey mom" Annie greeted her mother when she stepped into the living room. Her mother was 60 years old and she had Multiple Sclerosis, so she had to take care of her "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine hunny, how about you? How was your date with this Dean guy?" he mom asked

"It was great mom! Best date I've gone too in years!" Annie said smiling

"It's good to see you happy Ann. I'm very happy for you"

"Thanks mom. You know what?"

"What?"

"I really think that he is the one mom" Annie said blushing

"You said the same about Jason remember? And you ended up engaged with him"

"I can feel it in my bones this time mom"

"But he has a kid"

"She is not a kid! She is a very fine young woman. I met her and she seems very cool" Annie said

"Well…if he makes you happy" her mom said

"I know it was our first date but…yes he makes me happy. I'll go and get undressed ok?" she said and her mom nodded

Too bad Annie was walking up the stairs or else she would see her mother's eyes turning black…

* * *

I know, I know I'm evil! Muhaha! :D Let me know your thoughts about the whole John/Michael thingy! :)

Also if anyone wants more info on the new story please feel free to ask! I'd love for all of you to see you there! (Btw yes Castiel will have a part in the new story! :D)

Looking forward to your reviews! Also in the next chapter sweet, sweet Cas has some...things planned out hehe! Dont worry good stuff will go down! :D

Till next chapter, take care!

xxx


	60. Chapter 59

Hello there! Hope you are all having an awesome time! Over 600 reviews? Wow guys! I really don't know what to say! I really appreciate all the love :) Thank you so much for all the alerts and favorites! Special thankies _to Lady Wesker, celeste301, Mistiquesbest, The Tuneless Siren, weedom, Breean, QueenDollyDaydream, Bobadoo, scarhead8, HSMSupernatural, ThursdaysChild97 _and_ CJaMes12 _for the always amazing reviews! I love you guys!

Now on with the chapter! I own nothing at all!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 59

Leca woke up the next morning, only to see that she was alone in the bed. In fact she was alone in the room. She frowned when she didn't see Castiel but she knew that he was occupied with other stuff that didn't include her. She lazily got up from the bed and headed to the bathroom. She had a father to interrogate after all

When she reached the kitchen she saw the three Winchester men drinking their coffees

"Good morning" she mumbled and yawned loudly

"Morning baby" Dean greeted her daughter, smiling widely

"Morning" Sam and John greeted. It was times like these that Michael allowed John to take over

"Aren't you extremely happy today?" Leca asked her dad who grinned widely

"Nonsense…do you want some coffee?"

"I hate coffee dad"

"Oh yeah I forgot…what about some milk? Some lemonade? Some orange juice? Some…" Dean kept rambling and Leca smiled

"I'll take it that it went good with Annie last night" she said smirking

"How about pancakes? Or waffles?" Dean kept saying

"Awww isn't he cute?" Sam said laughing "Look he's even blushing"

"Shut up Sam" Dean said and glared him

"Are you going to tell us how the date went?" Leca asked and looked at her dad

"No"

"Oh come! I set you up in the first place!"

"I'm not talking about it with my daughter"

"You kissed her right?" Leca said with a big grin

"I-I…shut up" Dean said and bowed his head

"Leca stop torturing your dad" John said trying to stifle a laugh

"No way gramps" she said and laughed

"Oh why don't you just go to your boyfriend outside?" Dean said

"Huh?" Leca said and cocked an eyebrow

"Yeah…he's in the front porch, sitting in the swing like a stray puppy" Sam said while taking a sip from his coffee

"Ok…I'll just…go then" she said and walked outside to see if Cas was still there, missing the amused looks Sam, Dean and John were sharing

* * *

And they were right. Cas was sitting in the swing, slowly rocking back and forth and watching the sky. His blue eyes more vibrant than ever

"Knock, knock" she said smiling and he looked from the sky straight to her eyes. He smiled and motioned for her to come and sit with him. Leca noticed that he was acting a little weird. More…nervous than usual

"Are you alright Cas?" she asked and he looked at his hands which were on his lap

"I-I'm not sure" he answered

"What's wrong hunny?" she asked and Cas looked up and touched her hand

"I wish to discuss something with you" he said with a serious look

"Oook" Leca said hesitantly

"I really don't know…how to say this" he said and grabbed both her hands and turn around to face her '_Oh my god he is breaking up with me I know it' _she thought

"I want you to know that I love you" he started

'_Oh shit that's not good!'_

"And I'll always will no matter what"

'_Definitely not good! What the hell did I do?' _

"And we reached a point in our relationship where…I mean it would be better if we…" Cas shuddered

'_Just say it…' _she thought and sighed deeply

"What I'm trying to say is that…" he said and run a hand through his dark hair "I'm not very good at this. I better let someone else say it" Cas said and Leca shook her head _'What?'_

"What?" she asked and stared Cas who whistled loudly

'_Huh…angels can whistle, who knew?' _"What is going on Cas?" she asked and that moment Hunter approached the couple. Cas smiled and stroked Hunter's head gently

Leca was beyond confused right now "Ok what is going…" she started saying but she stopped when she saw that Hunter was holding something with his mouth. It seemed like a small, blue box. She gently moved her hand towards Hunter's mouth and retrieved the little box

"Uh…what's this?" she asked Cas

"You should open it" he simply said and she once again raised her eyebrows "Ok" she said and with a little shaky hands opened the box only to reveal a folded, white paper. She looked over at Cas again and chuckled when she saw Hunter pushing the angel with his nose

She slowly opened the paper and read it. It said '_Will you marry me?'_

Leca gasped and looked up from the paper and over at Cas who was holding a ring between his fingers. The ring was beautiful. It was silver and it fact it was like it was two rings bound together. The one ring was covered in small diamonds and the other ring that was on top of the first was also covered in diamonds but in the centre there was a big diamond stone, which it seemed like it had some kind of blue light in it (A/N: Check my profile for a pic of the ring)

"Cas…" she whispered and he came even closer  
"Electra Winchester…you are a sweet, caring and a beautiful person. I never believed that I would fall in love with someone, but I did. I can't imagine my life without you. You are everything to me…will you marry me?" he said and dropped down to one knee in front of her and awkwardly held the ring "Uh…they told me it was custom to propose like that" he said and Leca began laughing. Cas tilted his head on the right, not quite understanding why she's laughing

"I don't und…" he started saying but he was cut off when she cupped his face and pulled him for a deep, passionate kiss. He could he feel her smiling against his lips

When they broke from the kiss, they stared into each other's eyes and Leca could see his waiting eyes. She laughed once again

"Yes you fool. Of course I'll marry you" she said and Cas smiled widely and slipped the ring on her finger. Hunter also barked in excitement and run back inside. Leca was looking at the ring, smile plastered on her face and was ready to ask him about the ring's stone, but Cas beat her to it

"I put a little of my grace inside the ring's stone" he said shyly and now sited next to her

"That's so sweet" she said and leaned for another kiss. But she stopped midways "Wait…what about my dad?" she asked

"Who do you think guided me through this?" he said

"What no threats? No beating? No knifes?" she asked puzzled

"Well he did punch me when I told him I wanted to propose. And then Sam. And then John. And they threw some very…imaginative threats at me. But we are good now" he said and pointed to the window behind them. She turned around and laughed out loud when she saw all three Winchesters pressed against the window and grinning

"Oh my god! You spying little elves!" she yelled at them and still laughing she buried her face into her angel's chest

Yeah…things are going pretty smooth. For now

* * *

"I don't understand. Why I'm wearing that bitch?" the demon inside Annie's mother asked

"Because you impotent numbskull…" the redhead man started "I want to make Dean Winchester suffer" he said and his eyes flashed yellow

"I understand master Azazel but…why her?"

"You still don't get it you idiot? The Winchester obviously has feelings for that…human. And I'll make sure to kill her in front of him. Slow and painful!"

"Ahh…I get it now! It will be quite the show boss"

"Oh yes it will! Just imagine little Jessica there as well! It will be quite the party" Azazel said and laughed

"I agree with you boss! It's an excellent plan"

"Shut up and get ready! The plan will go down tomorrow night. Don't screw up!"

"I won't boss"

* * *

*bites nails* So? Did you like it? :) I'm quite nervous about this chapter! So I really hope you liked it!

Some really big things are going down in the next chapter! Be ready! ;)

I'm looking forward to your comments and reviews! They mean the world to me! :D

Also question! Anyone in here a Falling Skies fan? Because I've been itching to write a crossover :P Btw Falling Skies is an AWESOME new series and you should def watch it! Directed by Stephen Spielberg :)

Till next chapter, take care

xxx


	61. Chapter 60

Hey peeps! Hope you are all having an awesome time! Sorry for not updating sooner but I was busy reading for my university exams! (blah…:/) Thank you so much for all the alerts and favorites! It means so much! Special thankies to _celeste301, scarhead8, Lady Wesker, The Tuneless Siren, ThursdaysChild97, QueenDollyDaydream, Caschick23, supercharmed89, matt-hardy-lover-101, Mistiquesbest, Bobadoo, Breean, DeanFan, LadyOfTheSouth _and_ HSMSupernatural_ for the AWESOME reviews! You guys are wonderful and I love you! ^_^

Now on with the story! I own nothing!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 60

*the next day*

Dean walked into the kitchen to grab a snack to eat when he suddenly noticed a shadow in the corner of the room. He frowned at first but when he approached the shadow he chuckled

"Having second thoughts?" he asked his daughter who was sitting in the corner of the room and staring at the ring on her finger "Because I would gladly arrange for some…accident to happen to Cas"

Leca smiled at that "Are you threatening my fiancé dad?" she asked and Dean winced slightly at the word she chose

"I would never" he said and smirked

"And I'm not having second thoughts" she said and Dean pouted "Shut up. I'm just…thinking" she continued and Dean sat down next to her on the ground

"What are you thinking?"

"You know…stuff"

"What kind of stuff?" Dean asked her and he saw her taking a deep breath

"About mom mostly" she admitted and Dean turned around to look at her

"Do you want to talk about it baby?" he asked and cupped her hand into his

Leca laughed and wiped a stray tear "It's stupid" she said and looked into her father's eyes, telling her to go on "I just wish…I just wish she was here" she said and looked at the ring her angel gave her

"It's not stupid sweetheart" Dean said and put his arm around her shoulders and brought her closer to him. She responded by putting her head on her father's shoulder

"It's stupid cause I know it will never happen. She is not coming back" she said and few tears escaped her brown eyes

Dean wiped the tears with his thumb and put a finger under her chin "Look at me" he said and she did "Your mother will always be with you baby. Here…" he said and pointed at her head "…and here" he said and pointed at her chest, meaning her heart "No matter what, she is with you. Forever and ever, never forget that" he said and Leca smiled at him "Thank you daddy"

"Anytime baby" he said and kissed the top of her head

"Dad?" Leca asked after a few minutes of silence

"Yeah?"

"Do you think mom would like Cas?" she asked and looked at her father who smiled

"She'd love him. Well…not more than me of course but yeah" he said and smirked. Leca also smiled

"Thanks dad. For everything" she said and before getting up she gave her father a tight hug "I have to go. I left Cas watching Lord of the Rings in the living room and I'm sure he has questions" she said

"Hell even I had questions" Dean said "Hobbits" he mumbled and shook his head. Leca laughed out loud and left

Dean was still sitting down on the floor, watching her daughter go. He had a sad smile on his face. She sure had changed a lot. If only Ari was alive to see her grow, she'd be so proud of her. She was more mature….she was a woman. She wasn't his baby girl anymore

He shook his head at the last thought _'She will always be a baby girl for me'_ he thought and smiled when suddenly he heard it

A scream. His daughters scream

His eyes widened and run towards the sound, fearing for the worst

* * *

He reached the living room breathing hard. He saw Castiel standing there, a hand over his face

"What the hell is going on?" he asked and Cas just pointed across from him

"LET ME GO YOU FREAK!" Leca yelled and Dean's eyes widened when he saw the attacker

"I'll be damned…" he mumbled

"LET ME GO!" she yelled again

"Oh no way! You are so cute! Aw I just want to cuddle you forever and ever" the man said

"Daaad! Help me?" Leca said

"Dean Winchester? Oh you've changed so much!" the man said letting go of Leca and running towards Dean

"Oh no, no, no please don't…" Dean said and but he was late. The man was hugging him tight "…hug me"

Leca went to stand next to Cas "Who the hell is he? Is he a demon?" she asked

"No" Cas said shaking his head "He is…he is a Cupid"

"WHAT?" she exclaimed and her eyes widened when he saw the man approaching them

"And don't think I forgot about you brother" Cupid said and hugged Cas from the waist and raised him into the air

"Cu-Cupid please…put me down" Cas said panicking a little

"Oh that's a no, no Castiel! I just want to congratulate you on the wedding! I'm so excited"

"Dad? Do we fight him?" Leca asked her father who shook his head

"As much as I'd like that…no. This is…their handshake" Dean explained

"I don't like it!" Leca said

"No one likes it!" Cas said as finally Cupid put him down

"Aww but I like it" Cupid said and pouted

"No one cares" Leca said and glared Cupid. After a minute she asked "Why are you naked?" and both Cas and Dean shared a look. Then each of them clapped a hand over her eyes

"What the?"

"Would you please cover yourself?" Dean asked Cupid

"But why? This is how my Father created me"

"I don't give a shit! My daughter doesn't have to see you in all your glory!" Dean told him

"You are both being childish. It's not like I haven't seen a …" Leca went to say but Cas clapped a hand over her mouth as well

"What was she about to say?" Dean asked and turned to look at Cas

"Nothing" he mumbled "Please brother, cover yourself" Cas pleaded the Cupid who pouted again

"Fine" he said and snapped his fingers and a white toga appeared

"Than-…OUCH!" he said and removed his hand from Leca's mouth "You bit me!" he said and Leca shrugged "I couldn't breathe"

"Ok enough!" Dean said and pinched the bridge of his nose "What the hell do you want Cupid?"

"Me?"

"No the other fat, naked, guy…YES YOU!" Dean said

"Oh Dean…still with the temper. Don't worry I have forgiven you for punching me" Cupid said and smiled

"You punched a Cupid?" Leca asked

"No…I punched a dick!"

"Please…uh…Mr. Cupid can you please tell us why you are here?" Leca asked

"Aw you are so adorable and kind! Ok…I'm here to take Hunter back" he said with a smile

"What did you just say?" she asked

"I'm here to ta- " Cupid went to say again but he didn't finish as Leca lunged at him

"Ahhh take her off me" Cupid said as Leca was on his back and had his head in headlock

"You SON OF A BITCH! You are not taking Hunter away!" she said and tighten the grip

"HELP!" Cupid yelled

"Do you think we should help him?" Dean asked Cas

"Let's give her a few minutes" Cas said and they both smiled

"I second that"

"What the hell is going on in here?" they heard someone say

"Hey dad! Oh nothing Leca is attacking a Cupid" Dean said like it was the most normal thing in the world

"And why is that?" he asked. This time Michael was in charge of the vessel

"He wants to take Hunter away" Leca replied, still on the Cupid's back

"Hi-his j…ob is d..one" Cupid managed to say as Leca had his head in a very tight headlock

"NO!" Leca yelled

"Come on baby let go of him" Dean said and she shook her head "No! That dick wants to take my Hunter away"

"Leca…"

"NO! "

Cas knew why Leca was reacting like that and it made his heart ache "Electra…" he said with his soothing voice "We are not going to let him take Hunter" he said and put his hand out. Leca looked at him and she knew that he was telling the truth. She nodded and grabbing Cas's hand she hopped off the Cupid's back. He walked closer to the Cupid and whispered "If you even breath near the wolf, I swear I'll turn you into a pile of salt. You are not going to be missed brother. There are millions of you. Are we understood?" he said and Cupid nodded with a smile on his face

"Yeah! Congrats everyone!"

"Huh?" Leca said

"You passed the test!"

"This was a test?" Dean asked obviously pissed

"Yeah…to see how much Hunter means to you" Cupid said and rubbed his throat

"Please let me punch him" Leca said to Cas, who was holding her hand

"I'm very tempted to let her do it. So please leave…now!" Cas said to Cupid who nodded

"Ok, ok…whoa!" he said when he spotted John. Cupid stared at him

"What?" 'John' asked and raised his eyebrow. Absentminded his hand went to touch the special amulet he was wearing, that kept his presence hidden from all angels. But…he wasn't wearing it today

Cupid was still staring at 'John' and Cas intrigued at what he was staring, he turned around and noticed John for the first time since he walked into the room

"Not possible" the angel mumbled, wide eyed

"What's the matter Cas?" Leca asked as she saw his surprise. Her answer came from Cupid

"Michael?"

* * *

Ohh….it looks like the truth is out :P Wonder what's going to happen next…

So I hope you really liked the chapter :) I'm looking forward to your comments and reviews! Feedback is looove! :)

Also I have to say to you that only two chapters are left to end this story! Don't worry Gabriel lovers Gabe will be in both chapters and some food for thought:

Do you remember back in chapter 28 where Leca made a deal with Gabe to get her eyesight back? Any thoughts what Gabe asked for in return? It will be reveled in the last chapter :) Also Supernatural Season 7 kicks ass! :D

Till next chapter take care!

xxx


	62. Chapter 61

Hello my awesome peeps! Hope you are having an awesome time :) sorry for the long updates but ya know…uni exams *pouts* a never ending story :P but I'm here now with a quite long chapter :D Btw on a happy note lets all congratulate Jared Padalecki and his lovely wife! Why? Because they are having babyyyy! Yap! Jared confirmed it on Twitter! I'm so excited! :D Baby-moose! Hehe

Thank you so much for all the alerts gang! I really appreciate it! Special thankies to _Bobadoo, celeste301, LadyOfTheSouth, Lady Wesker, GreekLia, Mistiquesbest, The Tuneless Siren, Caschick23, QueenDollyDaydream, scarhead8, HSMSupernatural, supercharmed89 _and_ Kyla Catrina_ for their awesome reviews! You guys make my whole day!

With no further due I present you the next chapter! I own nothing!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 61

As long as the words left Cupid's mouth, everything seemed to freeze

"Excuse me…what?" Dean said as he eyed the Cupid

"You are Michael! Brother we all thought you were trapped" Cupid said to 'John' who couldn't form words. He was too busy cursing himself for forgetting to wear his amulet

"You are crazy" he said and laughed nervously

"Michael! I would never forget your glow! It's one of a kind" Cupid said and smiled

"Whoa dude! Hold on! That's my father over there, not the archangel! Michael is still locked in the cage with Lucifer" Dean said trying to remain calm

"Uh…no! Your father is just the vessel! It's Michael alright!" Cupid tried to explain

"This is stupid" 'John' said and made a move to leave the room but a voice stopped him

"Michael…why?" Castiel asked and 'John' stopped in his tracks

"Oh come on! Not you too!" Dean said clearly frustrated "He is not Michael!"

"That's where you are wrong Dean-o" another voice said behind them

"Gabriel" Michael warned his brother

"I'm sorry bro but the cat's out of the bag now" Gabe said and walked closer to Cas

"You knew?" Cas asked angrily and Gabe nodded. Leca could see her angel clenching his jaw in anger and bawling his fists. Before he'd do something he would regret forever, she put a hand on his shoulder

"Why don't we everyone just calm down?" she said and she turned to look at her grandpa "Tell us the truth, please"

Michael turned around and looked at the people in the room. He knew that he had to tell the truth "And you…it's kind of a family business so if you don't mind" Leca said to Cupid, who looked at her with a blank look

"Leave Cupid. Now!" Cas said and rolled his eyes

"Ohh...ok. Nice seeing you all! Especially Michael! Bye" Cupid said and left

"_You have to tell them Michael" John said and Michael sighed_

"_I know…is just I hoped to tell them….later on"_

"_When you'd be already dead? Nice Mickey"_

"_Shut up"_

"Ok. I'll explain everything"

* * *

After minutes of sitting in silence Michael decided to speak up. But when he opened his mouth, Leca's voice stopped him

"Wait!" she said and turned to look at Cas "Can you go and bring uncle Sam?" she said and she saw her father closing his eyes and rubbing his temples. Cas nodded and disappeared, only to reappear again with Sam on his side

"What the hell? CAS! A little warning first" Sam yelled as he was just in his black boxer shorts

"My apologies but this is a serious matter" Cas said and joined Leca on the couch

Dean felt his brothers discomfort, being shirtless and all and handed him his over shirt "Here take this"

"Thanks Dean. What is going on?" he asked while putting the shirt on

"I-I don't know Sammy" Dean said and ran a hand through his hair

"What is going on?" Sam asked everyone in the room

Several minutes later a answer came "I'm not John Winchester" Michael said and continued "I'm Michael"

"WHAT?" Sam yelled while Dean buried his head in his hands, not wanting to believe what he was hearing "How?" he finally asked, his voice a whisper. Leca knew her father. He was going to explode any time now

"When me and Lucifer where falling down the hole, you can say that I saw everything differently. I felt guilt"

"Well…little late DON'T YOU THINK?" Dean yelled "I begged you to stop this before it went out of hand! But you didn't LISTEN!"

"I know and I'm deeply sorry. Before I hit the bottom of the cage, I escaped the human vessel, materialized into my celestial form and escaped into Heaven" Michael said and looked at Cas "I'm sorry Castiel. I shouldn't have let you alone to deal with Heaven's problems" he said and Cas stood up. He walked closer to Michael and with a swift motion he grabbed him by the collar and shoved him against the wall. Leca stood up and fearing for the worst went to stand behind Cas, while Gabriel put two hands on Castiel's shoulders

"Heaven was a total anarchy since you left! Civil war was happening because of you and Lucifer. Our brothers were getting KILLED! You could have ended it with a snap of your fingers! But no!"

"Come on Cas let him go" Gabriel said and pulled Cas off Michael

"You are a coward" Cas said, hate coloring his voice and Leca pulled him with her to sit on the couch

"I know I am. I'm sorry" Michael said

"Wait a minute…" Sam said "You son of a bitch! All these times you could have helped and you didn't!"

"I helped more that you know Sam. I kept you safe all these times"

"Safe? SAFE?" Dean said "Was my daughter safe when she was DEAD?" he said and stood up. He quickly drew his gun and pointed it at Michael

"DAD NO!" Leca yelled and jumped in her feet

"Dean don't do it! Dad is still in here!" Sam said and put his hand on Dean's arm

"IS HE?" Dean yelled "You left my daughter to die when you could have helped! You left me to die! Even Johnny got hurt! And all this time YOU COULD HAVE HELPED!"

"No matter what I say won't make you forgive me, I know" he said "But what you have to believe is that I can help you kill Azazel! You can't do it without me"

"He is right Dean" Gabe said "I know my brother. He was a dick, still is but he means well"

"Please dad, lower the weapon" Leca said and Dean closed his eyes. He lowered the gun and gave it to Sam who took it and guided his brother to sit down

"How can you help?" Leca asked Michael "We have the dagger Death gave me. We don't need your powers"

"But you have to be an angel to activate the dagger" Michael said and Leca raised her eyebrows "What?"

"I thought Gabriel and Castiel told you that" he said and she bit the inside of her cheek. She slowly turned around and looked at Castiel

"You knew about that?"

"Yes" he said and lowered his head. Leca approached him and took him by the hand

"Excuse us for a minute" she said and disappeared in the next room

"Oh that can't be good" Gabriel said and smirked. When he saw that no one else was smiling he frowned

"I'll shut up now"

* * *

"I can sense that you are angry with me" Cas said

"You sense correctly" she said and crossed her arms over her chest

"I know I should have told you about the dagger"

"Then why didn't you?" she asked him, anger building slowly in her

"Because…" he said but Leca cut him off

"Cas wait…what exactly happens to the angel when he uses the dagger?" Leca asked

"Uh…the dagger sucks the life out of the angel"

"WHAT? So you basically die?" she yelled

"Yes" he answered and Leca threw her hands into the air frustrated "Do you have a freakin death wish Cas?"

"Please let me explain"

"Why would you ask me to marry you if you are planning to kill yourself?" she asked and paced the room

"I won't die"

"I know that! I won't let you near that dagger"

"I mean that…even if I use the dagger I won't die, because it won't work" he said calmly

"Huh?" Leca said confused "But you just said…"

"I know what I said"

"But…ugh, explain"

"In order for the dagger to work you have to be a full angel" he said and looked into her eyes

"Yes and you are…"

"…not a full angel" he continued saying and Leca frowned "I don't understand Cas" Leca said obviously more calm

"Remember what I told you about the ring?" he said and grabbed Leca's hand

"Yeah…that you put a little of your grace inside it"

"I lied" the angel said "I put more than a little"

"Cas?"

"I put half my grace in it" he admitted

"What?" she almost whispered "Why would you do such a thing?"

"Because" he said and cupped her face in his hands "I want to grow old with you Electra. Yes I will age slower than the normal human, but so do you because of the angel blood. I'm tired of seeing people around me growing and dying. I want to be a part of this cycle and I want to go though it with you" he said and gave her a small smile

"You want to grow old and die?" Leca asked with tears in her eyes

"Yes, but only with you" he said and pulled her closer to him to give her a passionate kiss

"Wow…" Leca said when they broke from the kiss, her lips still tingling "Now I feel like a bitch for yelling at you" she said and he laughed

"Hey lovebirds! Come in here…we have a plan" Gabriel said smirking as he peeked his head through the door

"Don't get your panties in a twist. We are coming"

* * *

*with Annie*

"Mom? Who is he?" Annie asked when she saw her mother speaking to a man

"Just a friend Ann"

"Yeah a very good friend. Nice to meet you Miss Ann" the red head man said and smiled

"Uh…nice to meet you too mister?" she said but she couldn't help but to feel scared of that man

"The name's Azazel"

"Peculiar name you've got there" she said

"Not just the name sweetheart" he said and winked

"Ok, nice meeting ya" she said and went to leave but Azazel grabbed her arm "What do you think you are doing?"

"Just moving on with the plan my lovely Annie" he said and his eyes flashed yellow. Annie's eyes widened "Wh-what are you?"

"Only your worst nightmare" he said and grinned evilly as the demon inside her mom tight her to a chair

Annie began to cry "M-mom? What are you d-doing?" she said and her mom's eyes flashed black

"Not mommy anymore" the demon said smiled

"Aw don't worry little human" Azazel said and run a finger down Annie's cheek, who hadn't stopped crying

"P-please d-don't h-hurt me"

"I won't…yet"

"Did I do well boss?" the demon asked

"Yes…you did well. But I don't need you anymore" Azazel said and smirked

"What do you mean?"

"This" Azazel said and snapped the demons neck, killing both the demon and the host

"NOOOO! MOM!" Annie screamed and Azazel laughed

"Let's pay Dean a visit shall we?"

* * *

"So you think this is going to work?" Leca asked hearing the plan Sam came up with

"It should work. We will manage to kill Azazel without Michael getting killed" Sam explained

"I'm willing to follow my initial plan" Michael said and Gabriel frowned

"Shut it bro. We are going with the moose's plan" Gabriel said not wanting to lose his brother

"Gabriel is right. I still hate your guts angel but that doesn't mean you deserve to die like this" Dean said "Baby did you take care of the dagger?"

"Yes I did as I was told" Leca said "Everything is in place. Now what?"

"We make the call" Sam said who was fully dressed

"No need" they heard a sinister voice say "Howdy boys and girl" the man said "I brought company, hope it's ok" he said and moved to the side to reveal Annie behind him, tied to a chair

"No…" Dean whispered "LET HER GO YOU BASTARD!"

"And miss the look on your face? Oh hell no. No pun intended" Azazel said and laughed "And what do we have here? Michael? That's a nice surprise" Azazel said and Michael made a step closer

"Ah ah! One step closer and I snap her pretty, pretty neck" he taunted and Michael stopped. Suddenly the door flew open and a man walked inside, carrying Jessica in his arms

"JESS!" Sam yelled and was ready to run towards his wife when he felt glued to the earth

"Sorry Sammy!" Azazel said and took Jess from the man's arms. All of them in the room seemed to be glued. Except Cas, Gabe and Michael

"Where is the boy?"

"I couldn't find him" the man, the shapeshifter from before, answered. Azazel grabbed a chair and lay Jessica on it, not bothering to tie her

"You screwed up"

"No, no master I brought you the girl" the shapeshifter cried and Azazel rolled his eyes "Impotent" he said and snapped his fingers, making the shapeshifter explode

"That's better" he said and approached Annie

"DON'T TOUCH HER" Dean yelled and Azazel grinned

"How does it feel Dean? Good huh?" Azazel said and saw a small movement from Gabriel

"Come close and I will rip her head off" Azazel said and run a finger down Annie's cheek. His finger, like a razor cut her cheek and blood started floating down her face and mixing with her tears. Gabriel stopped dead on his tracks

"Thought so" Azazel said and his eyes fell on Sam and Dean

"I'm gonna rip the flesh from their bones and make you watch every minute of it" he said and just then someone shot Azazel with rocksalt

"Not in my watch ya idjit"

* * *

I wonder who that person is! Hehehe :P hope you liked the chapter! And OMG! This story has only one chapter left *wipes tear away* Thank you so much for your support! I promise the last chapter will be extra lengthy!

I'm looking forward to your comments and reviews!

Till the next(and last chapter) take care and always smile :D

xxx


	63. Chapter 62

Ah…so the time has come. The final chapter of this story. How are you all feeling? Ok stupid question hehe

So I'd like to thank you for all the alerts! You guys rock! Special thankies to Valentina_, Breean, supercharmed89, Caschick23, Bobadoo, scarhead8, Lady Wesker, LadyOfTheSouth, The Tuneless Siren, celeste301, Casforever, QueenDollyDaydream, SupernaturalGirl, BorntoloveSupernatural _and_ Kyla Catrina_ for their amazing reviews! They were so beautiful it brought tears to my eyes :') And as i promised the chapter is extra, extra long!

So for the last time…I own nothing!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 62

"I'm gonna rip the flesh from their bones and make you watch every minute of it" he said and just then someone shot Azazel with rocksalt

"Not in my watch ya idjit" the man said holding his shotgun with one hand and the other was protectively around Johnny

"Bobby Singer" Azazel said while he dusted the front of his shirt "And i was wondering when you would show up"

"Gabriel, take Johnny upstairs" Bobby commanded and Gabriel nodded. Johnny grabbed Gabriel's hand and together they ascended the stairs, Gabriel looking back making sure Azazel wouldn't try anything on the kid

"Cute kid" Azazel said looking at Sam who growled in response. Bobby took a step forward and shot Azazel with rocksalt again, giving time for Michael to scoop Annie in his arms and protect her

"Huh…that kinda tickles. You know rocksalt doesn't work on me Mr. Singer" Azazel said and glanced at Michael "Now Mickey give me that pretty thing back. I have some carving to do" he said referring to Annie and Dean winced at the mention of the word 'carving'

"No deal" Michael said and Azazel laughed biting his lip "Ok…I'll start with this, equally pretty thing" he said and moved towards Jessica

"STAY AWAY FROM HER YOU BASTARD!" Sam yelled as he desperately tried to move

"Yeah…scream all you want Sammy. I like it" Azazel said and when he went to touch Jessica's head, Bobby fired another shot of rocksalt at him, making him stumble back

"You stupid hunter. What are you trying to DO?" Azazel yelled and Bobby smirked

"Just distracting you ya idjit" Bobby said and Azazel laughed

"From what?"

"From me" Jessica said as her eyes snapped open and lunged at Azazel, dagger at hand and cut his finger, the one with the immortality ring, off

"NOOOO!" Azazel screamed like a banshee and pushed Jessica off him, sending her flying to the other side of the room

"JESS!" Sam yelled as he saw his wife, lying unconscious on the floor. Dean and Leca glanced worryingly first at Jessica and then at Annie, who Michael had put her on the couch. She was passed out cold

Azazel seeing that he was vulnerable made a move to leave but Cas and Michael stopped him

"Going somewhere?" Cas asked with a deep voice and Azazel chuckled nervously. He was scared "You have to pay Azazel. For all the hardships you put this family through!" Michael growled and drew his angel blade

"Hey hey…can't we just talk about it? Ya know…like a family?" Azazel said as he was surrounded by the two angels and backed against a wall

"You are far from family. You are an abomination" Cas said

"Now that's just rude" Azazel said trying to buy some time

"Prepare to die Azazel" Michael said raised his blade

"Now…about that, how are you going to kill me if you are not here?" Azazel said and smirked. Michael and Cas looked at each other. Just then they noticed his still bloody four fingered hand. Their eyed widened

"No" Cas said and without time to react, Azazel pressed his hand on the angel banishing sigil, making all the angels in the room disappear in a flash of white light

"Now…where were we?"

* * *

All this whole time Dean, Sam, Leca and Bobby where watching the scene that was unfolding in front of them, not able to help

"Bobby do something" Dean yelled at the older and only moving hunter in the room. Bobby approached Dean and slapped him upside down on the back of his head

"Did that help?" Bobby asked innocently and Dean glared him "Why did you…" Dean started by he was cut off by Sam and Leca

"Dean" "Dad" they said at the same time

"No time for fighting" Leca said while she was trying to find a way to break free from the invisible hold. Just then in hit her

"I've got an idea" she suddenly said

"No. I don't like it" Dean said

"But dad! I haven't said anything yet!"

"No need. I'm sure it's something stupid and reckless" Dean said "Am I right?" he said and Leca sighed "The only stupid thing about it, is that I didn't think of it in the first place" she said and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and visualized in her head all of them moving. When she opened her eyes, she saw Bobby, her father and uncle looking at her "Well?" she said and took a step forward smirking at her dad "What are you waiting for?" she said and Sam run towards Jessica, who was still unconscious

"If we make it out of here alive, you are so grounded!" her dad said

"What? Why?" she asked and suddenly she felt a sudden pain inside her "Ahhh…" she groaned and fell to her knees. She felt like every organ inside her was trying to get out of her body

"Leca!" Dean yelled and crouched down to her level "What's wrong baby?" he asked and Bobby also approached, putting a hand on her shoulder

"Ahh…I-I don't know" she said and suddenly the pain was gone

"Now…where were we?" they heard Azazel ask and turned towards him. They panicked when they saw him approaching Annie on the couch, who was now awake and watching the scene with silent tears streaming down her face. Dean stood up and walked towards the couch and shielded Annie with his body

"Aw how romantic" Azazel said "I'm going to enjoy ripping your hearts out" he said but a voice surprised him

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" John Winchester said

"I should have seen this coming" Azazel said as he turned his attention to him "Letting the vessel in charge just in time. Sneaky"

"Thanks I try" John said "By the way, someone wants a word with you" John said, referring to Michael

"I can't let that happen" Azazel said and drew his own angel killing blade. He quickly tackled John on the ground, stopping Michael from taking over and he was ready to stab him when out of nowhere he felt a pair of jaws digging into his flesh. He screamed in pain, giving John enough time to stand up and for Michael enough time to quickly take over

"Wow…thanks Hunter I owe you one" Michael said at the wolf who barked in excitement and went to check on Leca. Michael spotted Azazel and walked towards him

"No more tricks" Michael said and with a quick motion he plugged the blade into Azazel's heart. Blood started pouring out and he laughed

"Why don't you try again Mickey?" Azazel said smirking. He certainly didn't expect him to smirk back

"I'm not going to" Michael said "But he will"

"Who?"

"Me!" Castiel said appearing behind Azazel and stabbed him with Ruby's knife. As soon as he did that a blinding white and red light filled the room and Azazel dropped on the floor dead. Once and for all

* * *

Silence filled the room. The only thing you can hear were the tiny sobs coming from Annie

"Thank God you are ok" Leca said and literally run into Castiel's open arms. The couple shared a soft kiss and Leca buried herself into his arms "Is he really gone?" she asked and Cas smiled. He placed a kiss on her head "Yes. He is never coming back"

"So what are your plans?" Sam asked Michael, while looping a hand around his wife's waist who despite being a little dizzy, she was fine

"Return to heaven. I have some…things to attend too" he said and looked at Cas "Be safe everyone" he said and once again a white light filled the room. When it faded, John nearly fall to the floor

"Whoa, whoa…dad?" Sam asked

"It's me son" John smiled and managed to stand up straight. Dean slowly walked towards John and he punched his father, surprising everyone in the room

"What the hell Dean?" John said and rubbed his jaw. Dean pointed a finger at him "That was for saying yes to being an angel condom"

Before John had any time to answer back, Annie shakily stood up and ran outside

"Annie!" Dean yelled and went to run after her but a hand on his shoulder stopped him "No dad. She is scared and confused right now. Let me talk to her" Leca said and run after Annie

Soon enough everyone heard tiny little footsteps running down the stairs "Mommy! Daddy!" Johnny yelled and jumped into her mother's embrace

"Oh my special little guy! I missed you!" Jess said and hugged her son tight

"Is the Godzilla vs Mothra show done?" Gabriel asked coming down from the stairs, sucking on a lollipop, that made Bobby take his hat off and rub his head

"Idjit"

* * *

Leca found Annie sitting underneath a tree, hugging her legs

"May I join you?" she asked Annie which she shrugged. Leca sat next to her

"Listen…I know that this may seem like a horrible nightmare to you and I want to say how sorry we all are that you were dragged into this mess"

"Who…was he?" Annie simple asked

"His name was Azazel and he was a…" paused to think. She couldn't possible say to her that she a mixture of demon and an angel "demon"

"He...killed my mom" Annie said and few tears escaped again

"I'm so sorry Ann. I can relate"

"No one can relate to this Leca…I appreciate you being polite but you can't understand the pain I'm feeling right now" she said and Leca felt like she was slapped hard

"Excuse me? If anyone can understand you it's me! That son of a bitch killed my mother in front of me! Her blood was on me!" Leca said and Annie stared at her with her mouth open

"I-I'm so sorry I didn't know" she whispered and buried her head in her knees "All this is just crazy! I always believed in the paranormal but….demons? and angels? This is too much!" she admitted "What's next? Edward Cullen is real?" she said in attempt to lighten the mood but when she saw that Leca wasn't laughing her eyes widened "Not vampires too?"

"I'm afraid that yes. Also ghosts, werewolves and basically anything supernatural" Leca said gave and her a small smile

"Oh my god…" Annie said and run a hand through her hair

"Ann…I just want you to know that…my dad really, really likes you. He wouldn't do anything to harm you on purpose"

"I know that Leca but…I don't know"

"You know…if you'd like, the angels could wipe your memory" Leca suggested

"What do you mean?"

"You won't remember a thing. You'll go back your normal life. No demons, no angels. You won't remember any of this day…not Azazel, not me, not my dad" Leca explained

"I won't remember Dean?" she asked and Leca secretly smiled. She did care about him

"I'm afraid no" she said and Annie thought really hard. After some minutes she raised her head and met Leca's gaze

"And who wants normal? Normal is boring…"

* * *

5 months later

Today was the day! The day of Castiel's and Leca's wedding. Since they killed Azazel all things were running smoothly. Annie decided to stay and her and Dean were a couple now

Leca was pacing the room like mad woman. She had her wedding gown on and in a few minutes she'd have to walk down the aisle. She was freaking out. A knock on the door interrupted her pacing. Suddenly the door opened and Jessica and Annie walked in

"Are you ready sweetheart?" Jessica asked and Leca shook her head

"What's wrong Leca?" Ann asked

"I don't think I can do this" she breathed and the woman smiled

"Aw…someone has a little pre-marital stress" Jessica said and laughed

"Not funny!" Leca said and pointed a finger at her "I think I'm going to get sick" she said

"Leca you don't have anything to worry about. Cas is a sweetheart and you are perfect together" Ann said and moved Leca to sit down "Besides…all that stress can't be good for the baby"

"Shhh…" Leca said "Someone might hear you! I haven't told anyone besides you and Jess" she said. She was 3 months along and nothing was visible yet. She wanted to tell everyone after the wedding

"I can't wait for Dean to find out! He will totally freak!" Jess said and laughed

"Don't laugh Jessica! I'm the one who will pick up the pieces!" Ann said and shook her head

"Oh come on…dad is reasonable. I think he will take the news just fine" she said and thought about it for a minute "Yeah…actually scratch that" she said and everyone laughed

"Have you thought any names yet?" Jessica asked and Leca smiled

"Actually yes. I have the perfect name for him"

"_Him?_" Ann asked "How do you know it's a boy?" she asked and Leca rubbed her stomach "Let's say I have my ways" she said and remembered back then when she met Gabriel for the first time

_Leca was sleeping peacefully in her bed when she suddenly felt a presence in her room. She sat up and tried to listen to anything strange. The only thing she could hear was Hunter moving in the room_

_"Hello? Is anybody here?" Leca said calmly. For a weird reason she didn't panicked_

_"If I tell you promise not to yell your chucklehead family up here?" she heard a male voice say_

_"Who the hell are you?" she asked and she heard him sigh. Hunter climbed on the bed and sat next to Leca_

_"I can't tell you who I am but I can tell you what I am"_

_"Ok humor me. What are you?" she asked and crossed her arms over her chest. She was surprised that Hunter remained silent_

_"You already know the answer to the question Leca" the stranger said and true, deep down she knew what he was_

_"Angel"_

_"Ding ding ding! You my dear are correct" he said_

_"What do you want angel?" Leca asked. She was getting tired of this_

_"I want to help you young Winchester" he said and sat on the bed next to Leca. Hunter approached the angel and rested his head on his lap_

_"Help me? Out of the goodness of your heart?" Leca asked and raised an eyebrow_

_"I am an angel after all" he said and starting petting the wolf "Good boy!"_

_"Well, your brother…is a dick. No offence"_

_"None taken. Raphael is indeed a dick, but I'm different" he said and took something out of his pocket_

_Leca could place exactly what the sound was. It sounded like unwrapping…something? Then she smelled it_

_"Strawberry?" she asked confused and Hunter barked once_

_"Actually is strawberry and blueberry. Is one of these two flavored lollipops" he said and Leca heard his teeth clicking against the lollipop_

_"Lollipop? Seriously dude?" she asked and he shrugged_

_"Sorry I have a sweet tooth"_

_"You don't tell!" she said and she heard him chuckling_

_"I like you" he said_

_"Thanks…I guess. You said something about helping me? With what?"_

_"A little piece of advice sweetheart. Don't dye your hair again; you don't have lots of brain cells left"_

_"Shut up" Leca said blushing. She knew what he meant "Can you really make me see again?"_

_"Ahuh…but…"_

_"But what?"_

_"I want something in return"_

_"But you said…"_

_"Well I changed my mind" he said and smiled. He approached Leca and whispered something in her ear_

"_I want you to name your first born son after me. Don't worry I have a cool name" the angel said and grinned_

_Leca's eyed widened "Really?"_

_"Really" the angel replied_

_"Just that?" _

_"Just" he said and Leca laughed "You are not that bad after all angel"_

_"I know sweetheart" he said and put two fingers on her forehead "Take care"_

"So…the name?" Jess asked

"Gabriel Dean Winchester" Leca said proudly. He didn't believe Gabriel back then. Hell she didn't even knew his name. She thought at the time that she wouldn't see him again

"Gabriel?" both women questioned

"Long story" Leca said

"It's perfect!" Ann said and went behind Leca to freshen her hair up. She also put a small and elegant tiara on her head, which looked so good with her hair up

Just then they heard the door open and close. It was Dean "Hey sweetheart" he said and approached her daughter. Leca smiled and stood up

Dean paused for a minute and stared at her daughter. He took her hands into his and smiled "You look so beautiful" he said "Your mom would be so proud of you" he continued and caressed her cheek. Leca still smiling hugged her father tight

"Thanks dad" she said and wiped some stray tears

"Oh no, no, no! No tears today missy! You'll ruin your make up" Jess said and punched Dean on his arm "You idjit!"

"Ok you are spending time waaaay to much time with Bobby!" Dean said

"Aw don't worry I'll protect you" Ann said and put a hand through his waist

"My hero!" Dean said and kissed her lightly on the lips

"Ok lovebirds…Ann lets go back to our sits" Jess said and after giving Leca two thumbs up they left

* * *

Leca took a deep breath and looped her arm into her father's arm. Hunter was also there who had a white pillow strapped around him, which had the rings on it. They both opened the door and walked towards the aisle. They reached their destination and the music started playing. They slowly started walking, the wolf by their side

"Ya know…it's not too late. I have the Impala ready in the back…" her father said and grinned. Leca laughed and looked across the room. She spotted Cas, who was awkwardly standing next to Sam. He looked so beautiful in the simple black and white suit. Finally his blue oceans found her and they locked eyes. He flashed her a big smile and she now she was sure

"Nah…I'm good" she said and smiled

"We are gathered here today in the sight of God and angels, and the presence of friends and loved ones, to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes and blessings to the words which shall unite Electra and Castiel in holy matrimony. Who is it that escorts this woman to this man?" the priest said

"I am" Dean said and after he kissed her daughter he sat down

So the ceremony began and soon enough the part of the exchange of the rings arrived

"Electra , are you here to ask Castiel to be your partner, your lover, your friend and your husband? Do you intend to give him your deepest friendship and love, not only when you are feeling bright and alive, but also when you are feeling down? Not only when you remember clearly that you are a manifestation of God, but even in those times when you forget? Do you announce before God and those here present that you will seek always to see the Light of Divinity within Castiel , and seek always to share the Light of Divinity within you?"

Leca looked at Cas and smiled "I do"

"Castiel, are you here to ask Electra to be your partner, your lover, your friend and your wife? Do you intend to give her your deepest friendship and love, not only when you are feeling bright and alive, but also when you are feeling down? Not only when you remember clearly that you are a manifestation of God, but even in those times when you forget? Do you announce before God and those here present that you will seek always to see the Light of Divinity within Electra , and seek always to share the Light of Divinity within you?"

The angel answered with no hesitation "I do"

"Who holds the rings?" the priest asked and Hunter barked loudly that caused everyone in the church to chuckle. Sam approached Hunter and took the rings of the pillow and handed them to the couple. Castiel took a deep breath as he was a little nervous. He had written his own vows

"I Castiel, choose you Electra as my angel, my love for life. I promise you my deepest love, my fullest devotion, my tenderest care, through the pressures of the present and the uncertainties of the future, I promise to be faithful to you. I promise to love you, to commit to you, and support you. You have shown me what love feels like and for that I thank you. You are everything I need and at this moment I know all of my prayers have been answered and that all of my dreams have come true. I know that our love is heaven sent and I promise to be here forever and always. From this day forward, you shall not walk alone. My heart will be your shelter and my arms will be your home. As I have given you my hand to hold, I give you my life to keep" Castiel finished as he hold Leca's hand and slipped the ring on her finger. She had tears in her eyes

"Castiel I love you. You are my best friend, my lover and my soulmate. Today I give myself to you in marriage to be your wife. I promise to encourage you, to laugh with you and to comfort you in times of sorrow. I promise to love you in good times and bad. I promise to cherish and respect you. I vow to be true and faithful for as long as we both shall live. Because of you, I laugh, I smile, I dare to dream again. I look forward to spending the rest of my life with you, caring, loving and being there for you in all life has for us. I will always be the person that you can trust, talk to and the person that will always understand. I will make my home in your heart. These promises I give you today and all of the days of our lives. Take this ring as a sign of my faith and commitment. Our love has given us wings and our journey begins today" she finished saying and slipped the ring on his finger. Everyone in the church were touched by their vows

"Electra and Castiel, in so much as the two of you have agreed to live together in Matrimony, have promised your love for each other by these vows, the giving of these rings and the joining of your hands, I now declare you to be husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" the priest said smiling and Cas wasted no time. He closed the distance between him and Leca with a much needed and passionate kiss. Everyone started clapping and cheering

The happily married couple stood there smiling wide, wrapped into each other's arms. Everything turned out just….right

Perfect

And no demon, no angel, no human could ever change that

The end

* * *

Wow…I can't believe it's over. I feel…weird. I'm staring at 'the end' words for like 10 minutes. Wow…

I would like to thank you so much for your all your support and the love you've given this story. I'm actually a little teary while I'm writing this…Is just that this is more than just a story to me. I can't really explain it.

You've said things in your reviews that touched me (not in that way your pervs :P ) Everytime I was reading them I had a huge smile on my face and I had to explain to my mom everytime she saw me like this why I was grinning lol I consider all of you my friends *hugs* my big supernatural family!

I'd like to thank each and every person who reviewed and alerted this story! From the bottoms of my heart guys…thank you!

So…how was it? Was it a good 'finale'? I sure hope so! I can't wait to read your comments and reviews! Also go to my profile to see a pic of Leca's wedding dress :D

So for one last time…review? :)

Also I'm starting a new story! The one I told you about…so I'd be honored if you give it a try…When I'll post the first chapter I'll put an update here :)

Aaaand…this is not the last you are seeing of Leca and Cas…I'm thinking (if you want too of course) at some point in the future to write either a sequel or some snapshots from… 'deleting scenes' ya know…The Winchester's reaction to the pregnancy news, the time Cas asked for her hand etc :D You like?

So…gang I guess this is goodbye, for now ;)

Take care and always smile

xxx


	64. NEW STORY!

Hey guys! I just wanted to tell you that the first chapter of my new story is finally up! *iz excited* It's called "Gemini Dream" and it's the storyline you chose :) It will mean the world to me if you just give it a chance and read it and if you like it, leave a review as well! :)

And fear not my Cas/Leca lovers! In due time I will upload a fic with all the…deleted scenes you might say. God knows how many of you asked to see Dean and Castiel's reaction to the pregnancy ^_^ Also maybe a French Mistake chapter or a Changing Channels or both hehe!

Also I would like to thank Lady Wesker for the AWESOME trailer she made for this story! Just copy and paste this on YouTube: ~ A Hunter's Angel Fanfic Trailer ~ and please check out her amazing fanfic story :)

Uh…that would be all! Please don't forget to check out the new story :) love ya all! xxx


	65. Sequel kinda:P

Hey gang! the first chapter of the follow up for this story is already up! It's called "A hunter's angel: DVD Extras" i know i know weird title! More info inside the story! Please check it out! :)

Thank you!


End file.
